Sonic's Insane Life
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: Rated R for lots of sex and language, so if you don't like that, turn away. Okay, so this is a story about utter insanity in Sonic's life. Various women, random Eggman attacks and craziness all around here! If you decide to read, enjoy! SonicxRouge Chapter 55 Up finally!
1. Insane Day 1

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**Insane Day 1: Saving Rouge**

**Ring! Ring! Ring! That is the sound that Sonic hears at around eight in the morning. He noticed no one was next to him when he woke up and rolled onto the floor. He knew, at that point, this was gonna be a weird day. He put on his shoes and took a look at the well-kept room around him. Sonic's bedroom is very wide, a large circular space with blue wallpaper, a red ceiling, a green carpet and a large dented space in the middle of the room, large pillows and a blanket lay within it. A dresser to the left has three picture frames, one showing Sonic holding a female Tails, one showing him flying with male Tails and the last showing all three of them hanging out. A pile of stuffed animals and a desk with blueprints and smaller doodles sits near the dresser.**

**Sonic steps in and out of the bathroom, walking downstairs and enjoying the scent of freshly-cooked pancakes. Once he reaches last step, though, a small black hole opens beneath his foot, sending him through a short dimensional tunnel, leading back to the step he fell through. "Rrriiigghhtt..." he thinks to himself as he kept on going to the kitchen, where he comes across the two Tails, female and male. The male two-tailed fox maintains his normal look, waving to Sonic, then going back to reading a sheet of paper. The female two-tailed fox has only two differences to her male counterpart; longer hair on her head, with a bang covering her left eye, and breasts, which are covered by a large tuft of fur on her chest.**

**"Morning, Sonic." she says, smiling when he kisses her forehead. "Morning, Tails. You too, Tails." Sonic says, kissing M. Tails' forehead as well. "Morning. What are you gonna do today?" he asks Sonic. "Well, I recieved a letter for a public meeting with...fans." Sonic says, sitting and eating his pancakes. "What's the matter with that?" F. Tails asks him. "They're insane! Very insane! But there's no way out of it. Well, I'd better go." he says, finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. "Oh yeah, Shadow is coming over later. Do you mind?" M. Tails asks. "No, feel free to let him in. He's welcomed here." Sonic says, waving as he dashes out of the house. **

**When he reaches the train station, he sees Big the Cat fishing. Those who don't know, he's a fat, purple cat with fishing boots and a belt. He carries a stripped fishing pole and his only friend, a small, tailed frog named Froggy, sits by his side. Sonic is somehow tempted to kick him off the dock, but keeps the thought to himself. "Hey there, Big." he says, receiving a response in the form of a slow turn and nod. After he turns again, Sonic kicks Froggy into the water, followed by Big. Sonic simply laughs to himself as he runs up the stairs to the train. Before he gets on, a fish hits him on the back of the head, getting stuck on his quill. "Payback, eh?...I'll get you later." he says, getting on the train after showing Big his middle finger.**

**Once in Station Square, Sonic sighs when he hears the background music play. "This city...coming here always has some misfortune to follow..." he thinks to himself as he dashes to City Hall. Once there, he waits about five minutes before the fans come running in. Cameras capture pictures of him shaking hands with fans, both old and young. Many bring cookies, pictures for his autograph, or words of admiration. Then Rouge floats down towards him, wishing to take advantage of the photo-opportunity. The female white bat with the heart-shaped pink top with her black, tight outfit and long white boots and gloves, pink hearts at the toes of the boots. **

**"Rouge?" Sonic says, turning to see her. "Hey there, Sonic. Fandom, I see." she says. "Yeah, it's crazy...WATCH OUT!" Sonic yells, pushing her out of the way when a random Rouge fanatic runs in and tries to hug her. The man is large and fat, so he hurts Sonic pretty well when he jumps on the blue hedgehog. He wakes up in a hospital, somewhat tired. His body doesn't hurt anymore, so he just gets up and walks to the lobby, meeting with Rouge there. "Feeling better?" she asks him. "Yeah, that was some fat guy...man, I knew this would be a weird day..." he says, scratching his head. "So, are you gonna tell me why you did that?" she asks him, placing her hands to her hips. "Because I like you." Sonic says with his familiar smirk.**

**"Well, that was bold." she says, somewhat blushing in front of him. "So, wanna go out?" he asks her, placing an arm around her arm. "I just happen to have free time, so yes." she says, walking out with him. They go to the only noticable restaurant in Station Square, the Burger Shop. Sonic simply sits with a smile, listening to Rouge talk. "...so, in the end, the whole case was dropped. Not enough reason to look at the empty ARK anymore. Was that dull?" she asks him. "Not as dull as my usual stories. It was interesting." he says, smiling. Rouge looks over to the clock near the ceiling, it reads two in the afternoon. "Well, shall we go?" she asks him. "Okay-dokey." Sonic responds, walking out with her.**

**As they walk down the street, Amy Rose sees them. The pink hedgehog with an absolute love for Sonic, she wears her standard red dress with red boots and gold rings above her white gloves. On her head is a red headband and, though it isn't in the open, she weilds a deadly hammer. "Sonic? What are you doing?" she asks him. "Oh, hey Amy. I'm on a date." he says matter-of-factly. Amy figures she didn't hear him right and listens carefully again. "Wait, what did you say?" she asks him. "I'm on a date." he says again, unsure why she asked him again. "On...ON A DATE!?" she screams loudly, making Sonic hold onto a streetlight to avoid being blown far away.**

**"Yeah...why?" he says, straightening his quills from Amy's screaming typhoon. "But...but...why are you going out with Rouge?" she asks in somewhat disbelief. "Because I like her." Sonic says, walking alongside Rouge and past Amy. She stands there in utter shock before asking, "What does she have that I don't?!" Suddenly, a man in a black trench coat shows up. "Do you really want to know the answer? I know all. Ask your question." he says. "Okay, why would Sonic choose Rouge the Bat over me?" she asks. "Hmm...according to my info, here is the answer." he says, lowering his head before raising it and putting a smoking pipe in his mouth. "Madam, the reason is obvious. It is because Rouge has bigger breasts than you do. End of story." he says, floating into the sky before exploding.**

**Amy thinks about that comment and shrugs at it, convinced the guy only spoke that under the influence of alcohol. With that said, the rest of the day goes smooth, with Sonic and Rouge standing at the train station as the sun was setting. "Sonic, I had a really good time." she tells him. "Yeah, I did too. Better get going." he says, smiling when Rouge kisses his cheek. "Catch you later, Sonic." she says, flying off, Sonic watching her go. "Yeah, later..." he says, stumbling a bit as he walked into the train station. After a few moments, he arrived back in the Mystic Ruins, feeling relaxed as the background music plays.**

**He looks to the side of the mountain and sees a glowing ball. "Well, I don't know what I should be doing now, so..." he says before touching it. "Head home, something may be waiting for you." the voice of Tikal says before disappearing. "Okay then..." Sonic says before running up the hill to home. Once inside, he high-fives M. Tails and sits on the couch. F. Tails walks down the steps and sits with him. "So, how did the meeting go?" she asks him. "Ehh, dealt with the fans, that's all I did. That and went on a date with Rouge." he says like it's no big deal. "Really? That's wonderful! Did you have fun? Will she be coming over soon?" she asks him. "Whoa, hold on there, baby. We just started going out, I don't expect too much." he says. "Well, things have been great with us. Why shouldn't it be that way with Rouge?" she asks him. "You mean, you're okay with that?" he asks her. "I know that you love me. I don't have a problem with you having other girlfriends, since I know you'll always love me." she says. "Yeah, you're right about that."**

**They wave to M. Tails, who does the same before walking to his lab to do mechanical things. Sonic lays down and holds F. Tails as they both slip into slumber. The next morning, Shadow comes by as Sonic walks downstairs to eat. The black hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Life Form, with red highlights near his eyes and quills, rocket shoes, red eyes and white chest hair. "Morning, everyone." he says with little enthusiasm. "Morning, Shadow. What'll you have?" F. Tails asks. "Waffles." he says, sparking something in Sonic. "W...waffles? Sure you don't...don't want pancakes?" he asks Shadow. "Naw, waffles." he says, sitting at the table. "Oh...okay. Uh..yeah." Sonic says, sitting as well, baffled as to why Shadow wouldn't want pancakes.**

**After breakfast, Sonic and Shadow sit in the living room. It's very big, with a large plasma screen and big sub-woofers on the sides. There's a couch, a loveseat and two big chairs. In the middle is a table, which also functions as a footrest. "Hey Shadow, do you like pancakes?" Sonic asks him. "No, not at all. Can't stand 'em." he says, hurting Sonic with each word. In all the time he's eaten breakfast, he's never heard anyone speak such blasphamey. They exchange confused looks before returning to looking at the screen, showing a man on trial for fruit stealing. "But Your Honor, it said "take your pick!", so I did." the man says. "Yes, but you needed to pay for it. You're going to jail for a week on the charges of stupid robbery. Take him away." says the judge. "What a dumbass." both hedgehogs say at the same time.**

**F. Tails walks in and sits on Sonic's lap, her arms around his neck as he rests his head on her chest. Tails sits with Shadow, passing him a glass of orange juice as Tails changes the channel. "You guys have a nice place here." Shadow says. "You should move in with us!" F. Tails says. "She's right. It'd be fun." Sonic says. "Yeah, why not?" Tails asks. "I'll think on it. I'll tell you by the end of the week." Shadow says, despite the fact that the end of the week was tomorrow. It is at that point that a loud knocking on the door shakes everyone up. Sonic gets up and peers out the window, swearing under his breath at the sight of the knocker. "Damn, he's early today..." Sonic says, opening the door to see Knuckles walking in.**

**Knuckles is wearing his sunglasses above his head and headphones around his neck. He still has his standard shoes and gloves, with a pack of CDs at his side. "Hey guys. F. Tails, you look lovely this morning." he says, smiling. "Oh, thank you." she responds. Knuckles chuckles a bit at a death glare from Sonic. "Morning, Knuckles. What can we do for you?" Sonic asks. "Nothing much, just wanted to stop by." he says, sitting in one of the chairs. "Oh, all right then. We already had breakfast, so..." Sonic says. "That's cool, I already ate." Knuckles says, patting his stomach. Another knock on the door makes Sonic get up and walk over to the door. On the other side is a large mass of evil. "Eggman..." Sonic says, slowly opening the door.**

**Dr. Eggman waits patiently outside, wearing his normal attire of red jacket and black pants, white gloves and his sunglasses. "Sonic the Hedgehog." he says simply. "Dr. Eggman." Sonic responds similarly. "I've come only to let you know something." Eggman says, leaning against the door frame. "And that would be?" Sonic asks. "My latest schemes for conquering the world will be unlike any you've seen, so be ready." he says. "Fine. Uh...we already had breakfast so..." Sonic says, scratching his head. "Oh no, no thank you. I've already eaten. Until we meet." Eggman says, hopping back in his Egg Mobile and flying...into a blimp. A sweatdrop appears on Sonic as he watches Eggman go. "Okay then...definitely a weird day..." he says before walking back inside.**

**Meanwhile, Amy stands near a building that reads "Greater Fox's Plastic Surgery". "Yeah, this is a place to get plastic surgery done. Sonic will have to pay attention to me when I'm done here..." Amy says, walking in to have the strangest change in her life, at least as far as I know...**

**-This is where we leave off. Next day, Amy gets plastic surgery and other weird things happen. Hope you're enjoying it so far! It gets crazier! **

**Sonic: Yeah, knowing this guy, he's probably right.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Hey, I said it wasn't for the kiddies.**

**M. Tails: You never write anything for the kiddies...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Cause I'm mature, therefore I write mature fanfics. So there. **

**Sonic: All right, end segment.**

**-Yeah, also, the whole pancake vs. waffle thing isn't my idea. **


	2. Insane Day 2

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Yes, I finally have character rights to two awesome OCs from DeviantART, but they won't appear until a little later. At least that's outta the way. Also, for some background, the reason there are two Tails, male and female, is because they were born from separate mothers, but they got the same name. They aren't related in any way.**

**Sonic: So they aren't gonna appear in this chapter? Then what's the point behind announcing it? **

**InuSonishaUnlimited: I announced it because it's important that people get credit. Now, get ready for your next day of insanity before I pull out my Ultima Tetsusaiga.**

**Female Tails: That's pretty mean of you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Fine, I'll be nicer later. Now, get to it. Here we go! **

**Insane Day 2: Amy's Got Big Guns**

**So begins the second day of insanity, or third since a day passed in the story already...ah, whatever. Anyway, Amy walks into the building and sits down for only three minutes before someone comes out. It's a fox with four tails, about a foot bigger than Amy. He's grey with yellow eyes and a long white coat with black pants. On his forehead is a shiny disk attached to a band. "Welcome to Greater Fox's Plastic Surgery, I am Greater Fox. I fix you up without payment, except the look of satisfaction on your face. What can I do for you?" he says, smiling to Amy. "I'd...uh...I'd like to say it in a more private setting." Amy says, walking with him to the operating room.**

**"Well, are you more comfortable?" he asks her. "Yes, now I am. I'd like plastic surgery done...here." Amy says, pointing to her chest. "Very well, I'm going to get sterilized real quick and I'll be back in five minutes. Be sure that you want to do this and be ready." he says, walking out and coming back exactly five minutes later. When he enters, he sees that Amy is laying on the operating bed, completely naked. "All right, are you ready?" he says, pulling over a table with instruments of torture...er, medical assistance. "Yes, I'm ready." Amy says, not even the least bit nervous. Before he gets started, he takes a picture of Amy's naked body. "This is a Before picture, okay?" he says. Greater Fox puts a pair of headphones on Amy's head and applies the sleeping gas.**

**About an hour or so later(this guy is that good), he steps back and wipes his sweaty head, looking at his glowing hand. "My miracle hand never fails me." he says, smiling as he takes off the gas mask and headphones. "Ms. Rose, wake up. You're done." he says, helping Amy up. She smiles as he takes another picture. "Now, this is the After picture." he says, putting both pictures in a single frame. "I always keep Before and After images of my patients." he says, pointing to a gallery of pictures, showing males and females changed by his hand.**

**"Now then, behold the old you..." he says, showing her the Before image. "Uh-huh...?" Amy says, unimpressed. "...And now, the new you." he says, pulling out a large mirror. Amy is quite happy and surprised by the results. Her breasts are now a little bigger than Rouge's, but not by much. After she gets dressed, she finds it difficult to pull her dress all the way up, due to the size of her boobs. "Now then, I suggest getting a sports bra or a new dress, so your new friends don't come out, okay?" he says playfully. "Hee hee, thank you, doctor." she says, dashing out and to the nearest and best clothing store in Station Square, "Women's Foundry".**

**A minute or so later, she walks out with a green version of her regular dress, the top big enough to cover her breasts. With that accomplished, she heads to the Train Station, enjoying the dropped-jawed reaction of men that see her. Once she reaches the Mystic Ruins, she notices that the Tornado is gone, meaning that both Tails are probably gone. Speaking of which, Sonic just happens to be sleeping in the living room. The couch proves to be the best place for him right now as he stretches out a bit. When he hears a knock on the door and Amy's voice, he realizes that paradise is lost. "Oh god...what now..?" he thinks to himself as he heads to the door.**

**Upon opening the door, he looks at Amy without any change in his regular expression. "Hi, Sonic! How are you this afternoon?" she asks him, a little confused as to why he hasn't reacted at all. "Afternoon, Amy. What's up?" he says, yawning a bit, since he just woke up from a nap. "Anyone else here?" she asks him. "Naw, Tails and Tails went for a flight test of a new engine, Knuckles is at his island, Shadow is still thinking about moving in and I don't know what Rouge is doing." he says, wiping his eyes a bit. "Wanna see what I got done today?" she asks him with a devil's smile. "Eh, sure. What is it?" Sonic says, completely clueless about the obvious.**

**When she pulls down the top of her dress, he gets the picture right there. Two perfectly large melons shine before his eyes, yet he doesn't react in any way. "Wow, nice ones, Amy. But...uhh...why'd you do it?" he asks her. Amy is quite satisfied with his subtle exression, yet confused as to why he didn't jump to her and give her the business. Then, almost immediately, she began thinking about that question herself. In reality, she didn't know why she got the surgery. It especially makes her laugh when she remembers thinking that what the guy told her about why Sonic liked Rouge was bullshit. At this point, she feels a little embarassed and pulls back up her dress. "Um...well, I can't really say...oh, look at the time! Lots of shopping to do! See ya, Sonic!" she says, giving him a quick hug so she could keep to her normal shopping schedule.**

**"Uh...huh." Sonic says, heading back to the couch and laying down until all of a sudden, a horrific sound rages within the house. Sonic clutches his ears, running all over the house to find the source of the obnoxious sound. Turns out to be coming from outside, so he dashes out to look. The sound is harsher and louder, making covering his ears relatively useless. He looks around with only one eye, since his ears are in too much pain to keep both eyes open. The sound happens to be the "E.G.G.M.A.N" song blasting from a stereo system nearby. Eggman is lounging about, the sun baking his face and mustache as he sleeps. He doesn't even notice Sonic running up to him, a bat drawn. He doesn't even notice that Sonic utterly destroys the stereo system, making sure to break every piece.**

**When he does notice, Sonic has already gone back home. Sonic walks in with a kitty expression as he hears Eggman yell, "NOOOO! MY TWO-THOUSAND DOLLAR STEREO SYSTEM!! WHAT THE FUCK!!? AARRGGHHH!!!". A little later, the two foxes return and enter the house, looking at the blue hedgehog asleep on the couch. "That couch must be damn comfortable..." M. Tails says as he goes to the kitchen to fix up something to eat. F. Tails lightly kisses Sonic's lips, waking up the now-smiling hedgehog. "yawn...So, how'd she fare?" he asks. "Oh, she's an excellent co-pilot." Tails says, passing him a soda. "I meant the plane." he says. "Oh, that worked too." M. Tails says, sitting down. "I already could've figured that Tails is an excellent co-pilot." he says, smiling to F. Tails.**

**The next day, Rouge is walking out of City Hall, yawning from sheer boredom after listening to a very, very, very long meeting with the President and such. Her mood lightens up when she sees Sonic walking up the way. "Hey, Sonic!" she says, waving to get his attention. He waves back and runs to her, not even noticing the cruelly-placed stone in the path. "Fuck..." he says when he trips on the stone that he didn't see. The stone winks as it disappears in a cloud of smoke, confusing the hedgehog further. Of course it doesn't end there, since he tripped while being so close to Rouge, she tries to get him before he complelely falls. What happens is a case of lucky-boy accidents, Sonic's head lands right in the valley that is Rouge's chest. **

**It's pretty awkward, as you can imagine. A blue hedgehog with his big head lodged firmly within the grasp of a white bat's boobs. Men would say it's paradise, others would say it's an act of indecency. No one seems to care here, since they keep moving without paying them any mind. Sonic's hands reach the swells and holds them slightly for at least a half hour before he starts to feel uncomfortable. At that point, his head slides down and a huge "Hello!" moment occurs when he unintentionally takes Rouge's top with him. Luckily, he has superspeed, so he quickly bounces back up and stands in front of Rouge, grabbing her and making a dash for the Train Station.**

**She immediately puts the top back on and looks at Sonic confused, as the blue hedgehog gets on his knees with the tear-fall expression you see in anime. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Evil rock, EVIL ROCK! You're gonna thrash me, you're gonna thrash me...I'll end up like that guy in the paper..." he says, remembering an all-too-horrible memory. A week ago, a man happened to walk by Rouge one day and, brave and stupid guy, decided to cop a feel, What happened next is relatively obvious, his neck was caved in, his legs were broken and his jaw was loose. Sonic felt very sure that he was next, but that wasn't the case. All Rouge did was help him up on his feet and smiled. "I didn't know you were such an animal, Sonic. I mean, admitting your feelings in the public of the hospital and now diving head-first into my breasts out in daylight? Now that's a style I love in a guy." she says, patting his shoulder.**

**Sonic prays to the gods for getting an understanding girlfriend and they walk over to the Ice Cream Parlor. "Uhh...one super-large Galactic Sundae please." Sonic says, the waiter more than happy to deliver. He puts it on the table and walks backward, bowing as he did so. "Fan..." Sonic says, looking back to Rouge, who has already gotten a spoon with ice cream in it. The Galactic Sundae is comprised of chocolate, vanilla and cherry ice cream with choco-sprinkles and three cherries. "Wow, this is very good." she says. "Only the best." Sonic says, looking out the window at the crazed people on the other side of the window. "Son-of-a-gun..." he says, slamming his hand on the table. "What's wrong?" Rouge asks, ice cream on her lips. "It'll be tough getting out of here..." he says, getting another bite of ice cream. "It'll be okay, I'm sure." she says. Sonic watched and gulped as a line of ice cream dripped from her lips down to her chest.  
**

**With the sweet dessert done, they walk out and see Amy walking up to them, not quite herself. She's wearing her normal red dress attire with leather, tight pants beneath them and she's cut part of the top of the dress off, exposing some flesh. "Good evening, guys." she says, smiling. "Oh, good evening, Amy. Excellent choice of clothing." Rouge says. "Yeah, what she said." Sonic says. "Hee hee, thank you. Sonic, do you think I look especially good?" she says, now extremely close to him. "Uh...yeah, you look excellent..." he says, a little embarassed when Rouge giggles at his face. "Well, I'd better get going. Be nice to him, Rouge!" Amy says, walking off. "Now she's starting to scare me..." Sonic says as they walk back to the Train Station. "Thank you for the wonderful time, Sonic." she says, smiling to him.**

**"No problem. Hey, I'm really sorry about...you know..." he says. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Plus, you're wild like that." she says, kissing his lips this time and flying off. Sonic boards the train and heads home, not before looking up to see Eggman floating towards him with a particularly stupid looking machine. It had a clown head and two long arms with balloons for fists. Eggman's mobile is mounted in the head and small jets burn beneath it. "HAA HAA HAA!! DIDN'T THINK YOU'D GET AWAY WITH DESTROYING MY STEREO, DID YOU?! NOW I WILL GET REVENGE WITH THE EGG CLOWN!" Eggman declares proudly. The only thing this machine had on Sonis was his fear of clowns, which only made him want to destroy it faster. Eight hits later, show's over for this clown.**

**Victory music blares as Sonic gives a thumbs-up, accidently poking Eggman in the eye with his thumb when the fat man tries a sneak attack. He turns and sees Eggman flying off, waving his arms in the air, like he just didn't care...oh, sorry. Sonic smiled as he heard Eggman say, "You'll pay for this!", watching the Egg Mobile blow up a bit. He steps inside and keeps the door open, since Shadow is walking right behind him. "I've decided to take you guys up on your offer. I'd be glad to move in." he says. "Great! Your room is upstairs, to the left. Feel free to put everything there." F. Tails says, showing Shadow upstairs. "Sonic? What's wrong?" M. Tails asks him. "I love the idea of Shadow moving in, but I feel as though conflict will envelope between us." he says. "Oh, like there isn't enough of that going on..." M. Tails says, walking into the kitchen.**

**Back in Station Square, three large trucks drive up to the Hyper Electronics Store with banners reading, "The Ultimate System Has Arrived!"...**

**-Yup, we end it here. Next chapter, the next generation in gaming comes to the crew, along with something for sex-lovers!**

**Sonic: What are you plotting?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: That's for me to know and you to find out. **

**Sonic: Aww, hell no. You tell me now.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sorry, outta luck. Plus, we're out of time for commentary.**

**Sonic: You lying bastard...**

**Male Tails: Let it go, Sonic...  
**

**Female Tails: Yeah, it's probably nothing serious...**

**Sonic: When he mentions sex, it's always serious... **

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Aww, lighten up. Anyway, until next time!**

**Sonic: Damn it... **


	3. Insane Day 3

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Here's some news for you. From here on out, there will be sex scenes. Lots of them. Don't know if you've been waiting for it, nor do I really care if you have been waiting for it. In short, if this is the moment you flamers have been waiting for, keep in mind the last two sentences of the summary.**

**Sonic: They'll probably still say something.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: I gave a warning, so if they wanna test me, then it won't be pleasant.**

**Female Tails: Don't you take constructive criticism, though?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yeah, I take constructive criticism, I don't take bullshit from people with gripes about sex scenes. They have been warned twice by now.**

**Sonic: Big time...well, shall we get started, guys?**

**Male Tails: Sure, ready when Mr. Flamedouser is.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Keep laughing, foxy. You gonna get it a little later...**

**Female Tails: Aww, he was just fooling.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Who said I was...? **

**Insane Day 3: Dreamcast X and Sex**

**The morning sun rises and wakes Sonic up instead of the alarm. The reason is that he locked the damn thing in a closet. For whatever reason, it rolls into the room and wakes him up further until he takes the bat and delivers divine punishment to it. "Damn alarm...I don't know why I use it..." Sonic says, rolling onto the floor after smashing the alarm. F. Tails rolls to the side and laughs quietly at Sonic laying on the floor. The hedgehog is cursing lowly as he gets up and instantly puts on a happy face. "Good morning." he says to her. "Doesn't seem like such a good one for you." she says, giggling as she kisses his cheek. "It's been weird the last few days, but it'll be all right." he says, getting up now.**

**They both walk downstairs and sit on the couch, turning on early morning news to show an Egg Mobile parked outside of the Burger Shop. "We're here at the local burger joint where the evil genius Dr. Eggman is threatening the management for attempted poisoning of his meal." the reporter says. "You're kidding, right?" Sonic says, now amused. "You think he would get mad at just anything?" F. Tails asks. "I dunno. Hey, where's Shadow and Tails?" he asks. "Well, Tails told me last night that he'd be going out with Cosmo and her sister, Cosmia, and Shadow is going out with his girlfriends, the black fox twins Shade and Rashia." she tells him.**

**Yeah, here we go now. As we know, Tails loves Cosmo, if you don't know that, there's something wrong with you. But, with my imaginative powers, I came up with the idea that Cosmo has a sister of the same age, a last survivor you could say. She's basically a color swap of Cosmo's adult form, with pink hair instead of green, in fact, every part of Cosmo that is green turns pink for a visual of Cosmia. Also, the buds on her head have ribbons wrapped around them. Call me lazy if you want, but let's keep going. Tails goes out with the both of them, so you already know where that's going; he's got two girlfriends. The black fox twins are with Shadow, so here's their description. **

**First is Shade, a black fox with dark-blue highlights on her eyelids and the tips of her bang, which covers her left eye, both of which are dark-blue. She has a long ponytail, reaching her backside, with red highlights near the tip. She has one tail and she wears a black top with a red skirt. Her shoes have spikes at the tips and heels. Around her wrists are spiked rings with glowing tips. Now for Rashia, a black fox with three tails and red eyes. She has yellow highlights on her ponytail and bang, as well as on her eyelids. She wears a red top and tight black pants, along with blue boots, spiked like her rings. Sonic wondered how they could handle having more than one girlfriend, then he remembered his current situation and wondered no more.**

**It is now that he realizes that he is alone with F. Tails. She shudders slightly at the touch of his hand going up her thigh before smiling to him. They start kissing each other deeply, feeling along each other's bodies carefully. F. Tails sits up and tears away the fur that hides her breasts, putting it on the side as Sonic rises up and starts licking her nipples before sucking them. "Ahh...That's good, Sonic..." she says, holding his head there as he kept going. As he did so, he pushes his finger into her vagina, the wetness soaking through his glove. She lays him down and rubs on his hard rod until she positions herself for his insertion. Once inside, she starts moving up and down quickly, looking at Sonic's excited face.**

**"Whoa, yeah! Yeah, Tails! Ahh!" he yells as F. Tails holds herself up by placing her hands on his chest and moving her bottom. "Oh god, Sonic! You're so hot inside of me!" she yells, her movements more relaxed now. He grabs her hips and places her on her back, now pushing into her ass. "AHHH!!" she screams as soon as he pushes into her again. She moves with Sonic as their moment intensifies, her body now hot. It becomes apparent that they are done when they both feel very, very tight. "Oh man! Tails...I think I'm gonna come!" he yells to her. "Me too, Sonic! Me too! Ahhh!!" she yells to him as they both let it out. Body fluids flow slowly from F. Tails as her body collapses onto Sonic's. Their love-making comes to an end here as they sleep on the couch. M. Tails and Shadow walk in later, with sweatdrops behind their heads at the sight before them. "Jeez, they sure take advantage of their alone time." M. Tails says. "Yup." Shadow says, sitting in a chair.**

**An hour later, they see on the screen that a new system is out in stores. "Whoa, Dreamcast X? Tails, get the Tornado." Sonic says. In mere moments they arrive at the electronics store with only four people currently in-line for the thing. Sonic decided to wait in the line for everyone else, the rest sit in the plane. Amy walks up to the store, seeing the line and looking at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. Getting a Dreamcast X as well?" she asks him. "Yeah, the next-gen system will be ours. Getting one too?" he asks her. "Yeah, but this line..." she says, looking at the gradually increasing line. "Amy, you can get in front of me if you want." he says, igniting a smile in Amy. "Thank you, Sonic!" she says, hopping there. After a few minutes, they both get out with their systems. "Must be a perp that you got yours free, Sonic." Amy says. "Yeah, saving people has its good sides." he says, walking to the Tornado.**

**Once at home, Sonic and M. Tails pull out the contents of the box: The Dreamcast X, four controllers, four VMU Xs, an AV cable, a WiFi router and the power adapter. The Dreamcast X looks the same as the normal Dreamcast, except it was dark blue and has side extension, making it look like a giant X. The logo is the Dreamcast symbol with a large yellow X in the center. The controllers have the same color, looking like the standard Dreamcast controllers. The VMU Xs look like the VMUs, except they have the new symbol. Power adapter is same color, same symbol. The game that came with it, Sonic Fantasy Rise, is an MMORPG, but you can play it with people sitting next to you and online. They played for a bit, since they wanted to keep the system alive for a while without potentially burning it out.**

**When finished, they put it in a glass entertainment center and sat down. Knuckles walks up the road to Tails' house and happens to see Amy coming as well. It's at this point that he notices a significant change in her appearance. Her red dress has the slight exposure of her new breasts, her black pants beneath her dress, it was all so different. "Hey, Knuckles. Haven't seen you lately." Amy says, walking up to the red echidna. "Hey, Amy. Nice to see you too." he says, hugging the pink hedgehog. "You going to see Sonic as well?" Amy asks him. "Uh...sort of. Well, shall we?" he says, the two of them walking up to the house. By now, Sonic and F. Tails are more decent, sitting and watching some random show. **

**"Hey, guys." Knuckles says. "Hey there, Knuckles. Amy's here too?" Sonic says, moving over so Knuckles and Amy can sit. "Yeah, just wanted to...huh?" Amy says, stopping when a rumbling sound occurs. Sonic looks outside and sees Metal Sonic driving a familiar Sonic 2 drill machine towards their house, though now...he is stuck in the hill. "Uh...Metal? We're up here..." Sonic says. "SHUT UP!! I know what I'm doing!" he says, pushing buttons like it's nothing. Sonic shakes his head and runs to the stuck Metal, waiting until he pops out during backing up motions, bopping him on the head at each open moment. About seven hits later, the machine explodes but Metal walks out with a bottle of...something. "Metal, why would Eggman send you here with such a pathetic machine?" Sonic asks him. "You think he _sent_ me? I don't think so." Metal responds. "Ahh...what's that?" Sonic asks. "Rum and oil, my friend. Rum and oil. Later, ass." Metal says, flying into the wall, then the train, and finally into a power line. Sonic shakes his head again in shame.**

**The afternoon came and Rouge decided to go over to Tails' house. She knocks on the door and Knuckles opens it, looking at the bat. "Hey there, Rouge. How you been?" he asks her. "Pretty good. Yourself?" she asks him as she walks in. "Aww, you know me. Just relaxing and doing what I do." he says, sitting on the couch. "Is Sonic here?" she asks him, turning to the kitchen to see Sonic walking out with soap on his hands. "Just washing things...Oh, hey Rouge." he says, wiping his hands on a cloth. She walks up to him and hugs him, a sight that almost makes Knuckles fall off the couch. "Whoa, since when are you two buddy-buddy like?" he asks jokingly. "We've been seeing each other for a week by now." Rouge says, crushing something within Knuckles. "Whoa...didn't see that coming..." he says, getting up slowly.**

**"Knux?" Sonic asks him. "Oh, it's cool. Just a surprise. I gotta split, the emerald is unguarded! Later!" he says, dashing out of the door. Amy runs after him, waving to everyone as she left. Shadow went to his room, as did the two Tails, leaving Sonic and Rouge alone. "Well, everyone must be going to sleep." Sonic says. "Probably so. Hmmm..." Rouge says, slyly sitting next to Sonic, who lays down on the couch. Then, he suddenly jumps at her and starts kissing her, an action that catches Rouge off-guard completely. She finds herself pulling off her top and everything else, now fully naked before Sonic, who looks to her like he'd seen an angel. "Do you think you can handle me, Sonic?" Rouge asks him. "I was about to ask that." Sonic says, smirking at her. **

**She immediately starts sucking his rod, slowly at first, then she ups her speed. Sonic is lightly moaning, clutching the couch as she goes on. When she stops, Sonic bends towards her and licks at her vagina, making her moan this time. As he did so, he rubbed her thighs, making her feel more relaxed. She became relaxed to the point where she's now laying on her back. At this point, she's ready for him to enter her, to which he gladly agrees and pushes into her ass. "Man...that's tight..." Sonic thinks to himself as he starts his rhythm. "Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Keep going!" Rouge says, cluthcing the couch tightly. Sonic lightly licks her breasts before sucking them, all the while still pushing into her body. Rouge is holding his body tightly, unwilling to let go until it was all over. **

**Rouge decided to overtake him and pushes him into her vagina. After the entrance, a new rhythm occurs with Rouge moving in alternating speeds. At first, she is slowly and precise, making sure that his whole member goes in before moving up. Then she speeds up, the heat between the increasing as a result. Sonic isn't sure how much more he can go on until the feeling occurs. "Rouge, I'm...I'm coming...Really.." he says, looking at her devious face. "Go ahead, Sonic...Please let it go..." she says, now increasing her speed more. Sonic can't hold it anymore and lets it go inside of Rouge, who looks at him with a satisfied face. "Whew...that was good...very, very excellent, Sonic..." she says, getting up off of him and putting her clothes back on. She kisses him good night and walks out, whispering in his ear, "Love you. See you later..."**

**Evil things are in thought with Knuckles as he plots to do something crazy. "Hmm...I know what to do tomorrow...hehe, Sonic's gonna scream bloody murder..." he thinks as he goes to sleep, a devious plan hatching within his thoughts.**

**-We end here. On the next chapter, Tails and Knuckles challenge Sonic to face his fears within a haunted cave, where he meets one of the DeviantART OCs and...well, I'm sure you'll figure it out...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yeah, they know what to expect.**

**Sonic: Dirty mind! Dirty mind!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: It's an M-rated fic. Plus, you know you enjoyed it.**

**Sonic: Okay, fine then. But you didn't get back at Tails...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Oh, his time is coming, trust me...**

**Knuckles: My woman! You gave him my woman!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Nowadays, she's Shadow's woman. Not here, though. I got a surprise for you...**

**Amy: What about me?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: You too, don't worry. Both you and Knux will get something unexpected.**

**Female Tails: Woohoo! Sounds exciting!**

**Sonic: Don't encourage him, baby.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Ahh, forget about it. Until next chapter!**

**Last Note: Drunk Metal isn't my idea, just so you know. **


	4. Insane Day 4

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Here's some news for you. The first new OC that I asked to use by DA Deviant Crystal-for-ever will be introduced here. Get ready for some more loving here! **

**Sonic: Can we get on with this?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sure, everyone else cool with that?**

**Female Tails: Yup!**

**Knuckles: Yeah.**

**Amy: Uh-huh.**

**Male Tails: Sure.**

**Rouge: Ready.**

**Shadow: Let's do it.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Then let's do this! **

**Insane Day 4: Sonic Faces His Fear and Meets Someone New**

**The morning after, Sonic wakes up because of a tickling sensation. Turns out M. Tails walked past him and his tails tickled his nose. "Whoa...morning, Tails." he says, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Sonic. How did Rouge treat you well last night?" he asks Sonic, stopping him cold. How Tails found out what happened the other night is beyond him. "How did you..." he asks him. "Eh, I was up late in the lab. I came up and saw Rouge...well, you know. Anyway, F. Tails already knew because Rouge told her." he explains. "Freak show..." Sonic says as they sit in the kitchen to eat. Shadow walks down with F. Tails, sitting next to Tails as Sonic cooked up some bacon and eggs with rice.**

**"Morning, everyone!" he says, kissing both foxes on the forehead, as per normal. However, a significant change is that Shadow is also sitting at the table, so Sonic ends up kissing his forehead as well. While Shadow doesn't care, a certain pink hedgehog sees this as she enters the house, only God knows how, and stares jaw-dropped. "Oh my god, Sonic...you're bisexual!?" she asks, stopping the blue hedgehog. "What!? BISEXUAL!? No, I'm not! Why the fucking hell would you think that?!" he asks her, concerned as to her state of mind. "You just kissed Shadow's forehead!" she yells out. In some ways, what she said makes sense to Sonic.**

**When you see a man kiss another man on the forehead, usually it's with a father and his son or an young person and their grandfather or something. Two young hedgehogs, though? Not such a simple situation to avoid jumping to conclusions. Truth be told, it is a simple practice of Sonic to kiss the foxes on the forehead in the mornings. Since Shadow moved in, he's now part of that practice, meaning he would also be smooched on the forehead in the mornings. "I always kiss both Tails in the morning, Amy. Therefore, Shadow is now among us, so he also gets...huh?" Sonic stopped when he noticed that Amy was gone. "Oh God, I know where this is going..." he thinks to himself as M. Tails gets up.**

**"Tails, where are you going?" he asks, but the fox doesn't answer, walking out of the door. "What's with him?" he asks F. Tails, who shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. Go see, okay?" she asks him. "Okay then." Sonic says, walking after Tails. The fox stands before a cave entrance with Knuckles waiting on a rock. "Tails, what the hell is going on?" Sonic asks, now behind him. "Sorry, Sonic. Knuckles asked me to bring here without reasonable suspicion." he says. "Knuckles...?" Sonic asks, now noticing that Knuckles is nearby. "Thanks, Tails. We can begin now. Sonic, how much of a man would you say you are?" he asks Sonic.**

**"Where is this going...?" Sonic asks in response. "You see, the other day, I faced my fear of leaving the Master Emerald alone by staying away from it for twenty-four hours. Tails proved his own bravery when I dared him to date and go with Cosmo and her recently discovered sister, Cosmia. Now it's your turn, Sonic the Hedgehog. Your turn to face your greatest fear." Knuckles says. Sonic imagines two things happening; dropping in a lake and being surrounded by ghosts. "Wha...what are you gonna do to me...?" he asks them. "Sonic, I dare you to spend twenty-four hours in that haunted cave over there, without screaming bloody murder. No crosses, no holy water, just you. Think you can do it?" Knuckles asks him. Sonic's heart is pounding heavily, sweat is somewhat dripping, but he maintains a look of confidence. "Uh...yeah. When do I start?" Sonic asks. "Now. Don't worry, Tails and I will be right here until the sun goes down. Good luck!" Knuckles says. "Good luck, Sonic!" M. Tails says, the both of them now a few feet away from Sonic. **

**"When I get outta here, I'm gonna whoop your ass, Knux. Just really whoop your ass..." Sonic says, entering the shade of darkness as he enters the cave. As he goes lower and deeper, ghost appear with their adorable eyes and tongues dripping out. Some have sharp fangs and cracked eyes, scaring Sonic on occassion. "No, I must not scream. If I scream, I'll lose...hang in there, Sonic..." he thinks to himself as he goes on. After about a half hour of walking, he finally reaches the bottom, a well-lit part of the cavern. Once he passes the threshold, he finds out that he's not alone in this cave as he sees two little Boos looking at someone.**

**Turns out it's a girl, a red female hedgehog to be precise. Unlike Sonic or Shadow, whose quills are pointy, her quills are more like hair, flowing and curved at the ends, with an arch in front of her head and one strand going upwards. Near the top and sides of her head are two black wing-like extension, a long part going up with smaller points going in descending order downwards. Her eyes are a beautiful purple color and she sits silently, looking at the small fire before her. Sonic soon notices as he gets closer to her that she is naked. Her bare body glowing from the fire she most likely set up, two perfectly large breasts with her nipples shining from the flames. Sonic doesn't feel anything from this sight and sits about two feet from her.**

**It's when she turns to look at him that he gets nervous. "Oh...um, I'm really sorry if I was interrupting something, you see...I was supposed to..." Sonic says, but stops when she shakes her head. "No, no, it's okay. You're fine." she says, smiling. "Oh...okay then...Um...My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. How about you?" he asks her. "Me? My name...is Natasha. Pleasure to meet you." she says, extending a hand that Sonic shakes with his own. After that initial encounter, they keep to themselves mostly, despite the fact that Sonic is now only a few inches away sitting next to her. Sonic looks at his watch and sees that he's got about...twenty-three hours left, doing the tearing-fall expression as a result, to Natasha's amusement.**

**Meanwhile, Amy is at her apartment, trying to figure out why Sonic would go bisexual. "I never would've guessed...Sonic is a bisexual. That's just his thing, I'm sure. Wouldn't change a thing between us, I'm sure." she says with a smile, imaging strange things about Sonic doing anything with Shadow. "Naw, there just friends. I'm sure Sonic has a reason for hiding something like that. Wants to keep his cool demeanor." Amy thinks to herself as she straightens up her living room. "But, Knuckles sure seemed to be paying attention to me more...I wonder..." she thinks again, heading out of the door to track down the red echidna.**

**Rouge arrives at Tails' house and knocks on the door. F. Tails opens it and give Rouge a sisterly embrace. "Hey, Tails. I guess Sonic isn't here?" she asks her. "Naw, he went to play with M. Tails and Knuckles. Said something about giving Sonic a test of his fear or something." she tells her. "Test of fear? Well, I know he's scared of water, what else is he afraid of?" Rouge asks. "Far as I know, he's afraid of ghosts. Small ones, big ones, doesn't matter. He just doesn't like ghosts." F. Tails says. "Wow, you think he'll be okay?" Rouge asks her. "Yeah, I have faith. He may be afraid of ghosts, but I know he'll pull through just fine, maybe learn something about himself as well." F. Tails says, sipping some tea. "Yeah, you're probably right." Rouge says, sipping some herself.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic is bugging out now. By now, it's been six hours since the challenge started at around 11 AM. Meaning, it is now 5:00 PM, and the sun has set. Tails and Knuckles have gone back to their houses and the cave becomes somewhat chilly. Mostly because the sharp-toothed and bigger ghost come out and start tormenting Sonic, who is doing his best not to scream bloody murder. Two of the little ghosts are too busy looking at Natasha's naked form to care about Sonic, one of which is paying particular attention to her ass. Sonic gives the two ghosts a deadly glare, making them think twice about anything before they leave. **

**"You didn't have to do that. I had no problem with them looking at me." she tells him, obviously noticing his actions. "Huh? Oh, but it just seemed so foul of them..." he tells her. "Thank you for caring, really." she says, smiling to him. About now, they are probably an inch away from each other. "So, what are you doing down here, anyway?" Natasha asks Sonic. "Me? Well, my friends dared me. Twenty-four hours in this haunted cave, which is bad because I hate ghosts. I fear them, so I have to face my fear and come out of here without screaming my ass off. What about yourself?" he says. "Same here, really. I was dared to spend the night here in this cave...naked. That's my reason." she tells him. "Wow, both of us were dared to come here...but, I think I realized something." Sonic says.**

**"What did you realize?" Natasha asks him. "I realized that maybe I should do this. I mean, face my fears and get it over with. I know that I am a man, that should be enough for me. I save lives, I have excellent friends, my life is crazy, but I wouldn't want to give it up." he says, looking like he was back to normal. "Wow, that's quite a realization. I'm happy for you." she says, looking impressed. "Heh, thank you." he responds. "Still gonna be afraid of ghosts?" she asks him. "You bet I will!" he says, laughing while still being serious. She laughs with him, their laughter echoing in the cavern. They both sleep sitting up, with the fire burning brightly, their resolve to last until the time was up stronger with each other.**

**With mearly two hours remaining, Tails and Knuckles head up to teh cave entrance to await Sonic's return. Knuckles is both disappointed and scared; disappointed that he didn't hear a scream from Sonic and scared by his threat to kick his ass. Back at the bottom of said cave, Sonic looks at his watch and sees that their stay here is almost done. "Hey, Natasha! Looks like we're almost done here." he says to her. "Really? That's good..." she says, coming closer to him now. "Na...Natasha?" he asks, Natasha overtop of his body. "Shh...just relax..." she says, her hand gently rubbing his face. "Natasha..." he says, now completely relaxed as Natasha moves back a bit.**

**That's when Knuckles feels something in himself. "Knuckles? What's up?" Tails asks him. "Tails...I...I dunno...I just feel...I feel the presence of heavy emotions...clashing...basically put, my senses conclude that someone is nearby...getting dirty." he says with a strange grin. Tails recognizes that grin and understands where it's going. Knuckles gained an uncanny ability to sense sexual activity after many visits to clubs and such in Station Square. However, this turned out to be a rarely used sense until today. "Where is it coming from?" M. Tails asks. "I'm not sure...it's so close...yet so far away..." Knuckles says. After a few minutes, he gives up on the search. "Eh, it's probably nothing." he says, sitting in front of the cave. Tails shakes his head shamefully, unable to understand Knuckle's actions.**

**Back below, Sonic had completely relaxed from Natasha's touch. She proceeds to lick his penis before completely sucking it, to Sonic's satisfaction. She stops for a bit, rubbing her breasts against his rod, moaning slightly from contact. After this, she rises up and positions herself slightly above Sonic, preferring to play with him a bit before anything else. The tip of his horn lightly glides against her vagina as she moves herself both slightly forward and backward. When she feels as though she played with his head enough, Natasha pushes his horn into her, a light gasp escaping her. "Ohh...! Oh my..." she says, beginning her intense rhythm. "Ahh! Na..Natasha! Ahh!" Sonic gasps loudly as he grips Natasha's hips. She moves hard and fast, giving Sonic one hell of a ride. But it's when she gets up and positions her anus to his horn that he gets a little scared.**

**Once he got inside of her from there, it was a very tight squeeze for Sonic. "Oh man!...please be gen...AHH!" he says, but gets interrupted because Natasha is way ahead of him. He finds it hard to keep up with her as he struggles to maintain his calm. "Oh man...! Oh man...! This is wild...!" Sonic thinks to himself, rising a bit and grabbing a hold of Natasha's upper body. With a good hold, he lightly licks at her breasts, which doesn't slow her down a bit. She moans loudly as Sonic sucks on her nipples, a feeling of great pleasure overtaking her body. "Yes...! Do it harder, Sonic...! Ahh...!" Natasha yells out, her speed at its max and Sonic giving her exactly what she wanted.**

**Sonic managed to overtake her and now it was Natasha who was on her back, Sonic moving his face closer to her own. She lightly pecks his lips, her tongue gliding against his own as they began tongue-kissing. As they did so, Natasha rubbed against Sonic's hardened horn. Once he pierced her barrier again, he grabbed her thighs and gave her a ride this time. "Oh! Sonic, keep it up! So good!" she says, gasping each time their bodies meet. He kept going as Natasha grabbed hold of his body, the end of their moment creeping towards them as Sonic felt it coming. "Natasha, I can't go anymore...I gotta pull out...!" he tells her. "No...don't pull out...come with me..." she says, continuing to go at him. "But if I keep going..." he says. "Don't worry...go ahead...come inside me...do it..." she says. Either way, he ends up doing so, making her scream loudly.**

**Back outside, Tails hears the scream. "Hey, did you hear that, Knuckles?" he asks. "Yeah, came from the cave. But it...it sounded more...feminine. Sonic went in by himself, right?" Knuckles asks Tails. "I believe so. Why?" he asks. "Does Sonic scream like a girl in any way?" Knuckles asks. "No, not at all. Meaning..." Tails thinks. "Someone else was in there before us." Knuckles says. Meanwhile, about fifteen minutes later, Sonic wakes up to see Natasha lightly sleeping on his body until she wakes up. "That was fun...thank you, Sonic..." she says, kissing him briefly. "Same here, don't know what I would do here without you...wanna move in with me and my friends?" he asks her. She only smiles and hugs him, telling him the answer with that gesture. Knuckles and Tails are surprised when Sonic walks out with Natasha, who is now clothed with a black skirt and black boots, with a black and purple long-sleeved top on her chest with small segments of clothing covering her breasts that are connected together with light-purple string. **

**"Tails, Knuckles, I'd like you two to meet Natasha. She was down there doing a dare, just like me!" he says, introducing Natasha. "Pleasure to meet you both." she responds, smiling to them. "Nice to meet you, Natasha. You're more than welcomed here if Sonic believe so." M. Tails says. Knuckles' face is redder than usual after seeing such a sexy girl, yet he remains normal. "Pleasure is all mine, ma'am." he says. "Well, now what else was I supposed to do...Oh yeah!" Sonic says, jumping at Knuckles and making a fighting cloud ensue. A minute later, Knuckles is laying on the ground beaten up. "That'll learn ya, punk! Come on, let's get back to the house." Sonic says, walking with M. Tails and Natasha back to the house, effectively leaving Knuckles. "Jeez...just a joke..."**

**Back at Eggman's Base, Eggman is currently yelling. "Gah! You idiot! You fucking metal idiot! You take my machine and trash it! I should just get rid of you!" Eggman says, Metal Sonic not paying him any mind. "Eh, shut up. Your machines just suck." he says, taking a swig of his special drink. "Okay then, let's see you handle the situation. I have to use the bathroom!" Eggman yells, dashing for the restroom. "You shoulda stayed away from the mexican food! Now then..." Metal says, putting his drink away and walks to the garage to chose his ride to eliminate Sonic and Co...**

**-Let's stop it here. Sonic's got another girlfriend, Knuckles was beaten savagely and some hot action! I know what you're thinking but, it does get weirder in the next one!**

**Sonic: How much weirder?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Wait for it.**

**Male Tails: Aw, come on!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Keep your non-existant pants on! **

**Amy: Just a hint?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: All right fine.**

**-Next chapter, Metal shows up to cause some mischief and Sonic witnesses something strange between Amy and Knuckles!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: That a good enough hint for ya!?**

**Amy: Oh my god...you don't mean...?!**

**Sonic: I don't think he'd do that...then again, I could be wrong.**

**Knuckles: Sounds pretty ominous to me...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Just wait, okay? I'm the boss, so wait until the next chap to ask me.**

**Female Tails: Still mean, I see...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Aww, lay off already. I'm tired, let's sleep and wait for the next day.**

**Everyone: Yes, sir...**

**Last Note: Again, thank you for usage of the character, Crystal-for-ever! Thank you so much! For a better visual of Natasha, check out her works on DeviantART! **


	5. Insane Day 5

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Here's some news for you. The next chap will star the next OC that I got permission to use. I'd also like to thank everyone whose read so far and I'm glad you like it. If you don't, don't read it. Can't be more simple than that.**

**Sonic: So, are we ready to go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sure, let's do this! No more words, let's get something done! **

**Insane Day 5: Completely Unexpected Surprise**

**Sonic wakes up to a new face this morning. He smiles as he gets up, looking at both F. Tails and Natasha asleep. He manages to get out of bed without waking them up and proceeds to the kitchen. While in the hallway, he waves to Shadow, who does the same. When they both reach the steps, suddenly they start running towards the kitchen, looking at each other like one was crazier than the other. They both wanted to get their breakfast in first, yet only one would succeed. Turns out it would be Shadow, who tripped Sonic as they got past the doorway to the kitchen. Sonic pounds his fists on the floor as he hears the buttons beep. "They're in. It's over." Shadow says, sitting at the table. "Fine, you win this morning, but I'll try harder tomorrow." Sonic says to Shadow. "I accept that challenge." he responds.**

**"Oh, don't remind me of that word..." Sonic says. "What's the matter?" Shadow asks. "The other day, Knux thought it was funny to send me into a haunted cave for a whole day and night...I hate ghosts." Sonic explains. "Oh. Did you whip his ass?" Shadow asks, muffled a bit from the food in his mouth. "Yeah, but the experience still bothers me. Then again, if I didn't do it, I probably wouldn't have come across Natasha doing the same thing I was." Sonic says. "Yeah...anyway...huh?" Shadow says, hearing swearing coming from outside. They open the door and sweatdrop when they see the blue mechanical hedgehog again.**

**This time, he's brought the Drilling Machine from Sonic 3, with which he is trying to get unstuck from the mountain. "Metal?...Are you drunk?" Sonic asks. "No...burp...not at all...I'll be right there." he says, slamming it into reverse. He succeeds, just to slam into a tree, making both hedgehogs sweatdrop more. "Is he serious...?" Shadow asks. "Eggmam must be really low on material if he figures he can send a drunk robot after us..." Sonic says. "He...he didn't send me...I came by myself to kill both your fucking asses...yeah, what you know about that?" he says, taking another drink and finally getting the machine under control...right when it's out of gas. He spent so much of it trying to get unstuck from the mountain that he ran out before he could use the machine properly.**

**"Goddamn it! That fat bastard should've made something for this piece of shit that required no gas!" he yells out loud, kicking the machine repeatedly. "Uhh, your dumbass got stuck on the mountain..." Sonic says, making Metal turn to face them. "Yeah...well, just you wait...I'll kill you all...and take your lunch money..." he says, getting up and flying off. As he did so, he flew backwards, exposing his middle finger to the hedgehogs. Shadow launches a Chaos Spear at him, making him fall and swear all the way to the ocean. "He'll be back." Shadow says, walking back inside. "Yup, unfortunately." Sonic agrees, walking in as well.**

**Once they're in, they both sit down and start playing the Dreamcast X until F. Tails, M. Tails and Natasha wake up a few minutes later. "Morning, everyone!" Sonic says, kissing them all on the forehead. "Morning. What was that annoying noise earlier?" F. Tails asks. "Eh, just a pissed-off guy. We told him off, right Shadow?" Sonic says. "Uh-huh, whatever..." Shadow says. "Hey, Sonic. Look at this." M. Tails says, showing him an ad in the paper. "Hmm...Huge mess at the local taco place; Jim's Tacos; as Dr. Eggman demolishes the building. His only statement is, "This food sucks." as he blows it to smithereens...That's stupid." Sonic says. "Yeah, but it's news. Shall we play?" M. Tails asks. "Yup. Let's do it." Sonic says as they sit down to play until the afternoon.**

**At that point, F. Tails and Natasha decide to go shopping, Sonic decided to look for something to do today and Shadow, Tails and Knuckles turn to the t.v. "Knux, the game's about to start!" Tails says. "Okay, gotta get the booze and popcorn!" he says, coming out of the kitchen with popcorn and beer. The game is football and the teams are the Racers against the Snails. The Racers is the team that Tails and Co. support, whereas the Snails is the team they hate. Both teams have impressive scores, but the Racers have a history of losing and winning alternately. "I hope they win, I bet money." Knuckles says, cracking open a beer. "You always bet." Shadow says, grabbing some popcorn. "They won last night, chances are they'll lose today." Tails says, drinking. "Come on, Racers!" Knuckles pleads, hoping they win.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic runs past a booth in front of the National Space Project building. "Hmm...what's this?" he asks the receptionist. "Ahh, the last pass to enter Space Station Bladus tomorrow. You want it?" he asks Sonic. "Sure, thank you." he says, taking it and running off again. He happens to bump into Amy, who just came from her house. "Oh, I'm sorry, Amy." he says while helping her up. She too busy staring into his eyes to care, though. "Uh...Amy?" he says, waking her up. "Oh, it's no problem, Sonic. So, what are you up to today?" she asks. "Dunno, I need to get back because we're going to the store to restock." he says. "Oh, can I go with you?" she asks him. "Sure thing, let's head back now." Sonic says, running back to the Train Station and then to the Mystic Ruins.**

**Once there, both Tails have the Tornado ready, though Shadow and Knuckles opt to stay at the house to watch the game. Tails isn't concerned, since he recorded it anyway. They fly to the Grand Shopping Store in Station Square, landing next to the building. "Okay, everyone. Get what you need and meet at the cashier." M. Tails says, everyone heading in afterwards. Sonic headed for the breakfast aisle, grabbing a few boxes of pancake mix and a few bottles of syrup. Shadow grabs a few boxes of waffles and some shoe shining spray. Both Tails grab the necessary items missing in the house: foods, waters, cleaning stuff, all that good stuff. Amy grabs a few things for her hair and some sweets. They all meet at the cashier and are out before long. M. Tails slams on the gas to get back home before he misses too much. **

**They arrive, after dealing with a barrage of flying kites and blimps, back at Mystic Ruins, where the items are carried inside. Metal throws a grenade at Sonic, who quickly grabs it and throws it back, blowing the robot away. "You gotta do better than that!" he yells as Metal flies. "FUCK YOU!!" the robot yells, disappearing shortly afterwards. "NOO!!" Knuckles yells, seeing the score 11-13 to the Snails. "They cheated! They fucking cheated! Argh, my thirty bucks!" Knuckles says, banging his head on the couch. "Hope this teaches you not to bet." Sonic says, heading in the kitchen, where he cooks up a huge bowl of Beef Noodles with meat and rice. After that meal, Knuckles and Amy are up and out of the house. "Thanks for the food, Sonic." they both say before heading out. **

**Rouge shows up a few minutes later to go out with Sonic. "Hey there, blue boy." she says, lovingly embracing him. "Hey, ready to go?" he asks. "Sure, ready when you are." she says. "Oh yeah, I want you to meet Natasha." he says. The red hedgehog walks up and smiles, making Rouge feel more comfortable. "Pleasure to meet you." they both say as Sonic and Rouge leave. This time, Sonic takes Rouge on an exciting rush through the Mystic Ruins, ending with the two of them looking over the sunset. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here." she tells him. "Yeah, I know..." he says, his hand resting on hers. She turns to him, kisses him deeply and leans against his body as he places an arm around her shoulder.**

**A few minutes later, Rouge kisses him good night and heads home, Sonic still looking at the somewhat starry sky. That's when he looks down and sees something shining. "Hmm? This is Amy's gold bracelet. Better get it back to her." he thinks to himself, getting up and dashing over to Station Square. When he gets there, a lot of people are bum-rushing the electronics store after hearing a new shipment of Dreamcast Xs arrived. "They'll never learn." Sonic thinks, walking past the crowd, glad that he got his early. Once he reaches Amy's apartment, he rings the doorbell. No response at all, but something is strange. The door is still unlocked, so she must be inside. "Hmm...that is strange..." Sonic thinks to himself as he enters. It's when he reaches Amy's room that strange and unexpecting takes on a whole new meaning.**

**Right there, at the edge of the bed, Sonic sees something he thought he'd never see. Knuckles, his arms wrapped around Amy's body, was pushing into her at a slow, steady rhythm; with Amy moaning as he did so. His hands found their way to her breasts, pinching at her nipples as he squeezed them, making Amy scream a little. Then she looked over and saw Sonic standing at the door, red hot panic overtaking her. "S...S...SONIC!?" she says, snapping Knuckles out of the moment. "Huh?...Oh, shit..." he says, stopping completely. "Uh...wow...talk about unexpected..." Sonic says, very surprised. "Uh...yeah...how long were you..." Knuckles asks. "Not long at all, about five minutes, I guess..." Sonic says. "Oh my god...Sonic, I just...I mean..." Amy says, unable to find a way to explain herself. "Amy, it's no biggie. I just wanted to return this, you left it at the Mystic Ruins. See ya!" Sonic says, putting Amy's bracelet on her arm and dashing out. "Still go?" Knuckles asks. "Oh yeah." Amy replies.**

**Sonic makes it to the door of the house shortly. "Whew, won't be able to look at them the same way again..." Sonic says, walking inside and putting his pass to the Space Station in the drawer before going to sleep...**

**-End it here! Okay, next chapter has Sonic entering the Space Station Bladus, where he meets the second DA original character! **

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Whew, that was weird.**

**Sonic: Must've been hard to do that.**

**Knuckles: I can't believe I had sex! With Amy!**

**Amy: I can't believe it either, but you were good to me...**

**Knuckles: Well, I don't want to brag...**

**Sonic: Then don't. So, new character tomorrow?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yup, so rest up, Sonic. You got a day ahead of you tomorrow...heh heh heh...**

**Sonic: Oh shit...**


	6. Insane Day 6

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Here's some news for you. This chap will star the next OC that I got permission to use. Thank you so much, ZetaR02! I'd also like to thank everyone whose read so far and I'm glad you like it. If you don't, don't read it. Can't be more simple than that.**

**Sonic: So, are we ready to go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sure, let's do this! No more words, let's get something done! **

**Sonic: All right, let's do it!**

**Insane Day 6: Sonic Goes To Space...Again!**

**The day came for Sonic to visit the Space Station Bladus, and he was very excited. "Well, have fun, Sonic." F. Tails says. "Thank you! I'll be sure to get a gift for everyone if they have any." he says, kissing her and Natasha before waving off M. Tails and Shadow. From there, he heads to Prison Island, where a shuttle awaits to take him to his destination. Once inside, the soliders saluted him and started the engines, blasting off seconds later. Sonic is relaxing, listening to his Fall Out Boys favorites on his MP3 player until the ship stops. "Mr. Hedgehog, we have arrived at Space Station Bladus." the solider says. "Oh, thanks." Sonic says, giving the guy a tip before walking off the ship. "Never eat blueberries before sleep." he says, giving the guy a dollar before heading in.**

**The space station looks like a giant sword, as you might've guessed. The blade section is silver and within the center is red coloring. The hilt section is more bluish, with the end colored purple. Smaller blades surround the main structure and a large ring holds the blade in the center. Inside, the decor is mostly aquatic, with light-blue walls and red floors. The ceiling is green and within the windows are shining stars. "Wow, this place is awesome." Sonic says, looking like he was in a toy store. He soon comes across a tall robot with an ominously happy expression. "Welcome to Space Station Bladus, young one! My name is Gobot! How can I help you?" it says with chilling enthusiasm.**

**"Ummm...no thanks! I'm quite fine on my own!" Sonic says while backing up. "Very well, young one! Be sure to avoid opening windows and do have fun!" it says, further creeping the hedgehog out even more. With that said, Sonic runs down the halls and eventually reaches another hallway leading to a gallery of sorts. That's when he comes across our next DA character, a silver, female echidna cyborg. Her eyes are light-blue in the background with dark-blue irises and long, black eyelashes. She wears a red outfit with a yellow zipper line going down the center. Like Megaman characters, she sports grey underwear outside of her outfit, with the rest of the outfit going to her feet. She also wears yellow gloves and black shoes with gold at the bottom. At her belly is a belt with a "Z" symbol on it and on her head is a pair of headphones with the same symbol.**

**"State your name and business being here." she tells Sonic almost immediately. "Umm, Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm visiting. I have a pass." he responds, showing her the pass. "Okay then, my name is ZetaR02, pleasure to meet you." she says, shaking hands with Sonic. "Pleasure is mine too." he responds. "Would you like a tour of the facility?" Zeta asks him. "Umm, that's all right. I wouldn't want to take up your time." he says. "All right then, have a nice day, Sonic." she says, now walking off. "Wow, not everyday that you come across a nice cyborg." Sonic thinks as he looks to the side. When he passes a few doors, he spots a room with a sign that reads "Jelly Tentacle". "What the fuck...Jelly Tentacle?" Sonic says, entering and looking at the...thing.**

**It's just a large mass of green, moving, jelly-like substance with most of it stretching out to form multiple tentacles. At the moment, the thing is sealed in a large glass cube with a terminal located a few inches from it. "Hmm...The Jelly Tentacle. An alien species found in the most remote regions of space or on asteroids. While harmless with ships and other structures used in spacial development, the Jelly Tentacle is especially aggressive with female lifeforms of any kind. When a female lifeform comes across such a creature, the following occurs...huh? No words?" Sonic finishes, looking to see an arrow button pointing to the right. He hits it and a picture appears, showing him a picture of a female and the Jelly Tentacle.**

**He hits it again and the picture displays the same creature ripping off the female's clothing. Next one shows it wrapping around her ankles and wrists, therefore spreading open her legs. Next one shows the creature inserting itself into both holes of the female. Next one shows it entering her mouth and binding her arms behind her back. Then the slideshow is done and Sonic, to say the least, is disturbed. "What the...WHAT THE FUCK!? This thing is just a raping...heinous...wretch! It's an alien that likes to pork women! Whew, glad I don't fit the criteria...unless...unless this thing porks men too?!" Sonic thinks, looking at the creature. It seems to confirm his suspicions by seemingly reach out to Sonic. "Shit, get the fuck away from me, you sick bastard! Oh well, it can't get me as long as it's sealed up." Sonic says, walking out of the room. Right when the door closes, the container starts cracking and, if this was a Battle Network scene, a background music of bad things going down would be playing.**

**Meanwhile, M. Tails is busy adding another room to the house. "Tails, what are you doing?" F. Tails asks him. "Oh, just adding another room. You never know." M. Tails says, finishing up as Knuckles and Shadow walk in with painter uniforms on. They start painting and that detail is done and over with. "Great job, you guys." F. Tails says, passing them glasses of lemonade. "No problem at all, ma'am." Knuckles says gentleman-like, making Shadow roll his eyes. Natasha walks in and notices the job is done. "Wow, you guys are fast." she says, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, it's pretty easy, in this cartoon world. Let's bake something sweet!" M. Tails says. "Sure thing, I have an excellent recipe to try out." Natasha says, walking downstairs first. "Is it me, or does Sonic get just plain lucky?" Knuckles comments. "Whatever..." Shadow says indifferently.**

**Back in space, Sonic is lounging in a lounge chair, looking into the deep reaches of space. "Man, this is awesome and all, but...they should turn the damn thing to face some planets." Sonic says, drinking some pink lemonade. That's when sirens blare, snapping him to attention. "Oh shit, what happened!? What happened!?" Sonic yells, watching robots dash into the hallways. "ATTENTION, ALL SECURITY ROBOTS! REPORT TO THE EXHIBITION HALLS! ATTENTION, ALL SECURITY ROBOTS! REPORT TO THE EXHIBITION HALLS!" an announcement calls out. "Exhibition Halls...? Wait a second..." Sonic says, dashing to follow the robots. He taps on one robot standing guard. "Sir, it is not safe to be here. Return to the lounge room, please!" the robot says. "Sorry, can't do that. Just what's going...huh!?" Sonic stops when the robot's head is seemingly cut off. **

**On the other side of the headless robot is the very Jelly Tentacle that Sonic saw, apparently escaped. "SHIT! IT'S GONNA PORK ME! IT'S GONNA PORK ME! AUGH!" Sonic yells out as he sees it. A lot of robots are destroyed in front of the beast, heads cleaved right off. "I gotta stop it, without getting porked...this'll be tough..." he thinks as he spins into the center of it. He goes straight though, like a hot knife through butter. "That didn't do a thing..." Sonic thinks, running back in front of it. As it seems like Sonic's gonna get it, a big shot flies right at the tentacle alien. "Whoa, where'd that...Cool!" Sonic says, turning to see Zeta holding her left arm, which is smoking. The beast backs up as Sonic heads over to Zeta.**

**"That was awesome!" Sonic says. "Are you hurt? If not, check around for any robots still standing." she says, dashing after the Jelly Tentacle. "Oh...okay then.." Sonic says, doing as he is told. Five minutes later, he's found absolutely nothing. "Man, these guys are down for the count...and I'm worried about Zeta..." Sonic thinks as he checks the last robot. Suddenly, he hears a familiar Megaman charge and shot, followed by a gurgle and a loud scream. "Shit, Zeta!" Sonic says, running at his fastest back to the Exhibit Hall where the fight started. He doesn't see anything in the immediate area, so he checks the room where the damn thing was sealed in the first place. Turns out he picked the right spot, but Sonic wasn't prepared for what lied inside.**

**He stares in utter shock and fear at the Jelly Tentacle with Zeta firmly in it's grasp. Her outfit has already been ripped off her body as it lies near the side wall along with her shoes. Her arms have been bound behind her back by tentacles, making it impossible for her to retaliate. One tentacle is pushing into the nipple of her right breast and her legs are spread open, letting two tentacles pierce her vagina and anus. She's unable to speak due to one more tentacle in her mouth. "Damn it...Don't worry, I'll think of something, Zeta! Shit...no weapon..." Sonic says, looking around and finding a fire extinguisher. "Take this!" he yells, throwing it and watching it fly through the main mass of the thing. He slaps his forehead for having such a stupid idea and looks again.**

**On the far wall, he sees a glowing lightsaber with a text stating "On loan from Phantasy Star Online. Belongs to someone but we forget who". Sonic shrugs his shoulders and dashes for the weapon, standing in front of the creature. "LET HER GO!!!" Sonic yells, yelling with kamikaze yells as he carves off the tentacles holding Zeta's body. She falls from the creature's grasp, landing in Sonic's arms as he lands as well, the tentacles falling as well. The creature lightly roars in pain as Sonic dashes out of the room with Zeta and her clothes. "Zeta! Zeta! Come on!" Sonic says, lightly shaking her until she opens her eyes. "Oh...you...you saved me..?" she asks him, a little dazed. "Yup, that's what I do. Glad you're okay. Oh, I got your clothes here!" Sonic says, letting her down and passing her the clothes. He turns and waits until she dressed to see her. **

**"You risked your life to save mine...thank you, Sonic." she says, smiling. "Hey, it's no trouble at all. But we ain't out of the woods just yet." Sonic says, not even noticing the tentacle wrapping around his leg. "Shit! ARGH!!" Sonic yells as his other leg and arms are grabbed and he's pulled backwards. "I DON'T WANT TO BE PORKED! I DON'T WANT TO BE PORKED!" he yells as he nears the room again until Zeta runs up to him. "Sonic, I'm going to attack it! But, the shockwave may hit you!" she tells him. "DO IT!" Sonic yells out. "Are you...?" she asks until Sonic is now bugging out when he feels a tentacle feeling up his ass. "ZETA, SHOOT THIS MUTHA-FUCKA!!!" Sonic says, using his fingers to keep from being pulled into the room. She unleashes a powerful rocket punch, blasting the creature to smithereens. Sonic lands on his knees, shaking his head as the pieces of the creature rain down. Zeta goes to him as he gets up, the both of them running from the last chunk. **

**"Whew, close one...thanks a lot, Zeta! I owe you big time." he says, gasping slightly. "Hey, you saved my life too. I just don't understand how it got out." she says, thinking a bit. "I don't understand why anyone would capture such a horny horror. Maybe that's too dangerous." he says. "Well, the problem has been solved, that's the main thing." Zeta says. "Yeah, and there's still some areas here I haven't seen. What do you say?" he asks her, smirking. "Sure thing." she responds, walking with him throughout the space station. An hour later, an annoucement of the facility closing comes on. "Well, better head back to the hangar." Sonic says, Zeta walking with him.**

**"This was freaking excellent, aside from the tentacle porking...anyway, thanks a lot, Zeta." Sonic says, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she says. "Must be dull up here, though." he comments. "It does get a little..." she says. Sonic places a hand to her shoulder. "Lonely?" he asks. "I guess..." she responds. "Uh...Zeta, I was...I was wondering..." he starts, Zeta cocking her head while listening. "Hmm?" she asks. "Well...my friends and I...we have this awesome place in the Mystic Ruins...on Earth, I mean, and..uh...I was wondering...wanna come with me?" he finally gets out. Zeta smiles, somewhat blushing from Sonic's remark and walks up to him and kisses his cheek. "I'd love to. Let's go." she says as he places an arm around her body. "To the Mystic Ruins!" Sonic says as the shuttle flys back.**

**Mere moments later, Sonic and Zeta arrive at Station Square, followed by taking the train to the Mystic Ruins. As soon as both Tails see Sonic with Zeta, they know they made the right choice of making the new room, though it doesn't seem apparent that they'll need it just yet. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Zeta. I met her on the Space Station Bladus." he says. "Welcome, Zeta. It'll be a pleasure to have you with us." M. Tails says. "Yo." Shadow says, waving before looking at Cop TV. "Nice to meet you!" F. Tails says, smiling. "Same here!" Natasha says, smiling as well. "Everyone is so nice." Zeta says. "Yup. Well, I'd better start cooking something. Do you like Beef Lo Mein?" Sonic asks Zeta. "Sounds just perfect." Zeta says, walking with him to the kitchen. At that point, Sonic realizes he has four girlfriends, three of which live with him now. "Eh, it'll work out.**

**-Whew, that was weird, very weird. Okay, so the next chapter will have Amy finally asking Sonic why he won't go out with her and Eggman pulls out another robot thing.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: By now, the readers probably feel a little funny.**

**Sonic: No shit, Sherlock.**

**M. Tails: Yeah, seems apparent. **

**F. Tails: Who knows how Amy will react...**

**Sonic: Shit, never thought of that.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: She's busy with Knuckles, what's she got to be upset about? Whoops, gotta run now. New chap won't write itself.**

**Knuckles: Oh, now you're an eager-beaver...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: I not related to the beaver family in any way. Later! **

**Everyone: ...right.**

-**Again, a big thanks to ZetaR02 for offering her character and idea to this story! Gracias, senorita!**


	7. Insane Day 7

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- No news, except there's no sex in this chap, though watch out for the next one, with a hell of a lot of it going on. Flamers, keep in mind my warning before you do it, you don't have to read it if you don't like it.**

**Sonic: So, are we ready to go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sure, let's do this! No more words, let's get something done! **

**Anth: Not so fast! I've got something to say!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: What is it?**

**Anth: I deserve to be in this story. I want some action as well.**

**Sonic: Boss?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Okay then...first, you must pass initiation.**

**Anth: Initiation?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Weresheep! Unleash the hounds!**

**Weresheep: Fine, okay. unleashes the hounds, which chomp on Anth, yet he lives.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Welcome aboard.**

**Sonic: All right, let's do it!**

**Insane Day 7: Truth Be Told, Don't Love You Like That**

**Today, we start with Amy, who is sitting in her living room, thinking. "It's been very strange. Sonic seems to be ignoring my new appearance on purpose. I mean, he didn't even react when he saw Knuckles and I having sex...I really don't know. Knuckles was so good to me and it's not like I don't feel for him. It's just that I have to know the answer to my question." she thinks, now getting up and heading out the door. Meanwhile, Sonic is downstairs, feeling a bit strange. "Man...it didn't hit me until now but...I've got four girlfriends." he says, chewing his pancakes slowly. Four girlfriends: Female Tails, Rouge the Bat, Natasha the Hedgehog and ZetaR02 the Cyborg Echidna. All four of them, very nice and very sexy. Neither of them mind being Sonic's girlfriend, nor do they have a problem with him having multiple girlfriends. **

**At the moment, he is in the kitchen by himself. M. Tails is in his lab, working on the engine, Shadow is still asleep and he doesn't know what the girls are doing, even Rouge. He decides to walk upstairs and go to his room, but he finds it locked. Plus, he hears voices on the other side of the door. "So that's where they are...did I totally get downstairs without noticing they were still in the room?" he asks himself. True enough, that makes no sense, since all three of them sleep with Sonic. F. Tails, Natasha and Zeta, all with Sonic in the same space. How he made it out without waking them up is beyond his knowledge and I'm not gonna tell ya.**

**Regardless, as to what the girls are talking about... "So, we're all agreed?" F. Tails asks. "Yes, it sounds like fun." Natasha says, giggling at the thought. "So we do it after we take him shopping tomorrow?" Zeta asks. "Correct. We get some of this and some of that and then...hee hee hee!" F. Tails says, imaging the results. Back downstairs, Sonic decides that he wants to go to Station Square. Shadow wakes up by now and Tails appears from his basement, both walking with Sonic to the Train Station. At the same dock, Sonic knocks over Big, dropping him into the sea. "There you go, you can catch more fish there." Sonic says before getting on the Train. They soon arrive in Station Square, looking at the people still camping out to get Dreamcast Xs. "It'll never last..." Sonic says, the others nodding in agreement.**

**Once they reach the mall, Sonic sees Amy and she sees him. Amy is standing near the electronics store with Knuckles, who is looking at the cell phones. "Excuse me a sec, Knux." she says. "Okay, go ahead." he says, still looking. "Sonic, we need to talk." she says, standing firmly in front of Sonic. "Oh, okay." Sonic says, letting Amy pull him aside to speak in private. "All right, what's the matter, Amy?" Sonic asks. Amy simply looks like she's about to explode, so Sonic pulls out his earplugs and gets ready. "What's wrong...? WHAT'S WRONG?!" she yells, making Sonic glad he had the earplugs. "Yes, do tell." Sonic says. "Sonic, look at me. Look into my eyes." she says, the hedgehog doing exactly that. "Yeah, you have beautiful eyes, but you're not telling me what's wrong with you." he says.**

**"Sonic, I've done so much...I've changed so many aspects of my personality to get your attention...and yet...and yet..." she says, tears seemingly coming. "Amy...what the hell is..." Sonic asks her. "Sonic, tell me now...Why do you keep ignoring me!? Why won't you go out with me!? Is it really because you think Rouge is sexier than me!? Tell me!" she says, now pounding on his chest. "Jeez, calm down, Amy! That hurts!" he says, grabbing her hands. "Not as much as my heart does, Sonic the Hedgehog! Tell me..." she says, dead serious. "Okay...I'll tell you. Now then, first of all, the problem. Amy, what I don't understand is why you've changed so many aspects about yourself. You were good-looking enough without the huge breasts, the new clothing and attitude. Now, you just...you just seem fake. I don't like fakes, Amy."**

**"You...you really thought I was beautiful before I did this...?" Amy asks. "Amy, you were always beautiful...no matter who said anything, you were always beautiful...you were just..." Sonic continues. "Just...just what...?" she asks. "Just not what I wanted in a girl. I love you, Amy...just not in the same strong context that I love F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta. The reason I won't go out with you is because I just don't want it to seem like I'm dating you just to appease your desires. If I was going to date you, I'd rather have the right feelings to go with it...that's not to say I wouldn't..." he says. "So...you don't think Rouge is sexier than me...that's not why you refuse to go out with me...?" she asks him. "Amy, in my book, the sexiness of a girl doesn't matter...a pure personality is what matters...you had that until you changed you personality and form..." he says. "But if I changed myself...you still wouldn't...?" she asks. "Maybe...I'm...I'm sorry, Amy...Knuckles has the true emotional connection to you, not me..." he says. "...O...Okay, thank you Sonic...at least you were honest...I'll still wait for you..." she says.**

**Amy runs over to Knuckles, who quickly holds her as her tears come down. "Sonic...it's okay. She'll be all right." Knuckles says. "If you say so...well, better go now." Sonic says, walking back to Tails and Shadow, who had no idea what happened. Once outside, Sonic, M. Tails and Shadow come across Eggman in a new machine. This one looks like a huge walrus, with jet engines on the back and missle launchers on the head. The tusks are energy-formed and Eggman is on top of it. "SONIC! I'VE GOT YOU NOW WITH MY EGG WALRUS!" Eggman says, showing that Metal is attached to the missle launchers. Sonic cocks an eyebrow, M. Tails shakes his head and Shadow sips his soda. "FIRE!" Metal yells, unleashing...ice cubes. They pelt the hedgehogs and fox, bouncing off their heads. "Shall we end this?" Sonic asks. Shadow gladly agrees and runs up the side of the machine as Sonic and M. Tails distract Metal.**

**Shadow reaches Eggman and goes to work. Eight hits later, the machine falls and Eggman rises from the debris. "NO! My Egg Walrus! You'll pay! You'll all pay!" he says, getting in his Egg Mobile and flying off. Metal, however, is more inclined to fight in his drunken stupor. Eight hits later, he's gone too, cursing up a storm as he goes. "When you get a better machine, come on back, Eggman!" Sonic yells out. "FUCK YOU, SONIC!!" Both of them yell before they finally disappear. "That was...stupid. Absolutely stupid..." Shadow says. "Yup. Let's go home." Tails says. "Okay." Sonic says, dashing ahead. They look and see that the Dreamcast X line has disappeared, a sign on the store telling the whole story.**

**"No more systems here." Tails says. "Wow, they ran out." Shadow says, finishing his soda. "Lucky thing we got ours beforehand." Sonic says, continuing to walk. They soon see a pig sitting in front of the Train Station, squealing for no reason, really. "Piggy." Sonic says. "What's with you, swine?" Shadow says. The pig suddenly flies high, splitting the sky and flying to...somewhere. "That...that was awkward." Sonic says after they get on the Train. "Hmm? What's that sound?" Shadow asks, hearing a ticking sound. Sonic, M. Tails and Shadow all leap onto the next car as the car they were in erupts in an explosion of fried beans. "A...a fried beans bomb?! Who uses that stuff?!" Sonic asks, covering his nose. It's at that point that they see Metal snapping his metal fingers before flying off. "Oh, that bastard..." Sonic thinks before they finally reach the Mystic Ruins.**

**The sun is starting to set as they walk up the path. Then they start hearing noises from the cavern leading to the Floating Island. "What the hell...?" M. Tails asks, leading the trio to the area. Once they reach the island, they see nothing. They only hear sounds coming from behind the shrine. When they get there, they see Knuckles playing on the Dreamcast X. "When did you get one?" Shadow asks. "This morning. Huh? When the hell did you guys...?" Knuckles asks. "Better question, why aren't you guarding your giant rock?" Sonic asks. "Sonic, we both know that no one is bold enough to do it, except Rouge. Even then, she hasn't tried. So, I can guard it with my mind." he says, concentrated on the game. "Yeah, whatever...what level are you at?" Sonic asks. "Lvl. 20." Knuckles says, still looking at the screen. As the three leave, Sonic brings up an interesting question. "Where's he get the electricity?" Tails points to the Master Emerald and points out the cord line. "Freak Show..."**

**Back at Tails' House, some robots are walking around with signs. One sign shows Eggman's face and another reads, "We're Treated Bad Cause You Cheat!", making it obvious what's going on. "Oh my god...these robots are striking against us?" Sonic says. "I wouldn't have believed it myself unless I seen it." M. Tails says. "Can we take them out?" Shadow asks. "Sorry, but we're protected by law to state our grievances until our demands are met." one robot says. "And those demands are...?" Sonic asks. "Let the Doctor win!" they all says. A couple homing attacks later, they lay in ruins. The signs are quickly burnt and the pieces are melted. Sonic sits on the couch, unable to believe that some robots launched a strike against him. "That was absolutely stupid." Sonic says, turning to the news.**

**The robots are striking everywhere, some blocking buyers of the Dreamcast X, some blocking important roads. "Oh my god..." Sonic says, turning the t.v. up. "...asked to comment, the robots say that they are treated unfairly since Sonic the Hedgehog keeps beating Dr. Eggman. They say they are prepared to strike until their bodies rust in the horrid rains of prejudice and yada-yada-yada..." says the reporter. "They still bitching? Sheesh, no one cares about Eggman's robots." Shadow says. "Maybe so, but they won't stop until Eggman does something..." Sonic says. That's when the Eggman shows up on t.v., raking away his minions with an energy saw. They all fall, leaving pieces and cords on the streets. Eggman, having let all his stress out on his minions, felt absolute relief. With the striking robots destroyed, people could continue to spend eternity trying to get Dreamcast Xs or whatever else they were doing.**

**-Wow, robots on strike, weird, huh? Anyway, next chapter is very, very mature. That's the only clue you gonna get.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yeah, anyone got a problem with that?  
**

**Sonic: No, but why the silence?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Cause if we give too much away, where's the suspense?**

**Anth: Uh...you're writing a completely random story. What suspense is there?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Silence, lest you be slain by my UltimaTetsusaiga!**

**Anth: Is he always on his high-horse like this?**

**Sonic: He's never gotten laid, that's all...**

**Weresheep: That would make sense.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: You ain't, either. As for you, blue boy, you're gonna get it next chapter...**

**Sonic: Shit, I almost forgot about that...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yeah...you all in for it...**


	8. Insane Day 8

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- Here's some new for ya. This chapter is long and heavy with very high sexual activity. Therefore, keep that in mind before you place your unmerciful judgment. Also, if you don't want to read this chapter, it's fine, really. I won't make you do something you don't want to do.**

**Sonic: So, are we ready to go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Sure, let's do this! No more words, let's get something done! **

**Anth: You need a new line...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Why?**

**Anth: Cause it sucks.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Later. Let's get started.**

**Anth: You still need a better line...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Weresheep! **

**Weresheep: -Cleaves head off and latches a leash on the body- Sorry, he gets loose a lot...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Right...let's get it on.**

**Sonic: All right, let's do it!**

**Insane Day 8: The Insane Gangbang!**

**Sonic wakes up smoothly, getting downstairs and eating light breakfast, ready for another day of assured insanity. A few minutes pass when he suddenly looks up to see F. Tails, Natasha and Zeta standing in front of him. "Oh, morning, ladies!" Sonic says, kissing them all before sitting back down. "What's up?" Sonic asks. "SHOPPING!" all three of them say. "Oh no..." Sonic thinks to himself, realizing where this would be going. He thought about making a dash for the door, but soon realized that he was surrounded. "Okay then..." Sonic says, seeing that F. Tails has the keys to the Tornado and they take Sonic to the plane, flying right to the Shopping Mall.**

**Meanwhile, Tails wakes up and walks to the Train Station, heading to Station Square. He promised to meet with Cosmo and Cosmia at the park. Shadow is up as well, meeting his girlfriends Shade and Rashia right in front of the house. Let's go to Tails, who sees the two plant girls in the park. "Hey, Tails. Glad to see you." Cosmo says as the fox kisses both of them. "So, what's up?" Tails asks. "We found something pretty strange here. Take a look." Cosmo says, showing Tails a circular, white gem. It eminates a particularly familiar aura, yet it wasn't a Chaos Emerald. "Hmm...this is...but it can't be...where did you find this, again...?" Tails asks, to which Cosmia points to a spot where it was before they pulled it out. "This is...a Precioustone...Pearl." Tails says, looking into the sky afterwards.**

**Shadow is leaning against the wall with Shade and Rashia. "So, what's up?" he asks them. "We wanted to speak with you about something weird." Rashia says. "Yeah, we think the fat guy is spying on us..." Shade says. Fat guy usually meant Eggman, since Shadow knew that Eggman was repeatedly spotted when it came to looking at women. "Is he bothering you?" he asks them. "Sort of, I mean, he hasn't tried to touch us or anything..." Shade says. "But we're concerned he might be trying to hurt you..." Rashia says. "Feh, I'd like to see him try." Shadow says, making the two twins smile a bit. After that, they leaned on Shadow, who had an arm around both of them.**

**Back to Sonic, the girls landed the plane right in front of the store, a perfect parking spot. "We're here, Sonic." F. Tails says, opening the hatch as they climbed out. "All right, where to first?" Sonic asks. "CLOTHING!!" they yell, dragging the blue hedgehog with them. He's adamant to go in, since it's a women's clothing store. "Why am I going in? This is a store for women..." Sonic says, getting the answer shortly. He stood with the tear-fall expression as the girls put around eight dresses on him. "What am I, your personal dressing dummy?" he asks. "Yup! Thank you, Sonic." Natasha says, putting the last dress on him. After that, they walked out of the store. "Where now?" Sonic asks. "JEWELRY!" they yell, taking him with them.**

**The jewelry store is a similar scenario, with the girls trying jewelry out on Sonic. They don't pierce his ears, though, so he's spared that pain. Once that's accomplished, they yell "SHOES!" and drag Sonic to the shoe department. Several shoe tryouts later, they head over to the makeup department, yelling "MAKEUP!" as they did so. Sonic looked like a clown after they were done there, glad to be able to sit for a second. "Whew...man...I love them and all...but really...they got me all over the place...oh well, they said they had one more stop..." he says, looking to see Natasha, F. Tails and Zeta walking up to him. "So, what's the last store?" he asks. They only giggle and take him to their final destination, a store that sends shivers down Sonic's spine.**

**"No way...you're going in a Sex Shop!?" he says, pointing to the building. It's the shop that sells those toys women or men like to use when they have sex, hence the name, just in case you didn't know. "Yup, let's go!" F. Tails says, the girls charging in with Sonic in hand. Sonic feels absolutely uncomfortable inside the store with all the plastics and devices one can be dirty with. "Oh my god...why? Why am I here...? Better yet, why did the girls lead me here?" he asks, picking up a toy, then quickly putting it back. He looks to see Natasha, F. Tails and Zeta grabbing things and looking at stuff. "Man, I'm kinda scared to find out what they have planned with this stuff..." he thinks as they head to the register. "Thank you! Come again." the cashier says. "Say, who are those lovely vixens?" he asks Sonic. "My girlfriends..." Sonic says, his face still blushing from the store. "Good on ya, man." he says before Sonic leaves.**

**"Thanks for coming with us, Sonic! Love you!" they all say, kissing the hedgehog before getting in the plane. "Eh, it's all right. What are you gonna do with that stuff, anyway?" Sonic asks. They just giggle and start the plane, giving Sonic an uncomfortable feeling. When they land, they park the plane and head inside, heading upstairs and leaving Sonic in the living room as M. Tails and Shadow come in with their girls. Their girlfriends head upstairs as well, confusing the lot of them. "Why are they going up there?" M. Tails asks. "Got me..." Shadow says. They notice Sonic looking uneasy, but decide to let it go. Suddenly, the doorbell sounds off, making Sonic get up and opening it.**

**On the other side is Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Silver's a hedgehog, obviously silver in color, with large gold rings connected to black and white, blue-tipped boots and white gloves. He has chest hair and yellow eyes. Blaze is a purple cat with a purple, red-edged robe, white pants and red- heeled shoes. Her eyes are yellow as well and she has a short ponytail connected with a red jewel, another on her forehead. "Silver, Blaze! Nice to see you!" Sonic says, handshaking Silver. "Good to see you too." he says, walking in as Blaze hugs Sonic. "Same here." she says, sitting next to Silver until Natasha waves to Blaze to come upstairs. She does so, confusing everyone. "So, what's happening?" Silver asks Sonic. "Wish I knew...the girls have been acting suspicious all day..." he says.**

**"Suspicious? How?" M. Tails asks him. "They took me shopping with them..." Sonic says, crunched up in the fetal position on the couch. "Yeah, so?" Shadow asks. "Never...in my life...have I worn...women's wear..." Sonic says. "Ouch. What else did they do?" M. Tails asks, secretly concealing a recording device. "Jewelry...on my body...high-heeled shoes...make-up...but worst of all...Oh, I can't say it!" Sonic says. "Tell us, before I flip you in the air!" Silver says, anticipation for Sonic's torment becoming unbearable. "Guys...THEY TOOK ME TO A SEX SHOP!! AUGH!!" Sonic says, grabbing Shadow and crying pathetically, the black hedgehog patting his back. "Total burn, man...that had to hurt..." Shadow says. "Jeez, a Sex Shop? What the hell would they buy there?" M. Tails asks. A few minutes later, Rouge enters the house, waving to Sonic as she heads upstairs. "She's in on this too!?" Sonic asks, watching her go up the steps. **

**Now we'll cut to the girls, who had finally come together and introduce each other. "Okay then, here's the plan. In about an hour, the sun will set and it will be dark. At that moment, we'll go get our men and...hee hee hee...overwhelm them." F. Tails says. "After some dicussion, we've gotten it all figured out. Cosmo and Cosmia will get Tails into his room, Shade and Rashia will get at Shadow, Blaze requested a one-on-one with Silver and Zeta gets a one-on-one with Sonic before all four of us go at him. Agreed?" Natasha asks. They all agree, laughing at the thought. A better explanation would be thus: As Natasha said, Cosmo and Cosmia will get at Tails, Shade and Rashia will get at Shadow, Blaze and Silver will go at it in the guest room that was recently built and F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta will go at Sonic after Zeta has a one-on-one with him.**

**The sun sets and the night sky peers through the windows. Sonic, M. Tails, Shadow and Silver sit in the living room, all of them feeling like something strange is about to happen. It's when they start hearing giggling that Sonic shows fear. "What was that...? They're coming...they're coming..." Sonic says, freaking the others out a little. "Who is coming, Sonic?" Shadow asks. He gets the answer to that question quicker than Sonic running from Amy. F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha, Zeta, Cosmo, Cosmia, Shade, Rashia and Blaze come down the steps with mischievous faces. It only takes a second for Sonic to put two and two together, his eyes shooting open as a result. "SCATTER!!!" he yells, making them all get up and start running. They were doing exactly what the girls figured, making dashes for their bedrooms, so all they had to do was follow them. **

**Sonic heard M. Tails screaming as Cosmo and Cosmia dragged him into his bedroom. Shadow made no attempts to fight back as Shade and Rashia pulled him into his room. Silver and Blaze simply walked into the guestroom normally, leaving Sonic left. He looks at the four girls and does what he knows is the right thing, he bolts for the steps. They simply laugh and dash after him, the blue hedgehog entering his room, but forgetting to close the door. They go in and see him on his bed, shaking a bit. They laugh evilly and walk up to him, holding a bag with all the toys they bought. The blue hedgehog does the only thing he can at the moment...he screams, "HHHEELLLPPP!!!" playfully...**

**So here's the lowdown on the action here. First, we're gonna have Tails and the two plant girls go first, followed by Shadow, Shade and Rashia. Next will be Silver and Blaze, and finally it'll be Sonic and Zeta, going straight into Sonic and F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta. Why I'm doing it in this order doesn't matter, it's just the way that I want to do it. In any case, if you don't want to read it, feel free to skip to the next chapter when you get here. Otherwise, here you go!**

**Tails with Cosmo and Cosmia**

**So yeah, our first victim is the male two-tailed fox. He sits on the bed, surprised by their actions earlier, but more so nervous about what is to come. He doesn't realize what's happening until they take off their clothes, at which point, he realizes what's about to happen to him. "Man, wasn't expecting this from them..." he thinks to himself as they near him. "Are you ready, Tails?" they ask him. The fox doesn't get to answer, cause they're already on him. Cosmo starts by rubbing his rod, sucking on it as Cosmia gets on top of him, deeply kissing the fox. Cosmo gets the first insertion, pushing Tails into her as he sucks on Cosmia's breasts. His speed is pretty quick, giving Cosmo an excellent feeling as Cosmia turns around and lets him lick at her anus. She's licking up Cosmo's breasts as Tails' movements increase steadily.**

**Cosmia gets her turn as Tails grabs her hips and pushes into her. Cosmo is tongue-kissing Tails while sitting on Cosmia's back, the fox gently massaging her breasts as she goes. Tails feels himself losing it and goes at it faster, Cosmo screaming with each meeting of their bodies. "AH! TAILS! HARDER! AH!" she screams, feeling herself getting hotter. Tails fingers Cosmia as she moans loudly, all three of them close to the edge by now. He reaches his climax in Cosmo, the plant girl laying down on her back after that. He pushes right into Cosmia and goes at it harder and harder, coming inside of her as well. By now, he can't go anymore and lays down, satisfied by his work. Both girls wake up a minute or so later, curling up on Tails as they sleep with him.**

**Shadow with Shade and Rashia**

**Round 2, here we go! Okay, so Shadow put up no resistance, cause he's Shadow. The girls took their clothes off and were ready to give Shadow a wild ride. Unlike Tails, Shadow makes the first move, fingering both girls at the same time They moan pleasurably, enjoying the feeling of Shadow's fingers inside them. When he stops, he bends Shade over and pushes right into her anus, tightly holding her hips as he goes at it. His speed is noticably twice as fast as Tails, as would be expected from such a fast hedgehog. While he's doing that, his head is turned to Rashia, who is kissing him deeply. He moves from her mouth to her breasts, licking against them while maintaining his rhythm with Shade. He pulls out of Shade and lays Rashia on her back on his bed, pushing into her anus now.**

**"OH GOD!!..." she cries out as Shadow starts his high-speed rhythm with her. Shade places herself at Rashia's head, Rashia licking her vagina as Shade and Shadow start tongue-kissing. Rashia wraps her legs around Shadow's body to push herself at him as Shadow felt Shade's breasts. Rashia decides to overpower Shadow, to which she succeeds, hopping on him at a high speed as he licks against Shade's anus. Rashia comes right on top of Shadow, falling on the bed in exhaustion, takes a lot to please the Ultimate Life Form. Shade remained as Shadow went at her from her vagina, the heat of their bodies building rapidly until Shade couldn't go anymore. She exploded her bodily fluids and fell to the bed, Shadow sitting beside them, looking over their bodies. "Whew...man, they went all out.." he says, laying back and finally sleeping with the girls.**

**Silver with Blaze**

**Round 3, a one-on-one with Silver and Blaze. She immediately pulls off her clothes and goes to Silver, who looks like he's about to explode blood from his nose. He composes himself and they get started right away, Silver pushing his finger into Blaze's vagina. He looks at the wetness on his hand as he looks over Blaze, the purple cat staring longingly at Silver. "Go ahead, Silver..." she says, smiling as he enters her slowly. After that, he gets into it and starts moving very quickly, to Blaze's satisfaction and surprise. He grips her thighs as he pushes into her at a high speed, Blaze gasping in sync with his thrusts. "Oh! Yes! That's it! Ah!" she says as Silver leans over towards her face. **

**They start kissing as Silver's movements increase in speed. She holds his body firmly as he squeezes and massages her breasts. Blaze gets on top of him and moves herself, making Silver grab her hips and help her along. Her body gets hotter, making her flames cover her hands as she pushes herself against Silver. He's now somewhat biting on her nipples as she holds him tightly, their moment nearing its conclusion. "Blaze, I can't go anymore! I feel it coming...!" he tells her, yet Blaze keeps going. "It's okay, you can come..." she says, her movements slowing down considerably. "Argh...here it comes...here it comes..." he tells her. "Let it out, Silver...Let it out!" she says, now feeling the rush within her body as he comes. She collapses on his body, giving one last kiss before she falls asleep. Silver looks at the ceiling for a bit before he goes to sleep.**

**Sonic with F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta**

**Final round in two parts here, so here we go. The four girls, F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta have cornered the blue hedgehog in his own bedroom. "Curses, I've played right into their plan...!" Sonic thinks to himself as he sits on the bed, looking at the smiles around him. They all strip right in front of him, their naked bodies showing Sonic that they meant business here. He wasn't sure what they were going to do, torture him with suggestive movements, go at him all together or use the toys they got on him. He simply waited for the first movement, now prepared to give them what they wanted instead of fighting it. He's surprised that they all didn't come at him, instead Zeta walks over to him and gets on top of him, smiling.**

**"You see, we know that Zeta never got a shot to go one-on-one with you, Sonic. So we agreed to give her that before all four of us go for it, okay?" F. Tails says, the others in full agreement. That's when Sonic turns to Zeta, who starts kissing him passionately as he holds her. While she's kissing him, she rubs her hand over Sonic's rod, making it hard. They stop kissing and she looks to Sonic, who isn't aware of her next move. "Zeta..." he says, but she touchs his lips. She reaches into the bag with the stuff and pulls out a long chain of large beads. Sonic hasn't a clue what that's for, but gets the answer as Zeta pushes one of the large beads into her anus.**

**"Ahh!...whew..." she says, pushing more of the chain until only a little of it stuck out. She passes it to Sonic, who holds it as she moves her right breast to his mouth. Sonic sucks her breast hard as she pushes his penis into her vagina, the both of them blushing now as Sonic begins pushing into her slowly. "Oh...Sonic...it feels...oh...it feels so good..." Zeta says, placing one hand to her ass as Sonic pushes into her, slowly pulling the beads out of her. With her free hand, she holds Sonic's head as he continues to suck her breast, his movements becoming faster and harder. Since she didn't want to come until all four of them were going at it, she released Sonic's head as he pulled the rest of the beads out, as well as pulling out of her vagina. She smiles to him and lays down on her back as F. Tails, Natasha and Rouge closed in.**

**"Oh god...are they really serious...?" Sonic thinks as he holds himself over Zeta. He bends down and starts gripping and sucking her breasts again, while Natasha starts licking Zeta's vagina, pushing a vibrator into her anus as she did so. "AH!...Oh my god...AHH!!" Zeta cries out, grabbing hold of Sonic as he lightly bites her nipples, licking them as well. F. Tails positions herself above Zeta's mouth, the cyborg echidna licking her anus as Sonic pushes his finger into F. Tails' vagina. "OH! Sonic...OH!..." she cries out, feeling his fingers penetrating her barrier. Sonic gets off of Zeta and she sits up as all four girls now start something new. F. Tails sits on Sonic's face, making the hedgehog lick her anus and spread open her legs as Rouge puts a vibrator into her vagina. Zeta and Natasha start sucking on F. Tails' breasts, bringing forth a large feeling of pleasure.**

**It's so much that F. Tails moves quickly as Sonic pushes his tongue deeper into her anus. The collective feelings she gets from Sonic's tongue, Rouge pushing and moving the vibrator, along with Zeta and Natasha sucking on her breasts, is enough for her to be unable to hold it in, coming right there. "AHHHHHH!! AHHH!..." she screams. Her fluids lightly spray on Rouge's face as Sonic lifts her from his face. F. Tails is down for the count and Rouge, Natasha and Zeta remain. "Whew...one down and three to go..." Sonic thinks as Rouge takes her position. Sonic, almost immediately, starts by licking her vagina before pushing into her, gripping her hips as he pushes into her at a very high speed. "Ahh...Ahh...Sonic...Ahh...!!" she says as Natasha and Zeta move to them. Sonic flips around so that Rouge is on top of him now.**

**Zeta pushes the anal beads into Rouge's anus all the way as Natasha gets in front of Rouge. Rouge starts licking Natasha's vagina as Sonic's speed increases even more. All the while, he grabs the beads and starts pulling it out while Natasha and Zeta each grab on of Rouge's breasts, licking and biting the nipples. Rouge, while determined to keep going, feels herself losing now and soon comes. "OHHHHH!!!..." she screams as she comes, lightly covering Sonic's lower region with it. "Two...two down...two to go...oh, dear God...please give me strength and forgive me..." Sonic thinks as he places Rouge near F. Tails. Now it's Natasha and Zeta left, the first going at Sonic now. He lays her on her back as he sits on her belly, his horn positioned between her breasts. She holds them steady as he pushes it against them until Natasha wants to suck it. She gets on her knees and starts on it, Zeta licking her anus and pushing a vibrator into her vagina as she did so. **

**Sonic squeezes her breasts as she continues sucking until both Natasha and Zeta stand up. Natasha lifts her left leg and Zeta lifts her right, pushing a double-ended plastic toy within their vaginas while Sonic sucks Natasha's breast and squeezes Zeta's. Natasha's now moving quickly as Sonic pushes her against him, her ass bouncing up and down. Zeta keeps pushing the vibrator deeper into Natasha's anus as Sonic pushes into her vagina. Natasha feels it coming and wants to go out extravagantly, so she pulls out and lets it flow all over Sonic's penis, the blue hedgehog sucking on her breasts briefly before letting her lay down now. "I don't...I don't know if...Three down...last one...can I do it...I don't think I can do it...unsurprisingly...I don't think I can do it..." Sonic thinks as he looks over. He's had a painful night, having sex about four times already, if you count the one-one-one with Zeta first. He looks to Zeta, who smiles to him.**

**It makes sense that Zeta lasted the longest out of all four of them. Since she's a cyborg echidna, she has more endurance with this than F. Tails, Natasha and Rouge did. Zeta starts by licking the fluids off of Sonic's penis while she sucks it, Sonic pushing a vibrator into her vagina while she did so. When she finishes, she starts tongue-kissing him as he pulls out the vibrator, squeezing her breasts as she kissed him. "Oh...you make me feel so good...more..." she says as he continues, feeling the wetness coming from her vagina. They end up right back where they started from, with Zeta connected to Sonic from her vagina, Sonic sucking on her breasts and pulling the anal beads from her. "Harder, Sonic...push into me harder...pull harder! Ahh!" she says, pulling him closer as he sucks harder and pulls the beads a little faster.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman is having a meeting with his robots. "Now then, what are you so pissed about?" he asks them. "Doctor, I...or rather, we demand some off-time." one robot says. "Is that so...? Who else agrees with him?" Eggman asks. Well, there are no responses, meaning the other robots don't agree. "What? Guys, we all talked about it..." the leader bot says. "Fool, they are robots. They will agree with anybody, no matter who it is, but in the end, they have no minds of their own. Now then, what to do with you...?" Eggman says, robots coming forward and grabbing the rebel. "You can't do this to me! You need me just as much as you need them!" he yells. "Feh, don't bet on it. Melt him down." Eggman says, enjoying the sound of the screaming robot. "Weird, never know robots could scream..." Metal says, drinking his sacred drink. "Yeah, robots can't drink either, but that doesn't stop you." Eggman says, Metal shrugging his shoulders at the comment.**

**Outside Tails' house, the door mysteriously opens as an unknown person enters the house. He looks about and smells something. What he smells is the scent of sweat and sex in the air. "Hmm...something naughty is going on..." Anth says, walking and raiding the fridge before going upstairs. The presence of romance radiates from all the rooms, making the zombie feel a little funny. "Must...Find...Source..." he thinks as he looks about now.**

**Back to Sonic and Zeta, Zeta is moaning loudly as Sonic has her upside-down, spreading open her legs and licking her anus. "Oh!...Yes!...You're so good!...Ahh!!" she says as Sonic licks her, pushing a vibrator into her vagina as he goes on. He lays her on her back and pushes into her anus, gripping her tightly as he pushes quickly. She grabs hold of Sonic and pushes herself at him, moaning loudly as she did so. That's when it all changes from just strong love-making to a competition as to who will go down first. At this point, Sonic isn't too sure as to what will happen, whereas Zeta is willing to go on until she can't anymore. She's going at such a high speed, matching Sonic's by now, that he holds her tightly as well. "Zeta!...Ahhh!...Augh!...AHHH!!!" Sonic says as he keeps going. "Oh god!...Oh god!...Sonic!...OHHH!!!" Zeta says. In the end, Sonic can't last longer than Zeta. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yells, completely coming inside of Zeta. He falls to his back with Zeta breathing heavily while sitting on him. As the fluids flow gently from her anus, she still ends up coming, her own fluids spraying on Sonic.**

**She lightly falls onto his chest, breathing heavily as she holds herself up. She licks the fluids from Sonic's face and kisses him deeply, her fluids spreading over their tongues. Before she drifts into slumber, she places Sonic to her breast and, like a baby, he sucks it while he sleeps, Zeta holding him there as she drifts off into slumber. The night of insane sex ends there with Sonic and Zeta lasting the longest, F. Tails, Natasha and Rouge sleeping near them as well. Suddenly, the door opens and Anth walks in with a newspaper. "Hmm...this isn't the bathroom...huh?" he says, looking over to see Sonic sucking Zeta's breasts. Anth simply walks over, looks for a second and lightly touches Zeta's other breast. Then he licks it, looking over the other girls. "Geez...the hell they do to him?" he asks before exiting the room... **

**-Oh my god, that was long! But it's been done, done and done. Next chapter, Knuckles wakes Sonic up at around three in the morning(!) and Eggman launches another assault on the team, as well as a surprising discovery on the Precioustones.**

**Sonic: ...**

**Weresheep: What's with him?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: He just had sex with four girls, pretty safe bet that he's tired.**

**Anth: I got to suck a woman's breast! Awesome!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Well, ya licked it, but that's about it.**

**Weresheep: What made you think it was wise to make him have sex with four girls at once?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: I can do whatever I please. Besides, it was payback for his stupidity and the fox got what he deserved as well.**

**Anth: Uh...Hello? Touched a boob? Licked a nipple? Don't I get any comments?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yeah, yeah...you got lucky and all that's fine and good. Congrats on successfully licking the breast of a cyborg! Woohoo for you!**

**Anth: Are you being sarcastic?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: No, the sky really is blue. Of course I am.**

**Weresheep: Slow, aren't ya?**

**Anth: Aw, shaddup!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: He held up pretty well, not many can last to make a cyborg come.**

**Weresheep: Who is your next victim?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Eh, I'll think on it.**

**Anth: Will I get to suck a booby?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: No one's stopping you. Suck all the tits you want. Just not here.**

**Anth: ...**

**  
**


	9. Insane Day 9

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** No news, but I do wanna thank those who have stuck with me.**

**Sonic:**** So, are we ready to go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, no more speaking.**

**Insane Day 9: Precious Overload**

**Sonic sleeps soundly with F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta, who holds the blue hedgehog while he gently rests his head on her breasts. After a good few hours of sex, anyone would want to sleep soundly, right? Unfortunately, Sonic wouldn't get that kind of peace. All of a sudden, a loud knocking on the door awakens the blue hedgehog, whose eyes shoot open at the first sound. "No...no way..." he says, blinking at each additional knock until he finally decided to see who it is. As he exited the room, Zeta opens her eyes and notices an empty space between her and Natasha. "Hmm...? Sonic...?" she thinks to herself. She slowly rises her head and sees the blue hedgehog's foot leaving the doorway. "What's up...?" she wonders and slowly gets up, avoiding waking Rouge, Natasha and F. Tails up and slowly walking a fair distance behind the hedgehog.**

**Sonic moves like a zombie towards the door, his eyes half-opened. When he opens the door, he sees the one thing he never thought he'd have to see this early in the morning. "Sonic, I need to talk to you." Knuckles says, leaning against the doorframe. "Knux...it's three in the morning...THREE in the MORNING...that's about...five or six hours earlier than when I actually wake up...so I ask you, my dear friend Knuckles...to give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the 50 caliber out of the closet..." Sonic says, yawning at that last bit. "I just said it, I need to talk to you. I got problems, man." he tells the blue hedgehog. "yawn...fine, what can I do for you?" Sonic says.**

**"Well, first thing is this. Amy's been thinking of you a lot. Every conversation, we talk about something and she brings you up. You really need to talk or communicate with her a little better." Knuckles says. "Uh-huh...I'll do it when the sun comes up...what's the second problem..?" Sonic asks. "Well, this is more of a personal issue...see, the other day, I headed to the Shrine to check on the Master Emerald. I saw Tikal bathing there, right in the pools surrounding the shrine. So...yeah, I walk up to her and...well..." Knuckles says, scratching his head. "Oh...low blow there, Knux. You fucked her right there?" Sonic says. "I couldn't control it...and she was right there! This coming from the guy whose going out with F. Tails and Rouge?" Knux responds. "...and Natasha and Zeta." Sonic finishes his sentence, each word hits Knuckles in the face.**

**"F...F...Fucking serious? You got four girlfriends!? How can you live with yourself?!" Knuckles asks. "I can because I love them very much, and I love Amy very much. Thing is...she's changed herself beyond what I love about her...so..." Sonic says. "Dude...well, anyway...check this out." Knuckles says, passing Sonic the light-blue Crystal, the second Precioustone. Sonic stares at it plainly before turning back to Knuckles. "Knuckles...why do you have a Precioustone? We put it back together back then...so why do you have this?" Sonic asks. "Got me, found it outside the house. Why do you think it's here?" he asks Sonic. "...You know what? I don't care why it's here now. I'll care when the sun comes up." Sonic says, covering his mouth during a yawn.**

**"Geez, why are you so tired, aside from me waking you up at three in the morning?" Knuckles asks. "Well, Tails' girlfriends, Shadow's girlfriends, Silver and Blaze, as well as the girls and I...well, we did something very...heavy..." Sonic says, Knuckles getting the point after "girls". "Whoa...they gangbanged you!? And you didn't invite me...?" Knuckles says, tear-fall expression displayed. "Well, you usually show up unexpected anyway, so I thought that you would've showed up anyway." Sonic says. "You can't assume that kind of thing when it comes to massive acts of sex! Oh, never mind...next time, invite me." he says, smirking. "Whatever, man. You done?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience. Just needed to speak." Knuckles says. "Yeah, okay. Next time, just call me or something...or wait for a more reasonable hour." Sonic says, waving as the red echidna glided off.**

**"Boy, if I was anymore tired, I would've blown his goddamn brains off...if he had any..." Sonic thinks as he closes the door. He turns to see Zeta, who is confused as to why he's up at such a late hour. "Sonic, what are you doing down here?" she asks sleepily. "A friend of mine needed advice. He's a good kid...he may have nearly earned himself a trip to Hell...but he's a good kid." Sonic says, walking back upstairs with Zeta. Like a jigsaw puzzle, they reset themselves in the exact same position they were in before getting up. With peace restored, Sonic would sleep again...until around 11 AM the next morning. Right when he came downstairs, M. Tails walks up to him. "You're a late bird." he says. "Didn't want any worms...what's up?" Sonic asks.**

**"Check it out." M. Tails says, showing the Pearl precioustone to Sonic. "Pearl...? When did you find this?" Sonic asks, grabbing the stone. "I didn't. Cosmo and Cosmia did. You don't think...?" M. Tails asks. "Hmmm...I'm heading out. If what I think is wrong **_**is**_** wrong...then there's only a matter of time..." Sonic says, running out of the house. "Wow...he didn't even eat the most important meal of the day...breakfast." M. Tails says before walking back to the kitchen. Sonic takes the train to Station Square and looks to the small island in the middle of the big intersection. Right there, he spots the pink fairy of Maginaryworld, Lumina Flowlight. Chances are people reading this story know what she looks like, but I'll describe her either way.**

**She's a pink fairy with a red gem on her forehead and chest. She wears gold rings around her wrists and the bottom half of her body is white. Her eyes are a sky-bluish color and she has two sets of wings. While in this world, she's about Sonic's size rather than the size of a...fairy. "L...Lumina?" Sonic asks, standing right behind her. She turns to him, the blue hedgehog looking at the teary-eyed face of Lumina. "S...Sonic...It's you!" she says, getting up quickly and grabs hold of the hedgehog. Sonic simply returns the embrace as he hears her still crying. "Lumina, what happened?" he says, feeling her tears fall down his back. "Maginaryworld...it's been destroyed..." she says. "What...!?" Sonic says in disbelief. "It was horrible...absolutely horrible..." she says, now looking at his face. "Tell me what happened..." Sonic says. "Okay..."**

**We flashback to Maginaryworld, a long while after Sonic and his crew took care of things. Illumina is playing her giant harp thing until the peace is disturbed. A giant metal ship with huge cannons and turret guns flys towards her, guns turning to face her. They fire right at her, splitting her once again into Lumina and the dark side of dreams, Void. The real target turns out to be the giant Precioustone, stupidly placed right behind Illumina. "Void! We can't let it destroy the stone!" she says. "No problem here!" Void says, turning to see the ship shooting...giant shots of cheese? Yup, the ship shoots cheese. The two dream denizens dodge and block the shots easily until a mistake by Lumina, in standing in the wrong place, causes one shot to got astray. They can only watch as the Precioustone shatters again, however, hell would only ensure that it got worse. Instead of landing in dream worlds, they fly into Sonic's world, making tracking them all the more difficult. To top it all off, Void disappears and no matter how loud she shouts, Lumina gets no response.**

**"Damn, Lumina...and you haven't heard from him since?" Sonic asks. "No, not at all...and with the Precioustones comepletely scattered...oh, it's all my fault." she says. "Oh, and taking the hit and endangering your life would've been smarter? Don't think so. Listen, everything will work out, okay? I've never failed at saving the day as of yet." Sonic says, showing his familiar smirk. "But how will I find the precioustones?" she asks him. "Oh, you mean this?" Sonic says, showing her Pearl. She looks and, almost instantly, her face brightens up. "OH MY GOD! It's Pearl! You found it, oh thank you!" she says, holding the hedgehog tighter. "Ouch! Jeez, relax, Lumina. Besides, Tails was the one who really had it...ah, whatever. Oh yeah, here's...Crystal!" he says, giving her Crystal as well. "That's two so far! Sonic, I knew I could turn to you for help! Can you please help me find the Precioustones?" she asks. "Hmm...sure, why not?" Sonic says as they head into the city to search for the Precioustones.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman is overjoyed. "Ahahahahah! My plan is working perfectly. My dreamship has already shattered that sad excuse for a stone, so Maginaryworld will cease to exist! Genius!" Eggman says. "Oh yeah, real genius work there. How does that help us destroy Sonic?" Metal says. "It doesn't. I'm just glad to have done something absolutely stupendous! Ahahahahahahaha!" Eggman says. Metal slaps his forehead, pissing Eggman off. "Of course, that's not to say that we won't make Sonic suffer. We're gonna kidnap one of his girlfriends." Eggman says. "Girl**_**friends?**_** Thought that pink hedgehog was his girlfriend." Metal says. "Obviously, you haven't been keeping up with this story. Anyway, he has four girlfriends. Here they are: Female Tails, Rouge the Bat, this red hedgehog that I don't recognize and this silver cyborg echidna." Eggman says, showing the pictures to Metal.**

**"Where the hell did you get these pictures?" Metal asks. "Only the Eggman knows..." Eggman responds. We flash to the Mystic Ruins, where a small digital camera is set up right next to Tails' house. M. Tails walks out and sees it, noticing the Eggman symbol on it. "Grrr...EGGMAN!!!" he yells, smashing the camera with a titanium bat. "Anyway, I believe that we should kidnap F. Tails, simply because she is his first girlfriend. What do you think? Metal?" Eggman asks, the metal hedgehog preoccupied. "I think...I think we should get her too." Metal says, showing him the Zeta pic. "Hmm, could it be that there is some hidden reason behind that?" Eggman asks. "No, not at all! What are you talking about...?" Metal says. "I can give it to you...the chance for...sexuality." Eggman says. "...Really? Wait, what's this gonna cost me?" Metal asks. "Nothing. I'm feeling generous. To the labs, where you'll be able to "sexualize" the ladies." Eggman says, leading the robot to a dramatic change...**

**Back to Sonic, who heads towards the elevator to Twinkle Park. "The little water path on the left seems suspicious." Sonic says, passing the elevator and heading into the shallow water. Once there, Lumina floats up into the hole in the ceiling and helps him up, the both of them coming across Garnet, the third Precioustone monster. "All right, let's do this!" Sonic says, launching a homing attack at it. It simply nods and latches his leg with one of his head hooks. Lumina manages to free Sonic, making it possible for him to finish the job. The stone falls to the ground as Sonic walks up to it. He grabs it and gives a hearty thumbs-up before running out. "Hmm...this can be easier...back to the Mystic Ruins." Sonic says. He boards the train and runs to Tails' house, stopping when he notices the busted up camera.**

**"Tails! You here?" he yells. Both F. Tails and M. Tails walk down to greet him. "Hey, you were gone all morning. Where were you?" F. Tails asks, holding tightly. "Taking care of business, that's all. I need a favor from the both of you." Sonic says. "Sure, what is...Lumina! Hi!" M. Tails says, waving to Lumina. She walks over and hugs the foxes before walking back to Sonic. "I need a device that can track Precioustones. Here are the three we have." he says, passing the foxes the stones. "Okay, should be done in a bit. Hang tight." M. Tails says. "Excellent, thanks! Now all we can do now is wait." Sonic says sitting on the couch. "Sonic, I'm...I'm so sorry for pushing this onto you all, it's just..." she says, but Sonic stops her. "Hey, don't worry. I said we'd get them all back and we will." Sonic says. A few minutes later, he introduces Lumina to all unfamiliar faces and both Tails get done with the machine. "Let's find us some Precioustones!" Sonic says, dashing out of the door with M. Tails, Shadow and Silver in hot pursuit.**

**Back to the insane surgery, Eggman has just finished what he believes to be his greatest work. "It's done. The first robot with sexual organs...I am a genius!" Eggman says. Metal possess a metallic rod with the nutsack to go with it, a work that'd put him to tears if he could cry. "Awesome...so, when do we get the bitches?" he asks. "Soon enough...my dreamship has finally come in...!" Eggman says, walking into a huge hanger, where that very ship awaits. It starts up and flys out of his base, sailing the skies as if it were on the ocean. Eggman taps buttons and switches as Metal marvels about his new toy. "Don't play with yourself, Metal...at least, not yet." Eggman says, setting his course. "To...VICTORY!!!"**

**Back in Station Square, Sonic and his friends manage to find Sapphire in the same room where Chaos 2 once fought Knuckles. Shadow shoots Chaos Spears at the monster and calls it a day, the blue hedgehog grabbing the stone afterwards. "Hmm...this thing says there aren't anymore here. Better head home..." Sonic says as they get on the train. Once back home, the machine vibrates in Sonic's unseen pocket. "Sonic, your vibrator is on again..." Shadow says, the blue hedgehog casting an embarassed look as he pulled out the Precioustone tracker. "Hmm...over there, at the waterfall." Sonic says, leading them right to Amethyst. The purple crab monster swings its arm wildly, but Silver holds the arm with his telekinesis, effectively bending the claw back as Sonic and Shadow pummel it into submission. "Yeah, two more left! See, told ya, Lumina. Come on, we'll get the last bit tomorrow." Sonic says, heading back to the house.**

**"Thank you, all of you. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get the stones again." Lumina says. "Whatever, I guess.." Shadow says. "Yeah, no biggie." Silver says. "Good night, everybody." Sonic says. The next morning proved to be hellish as a loud noise woke Sonic and everyone up. "The hell...?" Sonic asks. When he opens the door, he looks up to see the dreamship above his house. "What the...?" Sonic says, but Eggman finishes. "NOW!" he yells, making thousands of robots fly out, including Metal. The ship starts shooting, and missing, cheese shots at the house. "Shit, the hell is going on!?" Sonic yells. "Forget it, there is breakfast to be eaten." Shadow says. "Our house is surrounded by the enemy, and you wanna eat waffles?!" Sonic yells. "Tch...fine." Shadow says, running out there to do battle. By now, F. Tails, Natasha and Zeta are dressed and watching Sonic, Silver and Shadow go.**

**All three hedgehogs are soon surrounded by the robots, though it's no bad situation, just annoying. "Hmm... he's gotta be kidding." Sonic says. "Sonic, look!" Shadow says, pointing to Metal. "What are you two up to, Metal!?" Sonic yells. "Oh, just the usual. Eliminating you!" Metal says, unleashing a huge missle barrage at them. The huge explosion bring for a huge dust cloud, with punching and kicks, as well as some curses here and there, within. Sonic stops punching a robot long enough to hear two screams that distress him. "What the hell!?...Metal! What are you...!! FEMALE TAILS!! ZETA!!!" Sonic yells, looking up at Metal, holding both of them. "Ah hah hah! Come and get them, Sonic! If you dare...!" Metal says, flying up to the dreamship. "NNOOOOOOOOO...!!!!" Sonic yells, slamming his hand to the ground.**

**-Whew, suspense. Next time, Sonic and his friends must enter the dreamship and save F. Tails and Zeta and restore the Precioustone before another stupid plan of Eggman's actually works!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Man, that was long...**

**Sonic:**** What's Metal gonna do to them?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Dude, you don't wanna know...**

**Anth:**** Metal porks! Metal porks!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I thought you were on a leash...**

**Weresheep:**** Got it..."takes leash and delivers electric shock, stunning Anth" So, Metal's gonna...?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Don't wanna give it away but...**

**Sonic:**** Oh god, hang on, girls!**

**M. Tails:**** He reads too much into this...**

**F. Tails:**** EEKKK! I could end up porked by a robot!?**

**Metal:**** Hey, I got feelings too!**

**Eggman:**** No you don't, you're a sad robot with a metal weenie!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I need to keep you all in check! WIND...!!**

**Everyone:**** NO, PLEASE DON'T! WE'LL BE GOOD!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Thank you.**

**Anth:**** Pork, pork, pork, pork...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh...goddamn it...**


	10. Insane Day 10

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Yeah, we got rape here, so there's your news.**

**Sonic:**** Think people will read it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, since there are people who can handle it.**

**Anth:**** And those who can't are outta luck.**

**Weresheep:**** I guess so...so, who's gonna get it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I refuse to say.**

**Sonic:**** You're a safe of hidden info...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Shhh...don't speak...just go "places finger to Sonic's lips".**

**Anth:**** Eww, that's sick...**

**Weresheep:**** Tell me about it...**

**Insane Day 10: Ship of Torture**

**Sonic watched as Metal carried F. Tails and Zeta within the ship, pounding his fist on the ground. "He's not getting away with that...Tails, get the Tornado!" Sonic says. "Aye-aye, perfect time to try the new one out!" Tails says, pressing a button. From his secret garage appeared the Tornado Jetstream, a very thin-bodied plane with eight sets of wings, each wing equipped with a chain gun. The main body has a laser cannon on the bottom and missle launchers on the side, truly the most devastating of Tails' planes. "Let's go!" he says, starting the plane as Sonic, Shadow and Silver boarded the wings. "F. Tails...Zeta...I'm on the way!" Sonic says as the plane takes off for the dreamship.**

**On said ship, Metal arrives in front of Eggman, who couldn't be more happier. Metal attaches handcuffs on both of the girls' wrists and ankles, so they wouldn't escape. "Welcome, you lovely ladies. I am Dr. Eggman, just in case you didn't know." he says. "I know who you are, Eggman." F. Tails says as Zeta clenches her teeth. "Such sausy women. In any case, my plan is going perfectly. Even as we speak, Sonic is coming to save you, but won't get very far! Especially with my ship's awesome, perfect defense!" Eggman says proudly. Both F. Tails and Zeta have sweatdrops on their heads as they shake their heads in embarassment from Eggman's cockiness. Metal just takes a swig of grog and looks at the ladies like he was looking at fresh meat.**

**"These are the worst defenses! We're not even getting close to getting hit!" Sonic yells as the Jetstream weaves and spins around cheese rounds. "Sonic! You, Silver and Shadow should jump off! I'll land the plane!" M. Tails says. "Don't ya think you should take out the cannons first!?" Sonic asks. "Oh, duh!" M. Tails responds, starting up the assault with the chain guns and missles, sweeping the deck with the laser cannon in order to get some robots outta the way. As for Sonic, Silver and Shadow, they leap and land on the deck of the dreamship, dashing straight ahead until more robots show up. "Damn, get out of the way!" Sonic says, running in and swinging at the robots. Silver lifts a few and throws them overboard with his powers and Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears.**

**Back to Eggman, who has finished explaining his plot. "With Sonic out of the way, the world will be mine!" Eggman says. F. Tails is absolutely bored and Zeta is just as much. "Dr. Eggman, Sonic and his friends have breached our defenses." a robot announces, making the two girls laugh as Eggman thrashes the robot. "GAH!! Damn it! Fine, we'll take care of this quickly! You, grab the female fox and bring her with me to the bridge! Metal, you watch this cyborg!" Eggman says, walking out with F. Tails, who is being lead by two robots. "Hmph, watch her, he says. Wasn't he the one who said this was the perfect plan?" Metal says, leaning against the wall. "He's a very sad excuse for a scientist..." Zeta says as Metal attaches shackles to her wrists. "Tch, he can't plan anything right. Unlike me, I am the real brains here. Anyway...I want to test out my new upgrade..." Metal says, showing Zeta his new toy. The word "shit" plays in her head at this point.**

**M. Tails climbs out of the plane and stands with Sonic, Shadow and Silver. "Okay, now let's hurry! We gotta save F. Tails and Zeta before Eggman does something!" Sonic says. "Yeah, okay then. Better hurry before the door closes." Shadow says, pointing ahead. "Shit...Hold up, I got it." Silver says, using his powers to hold the door open long enough for them to get inside. "Okay, we'll split up. M. Tails, you come with me! Shadow, Silver, make some noise and blow stuff up!" Sonic says as he dashes. "Awesome." both hedgehogs say as they walk off to make stuff go boom. "I hope they don't completely destroy the ship before we can save the girls..." M. Tails says. "Ah, we'll be cool. Besides, how fast can they destroy the ship anyway?" Sonic asks. Silver and Shadow are already causing havoc in the engine room, blowing it all to smithereens. The shaking that follows proves M. Tails' point. "Shit...you could be right..." Sonic says.**

**Zeta takes a good look at Metal Sonic. She confirms that he isn't a cyborg at all, yet he drinks alcohol like he actually needs it. Metal, in turn, looks closely at Zeta. A silver echidna cyborg with an excellent body and high energy levels within her. "This should be interesting, I've never done this before." Metal says. "You're a sick-headed robot." Zeta comments, shocking Metal. "Hey, I got feelings too! Sick-headed...my ass." he responds, now standing directly in front of her. He immediatly raises his hand high and, with great speed, slashes down Zeta, cutting and removing her outfit. "Nice, so this is why the doctor looks at those magazines..." Metal says, Zeta still jumpy after his swift attack. "You sure seem powerful, yet I'm stronger." Metal says, turning Zeta's head to face him. **

**Meanwhile, Sonic and M. Tails enter a disturbing-looking hallway. On the floor, there were a lot of Battle Spaces on the floor, just like on Sonic Shuffle. These, however, were rigged to turn on the alarms and alert the whole ship that intruders were on the ship. But, since everyone knew that Sonic and his friends boarded the ship, they were simply used to tell where they currently were. "Okay, we need to be careful not to land on these..." Sonic says, walking along the wall as M. Tails went ahead of him. One little misstep by Sonic, however, and the halls are teeming with robots. "Shit...only one thing to do...RUN!!!" Sonic says, grabbing M. Tails and dashing right past the robots. They turn around and start chasing Sonic, who darts into a random room. Turns out it's the bridge of the dreamship. **

**"The hell?! Sonic!?" Eggman says, turning to see the hedgehog and fox catching their breaths. "I think we're safe here...Eggman! F. Tails!" Sonic says, turning over to the fat guy and the cute fox. "Hah...well...well, you're right where I want you, Sonic! Give in to my demands or...huh?" Eggman starts but stops when he notices, with the help of an outline of F. Tails, that she's not there. He turns to see Sonic hugging F. Tails. "Thank goodness, are you okay?" Sonic asks. "Yes, I'm fine, Thank you, Sonic and Tails...Zeta! Sonic, you need to find Zeta and fast!" F. Tails tells him. "Of course! M. Tails, head to the deck with her! I'll meet up later..." Sonic says, but gets interrupted by a shaking. "What the hell...?" F. Tails asks. "Man, Shadow and Silver work fast...I can see it now, running in slow-mo with some dramatic music playing as the ship explodes...better go!" Sonic says, running back into the halls.**

**Metal looks over Zeta's naked body, wondering what he is supposed to do now. Since he can't feel, he doesn't get any pleasure from pushing his metal claws into her vagina while rubbing her ass. While he doesn't feel anything, Zeta does, and she's not enjoying this. "Hmm...I don't get it...in the magazines, they said this was supposed to feel good...why don't I feel good?" Metal asks himself, unable to understand that Eggman forgot to give him the ability to feel, somewhat making the whole upgrade pointless. That doesn't stop him from inserting himself into her, though, and starting up a quick rhythm. He gets done quickly, his gizmo spraying on her as his fluids pour from her vagina. Sonic barges in and sees Zeta, turning to Metal and immediately pummeling his head with a titanium bat.**

**With that said, he found the key on Metal's person and undid Zeta's shackles. She unconsciously fell to him, somewhat grasping his body. "Oh my god, Zeta...come on, we gotta get outta here! The ship's gonna blow!" he says, effectively waking her up. She immediately puts on her discarded outfit and runs out with Sonic, unfortunately they get blocked by the sixth Precioustone monster, Diamond. The hermit crab monster starts spinning his shell, causing Sonic to have second thoughts about attacking it. "Those points are poisonous, Sonic." Zeta tells him. "Whew, thanks for telling me. Now what?" Sonic asks, but gets his answer when Zeta starts shooting energy shots at the beast. With the all-powerful rocket punch comes victory as Diamond goes down, surrendering the stone. "Sweet! Excellent job, Zeta! Thank you!" Sonic says, hugging Zeta. "Hee hee...oh my god! The ship is shaking!" Zeta says, breaking them up and beginning the run for life.**

**M. Tails, F. Tails, Shadow and Silver stand on the deck, waiting for Sonic and Zeta. They start slowly running out of the main door, with a dramatic music sting in the background with a chorus and such. The explosion behind them expands slowly as they all board the Jetstream. Eggman and Metal go flying out of the ship in lines of smoke as the ship flys off, the dreamship slowly exploding and sinking into the sea before completely exploding. Back on the ground, the device starts activating and leading Sonic and the others to the sunken Egg Carrier. On the large glass structure, Sonic spots the last Precioustone, but the monster comes forth as well. It's a spherical parasite with four rocket launchers and ten thin legs, two beady yellow eyes and six steel tentacles. "All right, bring it on!" Sonic says, dashing forward while dodging missles.**

**Zeta shoots and destroys the tentacles as Shadow and Silver break off the missle launchers. Sonic starts spinning, causing rays of light to surround him and cover him. "LIGHT SPEED ATTACK! READY!? GO!" Sonic yells, flying at the monster and destroying it. The final stone falls to his hand and in turn, he passes the remaining stones to Lumina. "Thank you so much, everyone! But Maginaryworld..." Lumina says, looking sad. "Maginaryworld still lives!" a voice from nowhere sounds off. "Who said that? Wait...could it be...?" Sonic asks, looking around. Void suddenly shows up next to Sonic, who is more than surprised. "Void, there you are! Say, have you gotten taller?" Sonic asks. "Maybe. Anyway, Lumina, Maginaryworld...I believe..." Void says. "Yes, what is it, Void?" Lumina asks. "I believe...that Maginaryworld is totally screwed." Void says. "Aww...but we worked so hard..." Lumina says, looking up to Void as he holds her chin. "Just kidding, baby." he says, hold her.**

**She returns the embrace and the stones start glowing. Suddenly, all the other 28 Precioustones come flying from nowhere and soon, the great, fully-restored Precioustone is before all. "Awesomeness. What happens now?" Sonic asks. Both Void and Lumina nod and start floating, the Precioustone floating with them and making a hole appear in the sky. The earlier pig falls down, fried and smoking, as they head into the hole. "We'll meet again, Sonic. By then, Maginaryworld will be fixed! Goodbye and thank you!" Lumina says, not even noticing Void feeling up her chest before he kisses her. Sonic distinctly hears a few moans and ripping before the hole closes. "Heh heh, that's a dream for ya." Sonic says before he slowly walks back home...**

**Meanwhile, emerald eyes look over a plan that involves our blue hero, with lust in her eyes. "This time...I've got you, Sonic..." says a familiar voice as she rolls up the plan and lays in bed, her eyes closing and an insidious smirk appearing on her face...**

**-Done here! Next, Amy gets her wish and rumors of Sonic's bisexuality are proven!...in a way.**

**Sonic:**** I'm not bi!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** It ain't that big a deal...**

**Weresheep:**** Of course it is! **

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** It's just jokes, man. Anyway, those reading mine should check out LegendaryWeresheep's stories! Quite funny...**

**Weresheep:**** Sweet...**

**Sonic:**** Ass...**


	11. Insane Day 11

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Amy's gonna go a little crazy here, so there's the news...though that being news is disputable...**

**Sonic:**** Think people will read it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, since there are people who can handle it.**

**Anth:**** And those who can't are outta luck.**

**Weresheep:**** I guess so...so, who's gonna get it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I refuse to say.**

**Sonic:**** You're a safe of hidden info...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Shhh...don't speak...just go "places finger to Sonic's lips".**

**Insane Day 11: She's Lost It, Totally Freaking Lost It**

**Sonic ends up sleeping well this time, with no early-morning talks or attacks. He heads downstairs and eats breakfast with everyone; F. Tails, M. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Natasha, Zeta and Blaze. After breakfast, he heads out the door, keeping in mind the rendezvous point that was planned with M. Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. After a light morning dash through the Mystic Ruins and a few fan meetings, the afternoon sun told him that he should head to the point early. No, really...the sun spoke to him. "Head to the point now, Sonic. Meet your friends there!" the sun says with a determined face. "Uh...okay. Hey, you okay?" Sonic asks. "Yeah...just a little more breaking of the ozone layer and, oh baby, you're all gonna fry!" it tells him, making the hedgehog dash before he got caught up in a conversation about global warming.**

**Back at the house, Natasha, Zeta and F. Tails are busy with an relaxing program on the television entitiled, "Relieving Oneself with Sarah Greeneye". Sarah Greeneye, like many women who host exercising shows, is energetic and bodily fit. She's a yellow cat with green eyes and a sleeveless, light-blue top with tight, light-blue shorts. She's joined with four other random exercising women as she shows people what they can't readily do without feeling pain. The girls are following her every move, with long and slow stretches and bends, somewhat putting a show on for Shadow, Silver and Tails, who are sitting on the couch and waiting for the time to go. "Come on, guys. Join us in this exercise." Natasha says. "Yeah, it'd be good for you. You guys are always stressed out." F. Tails says. "It's very enjoyable." Zeta comments. "What do you think, guys?" M. Tails asks. "Sure, why not." Shadow says unenthusiastically. "Okay then..." Silver says, getting up as well.**

**Halfway through, they're all feeling the burn as the exercises get more involved. Suddenly, the door opens and Knuckles walks in with his shades on. "Hey, guys and gals! Lovely day out...huh?" he says, looking at everyone on the floor, stretching. "Welcome, Knuckles. Want to join us?" Natasha asks him. "Umm...you guys in on this too?" Knuckles asks the guys, who nod positively. "Okay then...well...this will haunt me if anyone sees me, but...sure." he says, getting down and going with the flow. Meanwhile, Sonic walks to the rendezvous point, but comes across Amy, who smiles when she sees him. "Hey, Amy. Great day, huh? Hey, you look...normal!" Sonic says, noticing that Amy no longer had huge boobs or revealing clothing. "Yes, and it actually feels good for me." she tells him. "I'm glad. I was just waiting for the guys to show up, since we kinda planned to have a man's day out today...OOOF!!" Sonic says, turning away from Amy as he explained until she knocks him over the head with her hammer...very hard.**

**He falls unconsciously against her, a sadistic giggling coming from Amy as she holds his body. "Now, Sonic...now, I want you to feel what I feel..." she says, somehow carrying his body back to her apartment, where she lays him down on her bed as she goes in a wardobe closet to change. Back at the Mystic Ruins, the guys are laying on the floor, tired as all hell. "Oh man...what an exercise routine..." M. Tails says. "That woman was trying to kill us..." Shadow says. "No doubt...man, I'm tired..." Silver says. "I hope I look ten times sexier after that..." Knuckles says, the others staring at him before they get up. "Come on, we gotta meet up with Sonic." M. Tails says, the others following him to the Train Station and to the rendezvous point. When they get there, they see no blue hedgehog. "That's weird...where is he?" Shadow asks. "Hmm...this is very strange...he'd call if he was going somewhere else..." Silver says. "Meaning only one thing...Sonic is missing. The game is afoot!" Knuckles says, instantly sporting the Sherlock Holmes look. "Oh dear..." M. Tails says.**

**Back in the Mystic Ruins, Rouge has entered the house to talk with the girls. "Hey, everyone. You all look sweaty." she says, recieving smiles from all of them. "Just finished a routine on the exercising channel." Natasha says, drinking a glass of water. "Yeah, a de-stresser. It was fun." F. Tails says. "Even the guys joined us, except for Sonic." Zeta says. "Not Sonic? He wasn't here?" Rouge asks. "Yeah, he went out. Not too sure where, though." Natasha says. "But, since the guys are all out...let's have a Girl's Day In!" F. Tails suggests. "Sounds fun to me." Zeta says. "Pedicures and plenty of watching our favorite shows! Awesome!" Rouge says, sitting with the girls on the couch as they watched their favorite shows. It would prove to be their finest hour today, no guys at all and plenty of time to enjoy it.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up from his sudden comatose state, looking around him. It took one look at the red and pink coloring of the room, as well as the fragrance of roses, to know exactly where he was. "This...this is Amy's room. Why am I here...what the...?" Sonic asks himself, trying to move his arms and legs. He finds out that his arms are tied to the bedposts, as well as his legs. "The hell is this...? Man, she must be upset with me or something..." Sonic says, completely not worried for his fate. The reason is that he figures that Amy is a reasonable person and that she wouldn't do anything crazy. He underestimates Amy, since it was she that knocked him out and brought him here, as well as made sure that he couldn't leave. **

**When the wardrobe door opens, Sonic looks to see Amy walking towards him with an angelic smile, yet she was far from angelic at the moment. She holds over her shoulder her Piko Piko Hammer and she is currently wearing a tight, latex, bright-pink outfit with white sleeves, white lines around the hips and white boots connected to the outfit. A long zipper goes from her chest down to her low region, capable of exposing her chest without the whole top of the outfit needing to be opened. On the shoulders are black triangle designs and finally, it has a white, tall collar of sorts. "Welcome, Sonic. Glad to see you." Amy says, looking at him with the same smile.**

**"Amy...why did you tie me down like this?" Sonic asks her. "To make sure you wouldn't leave, Sonic. I don't want you to leave me..." she says, somewhat scaring Sonic a bit. "Well, you see...I had this planned Man's Day Out today and...the guys might be waiting..." he says as Amy gets closer to him, sitting next to his head as she lightly caresses his cheek. "Let them wait...It's just you and me, Sonic...You..and..Me..." she says, now completely freaking Sonic out. "A...Amy..." he says, but she stops him with her finger. "Shh...let me speak..." she tells him. Sonic simply nods as she gets up, looking at him again as she gets started. "Sonic...I've told you before how much I love you...I love your attitude against injustice, that smirk you always show, your abosolute confidence in overwhelming odds...the way your skin feels..." she says, her hand gliding across his face. "A...A..Amy..." Sonic says, blushing a bit. "...The scent your quills give when you run by..." she says, breathing in Sonic's sacred shampoo, which he never reveals.**

**"The softness of your hands when you hold me...I love it all so much..." she says, laying her cheek on his hand. "Amy...I..." Sonic tries to say something, but she stops him again. "Which was why I got the breast enlargement...and changed my appearance...to become what you wanted..." she says. Sonic stares in silence, taking in every word she says. Each word hits him like a rock to his heart as he realizes that her behavior was really his fault. "But then...then you told me that you loved who I was before I changed myself...so I decided to bring back my old self..." she says, Sonic never looking away from her. "But now...I'm hurting...I'm hurting, Sonic..." she says, never removing that smile, which is what scares Sonic the most. "Amy, I'm so sorry...I never..." he starts but can't finish since she stops him again with her finger. "I'm hurting...because I can't understand why...why you can't love me...why you can't understand what I'm feeling..." she says to him. "I do understand, Amy...really, I do!" Sonic says.**

**"So I...I decided...I decided on only one choice..." she tells him. "Amy...what is that choice...?" Sonic asks. "Sonic...you're going to love me...you're going to understand what I feel...right here...right now..." she says, Sonic getting the full message right there, his heart nearly stopping. "Amy...this is...this is unreasonable..." he says, realizing that he underestimated her. "Sonic...my heart hurts...would you say that your constant ignorance of me...isn't that unreasonable?" she asks him, making him look to her. "Amy...I never meant anything by it..." he tells her, but she slams the hammer on the bed, almost hitting his head. "Then why won't you love me!?" she yells, scaring Sonic. "A...A...Amy...she's lost it...and it's all my fault...but this is crazy..." Sonic thinks to himself. "You can't even answer me, can you...?" she asks. "Amy, please listen to me...it doesn't have to go like this...we can go out...have some fun...do it the right way..." Sonic says. "Sonic...would you really do that...instead of using that as an excuse for me to let you go?" she asks. "Of course, Amy...I never meant to hurt you...but I guess I did...and I deserve what you're going to do to me...but is it really what you want..?" he asks her. "Yes...yes it is..."**

**Back in Station Square, M. Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles are searching for Sonic. "Hmm...guys, look here!" Knuckles says, looking at something on the ground. "What is it, Knuclock Holmes?" Shadow asks jokingly, Knuckles rolling his eyes at the comment. "It's a boot print on the sidewalk, right near a pair of shoe prints. Do you realize what this means?" he asks. "No, please tell us." M. Tails says. "It means that Sonic was here, but he was captured...by someone...with boots!" Knuckles says, blowing bubbles from a pipe. "Uh...no shit, Knuckles. So who did it?" Silver asks. "It's simple, ass. Who do we know that would seek to kidnap Sonic, in broad daylight, and with no reservations regarding the issue?" Knuckles says. "Hmm...Eggman?" M. Tails asks. "Exactly. He might have used some boots to throw me off the trail, yet he didn't succeed! Come, we seek Eggman!" Knuckles says, running off with Silver and Shadow. M. Tails looks near the boot print and sees a strand of pink hair, making Knuckles' discovery a little strange. "Uh...guys?" M. Tails says, dashing to catch up.**

**Right about now, Amy positions herself on Sonic's stomach, looking at the hedgehog, who looked like he was about to crack. She reaches back and starts squeezing his emerged rod, making Sonic squirm a bit. "Damn it...she's really, really serious..." he thinks she starts to squeeze harder. "It's getting hard...but not fast enough." she says to him, making Sonic cock an eyebrow. "Well, it's not supposed to be rushed...wait, what are you doing?" Sonic asks her. She moves back a bit, actually sitting on his penis, but not on the point. It ends up in between her ass as she moves a bit, obviously affecting Sonic. "She's torturing me...!" Sonic thinks as Amy keeps up until she decides to stop. "Now I'll torture you in a different way...I'll make you want me." she says, still sitting on him. Her next move is simply rubbing her hands all over her body suggestively, enjoying watching as Sonic struggles against the ropes. "Can't...break...free...must...break...free..." Sonic says, trying to get at her. **

**"Yes...you want me, don't you? You want me, Sonic...?" she says, now rubbing all over her lower region, making Sonic sweat. "She's really torturing me here...remind me never to piss her off again...I can't take this..." he says, still in pain from Amy sitting on his hardened penis. When she produces her Piko Piko hammer, he gets a little nervous. "Now, Sonic...I want you to feel something..." she says, getting up from his body and positioning the handle of the hammer underneath Sonic. "Amy...what are you doing now?!" he asks, clearly afraid of what she was about to do. "I want you to feel as hurt as I do!" she says, pushing that handle right up Sonic's ass. "GAHH!!...Geez..." he says as he recovers from her initial strike. Amy starts twisting it, but it doesn't hurt Sonic as much as the intial strike. "Oh man...this is very different..." Sonic says, feeling the hammer inside him.**

**Back at the house, Natasha was in the kitchen when F. Tails walks in. "Hey, Natasha! Need any help with the brownies?" she asks her. "Nope, they're coming along fine! Thank you, though. Did you notice that the guys have been out for a while now?" Natasha asks. "Yeah, probably having a Man's Day Out or something." F. Tails says, sitting down. "Well, the snacks are done. Let's get ready for the movie!" Natasha says, walking with F. Tails back into the living room. In Station Square, Knuckles has just found another clue. "Hmm...a video camera is attached to this streetlamp. Perhaps this can tell us what happened." Knuckles says. M. Tails slaps his head as the red echidna grabs the camera and looks at the screen. On the screen, they just see a blue blur pass by, nothing else. "SHIT! I thought I was on a major breakthrough..." Knuckles says, blowing more bubbles from his pipe. "GUYS! WILL YOU LISTEN!?" M. Tails finally snaps, yelling at the team. **

**"Geez, we are now! What?" Knuckles says, poking with his unseen ear. "I know who did it, that's what. The one who kidnapped Sonic." he says. "Okay then. Who did it, so we can stop following this fucking clown?" Shadow says, making Knuckles glare at him. "It was...Amy!" M. Tails says. "What?! That's impossible! What proof do you have?" Knuckles asks. "Well, the boot print, for one. The other is this." he says, showing them the pink hair. "Wait, wait, wait...so we spent two hours looking around with the self-proclaimed "best detective" in Station Square, and you missed that!?" Silver asks Knuckles. "Hmm...boys, I believe it is obvious. She has already killed him." Knuckles says. "Killed him? Please, I know Amy better than that. Sure, she can get pretty pissed off, but I don't think she'd kill him. "Well, mystery solved, thanks to the great Knuckles! Let's go home." Knuckles says, walking off. The two hedgehogs and fox shook their heads in pity, realizing that his actions weren't the result of drug overdose.**

**Sonic clenches his teeth as Amy pulls out her hammer from his blue ass. He pants slightly after she gets it out, Amy simply laughing about this. Probably the first time she's ever tortured anyone and she was enjoying every minute of it. Sonic lays back down, desperately trying to free himself and almost like a puppy, pants with his tongue out, as if waiting for Amy to respond. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Just sit tight, Sonic!" she says, walking off and leaving the pathetic hedgehog. "Man, that's hot...real hot...hmm? That's convenient..." Sonic says, smirking as he finally comes up with an idea following an excellent turn of luck...**

**-Poor, poor Sonic, but he did seem like he enjoyed it! Or at least he'll enjoy the next chapter, I believe, with the tables turning and a new something-something coming on!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** There ya go, Sonic. Torture, huh? How'd it feel?**

**Sonic:**** You know goddamn well how it felt! You typed it, ow! "rubs ass"**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You must suffer for your celebrity status, my friend.**

**Sonic:**** But a hammer in my ass?! What did I do to deserve that!?**

**M. Tails:**** You forget who you're dealing with.**

**F. Tails:**** Yeah, this guy is wacko.**

**Knuckles:**** I deduce that this man obviously wanted to give Sonic one hell of a day.**

**Shadow:**** You can cut the crap, Knuckles. You ain't no detective.**

**Silver:**** If you are, you suck as a detective.**

**Rouge:**** Poor Sonic, want us to heal you? "pulls out rubber gloves"**

**F. Tails:**** Yeah, I'll help!**

**Natasha:**** Same here!**

**Zeta:**** Same here!**

**Amy:**** I'll help, too.**

**Sonic:**** Dear God, what have I done to deserve this? Please tell me soon... "letter falls on head stating, too many girlfriends" ...Thank you, lord.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh dear...anyway, only a few seconds of commentary before cameras go back to Rent-A-Lot.**

**Weresheep:**** Just came back from police station, sorry.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Police station? What the hell were you doing there?  
**

**Weresheep:**** Anth was locked up for a "boob-touch spree" of attacks...six women have already reported him...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Fuck, did he get out?**

**Weresheep:**** Yeah, only because there wasn't a zombie prison, plus it's pointless to lock someone up that can live forever.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All righty then! With that said, we'll talk in the next one!**

**Sonic:**** WAAHHH!!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You'll thank me, I just know it.**


	12. Insane Day 12

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** The only news that I want to state is that the outfit that Amy was wearing last chapter will be a constant for her for the rest of the story, cause it's very sexy. Other than that, those who had read up to this point, whether you're perverts or not, give yourselves a hand as I salute and thank you for your attention thus far. You get all that you want, crazy situations that the Sonic crew will find themselves in. Hell, if you have friends who are reading this, thank them too!**

**Sonic:**** Just came back from the doctor's office.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Did he stuck an ice cube up your ass or something?**

**Sonic:**** You wish. Just gave me some pain killers.**

**InuSonisshaUnlimited:**** Come on, did it hurt that bad?**

**Sonic:**** The initial push, yeah! Damn right, it hurt!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And after that, huh? Well?**

**Sonic:**** Well...I mean, it didn't hurt after that, but...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Heh heh, knew it! I knew it because you were blushing when I asked you that!**

**Sonic:**** Wanna find out yourself?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hell no. Anyway, camera's are ready!**

**Weresheep:**** Why rent instead of buy?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Money is tight. I'm a college student, remember?**

**Weresheep:**** Oh, so basically you're broke?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** My financial problems aside, let's get on with some more craziness!**

**Everyone:**** He's broke...**

**Insane Day 12: The Tables Are Turned Now!**

**Two hours have passed since Sonic became a P.O.L., otherwise known as a Prisoner Of Love. While he remained trapped with the bedroom of Amy Rose, his friends gave up all hope of finding him anf returned home. Amy left him a minute ago and he smirks as he realizes something. Looseness is felt on his wrists and ankles, meaning that he's weakened the ropes from all his thrashing and struggling, making it now possible to escape. However, it wasn't that easy for Sonic, who now had a new issue. "Man, I can get out now, but...but she's got me all fired up." he thinks to himself. Within the amount of time that Amy had tortured Sonic sexually, she's actually accomplished her goal, whether that goal remained her main focus or not is debatable.**

**She did make him want her, make him want to love her and restored an emotional feeling within Sonic for her. Sure, she had to basically rape the blue dude, but she got him where it hurts. Now, he was thirsty for her, the feel of her body and the love she wanted would come to her, whether she wanted it now or not. He lays back down, pretending that the ropes still have a hold of him as Amy walks back in, looking brighter than a few hours ago. "Good, you're still here! I wasn't done yet." she says, walking over to him now. He maintains a look of helplessness, even though he could leave now. "Oh, Sonic...even in a strange situation like this, you still make me want to eat you up." she says, her face now close to his own. She lightly grabs his chin and forces his mouth open, revealing his tongue to her. Using her own tongue, she plays with his, enjoying the taste of him.**

**He simply goes with the flow and gives her what she wants before she pulls out of him. "Wouldn't want to spoil you, now would I? Just to keep you wanting more of me, I'll step out again. See you in a bit." Amy says, stepping out of the room again and leaving Sonic. That's when he broke free and, with a sadistic grin on his face, walks towards the door. "You'll get what you want, Amy...in more ways than one, you'll get what you want from Sonic The Hedgehog..." Sonic thinks to himself as he walks into the hallway to where Amy went...**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, the boys had just returned to Sonic's house. When they opened the door, they saw the aftermath of the girls having too much fun. They were napping now, with a half-eaten bowl of popcorn and pan of brownies. "Holy toledo...they must've had fun..." M. Tails says. "We were only gone for two hours. Hell, the sun's still up." Shadow says. "Hey, the brownies are still warm!" Knuckles says. "What about Sonic? He's still captured..." M. Tails says a little too loudly. "Sonic's been captured? Was it Eggman?" F. Tails says, rubbing her eyes. "Not exactly, it was Amy." Tails says. "Wow, she's bold!" Natasha says. "But when do you think she'll let him go?" Zeta asks. "Well, she is a little impulsive, but I'm sure she's not crazy..." Rouge says. "Don't bet on it..." Shadow says, stretching out on the couch with a can of soda.**

**Meanwhile, Amy was enjoying how this was going. She had the hedgehog of her dreams tied to her bed and there wasn't anything that could ruin this for her. "Sonic is mine and right about now, he wants me more than ever! Hee hee, this is so much fun!" she says, completely confident that nothing was going to stop this from going smoothly. How wrong she was; she didn't even notice Sonic coming right behind her until she felt his hands around her body. "H...Huh..!?" she gasps as she turns her head to see Sonic, not quite himself. "Hey, you kept me waiting too long..." he says, now scaring her slightly. "S..Sonic..!? How.. how did you...?" she started but he interrupted her. "You'd be surprised how weak rope can get after enough lust is built up. Funny thing, really. At first, it seemed like you were gonna get everything and I'd walk off to simply forget this..." Sonic says, his eyes never straying from Amy's eyes.**

**"Wha...?" she thinks to herself. "But after a while...it seems like you got what you wanted, Amy..." he says. "What I...what I wanted...?" she asks. "Yeah...you wanted me to want you...to love you...well, you did it. You made me want you...you made me fall in love with you, Amy." he says. Amy couldn't believe what he just said, yet in her mind, she knew that he wouldn't lie without a definite reason. "S..Sonic...I...I..." she says, now feeling mightly strange about torturing him earlier. "That torture was fun...must've made you feel good...to watch me hurt for a change..." he says. Amy is now blushing, from both embarassment and loving affection. "Th..this is...so..." she studders. "But I can make you feel better...even better..." he whispers in her ear, sending a chill down her body. She cracked **_**him**_** this time, the only familiar thing about Sonic remaining is his cool demeanor. However, he wasn't the same hedgehog she had captured.**

**Going in his head were a couple of thoughts now, but the biggest one was to love Amy. Amy, on the other hand, wasn't too sure now. She captured him to prove a point and got the result that she wanted. The extra bit here, with Sonic now about to fulfill her desire, wasn't exactly part of the idea and quickly became a not-so-good move for her. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to do this to her just yet, having got the result she wanted, she assumed he would go and they'd go out together and go from there. Amy knew that Sonic was all about moving ahead quickly, but this is something that even she'd think twice about, despite all that's happened so far. "Sonic...I don't...I don't want to...it doesn't feel right..." she says, blushing at the thought of him making love to her. Sonic maintained his hold on her, his light breathing against her neck making her shake a little.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman was busy with his next invention. "Behold, the Egg Twister!" he says, showing Metal a very goofy machine. It's a giant rod with large fan blades, able to create a twister around the whole thing. But...the top was easily exposed from the air so...yeah, not so great. "You really think this will work...?" Metal asks. "Of course! It spins so fast that any actions would result in immediate vivisection! It's genius!" Eggman says. Metal thinks about three things, a better career choice, suicide and possible murder of Eggman. The last is out of the picture, since without Eggman, he can't get the rum for his sacred drink. That one factor complicates things, making his servitude much more unbearable. In the end, Eggman finishes by adding far-ranged weapons and extra-shielding...on the fan blades! "Dumbfuck..." Metal mubbles. "What was that?" Eggman asks. "I said, dumbfuck. Got a problem?" Metal asks. We next see Metal laying on the ground with a dent in his head.**

**Amy was so busy getting shivers from Sonic being so close to her now, that she didn't even notice that he unzipped her outfit, exposing everything from slightly above her breasts to just at her sweet spot. "W...huh?!" she thinks to herself when she finally notices. "Now it's my turn. This'll make you feel better if I do this." he says, one hand squeezing and twisting her left breast and the other hand fingering her vagina. "Wh..What?" Amy asks, surprised at how fast Sonic got started. "You're so cute, Amy..." he whispers to her again, continuing his actions on her. "This is...so embarassing...! Sonic...!" she says as he began rubbing and squeezing her breast more and moving his fingers into her more. "I don't know why he's doing this...but I can't resist him...besides, it feels good..." she thinks to herself as he keeps going. It becomes too much for her and she kneels down, Sonic maintaining a grip on her. He simply smiles, knowing that the fun had only started.**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, Knuckles was at his island, playing his Dreamcast X while sitting near the Master Emerald. Tikal comes from around the other side, watching the guardian play. "What is this thing?" she asks him. "The next-generation in entertainment, the Dreamcast X." Knuckles says. "Doesn't this distract you from your duty?" she asks him. "Feh, fuck that. As far as I'm concerned, no one has the guts to steal it. Therefore, why the fuck should I watch something no one can steal?" he asks. "Good point. Well, did you want something from the store?" she asks, grabbing her purse. "Nope, nothing I can think of." he says before she goes. "Well, better get to work." Knuckles says, popping on some headphones before getting to "work", which meant laying on the giant emerald. Not the choice career we might've have expected, but hell, we can't expect too much here. Tikal came back a few minutes later and sighs, looking at the echidna laying on the gem. "Well, I guess they can't steal it from right under his nose..." she thinks as she walks to his house.**

**Eggman had decided to hold a celebration for his soon-to-fail invention. "Drink, my metallic cohorts, and be merry. Soon, Sonic will be defeated by the Egg Twister!" Eggman says. The robots drunk their oil and Eggman drunk his wine, both sides enjoying themselves. Metal, however, was interested in something else. "Eggman, I want the ability to feel." he says. "I don't think you do. If you could feel, I'd make you scream every time I bashed you with my bat." he says. "But if I could feel, then raping someone would feel good, right?" he asks. "Of course...but then again...all right then. To the lab!" Eggman says. A few minutes later, Metal has the ability to feel and feel good, but Eggman immediately hits him over the head with the bat. The metal hedgehog screams bloody murder and holds his head. "Perfect test, yes?" Eggman says, walking off. "Damn, that fucking hurt! Argh, I'll beat your shitty ass to the moon!" Metal says, running after him.**

**Amy, now trying to calm herself down, turns to see Sonic's horn. "Go on, suck it. It'll give me a real good feeling if you do..." he says. Hesitant at first, she actually does it, sucking deeply and quickly. "Whoa! That's awesome..." Sonic says, gasping at Amy's movement. "I've never even dreamed of doing this to Sonic...this is so surprising..." Amy thinks to herself. "That's good...really good, Amy..." he says, reaching down and grabbing her left breast again as she kept sucking. He lets go of her breast and she stops sucking after a while, Amy sitting against the wall with her legs open. Sonic leaned towards her face and she looked away, blushing. "What's the matter?" Sonic asks her. "I've...I've never seen this side of you, Sonic..." she says, noticing the glimmer in his eyes. "Well, I've never known you to hold people against their wills, but you did it. Very well, by the way..." he responds, looking at her breasts.**

**He doesn't do anything to them and Amy looks at herself. "Here I come." Sonic says plainly, pushing into her almost immediately. "AH...!!" Amy gasps, grabbing hold of the blue hedgehog as he pushes into her, backing her against the wall as he did so. "Oh my god...He's inside me...Sonic is really inside me...could this mean that he really loves me?..." she thinks as Sonic pushes deeper and deeper. "It's so good, Amy! So good!" he says, the both of them laying on the floor as Sonic continued. Eventaully, Sonic stood up, grabbed her hips and lifted the bottom half of her body, still thrusting into her. "Ah!...Ah!!...This feels so good...I don't care why he's doing this...it feels so good..." Amy thinks to herself. He ends up lifting her as she holds on to him, her legs wrapped around his body as he continues to thrust. They both run out of steam when Sonic releases, putting everything into his climax to get the last laugh...and he succeeded.**

**"AAAAHHHH!!!..." Amy screams, laying on her back as Sonic's fluids went inside of her and some streaming down her belly towards her face. Sonic gasps heavily until he is, at last, calm enough to get Amy in bed, laying down with her for about an hour or so. His eyes open and he realizes where he is. "Oh man...what happened...oh...yeah." Sonic says, his memory returning when he sees Amy sleeping with him, holding his body tenderly as she rests her head on his chest. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles to Sonic's innocently blushing face. "Oh, hey Amy. How...uh...how ya feeling?' he asks sincerely, making Amy blush herself. "Oh, you're not going to deny what you did?" she asks jokingly. "Naw, I accept my responsibility...and my feelings. I love ya, baby." Sonic says, kissing Amy. "Heehee, I love you too." she says, returning the kiss as Sonic gets up. They kiss for a good five minutes before Sonic has to go home. "Well, with that taken care of, until next we meet!" Sonic says, dashing out as fast as possible. "Ahh, just as I remember him..." she says happily, falling into slumber at last.**

**The next day, Sonic wakes up early to play the Dreamcast X, but this is a hollow plan. The news starts up and catches his attention with the big words, "Exploding Systems of the Future?!" on screen. "The hell...?" Sonic asks, turning it up. "An official notice from Yuji Naka himself reveals that the Dreamcast X system was fitted with a compacted sheet of gunpowder, thus making it very easily combustible. For those who failed science, that means the very system could explode!" the reporter says. M. Tails walks downstairs to see Sonic about to pummel the system with a hammer. "Whoa, the hell are you doing!?" he asks. "This thing is gonna explode!" Sonic yells. "What?!" M. Tails responds. After explaining the situation, M. Tails has a plan. "Go to Naka and asks what's up." Sonic is out of the door and in Station Square quickly, stepping up to a tall building that reads "SEGA".**

**Sonic runs in and up to the executive floors, reaching Yuji Naka's office shortly. He spins inside and stands before his creator. "Ahh, Sonic the Hedgehog! How can I...!" Naka says, but Sonic grabs hold of his throat. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? GUNPOWDER SLABS!? YOU TRYING TO KILL THE WORLD!?" Sonic yells. "We've addressed the issue and in response, we've started a recall. If you take the system back, they'll exchange it for a non-gunpowered one." he says. "Does everyone else who bought one know this?" Sonic asks. "We put out a report on the news, so yes, I believe so." Naka says. "Uhh...NOT EVERYONE WATCHES THE NEWS!!" Sonic yells, storming out of the room with a megaphone. He dashes everywhere, yelling the phrase "DREAMCAST X WILL KILL YOU UNLESS YOU RECALL!! WORK FAST BEFORE YOU GO BOOM!!". The message gets across and everyone runs to get their systems recalled. Sonic gets his system and starts to go home when he notices Amy.**

**"Amy, did you get a recall?" Sonic asks. "For what?" she asks him. Sonic screamed bloody murder as he grabs Amy and bolts to her apartment. He heads in and grabs the system, feeling the red hotness of the system. They head right to the store, pushing everyone out of the way as they entered. "QUICK, REPLACE IT!!" Sonic yells, the clerk doing as he was told. At the last second, Sonic grabs Amy, who has her new system, and jumps through the window before the building explodes. Since the other systems were in there too, there was a large explosion. Luckily, only the people we don't care about were killed as Sonic helps Amy up and looks at the damage. "What the hell was that, Sonic?" she asks. "Oh, just the product of lousy creation of video game systems without proper warnings. There's a lesson to be learned, kids. If a system doesn't say what may happen if you play it too much, chances are, it'll explode. Heheheh." Sonic says, giving a thumbs up before heading back home.**

**-Whew, that was long. Next time, a interesting challenge occurs with Sonic on two different fronts, as well as some Eggman madness!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** That was too long.**

**Sonic:**** Meaning, shorter commentary?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, so get your two-cents in, quick.**

**Weresheep:**** So what, now he's into Amy?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You act surprised. Okay, we gotta go now. Cops are coming.**

**Sonic:**** Why, what did we do?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Sometimes it ain't about what you do, it's about what you didn't do for "the man".**

**Everyone:**** Weirdo...**


	13. Insane Day 13

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Hmm...the government sucks? Naw, that ain't news. Anyway, I may have a new fanfic on the way aside from this one, so stay alert. Now if you'll excuse, I need to talk to the FBI about something.**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, InuSonishaUnlimited is busy talking with the FBI, since he believes that his phone lines have been tapped by the government, so we're gonn get straight into the story now.**

**Insane Day 13: Pie or Sausage? Take Your Pic!**

**At the moment, Sonic, M. Tails, and Shadow are sitting down watching ****The Lion King****, and we catch them at the part where Simba is growing up from cub to teen and, finally, to adult Simba, at which point Sonic stands up and sings along with Simba. "It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" he sings just like Simba as Tails and Shadow stand up and join him. "It's our problem-free...philosophy! Hakuna Matada! Hakuna Matada! Hakuna Matada! Hakuuuuna, Hakuna Matada!..." they sing before lounging back on the couch. Rouge and Knuckles walk in at the last bit, amused at how the three managed to go with the song. "Whoa, you guys are weird." Knuckles says. "I thought it was very good." Rouge says, sitting with Sonic. "We got the voices of the angels, guys!" Sonic says, handshaking his fellow Lion King lovers. With that said, he enters the kitchen and sits with F. Tails, looking out the window apathetically.**

**He watches the outside world, watching as birds ate bugs flying near them, as badgers threw rocks at each other and as some random people looked at the environment. "sigh..." Sonic sighs, watching things go. "What's the matter, Sonic?" F. Tails asks, sitting on his lap. "I was just remembering something...something I haven't been able to confirm yet." he says to her. "So what is it?" she asks him. "F. Tails...Do you think that I'm bisexual?" he asks her. She stares at him, mouth agape, before laughing very, very loudly. "Okay...well, I'm heading out now. I'll catch ya later!" he says, walking out as F. Tails continues to laugh. When Shadow walks in to get his waffles, he looks down and sees F. Tails still laughing. "Okay then...well, I'm getting my waffles." he says, sitting at the table and being careful enough to avoid stepping on her.**

**Meanwhile, as Metal was checking the Egg Twister, Eggman posted a strange challenge in various areas. "Why did you do that?" Metal asks when he returns. "It's always good to have a back-up. This challenge may get Sonic before my latest invention does. Sometimes, attacking mentally is better than physically." he explains. "So what's this challenge?" Metal asks. "Simple. You know how Sonic is. He rarely says "no" to anything...nothing in the least bit. Therefore, the challenge is to break him mentally by issuing a challenge to find the one thing that he'll say "no" to. By the time that's found, he'll be mentally broken enough to be easily defeated." Eggman says. "Hmm...this one seems actually impressive. Good job, Eggman." Metal says. "Why, thank you. Now then...we wait." Eggman says, passing Metal a can of beer as he sits in a lounge chair.**

**Challenge 1:**

**Back in the city, many of Sonic's friends happen to see the posting, more so looking at the reward of $10,000,000. The challenge read that whomever finds the one thing that Sonic would say "no" to, that person would get the reward from a mysterious Mr. E. Yeah, really, anyone could guess who that was for two reasons. One, it's obvious that Eggman would want to humiliate Sonic in any way. Two, his emblem is near the name that was printed. But, given that a lot of people are unmindful of such things, they decided to give it a go. Amy was the first to see the challenge, so naturally she awaited the chance to see if she could win it. Sonic just happened to appear and sit with her on a bench on the little island in the middle of the street in front of the Train Station. "Hey, Amy." he says, smiling. "Hey, Sonic! Sonic, I have an interesting challenge for you, but you'll probably say no." she says, setting him up. He takes the bait, oh so easily he takes it. "Yeah? What is it?" he asks her. "Oh, nothing too complicated. Just be naughty in front of everyone." she says.**

**"Okay." Sonic says, surprising Amy a lot. The people that were nearby simply watched as Amy sat on Sonic's lap, the blue hedgehog feeling all over her body suggestively. A lot of those people were enjoying this, many covered their children's eyes and a couple were simply amazed. Sonic built up a reputation of having absolutely no shame among many people. Hell, he runs around buck-naked, dates about five girls and various other stories of his life show just how little shame he has. After that display, Sonic sits back next to Amy, who is recovering from that little something-something. "Challenge done." Sonic says, kissing her cheek before walking off. Who should show up next to challenge him but Knuckles, holding a giant sign. "Hey Sonic, bet you won't hold this up to the government building!" he says. "Bet I will." Sonic says, grabbing the sign and standing in front of said building.**

**On the sign is a large middle finger and the words "Fuck the Government!" printed. Well, the president is shocked, not by Sonic's sudden hatred for the government, but by the large amount of people doing it with him. The result is quite funny; the President comes out, delivers a speech about change and such, people throw food and drinks at him and Sonic simply walks off, feeling that his work is done. "Challenge done." Sonic says, passing Knuckles the sign, who quickly destroys it. "Man, everyone is bold today. Challenging me with these random things..." he says to himself. M. Tails sought to try this, only because he wants to see Sonic do something crazy. "Hey, Sonic! Got a challenge for ya!" he says. Next thing we see is Sonic entering a bank with a black mask over his big head. **

**"Uhh...give me your money?" he asks the clerk, who gladly opens the vault and starts piling up cash. "Would you like to start a banking account?" the clerk asks. "Uhh...yeah, thanks Vanilla." Sonic says. Yeah, that's Vanilla in there, and the other clerks don't have a problem at all. With that said, Cream walks in and sees Sonic at the desk with the mask on. "Sonic? Is that you?" she asks him. "Yeah, how's it going, Cream?" he asks, patting her head. "Here you are, Sonic. Anything else?" Vanilla asks, muffling laughter at the sight of Sonic in a burgular mask and with his finger in his pocket, making it look like he had a gun. "Naw, thanks...uhh, you ain't see nothing. Got it?" Sonic says. "Oh, yes sir! Heehee..." Vanilla says. Sonic nods and walks out with a sack full of money. When he leaves the bank, he hears loud laughter and smiles, walking over to Tails. "Here ya go. Challenge done." Sonic says. M. Tails is shocked that he did that, but with money in hand, he jumps in his plane and heads to Casinopolis.**

**Eggman looks at the success of his plan, but he's not happy with the results. "What the hell?! He's not dropping to his knees in shame!...Calm down...the day ain't over yet..." Eggman thinks. Metal, shocked that the plan is failing, shakes his head and starts drinking. Anyway, Shadow and Silver aren't interested in the challenge at all, so they are playing the Dreamcast X, enjoying their latest acquisition of Marvel vs Capcom 3: True Fight to The Finish. Blaze, Rashia and Shade walk in and see the two concentrated on the game. "Boys, it's a nice day outside and everyone is busy tormenting Sonic with stupid challenges. Why aren't you guys doing it?" Blaze asks. "We don't take pleasure in that." Silver states. "Plus we can do that any day." Shadow says. "You know, they're right." Rashia says. "So this is the new game?" Shade asks. "Yup." both hedgehogs say at the same time.**

**Well, Rouge tracked down Sonic, who was getting some water from a park fountain. "Hey there, Sonic." she says, wrapping her arms around his body. "Whoa, Rouge! Surprised me a bit." he says, turning and kissing her. "I have a nice challenge that I'm sure you'll say no." she says. "Try me, I've already downed three of those." Sonic says, leaning on the fountain. "All right then, here we go." Rouge says, walking with Sonic to the airport. They find themselves on a plane, about 10,000 feet above the ground. Rouge flys out as Sonic jumps...with no parachute. His body looks like a comet as he falls straight down. When he lands, he looks like a ghost as he glows brightly. He jumps into a pond and lets the icy winds blow off of him. "Challenge done." Sonic says, walking off as Rouge flys beside him. "Man, you really have no shame. This activity could cause some behavior in the kids..." she says. "Eh, they got parents. What else are they used for?" Sonic asks.**

**The sun was setting and the challenges raged on as Natasha caught up to Sonic after she finished some light shopping. "Sonic, there you are." she says, walking up to him. "Oh, hey Natasha. What's shaking?" he asks her, well aware that another challenge was coming. "Want another challenge?" she asks him. "Sure, why not? Many have tried to make me feel shame, but all have failed. Ready when you are." he says. Natasha's challenge would end up being Sonic's worst experience yet, one that might just get him. They found and grabbed a nearby stray dog, setting up a giant restraining wooden block thing. In the center of the city, people gathered to watch the worst and most shameful thing anyone could do...throw stuff at a little puppy. "I can't believe I get to do this...Sweet!" Sonic thinks to himself as he grabs water balloons and throws them at the held puppy...Yeah, sorry to the puppy lovers.**

**You might think the people watching would be upset...but apparently these people have just as little shame as Sonic, since they join in on the fun. That is one soaked puppy when all is said and done, with Sonic setting the dog free and walking over to Natasha. "Challenge done." he says, walking with Natasha, who couldn't be more surprised. F. Tails didn't see fit to do much to Sonic, so all that was left was Zeta. She caught up to him as he walked into the Train Station. "Sonic, about ready to go home?" she asks him. "Zeta, hi! Not really, just figured the last challenge would come here. So, what do ya got for me?" Sonic asks her. Well, it would prove to be awkward, even by Sonic's strange standards. The last bit of wanderers walk by to see Sonic with shiny, metallic boots walking towards a streetlamp. "I have no shame." Sonic says, dancing around the streetlamp. The looks on everyone's faces was simply to die for, dropped jaws and tearful expressions from too much laughter.**

**With that said, Sonic and Zeta walk back to the Train Station, coming across the Egg Twister in the process. "Fool! Now the time has come to die!" Eggman says, arming the Egg Twister. Well...Sonic and Zeta head up the building, leap over the center pod and with a mighty throw, Zeta throws Sonic right at the pod, smashing through and destroying it. The machine fails and Eggman makes his escape, swearing revenge. "You always say that!" Sonic says as they arrive in the Mystic Ruins. Zeta heads on up as Sonic stares out into the sky. In mere moments, Anth shows up. "Yo, what's going on?" Sonic asks. "I got a challenge for ya. One you can't do at all!" he says. "Yeah? What is it?" Sonic asks. "I dare you, Sonic, to sprout the wings of a bat, stomp off like a zombie while singing Row Row Row Your Boat through a car wash." Anth says. Sonic stared with a "what the fuck" face before he sat down. He thought...and thought...and thought before finally saying, "How does that invoke shame?" Anth stares for a moment before he can come up with an answer. "That you can't sprout the wings of a bat. That's very cool, ya know. Rouge will think less of you!" he responds.**

**Sonic's ears lower before he walks off with some kind of expression. We call that expression "shame". Anth walks away with $10,000,000 in his pocket. Even then, Eggman is mad that his machine was destroyed and that he lost all that money. The day ends and Sonic wakes up the next day, still feeling weird about that last challenge. As he walks out and enters Station Square, he meets with Amy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asks. "Amy, I need you to tell me...do you think I'm bisexual?" he asks. She stares and covers her mouth as she laughs a bit. "Yeah, F. Tails reacted the same way." Sonic says. "Well, I know how you can tell." Amy says. "How, pray tell?" Sonic asks. "Simple, kiss a guy." she says, making Sonic shoot spit out of his mouth. "Are you nuts!?" Sonic asks. "Nope, that's how you can tell. So, good luck!" she says, walking off. "Oh god, please help me..." Sonic prays before walking back home.**

**He sees M. Tails walking in the living room and gets up, blushing heavily. "Okay, just one peck on the lips...no big deal, he's my best friend, I can do it..." Sonic says as he walks up to M. Tails. He places his hands on his shoulder, M. Tails looking confused. "What's up?" he asks. It's at that point that Sonic can't do it. "Uhh...Nothing! Nothing at all! Gotta go!" Sonic says, dashing out of the door. "Shit, I can't do that! He's my best friend!..." Sonic says, running to Angel Island. Knuckles is sitting on the steps, actually looking like he's guarding the Master Emerald. "gulp...Knuckles...don't know about this..." he says, his face nearing his own. "Dude, what's up? Staring contest?" Knuckles asks. Sonic can't do this at all, thinking that the last person he'd kiss is Knuckles. "Yeah, a staring contest! You win! Bye!..." Sonic says, running off. Knuckles is quite confused when he sees Sonic covering his face as he goes, wondering if he was crying. **

**"Shadow...maybe with him, I'll have some success..." Sonic thinks. Meanwhile, Knuckles has just arrived at Tails' house, concerned and confused. "M. Tails, can I ask you something?" he starts. "Is something wrong with Sonic?" the both of them ask each other. "So he approached you a little abnormally as well?" M. Tails asks. "Yeah, looked at me and ran off...crying, I think...what's with him?" Knuckles asks. Back to Sonic, who spots Shadow walking up to him. "Shadow...could I really do this?" he says, walking up to the hedgehog. "Yo, what's with you?" Shadow says, confused when Sonic places his hands on his shoulders. "...Damn it! I can't do this either!" Sonic says to himself, turning away from Shadow and heading back to Amy. She doesn't seem at all surprised to see his disappointed face. **

**"Well, I guess you have your answer, huh?" she asks. "Yeah, I couldn't find it in myself to kiss any of my friends...male friends, at least. Guess I'm not bisexual after all.." Sonic says, surprisingly disappointed. He heads off towards the Train Station, not even noticing Silver coming up in front of him. When he does notice, it's a little too late for any reaction. They bump into each other, but not in the normal sense. Sonic finally ends up proving he's bisexual, just not how he intended. Yeah, you heard right, he accidently bumps into Silver and their lips accidently touch! Sonic stares wide-eyed and Silver looks like he's gonna explode. Amy, to say the least, is very shocked. "...Thank you, lord...FOR GIVING ME THE WRONG ANSWER!"**

**-Yeuch!! I know, I know, but it's funny. Yeah, back from the FBI.**

**Sonic:**** They tapping your phone?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** When the government says no, the "man" says yes! So, yeah. They are.**

**Sonic:**** Oh dear...now what?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'm gonna dismantle the oppressive establishment of government! Be right back!**

**Sonic:**** This won't end well...**


	14. Insane Day 14

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Nothing today, sorry! Thanks for keeping strong!**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, InuSonishaUnlimited is busy dismantling the oppressive establishment of government...by means of an actual hammer. So if he doesn't get arrested, he'll be back a little later. Until then, we can go on in the story now. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Insane Day 14: Yikes! He Did What?!**

**Sonic and Silver step back and look at each other, unable to describe exactly what just happened. Sonic, however, was the first to blurt something out. "OH NO!! I KI..." he yells, but Silver stops him. "Keep it down, look over there." he says, pointing to a nearby photographer. "Shit, what if he...!? Hey, get back here!!" Sonic yells, running at the photographer. The poor guy doesn't even have time to run before he gets pummeled by the blue hedgehog. "GIVE ME THAT PHOTO! NOW!" Sonic yells, right in the poor guy's ear. At that point, he finds the photo and destroys the film in the camera. Silver simply watches as the poor guy runs away, complaining about losing his job. "That still doesn't fix them, Silver!" Sonic yells, looking at the people walking by, who seemed like they didn't care one way or the other. "Look, we both know it was an accident. Therefore, nothing else matters. Got it?" Silver says. "Yeah, I get it." Sonic says, avoiding eye contact with Silver, mostly because he's still blushing. "Okay then, I'm heading home. Later." Silver says, walking off.**

**Amy is still in shock at what just happened. "Uh...you know that was an accident, right!? Right!?" Sonic asks Amy, who is holding in laughter. "Of...Of course! I know that! It's just..so...so...FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAH!" Amy laughs, unable to hold it in any longer. Sonic shakes his head and walks off before Amy catches up. "Hey, it's no big deal! So you kissed him, it doesn't matter." Amy says. Sonic turns to her with tearful eyes. "I didn't mean to do it!...It was a total accident! I'll never be able to forget this!" he says, running to the Train Station. When he arrives in the Mystic Ruins, he sees Rouge standing outside the house. "Hey, Sonic! Huh? What's the matter?" she asks Sonic, noticing his very pathetic look. "Huh? Oh, hey Rouge...Huh!? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, not a kiss in the world! Ommph!" he says, holding his mouth. "Wait, what?" she asks. "Nothing! Didn't have any lips at all! Oomph!...you're such a dumbass, Sonic..." he says the last part to himself. "You're acting silly again." Rouge says, placing her hands on her hips.**

**"Heh heh, guess so! So, what's up?" Sonic asks, wiping sweat from his head with that last-minute distraction. "Oh, I came by to talk to you about something..." she says, walking up to him as he did the same. They sat under the large tree near the entrance to Windy Valley, the warm air blowing by as is typical in relaxing anime moments. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asks, sipping from his soda. "I might move in with you." she says, making the blue dude choke. He holds his throat as he desperately gets the soda caught in his throat out, spitting it out. "Whew!...cough...That was a surprise...cough...What made you decide this?" Sonic says, wiping his nose and mouth. "Guess I just felt it'd be a wise decision. Not now, but I'll let you now when." she says. "So you can recruit Shadow, Knuckles and I to carry stuff here as you relax, watching three guys work?" he jokingly says. "Something like that." she says, laying against his body.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman is hard at work, formulating his next plan. "Hmm...yes, yes...of course, that is it. That's the new plan." he says, dashing to his computer. When he enters his lab, he sees Metal looking at questionable content on his computer. "Metal! Why are you using **_**my computer**_** to look at porn!?" he yells, surprising the metal hedgehog. "Oh shit! Hey, it was on the screen!" Metal says in response. Eggman looks away before looking back to Metal. "What?! I don't look at that!" he defensively says. "I didn't say you did..." Metal says, making Eggman furious. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LAB!" he says, kicking the robot out. "FUCK YOU TOO!" Metal says, walking away. Eggman quickly closes the video and pulls up his Yahoo! Mail window. "Heh heh...just you wait, Sonic. My new plan will get you in a rush to survive..." he says, beginning his longest session on an email to date.**

**Back to Tails, who was over Cosmo and Cosmia's house at the moment. "Hmm...may just be a computer virus. I can fix it, just a sec..." he says, tapping the keyboard quickly. "Thank you, Tails. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it." Cosmo says, standing next to the sitting fox. "Yeah, these things are hard to catch before they get out of hand. I should be able to get rid of it by doing this...and that...and...here we go!" Tails says, producing a joystick with three buttons. He attaches it to the CPU and suddenly, a fox head-shaped thing appears in a space-like window, showing some data in Cosmo's computer. At the top is the virus, to which Tails press buttons, shooting the virus and eventually destroying it. "There we go, good as new!" Tails says, putting away the controller. "Wow, that was different than what I expected." Cosmia says. "Yeah, everyone's got their own way of dealing with viruses. Mine is more...interactive." Tails says.**

**"Well, now that the computer is fixed, I want you to see something." she says, opening a web page showing a video of a monkey repeatedly slapping the shit out of some random kid. "What...the...fuck? Who sent you this?" he asks. "No one, I looked it up under "funny videos"." Cosmo says. "Well...that's certainly funny..." Tails says. "So what do you wanna do now?" Cosmia asks. "We can show Tails our collection of rare flowers in the garden downstairs." Cosmo says. "That sounds cool, let's go." Tails says, walking downstairs with the girls. They looked up from the living room skylight to see an armada of square-shaped ships flying by. The ships don't do much except blast out horrendous sounds of growling and slapping. "...I don't even wanna know what's going on up there..." Tails says. "Neither do we..." the girls say as they walk to the garden.**

**Knuckles is sitting in a pool near the Master Emerald, his shades covering his eyes. "Ahh, this is the life..." he says, bringing up his sunglasses to see Tikal walking towards him, naked. "Knuckles!? I was about to take a bath..." she says, making the red echidna jump out immediately. "Feel free! I'm done! Yup, gotta watch the Emerald and stuff!" Knuckles says, doing his best to avoid looking at Tikal, but his eyes keep slipping. "Knuckles, what's the matter?" she says, standing directly in front of him with her hands at her hips. "Nothing, just getting out so you can take a bath!" he says. "Yeah, but you're all jittery about it, more so than normal. Is there something you want to tell me?" she says, recognizing the nervousness as a sign. "Me? Tell you something? No, not at all!" he says, obviously failing at convincing her. "Are you sure, because I know how to get it out of you..." she says, reminding Knuckles of her sick methods of getting the truth out of him.**

**"Okay, okay!...There was a little something-something going on between Amy and I, you know, before we hooked up..." he says, wishing he said nothing. "That's all? Knuckles, do you know why so many couples break up over that kind of thing?" she asks. "No, why?" he asks, scratching the back of his head. "They break up because there is no communication. If I found out without you telling me, I would've pummeled you and broke up with you. But since you were honest with me..." she says, punching the shit out of him immediately. Knuckles lays down with his nose bleeding, showing a very goofy smile on his face while he shakes in pain. "...I still love you." she says, walking back into the pool of water. "Ugh...man, she's strong..." he says, laying there until he gets up and walks back over to Tikal. He doesn't get too close, since he doesn't want her to throw a rock at him or something, and starts the "oh-so-sorriness" speech.**

**"Listen, I'm real sorry, Tikal! Amy was going through something and I wanted to help her out..." he says. "I just heard from Rouge that she and Sonic are going out now, or at least something close to that. Apparently, she tortured him into her proposal, yet he fucked her in a blind rage." Tikal says. "Damn, he didn't mention that." Knuckles says. "Well, Amy didn't tell Rouge, she actually found out from someone in the apratment who heard it." Tikal says, not really looking at Knuckles. "Come on! You said you still loved me, yet you're upset with me." he says, making it seem rather funny. "So what if I am...huh?" Tikal says, noticing Knuckles rubbing her shoulders. "You're too tense, baby...relax..." he says. "Aw...How am I supposed to be angry with you if you're doing that...?" Tikal says, completely under Knuckles' spell. "You know you can't stay mad at Da Knux Man..." he whispers in her ear. "...You know I hate it when you say that...and do this..." Tikal say, turning to face him. "Yeah, right..." he says, looking deeply into her eyes before kissing her deeply. **

**She immediately pulls him into the pool, holding his body as he kisses her. Knuckles rubs all over her body before he stops kissing her, looking deeply at her. "Still mad?" he asks seductively. "sigh...No, I'm not..." she says, smiling at him. She topples him over, her body on top of his own as he relaxes in the water. He brings his head up to her breasts and starts pinching and nipping at them, making Tikal moan loudly. "Oh...Knuckles, you beast...Yes..." she says, holding his head there as he continued. As he does so, he brings her bottom to his now-hardened rod, pushing right into her ass. "Oh! Man, forgot how tight that is...!" Knuckles says before standing up and holding her hips, pushing into her repeatedly. "Oh, Knuckles!...That feels good...So good...Keep going...!" she says, noticing his arms arching under her thighs. He lifts her up and pushes into her again, going even harder than before. She turns her body to face him, holding his head as he kept going. **

**Eventually, she got him on his back and took it from there, going at him hard and quick. Knuckles had no chance of turning her over now, enjoying himself as Tikal got him into her vagina. She moves her lower body up and down quickly, Knuckles holding her hips and helping her out. In the end, she climaxes on him, the fluids flowing down Knuckles and onto the grass beneath him. "gasp...gasp...Now I really need to wash up..." she says, smiling as he kisses her again. "Yeah, but at least it was fun..." he says. "Yeah, whatever...Come on, let me go..." she says, giggling as he rubs her behind. She gets up and jumps when he spanks her, laughing as he smiles again before she gets in the water. Knuckles walks back to the Master Emerald, noticing the birds perched on top of it. "Hey, get off my Master Emerald!" he yells, swinging a bat as he chases the birds. "sigh...Boys will be boys..." Tikal says, watching the display as she bathed.**

**Eggman finishes his latest scheme before the sun even sets, laughing at his latest work. "Simply genius! This will be my greatest plan yet!" he yells, loud enough for Metal to hear. "You said that about the last plan you had." Metal says. "And I stand by those statements! This is pure genius!" he says, pointing to the screen. "A picture of you coming out of the shower?" Metal says, making Eggman turn around. "Oh, forgot to bring up the window...here ya go!" he says. "...The hell is that?" Metal asks. "Metal, Metal, Metal...Have you not heard of a chain letter?" he says, showing Metal the letter. "Hmm..."By reading this letter, everyone you know and love will disappear from your life...unless you pass this on to another poor fool. You cannot send it to the same person twice, nor can you send it back to the original sender or the last person who sent it, lest you be cursed forever...Pass it on if you don't want your friends and family to disappear from existance. Signed, the Mad Writer." Who the hell is that?" Metal says. "Oh, you poor, doomed robot...Just watch as the ultimate plan goes into action!"**

**-Will it work? One can only assume that it won't, but let's give the guy confidence for the next chap.**

**Sonic:**** I think he was arrested...**

**Weresheep:**** Probably so...**

**Sonic:**** We can't keep this up...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Whew, all done!**

**Sonic:**** You're back! What happened?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** What do you mean? I got arrested.**

**M. Tails:**** Arrested? Then how the fuck...?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I dug my way out. Now then...Oh yeah! See ya around!**

**Everyone:**** The police are on the way...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** "passes everyone, including himself, sunglasses and a mustache" Act normal...**


	15. Insane Day 15

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Nothing today, sorry! Thanks for keeping strong!**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, InuSonishaUnlimited is busy dismantling the oppressive establishment of government...by means of an actual hammer. So if he doesn't get arrested, he'll be back a little later. Until then, we can go on in the story now. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Insane Day 15: The Evil Chain Letter**

**The sun sets as Sonic enters the house, stopped almost immediately by a note posted on the table. "Huh? "Dear Sonic, be back soon, went to pick up a few things. Love, Female Tails." Okay then..." he reads, walking into his room to check his email. "Let's see...random fan letter, may have won one million dollars, free pass into Casinopolis...nothing too interesting..." he says, walking back downstairs and sitting down, looking at some people get beaten savagely on the plasma screen. "Heh, foolish hippies. They know nothing!" Sonic says, grinning evilly as he thinks about what had happened. "I know now that I must be bisexual...because I keep blushing whenever I think about that accidental kiss on Silver..." he thinks to himself until the door opens, Natasha entering from outside. "Huh? Oh, Sonic." she says, sitting next to him before kissing him. "Hey, Natasha." he says, returning the affection. "Come on, let's go out." she says, getting him up and outside. "All right then, wherever you want to go." he says, walking with her into Station Square.**

**"So, what did you want to do?" he asks her. "Hmm...let's go Building Hopping." she says, making him wink. "Sure thing, hold on!" he says, lifting her and jumping very quickly to the top of the Train Station. From there, he lets her down and they leap from building to building, making people stop and watch them go. After about twenty hops, they jump down near the Ice Cream Shop. "Ooh, Ice cream. Shall we?" Natasha asks, Sonic simply walking her inside and sitting down across from her. "The Galactic Special, please." he says, getting it fast from the fan waiter. "Wow, this looks good." she says. After a few minutes, it's all gone, the bowl shining like it was just cleaned. Sonic stared gawk-eyed at Natasha, who was licking ice cream off of her fingers. "That was very sweet. I loved that." she says, keeping some ice cream on her lips and around her mouth. "Uh, you got some near your mouth..." Sonic says. "Wanna get it off...?" Natasha says. Sonic gladly does so, licking it off before they walked out.**

**Eggman finally finishes the chain letter revision and sends it to, who else, Sonic. "When he gets the letter, he will be driven into madness! It'll tear him apart!" Eggman says, laughing. "What makes this so foolproof?" Metal says. "No, Metal. It is the fact that it isn't foolproof that makes it so good. Sonic is too much of a fool to figure out what to do about it on his own! His friends will help him until they can't stop the letter, making Sonic the sole bearer of the burden! Ahahahahahahahah!!" Eggman laughs, watching as the screen shows "Message Sent". "Look, I'm gonna go, but I'll give you ten bucks if this works." Metal says. "Fine, yes, go. I must be with my most excellent plan." he says, watching Metal walk off. "Sonic, your time has come! AHAHAHAHAH!" he laughs again. Metal shakes his head at the thought as he leaves, completely convinced that this plan is going down the toilet. "Dumbass, this will never work..." Metal says, walking out and jetting into the sky.**

**Sonic and Natasha have just returned from their date, entering the house and going into his room. Natasha lays down as Sonic heads to his computer. "What are you doing?" she asks him. "Checking my email. Hmm...what the hell...NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" he says, slamming his head on the desk repeatedly. Zeta comes walking and sees the display, just as confused as Natasha. "Sonic! Sonic, what's the matter? There are better ways to solve your problems than giving yourself a concussion." Zeta tells him, shaking him until he stops. "A CHAIN LETTER! SOMEONE SENT ME A MOTHERFUCKING CHAIN LETTER! WAAHHHHH!!!" Sonic says, crying heavily on Zeta's chest as the silver echidna holds him there. "A chain letter?" Natasha asks, getting up and looking at the screen. "Yeah, those silly letters that promise either good fortune or misfortune, depending on whether you comply with the demands of the letter or not. Poor Sonic got stuck with one that promises misfortune..." Zeta says, rubbing Sonic's head to comfort him.**

**"Let's see..."By reading this letter, everyone you know and love will disappear from your life...unless you pass this on to another poor fool. You cannot send it to the same person twice, nor can you send it back to the original sender or the last person who sent it, lest you be cursed forever...Pass it on if you don't want your friends and family to disappear from existance. Signed, the Mad Writer." Wow, sure gets to the point. So what, if he doesn't send it to anyone else, we'll all disappear or something?" Natasha says. "Basically, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Chain letters don't possess the power to make these acts of misfortune a reality. Unless the one who sent it actually has the power to make people disappear, I wouldn't be so concerned. So relax, Sonic, we're not going anywhere." Zeta says. "You shouldn't defy the power of a chain letter, Zeta! I know people who had horrible lives after defying the letter..." Sonic says, burying his face into her chest again.**

**"Such as...?" Natasha asks. "This one guy I knew, his name was Bronzky... A bronze-colored echidna with a thing for red clothing of any kind. Anyway, he got a chain letter that said that his girlfriend was gonna have sex with someone else unless he passed it on. Like you two, he didn't believe in the power of misfortune, so he left it alone. The next day, he goes into his living room and sees his best friend, a light-blue fox named Shatter, fucking his girlfriend, an orange-colored echidna named Reasia, right on the couch. Of course, he beat the shit outta his best friend and gave his girl a good talking-to, but that wouldn't have happened if he sent the letter! Now I'm cursed, if I don't send it to **_**someone**_**, everyone I care about will disapppeeaaarrr..." he says, drowning out the last bit. "Oh dear, this isn't going well..." Zeta says, patting his back. "So why don't we just send it?" Natasha says. "And risk passing the evil onto someone else? No go...we wait until Tails gets here, either one will do. They should know how to beat chain letters..." Sonic says, finally emerging from Zeta's chest.**

**An hour later, Eggman is sitting in his office, simply thinking about his plan going well. It's at that point that he realizes a fundamental flaw in his plan. "I forgot to include a time limit!...Oh well, Sonic is probably so scared, he doesn't even consider that." he says, laying back and relaxing. The complete opposite for Sonic, who is shaking with fear. M. Tails and F. Tails walk in a few minutes later, heading upstairs when they notice no one is downstairs. "Hey guys, what's going on here?" M. Tails asks. "I..got..a..chain..letter.." Sonic says, pointing to the screen without looking at it. "Chain letter? Oh god, not that shit..." M. Tails says, sitting the chair and looking at it. "Hmm...seriously? Who is the Mad Writer?" F. Tails asks. "Got me, but the letter isn't effective for the following reasons..." M. Tails says. "How?" Sonic asks, now paying attention. "Well, first of all...there's no time limit. Most of these things say you got like 24 hours or something like that." M. Tails says.**

**"Second of all, it isn't apparent as to how we would disappear. Sometimes, they say something along the lines of murder, kidnapping, things like that. This letter just says "disappear", so we can't know for sure what will happen. Chances are this will be nothing to be worried about." F. Tails says. "Bronzky, guys, remember Bronzky!" Sonic yells defiantly. "Sonic, the guy's best friend was hitting on his girlfriend **_**long before**_** he even got the chain letter. I'm pretty sure that was going to happen, it's only a coincidence that it occured after the letter." M. Tails says. "Coincidence, my **_**ass!! **_**He walked **_**in the man's house! It was locked, M. Tails!!**_**" Sonic yells. "All right, all right. I'll see if I can get rid of it...hmm, whoever did this is crafty. I can't delete it." F. Tails says. "Fine, let's fucking send it then! I don't want the curse to start!" Sonic says. "Relax, man. Yeah, just send it to one of your fans." M. Tails says. They do that, making Sonic feeling much better. "Whew, thanks so much! Now I'm not cursed!" he says. "Okay, let's get some cooking done." F. Tails says.**

**Following dinner, Sonic heads upstairs and checks his mail again. The others hear a bloodcurling scream from upstairs and run up, looking at the curled-up hedgehog. "Sonic, what the hell happened?" F. Tails asks. "L...L...Look." Sonic says, pointing to the computer. On the screen reads: "By reading this letter, everyone you know and love will disappear from your life...unless you pass this on to another poor fool. You cannot send it to the same person twice, nor can you send it back to the original sender or the last person who sent it, lest you be cursed forever...Pass it on if you don't want your friends and family to disappear from existance. Signed, the Mad Writer." M. Tails and F. Tails looks absolutely confused, Natasha, Blaze and Zeta look with eyebrows raised, and Shadow and Silver have no idea what's going on. "Wait, who sent it?" M. Tails asks. He notices the name of the fan that he sent it to. "Sonic, you don't need to worry. Whoever this fan is, they broke the chain, so you're off the hook." F. Tails says. "Really?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, so relax." Shadow says.**

**Eggman bangs on his desk repeatedly when he figures out that his plan failed. "Damn it all! Why!? WHY!? IT WAS..." he yells before Metal interrupts. "Non-Foolproof? Yeah, I thought so." he says, sitting and drinking booze. Back to Sonic, who is sitting at his computer again. "What are you doing now?" Zeta asks. "Oh, I'm getting some revenge." he says, showing her a letter on the screen. "Hmm..."You have just recieved a chain letter by Sonic the Hedgehog, with which you will be relentlessly laughed at unless you send it within 15 seconds. If you send it in the time limit, you will be pummeled by a meteor or two. Signed, Figure-It-Out-Einstein." Clever." she says. "Yup, this is evil, but it's my kind of evil. Mad Writer, meet my wrath." he says, sending it. Eggman looks on his screen and sees it, obviously not believing it. "Feh, forget that, won't affect m...NNNOOOOO!!!!" he yells, hearing the insidious clown laughter in his head. In the background, Sonic's laughter is heard as he maniacally imagines Eggman's face right now...**

**-The curse lives on, always respond to chain letters. Next time, a horrifying movie calls for psychological therapy for Sonic to cure him of some very bad nightmares.**

**Sonic:**** That chain letter shit was horrible...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Which is why I don't do that shit, personally...**

**M. Tails:**** It's all a big joke, really.**

**Sonic:**** Bronzky, M. Tails. Bronzky.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Ain't nobody's fault but his that he dated a whore.**

**Sonic:**** Don't start talking about coincidence, that was no coincidence.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You're just paranoid. Anyway, we better get going.**

**Weresheep:**** Hey, have you guys seen Anth?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Last I saw him, he was talking with the bikini babes near the hotel pool...**

**Sonic:**** Wow, what a pimp.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope they don't tear him apart...**

**Weresheep:**** Oh jeez...ANTH!!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** A sheep and his zombie...a beautiful thing...**

**Sonic:**** Or a very creepy one...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, that too.**


	16. Insane Day 16

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Hmm...today on InuSonisha Watch, we see a very slow plane chase with the Tornado JetStream being chased by police copters. Of course, that's until Tails takes off at high speed, leaving the cops in his dust! Oh wait, wrong news. Yeah, not too sure what to say.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Now we get to something disputed a lot of the time.**

**Sonic:**** What's that?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, just get in position and you'll know.**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, okay.**

**Insane Day 16: Chomps, The Murderous Shark Scares Me**

**It proved to be a great day to go to the movies. Sonic and Co. head inside the theater to see what can only be described as "the scarefest of the year!" by the poster. "I've been waiting forever to see this movie." M. Tails says, sitting with Cosmo and Cosmia. "What was the movie again?" Silver asks, sitting with Blaze. "Chomps, The Murderous Shark. Sort of a **_**Jaws**_** spinoff." Shadow says, sitting with Shade and Rashia. "Shark movie, huh? Shouldn't be too bad." Sonic says, sitting with Rouge, F. Tails, Natasha, Zeta and Amy. The film starts somewhat slow, nearly putting Sonic to sleep until the murderous shark takes his first victims below the water and rips them to shreds. Now, Sonic didn't have a problem with horror movies, but with the vast sea and the possibility of a massive sea killer within shown before him, his heart was racing. Two hours later, the movie was over and for the most part, everyone was satisfied.**

**"Man, that was awesome!" everyone said, except for Sonic, who was being carried back due to his scared-stiff position. Once the sun had set and darkness descended, Sonic found it hard to sleep until his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. In his sleep, he found himself adrift in a black sea, the sky unable to be told apart from the water. He simply floats, nervous and cold until the feeling of razor-sharp blades pierces his stomach. He looks down to see the very same monster shark from the movie, trying to rip his body in half. "AHHH!! CHOMPS!!! DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE HORRIBLE!!! AHHHH!!!" Sonic screams as the beast shakes him savagely, trying to break the poor hedgehog in half. When he finally succeeds, Sonic let's out a heartstopping scream. "GGGRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!..." he screams before going into silence. That image fades when he wakes up screaming the next morning, about an hour later than he normally wakes up.**

**"Oh God...Oh God...just a...just a dream..." he reassures himself, fully believing that what happened was a dream. He looks down and sees half his body missing and stares with his mouth open. "AAAHHHHH!!!!" he screams before flashing to reality, about two hours later than he normally wakes up. He heads downstairs and sees his friends placing things in the Tornado. "Guys, what's going on?" he asks. "Hop in the shower and come on, Sonic! We're going to the beach!" F. Tails says, making Sonic shake in absolute fear. "The...the beach?" he says, running upstairs and showering before walking back downstairs. "Sure...sure, let's go!...heh heh..." he nervously laughs before hopping in the plane. "Everyone, it's beach time!" M. Tails says, lifting the plane and landing on Emerald Coast.**

**Of course, Sonic completely freaks out when M. Tails lands near the water, but he remains calm as they get the beach stuff out of the plane. "Okay, we're all set. Now to have some...Sonic?" F. Tails says, watching as Sonic chains himself to a wall that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Huh? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine here!" Sonic says, waving to his friends, who are already suspecting something. "What's the matter? We already know you don't go in the water, so why did you...?" F. Tails asks. "Oh, this? Just an...experiment! Yeah! To see how long I can withstand confinement!" he says. "Okay then...well, we'll be out there if you need anything." Natasha says, walking with Zeta, F. Tails and Rouge to the others, in the ocean. Sonic leans back against the wall until a stinging sensation makes him scream bloody murder. Turns out it was a piece of a seashell, but given Sonic's unstable thoughts right now, he didn't know that.**

**"OH MY GOD!! CHOMPS GOT ME!! OW OW OW!!" he yells, not even considering that he is nowhere near the water. The others look and see the manic hedgehog running around crazily, having broken free of his sand-crafted chains. "Uh...what's the matter with him?" Zeta asks. "Don't know, but I'm gonna find out. See you guys later!" F. Tails says before flying out of the water and heading over to Sonic. "Come on, Sonic. We're heading back to the house." she says, grabbing the hedgehog despite his protests. When they reach the house, F. Tails lays Sonic down on the couch and pulls up a chair. "Okay, Sonic. You are very fidgetty at the moment. Any reason why?" she asks him. "Um...bad dreams, horrendous imagination, just to name a few..." Sonic says. "Right, okay then. Look here..." she says, pulling out a pocket watch.**

**"Now, watch the swings of the watch, Sonic. Let the rhythm lull you into slumber...You are getting sleepy...Very sleepy..." she says, looking at Sonic's expression. "F. Tails, hypnosis only works on lesser minds. I really doubt it'll..." he says before going right to sleep, prompting a giggle or two from F. Tails. "Okay, now the time has come, Sonic. We're gonna see what you're dreaming about. So...what are you dreaming about?" she asks. "Chomps...Chomps the Murderous Shark..." he says in a trance-like speech. "Oh dear, that monster movie...Y'know, I kinda figured it was a bad idea to see that one, but...Okay, does the monster scare you?" she asks. "Yes, he scares me...he ate me..." Sonic says. "No, Sonic. He hasn't done anything to you, not a thing. You are simply dreaming that he's eating you..." she says. "Dreaming...no, it hurts..." he says. "Hmm...okay then, this may be a challenge." she says.**

**Eggman was having fun on the beach as well. "Ahh, this is the life. Don't you think so, Metal?' he says, looking to the red-hot metal hedgehog. "Yeah, this is awesome. I've always wanted to feel the sun against my skin..." Metal says, completely enjoying the fact that he's getting sunburned. "Heh heh, well ease up on the sun. You look hotter than a hot dog fresh from the grill...Ah, here she comes now." he says, looking to see a woman walking towards them. Metal's jaw drops at the sight of a woman actually walking towards Eggman with no fear or disgust. She seems to be in her mid-twenties, wearing a very exposing two-piece bathing outfit and red sandals. Of course, it's the size of her melons that makes Metal continue to stare until he composes himself. "Doctor Eggman?" she asks in a sweet voice. "Yes, that is I. Metal, I'd like you to meet Clyrease. Clyrease, this is my metallic minion, Metal." he says. "Pleasure to meet you, Metal." she says, smiling. "Pleasure is all mine..." Metal says, far too distracted by the cleavage.**

**"Anyway, so good of you to arrive. It is a lovely day on the beach and after this, we can go to my private quarters for some fun." he says. "I look forward to it, Doctor. Well, until then, see you later." she says, walking off. "Damn, what a woman. How the hell did you get a woman like that?" Metal asks. "Ahh, Metal...The Eggman simply knows how to lay down his manliness and attract a crowd." he say, applying sun-tan lotion to himself. "More like drive away like the Plague..." Metal thinks as he looks into the ocean. "Wouldn't it be awesome if Sonic drowned right in front of us?" Metal asks. "No speak of that asshole. We are on vacation now and while on vacation, we don't speak of anything to do with that hedgehog." Eggman says, passing Metal a flask of booze and oil. "Right, whatever you say..." Metal says, now distracted by his precious drink.**

**Back to F. Tails, who currently got a new idea. "All right, here we go." she says, putting headphones on Sonic's head with the sounds of waves crashing and seagulls calling playing. "So peaceful...so serene...this is awesome...what is this?" Sonic asks. "It's the sounds of the ocean. It isn't all that dangerous, Sonic. Also, Chomps is only fictional, he doesn't exist outside of the movie." she says. "Really? No lie?" he asks. "No lie, I promise you. If Chomps existed, more people would be dying on the beaches by now." she says, smiling. "Okay...okay then. He doesn't exist...he doesn't exist..." Sonic repeats until he sees the image of Chomps in his head slowly disappear. "Yeah, he's gone! Who would've thought that hypnosis worked? Thanks, F. Tails!" he says, kissing her. "My pleasure. Ready to go back to get the others?" she asks. "You bet! Let's go!" he says, dashing out and heading to the plane.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman and Metal awaited in the hotel near the beach. Eggman was sitting on the bed and Metal was sitting in a nearby chair. The door suddenly opens and Clyrease walks in suggestively, making Metal sweat and Eggman smile like the Kool-Aid guy. "Hey there, sorry I'm late." she says, sitting next to Eggman. "No problem at all, just glad you're here. Metal, come over here." Eggman says, watching the robot walk over. "Yeah, what?" he asks, unclear as to why Eggman asked him over, knowing goddamn well that he was about to screw this chick. "Show her your toy." he says, now making Metal nervous. "Why does she need to see my...?" Metal asks. "Well, she's gotta know what she's dealing with, besides me." Eggman says. She sees Metal's shining stick and Eggman's growth, both of which fill her with anticipation. "I've never been done by a robot before!" she says, excited. Metal is now confused, but as long as he's part of the party, he doesn't care.**

**Eggman immediately pulls off the girls's clothes and they get to work, Metal taking her from the front and Eggman taking her from behind. Metal bites her nipples savagely as Eggman pushes into her with the force of a car ramming into another car. If not for the fact that he wasn't trying to kill her, Eggman might've cracked her spine. They switch positions, with Eggman in front and Metal in the back. Now, the girl seems to be having the time of her life, since she's got her legs around Eggman's body and her hand at her backside, holding strong as Metal pushes into her. A protracted battle, at best, since it only lasts for about two hours before she's done, they're done, it's over. Regardless, Eggman wakes up the following morning and finds $100 missing from his wallet. Next to him is a note stating, "Thanks for the night, sugars. I just took the pay for the night of two guys, which was $100. I'll be sure to do business again soon. Clyrease." "Damn...what a woman." Eggman says before heading back to sleep.**

**-Eggman finally got laid! Anyway, next chap, Sonic gets into a fight with a glowing menace and Knux wants to start a boy band.**

**Sonic:**** Whoa, a boy band?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh yeah. Sound fun?**

**Tails:**** Not really...**

**Knuckles:**** Trust me, it'll be fun.**

**Sonic:**** You're only in it for the women...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Aren't they all, though?  
**

**Sonic:**** Good point.**

**Anth:**** I wanna be in the band! Me!**

**Knuckles:**** Do zombies make good band members?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Maybe, ask an expert.**

**Sonic:**** Well, I just don't know... **

**Weresheep:**** No way, Anth...**

**Anth:**** Aww, come on!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Your creator has spoken! Anyway, some serious N-Sync or lost cause? Find out next time!**

**Sonic:**** Not funny...**


	17. Insane Day 17

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** In this chapter, I will introduce a character shrouded in SEGA myth, the mysterious Nazo. If you don't know about Nazo, you can find info on him on Wikipedia or some other random search engine.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Nazo, oh yeah. This'll be fun.**

**Sonic:**** What's gonna be so fun about it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, look at the title below and you'll find out.**

**Sonic:**** I hate it when you do that.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'm sure you do.**

**Insane Day 17: Sonic Versus Nazo and The Loud Noise Curse**

**Stars sparkled in the sky, staring down the house of our heroes, who were asleep. Sonic was sleeping soundly until he heard it again. The loud, horrendous sound coming from outside. His left eye shoots open when the noise starts and he checks his clock. "...3:00 AM...three in the motherfucking morning..." he says lowly, walking out of the room, avoiding waking the girls up again. He heads out of the door, clutching his ears as he runs. This doesn't help, since it's loud enough to be heard through the attempt. Sonic turns the corner and looks in the spot Eggman was when he heard the noise last time. He wasn't there, so Sonic kept looking, his ears nearly breaking from the sheer annoyance of the sound. He found his target at the top of the mountain, though it was in a very weird place. **

**Eggman was blasting his music from behind the Master Emerald shrine. How he got there without being noticed by Knuckles, you ask? Well, Knuckles is a heavy sleeper, he can sleep through anything, basically. Sonic walks past Knuckles' sleeping body and walks behind the shrine, a titanium bat at the ready. Eggman turned and saw the steel bat coming at his face. When he came to, his stereo was once again broken and Sonic, looking like he'd snap at anyone for simply speaking to him, walked back home and into bed. The sun rose a few hours later, waking up the blue hedgehog. After washing up, he heads downstairs and walks out of the door, prompting some head-cocking from his friends. After a quick train ride, he arrived in Station Square, where he comes across an unexpected visitor.**

**The glowing white hedgehog Nazo appears before Sonic and punches him right across the face...and then it's on. Sonic launches his fists across Nazo's several times before Nazo counters and attacks furiously, the two hedgehogs walking across the street and attacking each other. Cars going by them crash into each other and explosions abound as cars and trucks smash into each other, avoiding the fighting hedgehogs. At one point, Sonic and Nazo end up on a moving truck, fighting as if there is no danger in the incoming overpass. They both duck and punch each other repeatedly, ending up on a hill of grass. They roll with each other, fighting and cursing as they reach another road near a railroad track. The train goes off the track as the hedgehogs keep going. After a few minutes, they end up back in the city, still beating each other up. "Asshole! Motherfucker! Pinch Jammer! Jerk!" are simply some of the words they would be exchanging as they fight.**

**F. Tails and the other look out the window and see Sonic attacking and being attacked. Eventually, Nazo gets Sonic on the ground and starts punching him repeatedly until Sonic kicks him off and attacks him back. The fight goes on until the both of them are near the waterfall, at which point Nazo is close to the edge. With a long spin dash, Sonic hits Nazo into the water, making him look at Sonic with murderous intent. Sonic and Nazo exchange one more blow before the fight finally comes to an end. Nazo floats away and Sonic gasps heavily until he walks back inside his house, his friends wondering what the hell happened to him. "Nazo...punched me outta nowhere..." Sonic says, his nose bleeding a bit, his left eye is black and marks all over his body. "Rrriigghhtt...F. Tails is upstairs in the shower." M. Tails says, watching Sonic's classic grin appear. "Really?..." Sonic says, walking upstairs.**

**Sonic hears her humming from beyond the shower curtain as he silently enters the bathroom. F. Tails continues to wash her body, not even realizing the shadow of Sonic's spiky head on the curtain. He slowly opens the curtain and slips inside, F. Tails noticing when his hands find their way to her hips. "Huh?" she says, turning to Sonic, who shows a devilish smile. That's when the ticklefest starts, Sonic exploiting F. Tails' extremely ticklish nature and simply tickles her. She can't resist, bouncing all over in Sonic's grasp as he keeps at her. She's laughing very hard until Sonic finally stops tickling her. "gasp...A warning would have been nice...gasp..." she says, catching her breath and smiling to him. "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" he asks, returning the smile before kissing her passionately. She grabs hold of his head as he wraps his arms around her body. He lifts her left leg a bit as he makes his insertion into her, a light gasp escaping her lips as she holds on.**

**To make a long moment short, Shadow knocks on the bathroom door about an hour later. "Hey, did you drown in there or what, F. Tails!? Come on, already!" he yells, hearing the moaning and giggling sounds beyond the door. "...Oh, Come on! You guys can do that anywhere else!" he yells, knocking on the door harder. "AHH!" he hears F. Tails screaming before all is silent. Sonic opens the door, with a heavily-breathing F. Tails in his arms. "All yours." Sonic says as he passes Shadow. When the black hedgehog steps in the shower, he looks on the floor with a disgusted look. "Eww...Ya could've at least clean up after the job!" he says, running the water before he finally takes his shower. With that said, everyone is relaxing downstairs until the door comes down after a massive hit from Knuckles. "Guys! I have the most excellent idea!" he yells out. Sonic's eye twitched at the very thought.**

**When it came to Knuckles' ideas, few of them sat very well with Sonic. Whether it was the carving of the Statue of Liberty using chocolate in the heat of summer, ice-sliding with killer polar bears, putting shaving cream on the legendary Bigfoot, they never made it out of either situation without a bad result. The statue melted and caused a massive choco-slick in the water, thus endangering wildlife who were allergic to chocolate. The ice-sliding lead to Sonic nearly being eaten by one of the polar bears as Knuckles vainly tried calming them with music. The shaving cream...well, watch one of those commercials with the guys eating beef jerky and messing with Bigfoot for the answer, but suffice to say...Tails went to the hospital. Sonic tried to imagine what evil he had in mind this time.**

**"Oh God...what is your idea?" Sonic asks, scared beyond all reason. "Guys...we're gonna become a boy band!" he says. "Fuck no." Sonic says, walking into the kitchen. "Come on, what's so bad about that?" Knuckles asks him, walking in the kitchen with him. "Number one, I ain't no pay-to-sing type, I sing on impulse. Number two, what's the point? I'm already frickin' rich and popular." Sonic says. "Sonic, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity..." Knuckles says. "Shadow, Tails and I aren't N-Sync, Knuckles. Hell, our singing talents are not to be used for your crazy scheme." Sonic says. "It's always worth a shot, Sonic." Knuckles says. "sigh...Fine, one gig. If I don't like it, then I'm out. Don't know how Tails and Shad will take this..." Sonic says, walking back in the living room. "Hey guys? Knux wants us to start a boy band..." Sonic says. "What?" M. Tails asks. "Oh God..." Shadow says. "Just one gig, guys. Our opinions will stand after that." Sonic says.**

**So, later that evening, the boys entered the Station Square Music Square. Sonic, M. Tails, Shadow and Silver all wore matching black tuxes and top hats as Knuckles pushes his mixing table into place. "Did we need to wear these, though?" Sonic asks, feeling a rash coming on from wearing the suit. "Of course, Firestone! Now go get them!" Knuckles says. "Wait, what'd you call us?! Firestone!? So lame..." M. Tails says. "Let's just get it over with. If we're lucky, they won't chuck chairs at us..." Shadow says. "The chairs are bolted down, I checked..." Silver says as the curtains begin to open. "Good luck, dudes!" Knuckles says as he takes his position behind the table. The crowds shout in glee and anticipation of the new band, who couldn't be more bored with the idea. "Let's do it." Sonic says, grabbing hold of the microphone as the others did the same, singing in very mature and satisfying voices, like the voices recorded for most bands to lip-sync to.**

_**We're gonna make you smile, baby! Without a single effort in the world!**_

_**We're gonna drive you wild, baby! Because we know that it is fun!**_

_**Sometimes we get into these conversations**_

_**They last for hours before the sun comes down.**_

_**We act like there would be no intermission**_

_**Between these talks of what makes our souls growl.**_

_**Yet as we stand outside and feel the breeze,**_

_**No one can tell us what we need...!!**_

_**We're gonna make you smile, baby! Without a single effort in our minds!**_

_**We're gonna drive you wild, baby! Because we know that it is fun!**_

_**Let us tell you what makes you smile! So that you cannot resist us anymore!**_

_**Cause, baby, when you show us that cute smile, we cannot hold in our heart's roar!**_

_**You want it, baby, we know that for a fact! You can wait longer, we know that!**_

_**It's coming closer...Oh yeah, much closer...Yeah, here it comes, baby! Whoa!**_

_**We're gonna make you smile, baby! Without a single effort in the world!**_

_**We're gonna drive you wild, baby! Because we know that it is fun! Whoa!**_

_**We're gonna make you smile, baby! Without a single effort in the world!**_

_**We're gonna drive you wild, baby! Because we know that it is fun! Whoa! Yeah!**_

_**Because it is fun!! Yeah!!**_

**The crowd goes very wild, making the boys run off the stage before they get stuck in a lifetime of autograph signing. They all boarded the Tornado and locked the doors and windows. "Come on, Tails! Get us outta here!" Sonic yells, looking at the starving fans. "Okay, we're out! So long, suckers!" M. Tails says as the plane leaves. When the girls open the door to the house, the guys charge in and lock the door. "Geez, what's the matter?" F. Tails asks, watching the guys catch their breath. "Craziness...I'll never sing in a boy band again!" Sonic says, scratching himself heavily. "Allergic to the suit?" Natasha asks. "Somewhat...I'm gonna kick Knuckles' ass after that stunt! He ditched us at the end of the thing!" Sonic says. "Well, I think it's pretty clear...Never again." Shadow says. "Oh yeah." Silver says. "Definitely." M. Tails says. "Good. Now, I need to **_**get this fucking suit off of me!!!**_**" Sonic says, dashing upstairs to get the outfit off. "Oh dear, I'd better help him..." F. Tails says. Everyone has sweatdrops as shouts of profanity come form upstairs.**

**- Another Day goes by. Next, Killer Frozen Tuna Armies and Eggman begins his weirdest scheme yet.**

**Eggman:**** About time I got in this commentary!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, your enormous ass would've killed us all if you were in with everyone else.**

**Eggman:**** Why you little...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** "pulls out UltimaTetsusaiga" Take another step, I dare ya.**

**Sonic:**** Ohh, pretty sword.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I know, right?**

**Anth:**** You should let me borrow it.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No can do, only works for me. Anyway, Eggman is fat, end of story.**

**Eggman:**** Screw you guys! I'll get my own show!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Here's looking at you, kid. "shoots Eggman"**

**Sonic:**** Was that necessary?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** If it amuses me, then yes.**


	18. Insane Day 18

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** No news today. Who would've thought?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Now for some insanity!**

**Sonic:**** Yeah!!**

**Anth:**** All right!**

**Weresheep:**** Bring it on!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Then here we go!**

**Insane Day 18: Day of The Frozen Assault and Law Sucks**

**Moving day proved to be a relatively smooth operation for Rouge as all the guys helped bring in the stuff she had. The girls relax, watching the men carry box after box. Knuckles' strength gave him the utmost advantage in carrying some of the heavier boxes. Then again, she only had five boxes with anything inside and once the sorting and such was accomplished, those boxes were discarded and the tired men collapse onto the floor. "Oh man, I know it wasn't much, but..." Sonic says. "Thank you for your help, sweetie. All of you." Rouge says. "No problem here. Well, the sun is going down. Better get ready to sleep." Sonic says, getting up and walking upstairs. Of course, like many nights, his desire to sleep would be challenged by the Gods. This time, nothing was keeping him awake, but at the same time, he couldn't fall asleep.**

**"Gah, this is bunk..." he says quietly, walking and sitting downstairs. He sits there, trying to think of anything sleep-inducing: sheep, cows, country music, jazz, George Bush's speeches, anything. All fail and he finds himself staring into the night, cursing the Gods for allowing this madness to happen. Zeta walks downstairs and sees the blue hedgehog staring in space, so she walks over to him and sits next to him. "Why aren't you asleep?" she asks. "Because the Gods hate me and they want me to stay asleep forever. Kidding, I really don't know." he says. "You aren't tired?" she asks. "I wish I could say. I feel tired...but I'm not tired. It's quite sad, really." he says. "Maybe...maybe you just need to do something to get yourself tired." Zeta says. "That'd make sense. What did you have in mind?" he asks, already having a pretty good idea what comes next.**

**Meanwhile, in the Station Square Super Market district, madness was on the rise. With the shine of the full moon, giant, frozen tuna fish rose from the Arctic seas and from several iceboxes inside the stores. They wield lances of ice and shields of water, yet these accessories float with the fish, who simply float in the air as if they were in water, without moving their fins and such. Ships collide with icebergs at the mere sight of this supernatural phenomenon and store clerks shout obscenities with the same experiences. "What the fuck!? The fish are floating! Floating, I say!!" one clerk says, watching the car-sized tuna bust through the doors and into the streets, scaring just about everyone who see their ominous movements. "This...this makes no damn sense in the world..." one guy says. Hell, even the cats are stupified by the sight, yet after that initial reaction, the buffet of a lifetime beckons for them.**

**The army immediately swings into action, lining up in the streets with automatic weapons and tanks at the ready. "All right, men! Make no mistake, we will not be defeated by these giant, frozen tuna!" the general says, recieving loud cheers and yells from his men. Of course, when it comes to the actual battle, things don't look good for the army. The tuna don't even fight back and they manage to cleave through the army with ease. The tanks fire shell after shell, missing the fish and causing some damage in the city. Smart idea, really it is, especially considering the cash necessary to pay for the damages. In any case, the fish break through and float through the city, causing damages without even doing anything. To say the least, the fish are cursed and the curse seems to affect things around them, such as causing fires, explosions, electric sparks, ear-piercing screaming and such. The army, to say the least, is baffled at their enemy. "Crazy sons-of-bitches..." the general says, hopping in a tank and pursuing the fish.**

**Well, sure enough, Sonic and Zeta were on the "job", right in the living room. Sonic was already set, so once Zeta got her outfit off, it was on. She immediately got on top of him and he made his entrance into her. She sat upright and moved herself quickly as Sonic grabs hold of her breasts, squeezing them slightly as she moved. "Oh, you beast...! Ahh...! Ahh...!" Zeta yells, gripping Sonic's wrists as he tweaks her nipples. "Ahh...! Feels so good...Zeta...!" he yells as he continues. She comes towards his face and the two tongue-kiss each other savagely, Zeta gripping Sonic's head tightly as she moved her lower region. Sonic grips her hips as he kisses her, looking into the dark-blue eyes that stared into his own. "This feels...so good...! Doesn't...it...Ahhh!?..." Zeta asks. "Yes...yeah...It feels awesome...Wondeful...Ah..." Sonic replies. "So good...So good..." Zeta says, resting her head on his chest as she keeps moving.**

**Elsewhere, Eggman walks into his kitchen and heads to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a sandwich. He stops dead in his tracks when he hears the freezer door opening and turns to see three giant, frozen tuna flying out. The piece of sandwich in his mouth drops to the floor as the fish break out the window and into the night. "Holy...mother...of...God..." Eggman says. Metal walks in and sees Eggman staring out of the broken window. "Why is the window broken?" Metal asks. "Giant frozen, motherfucking tuna fish!! Three of them! THEY CAME OUT OF MY FUCKING FREEZER!!" Eggman yells, shaking Metal violently. "CALM DOWN, WILL YA!? You were obviously dreaming..." Metal says. "Oh yeah? Look out there!" Eggman says, pointing at the school of cursed tuna fish. "...Oh my god..." Metal says, looking at his flask of rum-and-oil suspiciously. "YOU AIN'T DRUNK, STUPID!! THERE ARE REALLY GIANT TUNA FISH OUT THERE!!! Wait...giant tuna fish...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eggman asks. "No." Metal says, refilling his flask. "Fried Fish Buffet, baby! Let's go!" Eggman says, making a silly dash for his giant ship.**

**In mere moments, Eggman's flagship and a couple of smaller ships take flight, flying after the fish. When they get near them, the curse of the frozen tuna takes it's toll on Eggman's ships. The engines on all the ships start acting up before they burn out, causing the ships to drop to the sea below. Eggman's ship is the last one to burn out. "Reigniting engines...Reigniting engines!...REIGNITING ENGINES!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!???" Eggman yells, pressing buttons rapidly. "They're cursed..." Metal says, backing up. As Eggman keeps pressing buttons, Metal makes a break for it, opening the escaping hatch and fleeing the ship. "Metal, we gotta...Metal!? METAL!?" Eggman yells before screaming while his ship smashes into the sea. Luckily, none of the ships are broken and Eggman climbs atop his own to see the fleet of frozen fish. "Oh my god...not possible..." Eggman says as Metal lands. "Those fish are cursed, man." Metal says, drinking. "Maybe so, but The Eggman has yet to fight!" Eggman says, jumping back inside and starting up his ship. "I'll show these frozen seafood freaks what happens when you cross me!" he yells, starting up the ship.**

**Eventually, Eggman and the Army meet at the same spot, looking at the flying frozen fish. However, both forces want to take out the menacing marine life themselves, with no room for compromise. "They came outta my freezer! I get to destroy them!" Eggman yells at the General. "They came outta the freezers and iceboxes in our city! We get to destroy them!" the General yells. Amidst this chaos, the soldiers and robots are fighting against each other and Eggman and the General are boxing right now, right hooks and left swings flying as they fight over who gets to kill the cursed fish. Speaking of the fishes, they were moving right past the fighting idiots, causing explosions that blew them all away from each other as the fish pass by. "...Perhaps, just this once..." Eggman says, putting out a fire on his mustache. "...We work together..." the General says. The soldiers and robots stop fighting and both groups head after the fishes, who were on their way to the Hatchery.**

**"Damn! If they get to the Hatchery, the tuna eggs there will be cursed! They'll get reinforcments!" Eggman says. "Dr. Eggman, I'm sure a man of your intellect knows that there is no such thing as curses." the General says. "You are a fool! They didn't attack us and we were blown up! How do you explain that?!" Eggman yells. "While I cannot explain that, I know there are no curses!" the General says. "Think what you want, but those damn fish are cursed! If they get to the Hatchery, we're doomed!!" Eggman yells. "Very well, Dr. Eggman. Speed us up, soldier! We've got to catch up to them." the General says, although it took only a second or two to reach them, since the fish are moving at the speed of snail here. "Now then, FIRE!!" Eggman yells, his ships blasting giant lasers at the fish. Strange enough, the lasers arch over the fish and go into the ocean. Now, either the robots had horrible aim or the General just got the proof he needed for the existance of curses.**

**"Motherfucker..." the General says. "Blast! Keep firing until we hit them!" Eggman says, now watching as countless lasers fly into the ocean and miss horribly. It is a shameful sight and a shameful thing when you can't hit a slow moving target. But in this case, there's an illogical, if not supernatural, excuse behind it all. "I give up..." Eggman says, slapping his forehead and sitting down. "My turn, then. Unleash the grand missle assault!" the General yells, watching his arsenal of missles fly at the fish. Too bad the curse was still in effect, causing the missles to stop, just stop moving in suspended animation. The General drops his jaw in shock and tries to think of a logical explanation for that. He comes up with nothing and watches as their ships pass through the stopped missles. "How in the fucking hell did that happen?!" the General yells. "Well, gee...I dunno...Maybe because the FUCKING FISH ARE CURSED!!!! YOU GODDAMN IDIOT, THEY'RE CURSED!! CURSED, CURSED, CURSED!!! GET IT!? CUUURRRRSSSEEEDDDD!!!!" Eggman yells, stopping to catch his breath. The General fiddles with his ear, having been abused by Eggman's yelling, while thinking about the next plan.**

**"Ahh!..." Zeta yells, laying on her back as Sonic spreads open her legs, pushing himself into her in that position. "You're so...warm inside...Zeta!..." Sonic says, his speed pretty high. "It's so big!...it's so big inside me!...Sonic!...Harder!...Faster!..." she says, moving herself as well. She overturns him and starts sucking his rod as he pushes his tongue into her hole. "Mmm...! So good...!" she says. "You taste...wonderful...!" Sonic says, gripping her hips as he continues. Once he enters her anus, they kiss deeply and are wrapped up in each other. Sonic, however, gets distracted by the most disturbing sight he's had thus far. His eye looks out the window as a large, fish-shaped dark shadow passes by, making his eye open even more. "No way...I didn't see that...No way I saw that..." Sonic says quietly while sucking Zeta's breasts. When another shadow passes by, Sonic realizes he wasn't crazy. "...Oh my fucking God..." Sonic says, her nipple still in his mouth. "What's...the matter?" Zeta asks him. "Did...did you see that out the window?" Sonic asks, somewhat muffled.**

**Zeta looks over and sees the shadow passing by as well, freaked out enough to pull Sonic's head into her chest. "Oh my goodness...what the hell was that?" she asks, bringing Sonic's head to her face. "I...I thought I was crazy...Guess I wasn't...It looked like a fish..." Sonic says. "I know...It's so weird..." Zeta says. "Well...It's not bothering us." Sonic says. "Hee hee, exactly." Zeta replies, resuming their earlier passion. Meanwhile, Eggman and the Army were still going at it. The fishes were growing in numbers, rising from icebergs and the cold sea itself, not to mention many of them were breaking out of the Hatchery. "Blast, how did they...!?" the General yells out. "Don't feel bad, General. It's not only the fact that you all are incompetent. It's just that THEY'RE CURSED!!!" Eggman yells. "ALL RIGHT, WE GET IT!!" the General says, watching the fish dive into the sea. After about fifteen minutes, with no surfacing fish, the General gets thirsty. "Hmm...bring up some of that water and we'll purify it before drinking." he says. Eggman takes a dive, but stops when he gets under the water. **

**The fishes are doing...things. Eggman feels sick as countless frozen eggs float around the humping tuna. He quickly resufaces, without any water, and heads back aboard the ship. "Hey, where's the water?" the General asks. "...We can't drink **_**that**_** water!" Eggman yells. "What? Why not?!" the General asks. "Fish are dating in it." Eggman says with an eyebrow raised. The General already feels his stomach gurgling from the thought and rushes to throw up. In any case, the fish are on another "job" now, so they aren't causing problems anymore. "...I don't fucking believe this shit...Come on, Metal, we're going back to base." Eggman says, flying back to his base. The General will be spending a while in the john, getting all those sick thoughts out of his system, as well as his lunch and breakfast. Eggman looks in his freezer at the empty space and frowns. "There goes the fried fish dinner tomorrow..." he says, going to sleep after that.**

**Well, Sonic and Zeta were still going strong, Zeta being the dominant one right about now, giving Sonic one hell of a ride. Sonic could feel himself losing to her, her actions wearing him out whether he wanted to or not. He keeps his grip on her tight and strong, Zeta's breasts bouncing against his face due to her high-speed movement. He felt it building up within himself, yet remained adamant to release just yet. He overturns her and keeps pushing in her anus, his head resting inbetween her breasts as she holds his head there and keeps moving with him. It's only a matter of time before he lets loose his fluids inside her, with Zeta still going strong for at least another ten minutes before she was done. He rested on her breasts, breathing heavily as a result of the heavy passion they shared. Zeta held him there, her eyes fixated on him with a smile before she rests as well. **

**The following morning proved to be a little awkward for Sonic as he wakes up, laying on Zeta's sleeping, naked body. He smiles at the thought of such a relaxing rest following such warm passion and closes his eyes again, Zeta lightly gliding her fingers across his head while she was still asleep. That's when the mail came in and even though the both of them were comfortable, Sonic still wanted to see the mail. Using probably the laziest method of getting the mail, one of those extending, grabbing claw things to be precise, he does get the letter without moving from his postion. "yawn...What's that?" Zeta asks, smiling when he kisses her cheek. "Not sure. Let's see...what the fuck?" Sonic asks, opening and looking at the letter. "Is there something wrong?" Zeta asks him. "Well...Ol' Eggman's busting out a new trick, it seems." Sonic says.**

**"Morning, guys...Whoa. You waste no time." Shadow says. Both Sonic and Zeta blush before refocusing on the letter. "Shadow, Eggman is trying something new." Sonic says. "Really? What's he trying to do?" Shadow asks. "He sent Sonic a court summons..." Zeta says, showing Shadow the letter. "What the fuck...?" Shadow asks. "Yup...exactly what I said." Sonic says, looking to Shadow before looking to Zeta and back to the letter. "Heh heh, this should be fun. Never acted up in a courtroom before." Sonic says, making Shadow slap his forehead and Zeta giggles at the thought before embracing him. "Oh my god, what I can't wait to find out is what he's bringing you to court for..." Shadow says, looking away from the two of them...**

**-And so shall you until the next chap, when Eggman takes Sonic to court and the blue dude gets some unexpected help in the case.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Whew, such passion! Gotta love it.**

**Sonic:**** I'll say. **

**Zeta:**** Glad you enjoyed it, hee hee. **

**Sonic:**** Definitely...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh god, not here. Don't do anything here! I just cleaned the floor**

**Weresheep:**** I don't think they're gonna do it again just yet...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, I know what you wanted in this chap, but whatevers.**

**Weresheep:**** Don't look now, they're at it on the floor.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh man, now I gotta have the mop ready...Damn it.**

**Anth:**** Awesome, freaky business right in the writing office! **

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You should ask your owner for a zombified girlfriend.**

**Weresheep:**** What's the point? Zombies can't bear children.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And that matters why?**

**Anth:**** Freaky dance! Look at my freaky dance!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'd rather not...**

**Weresheep:**** Whoa, climax here.**

**Sonic:**** Whoa!**

**Zeta:**** Ahh!...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Great, gonna need the damn mop again...You two are doing the mopping this time!**

**Sonic & Zeta: Zzzzz...zzzzz**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Damn it, they're asleep, meaning now I have to clean it up!**

**Weresheep:**** Comes with the territory of making a freaky story, huh?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I love this story, I love these characters, I love the people who granted me their characters, but when they do this stuff here...**

**Weresheep:**** Yeah, we know...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well...the life of an ancient half-demon half-hedgehog warrior is never done...**

**Weresheep:**** Yeah, just get to your cleaning.**

**Anth:**** Mop, boy, mop!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Laugh it up all you want...**


	19. Insane Day 19

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Hmm...well, the day after next will feature another new character created by me, basically a new robotic character. I'll leave it to your imagination as to what the character is for.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Who here hates the law system?**

**Sonic:**** I do. It's horrible and I just don't like it.**

**Anth:**** Well, considering that you don't know much about the law system, that doesn't seem to make much sense.**

**Sonic:**** Even still, I still think it sucks.**

**Weresheep:**** Probably so, but...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I know, I know, if not for the system, a lot of people would be getting away with a lot of stupid stuff...but that's what this story is built upon.**

**Sonic:**** Yup. So, what's with the court system conversation?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, you're going to court, so don't let your hatred for the system get involved with your case here. You'll be fine.**

**Sonic:**** Not too sure about that...**

**F. Tails:**** I've got a surprise for you when the case is over, Sonic...**

**Sonic:**** Then's here we go! Start us up, writer.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You know, you aren't even suppose to know I'm here...Ah, whatever.**

**Insane Day 19: The Strangest Court Case Ever**

**Synchronized Time:**** 11:30 AM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Tails' House, Mystic Ruins**

**Sonic walks out of the bathroom, wearing a long, black tie that reaches his knees. He smiles while sharpening his quills before heading downstairs. Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles all have similar ties, except M. Tails' tie is light-blue, Shadow's tie is red, Silver's tie is dark-blue and Knuckles is just wearing a black hat and black vest, similar to his adventuring outfit. F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha, Zeta and Amy all enter the house, wearing business women's outfits with the suit and skirt. F. Tails' outfit is light-blue, Rouge's outfit is pink, Natasha's outfit is red, Zeta's outfit is blue and Amy's outfit is white. "All right, to the courthouse." Sonic says, walking ahead of everyone and entering the Tornado Jetstream. In mere moments, they took off and made their way to the courthouse.**

**Synchronized Time:**** 12:30 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Station Square Courthouse, Station Square, silly.**

**Slowly and surely, Sonic's party walks into the courtroom and sits down, the jury and all else entering shortly. Eggman enters a few minutes later, wearing a gray suit and Metal is wearing a black suit. He takes his seat across from Sonic, who casts Eggman a confused glare before sitting down. In due time, the judge walks in, making everyone stand up. The judge happens to be a being known as Super Judge, a massively-bulky man with "Judge" on one arm and "Ment" on the other. He sits and with a silent nod, so does everyone else. "Present the case!" he yells like thunder. Eggman looks to Sonic with a thumbs-down gesture before pulling out a briefcase. "Shit, he's got papery evidence...but I have better credibility." Sonic says, pulling out a thin folder.**

**"Lawyers! Present the opening statements!" the Super Judge says, making Sonic panic. "Wait, we needed lawyers?!" Sonic yells, prompting M. Tails to slap his head. "Well, yes. Of course you need a lawyer! Have you a lawyer!?" the Judge asks. "Well...uhh..." Sonic says, but gets interrupted by the courtroom doors opening suddenly, with none other than Hugh Hefner walking in. "Who the hell are you?" Sonic asks. "I'll be just sitting here." the man says. "Wait...isn't that the guy who started those Playboy Magazines?!" F. Tails asks. "I'm doomed..." Sonic says before Mr. Hefner sat down. "Hope you win this case, kid." he says, pulling out a briefcase...filled with Playboy magazines. "Oh my God..." Sonic says.**

**Synchronized Time:**** 12:45 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Station Square Courthouse, Station Square, silly.**

**"Now then, Your Honor, I'd like to present my client's case. My client, Dr. Eggman, states that Sonic is in possession of too many girlfriends. I believe his reasoning is because Sonic is denying others the opportunity to try winning their hearts. I end my opening statement." Metal says, sitting back down. "Mr. Hedgehog!?" the judge asks. "Umm..I'm speaking for myself, Your Honor, since I have no lawyer." Sonic says. "Very well, begin!" the judge says. "Okay. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury and courtroom, extremely loud Judge guy. My opponent thinks that I have too many girlfriends. I ask you, since when is there a law that states that one can only have "x" amount of girlfriends or "x" amount of boyfriends? If you ask me, that is a right that just isn't exercised by many other than myself. I love these girls a lot, which is why I want to be with them all. Therefore, my opponent, from what I can assess, is simply jealous because he has no such attraction to anyone nearly as beautiful as these girls. Thank you." Sonic says, listening to the clapping of his girlfriends and the jury.**

**Synchronized Time:**** 1:20 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Station Square Courthouse, Station Square, silly.**

**"Mr. Hedgehog, out of these women, who was your first girlfriend?" Metal asks Sonic. "That would be Female Tails, Metal." Sonic responds. "Did you have sex with her?" "Yes, yes I did." "Who was your second, Mr. Hedgehog?" "Rouge the Bat, Metal." "Did you freak her as well?" "If you mean, did I have sex with her, then yes." "Your third, Mr. Hedgehog." "Natasha, Metal." "I'm guessing you had sex with her as well?" "Yes, Metal." "Who would be your fourth?" "That would be ZetaR02, Metal." Metal makes a cringed face after that statement, remembering the lovely body of Zeta. "Well, so you had sex with her too?" "Yup." "Finally, your fifth?" "Amy Rose, Metal." "Did you have sex with her?" "Well, she did kinda torture me into loving her like that, but yes." **

**"Mr. Hedgehog, when you had sex with these girls, did you think about protection?" Metal asks, expecting a nervous reaction from Sonic. "Protection? Nope, not at all." Sonic says, making Metal nearly drop his jaw. The Super Judge had to adjust his red beast-like eyes a bit after that and random conversations about "pure honesty" were being exchanged by the jury. F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha, Zeta and Amy were all blushing after Sonic's confession. "Mr. Hedgehog, did you ever think about the consequences of your actions in the future?" Metal asks. "We asked for divine intervention with pregnancy and got a reply from InuSonishaUnlimited, so it's not like that's an issue." Sonic says, the entire courtroom erupting in laughter, especially from the girls and the Judge, who quickly regains his composure. "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!! Mr. Metal, that will be enough!" the Judge says. "Thank you, Your Honor." Metal says, pointing to Sonic before sitting.**

**"I call to the stand...Mr. Eggman!" Sonic says, getting up and standing before Eggman at the stand. "Mr. Eggman, you say that I am defying reason by having more than one girlfriend, but was it not you who defies reasoning and the very peace we have with random stupid robots?" Sonic asks. "Well, my robots do what they do because they are programmed that way. As for my amazing inventions..." Eggman says, stopping when Sonic coughs. In actuality, he's coughing "coughStupidpiecesofmetalcough". "...Are simply too much for the general public, so I need to display them in extravagant ways." Eggman says. "Extravagant, huh? Your Honor, I'd like to show pictures of each of Eggman's inventions. More to the point, I'd like to show this video showing each machine's quick and unchallenging demise." Sonic says, pulling up a television and popping in the tape. An hour later...**

**Synchronized Time:**** 2:20 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Station Square Courthouse, Station Square, silly.**

**"Well, the case does now show that Dr. Eggman is an idiot! However, it also shows your questionable activity with these girls! Are you aware of that!?" the Judge asks. "Umm...well..." Sonic says, unable to say much after getting yelled at by the Super Judge. Suddenly, Hugh Hefner strides onto the courtroom floor, winking to Sonic. "Ladies and gentlemen, most of you may recognize me. For all the perverts and womanizers here, you know exactly who I am from the magazines I've created. Regardless, I am Hugh Hefner, the founder and editor-in-chief of Playboy magazine. As a Playboy, I know exactly how he feels, Your Honor. Even you, a large, strong man, must have attracted and had relations with plenty of women!" he says, pointing to the Judge, who seems shocked. "Objection, Your Honor! We are talking about Sonic, no one else!" Eggman yells.**

**"Sir, you were recently discovered in bed with up to seven prostitutes. If that is not enough, here is the latest magazine of **_**Playboy**_**, featuring the very Dr. Eggman in bed with these women!" Hefner says, throwing the magazine to the Super Judge, who couldn't be more shocked. "DR. EGGMAN, YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND HYPOCRITICAL AND A COMPLETE IDIOT! Mr. Hedgehog, you have been found approved for this lifestyle and are free to go!" the Judge says, but Eggman wasn't having it. "NO WAY! IF I GET PUNISHED, SO SHOULD HE!!" Eggman yells. The Super Judge gets up and throws his mallet at Eggman, before his bulging muscles get bigger and he leaps at Eggman, pummeling him heavily as Sonic made his way outside. The jury rages, but it's soon discovered that they are robots too, so they get destroyed by Super Jugde too.**

**Synchronized Time:**** 2:30 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Station Square Courthouse, Station Square, silly.**

**"Thanks for the help, Hefner. Though, I still don't understand..." Sonic says. "Being a playboy, Sonic, it's not just fun...it's a way of life." he says. "Oh, okay." Sonic says. "By the way, the latest magazine. Here's my gift to you. Until next we meet!" he says, heading in a bunny-insigned limo with bunny women waiting for him. They drive off and Sonic simply holds the magazine. "So, what's in the 'zine?" Knuckles asks. "Hmm...what the...?" Sonic says. "What's the matter?" Rouge asks. "Man, and you said I was wild, Rouge." Sonic says, showing everyone what was concealed. Right there, within two pages, is a shot of Rouge, fully nude, with nothing more than whipped cream covering the unmentionable areas. Knuckles had a nosebleed moment, Silver blushed heavily, Shadow turned away and Sonic simply closed the magazine.**

**Synchronized Time:**** 10:30 PM**

**Synchronized Place:**** Tails' House, Mystic Ruins**

**In the dead of night, everyone was sleeping, following the strangest case coming to an end. Well, almost everyone, since F. Tails still had that surprise for Sonic for his victory. That surprise is something I'm pretty sure you can guess. Anyway, in a tall building in Station Square, an evil smile shines after looking at Sonic on the news. "Heh heh, yes...he's the one." the smile mutters before turning off the television...**

**-What a case. Next time, the Jelly Tentacle comes to Earth for revenge and Sonic and Amy are on the case!...and the job.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Oh boy, the Jelly Tentacle...**

**Sonic:**** "wearing steel underwear" I've this here to protect my tunnel and family jewels.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Still think you're gonna get porked, eh?**

**Sonic:**** So what if I do?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Right then. Everyone, we here on Sonic's Insane Life do not encourage you to pork your friends and family. It hurts and it's stupid. Also, the Super Judge and Hugh Hefner appearances were not my idea, they were LegendaryWeresheep's.**

**Sonic:**** Are we done?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah...and take those metal pants off. **


	20. Insane Day 20

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** The big news story is actually a congratulatory story! You made it through 19 days**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No commentary this time, we're gonna get straight to it.**

**Insane Day 20: Demon From Space: The Jelly Tentacle's Revenge**

**On Space Colony Bladus, evil was being taken out. The same Jelly Tentacle that Sonic and Zeta bested last time was being carefully transported out of the station to be sent to some distant planet. A horribly secure container results in the beast escaping and completely destroying the ship that was carrying it. Following that destruction, the Jelly Tentacle hitches a ride on an asteroid flying at the Earth, but poor planning; not to mention the fact that the asteroid wasn't going to pierce the atmosphere, led to a hot-footed entrance by the Tentacle. It lands in the ocean and blankets a vast area with it's green color, confusing many marine life. An unlucky sea lion gets it good when it ventures into the green sea. It's fellow sea lions see their comrade getting dragged underwater and under there, the poor creature gets raped silly by the Tentacle. **

**Meanwhile, Sonic was having a heated debate with his friends. "Sonic, it's obvious that the sky will not fall for quite some time." M. Tails says. "He's right, the very idea is idiotic." Shadows says. "Why would the sky fall anyway? Makes no sense at all..." Silver says. "Mark my words, when that blueness gets a crack, everyone will believe it. Besides, even if it did fall, we'd be way too smart to..." Sonic says, but gets distracted. "Sonic! Come inside, quickly!" F. Tails says. "Coming!" Sonic says. He dashes inside and sees the panicked expression on F. Tails' face. "What happened?" he asks. She points to the t.v. and what he sees sickens him. The very evil Jelly Tentacle is heading up the shoreline, having attacked about fifteen swimmers, both male and female, and assaulted a few animals. "SON OF A GUN! IT'S THAT THING AGAIN!?" Sonic yells. "What are you going to do?" she asks him. "First things first...I need to get Amy outta there!" Sonic yells, dashing to Station Square.**

**Back in Station Square, the same Army that failed to defeat the fishes had headed off the Jelly Tentacle at the beach. "We'll stop him here!" the General yells, prompting his men to fire. Well, they fire...and watch their attacks pierce though the Jelly's...jelly like butter. No explosions, no damaging contact, nothing...except the Jelly looks like swiss cheese right now. "Oh no, our weapons are useless! Fall back, damn it! We never win!!" yells the General as they flee. The Jelly Tentacle grabs hold of some of the running soldiers, though. The resulting screams of anguish cause fright for the General, who speeds up his getaway vehicle enough to get away. Meanwhile, Amy is walking out of her apartment, yawning as her recent nap was just over. "Ahh...much better." she says, checking to make sure her outfit was zipped all the way. Suddenly, Sonic runs up to Amy, stopping to a halt. "Sonic, hi!" she says, holding the hedgehog tightly. "Amy, we gotta..." Sonic says, but Amy's already bringing him inside her apartment.**

**"I've wanted to see you all day..." she says, kissing him deeply while pinning him against the door. Sonic struggles to push her back enough so he could speak, but she was proving to be a force beyond his control. When she finally stopped kissing him, he was at last able to speak. "We gotta go, now!" Sonic yells. "Why? What's wrong?" Amy asks him. "This evil Jelly Tentacle from space is on Earth and it probably wants revenge! We gotta get to the Mystic Ruins before it shows up!" Sonic says. "Jelly Tentacle? I'm unsure of what you're talking about..." she says. "Just come on!" Sonic says, lifting her and jetting out the door. Too bad the Jelly Tentacle is right outside the apartment. "Oh DAMN IT ALL!!!" Sonic yells, standing right in front of the beast. "Is this the beast you were talking about?!" Amy asks. "Yeah, so stay back! It **_**will**_** rape you!" Sonic says, pulling out a cell phone.**

**Back in the Mystic Ruins, Zeta picks up the signal from Sonic. "Hello?" she says. "Zeta, it's back!! The Jelly Tentacle of Rape has descended on us!" Sonic yells in a panic. "Oh my god! Where...?!" Zeta asks. "In Station Square! I went to pick up Amy, but the thing's already headed us off! I've got no other option but to see if I can fight our way out!" Sonic says. "Okay, but be careful! You know what that thing is capable of!" she says. "Yeah, I know..." he says. "Sonic, I'll be there to see if I can help you guys, but stand strong until then!" she says. "Don't worry about me standing strong! I kinda borrowed that lightsaber from Phantasy Star before I left..." Sonic says. "Even still, be cautious! I'm on my way!" Zeta says, heading right out the door. "Right...just gotta do something until then..." Sonic says, turning back to the Tentacle, who seemed to be looking at Sonic angrily. "Shit, it remembers me?!" Sonic says, dodging an incoming tentacle.**

**"Take this!! YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic yells, lunging forward and cutting up the Tentacle beast. It topples onto the ground, seemingly helpless. "Heh, guess he ain't so tough here on Earth!" Sonic says, doing his victory pose. "Great job...SONIC, LOOK OUT!!" Amy yells, pushing him out of the way and getting caught in the grasp of the Jelly Tentacle. "AHHH!!!" she screams as it grabs her. "AMY! LET HER GO, YA JELLY JERK!!" Sonic yells, going for another attack but he misses, giving the Tentacle the chance to counterattack, slamming him into the side of a building across the street. "SONIC! SONIC, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!? SONIC!!" Amy cries out, but the blue hedgehog is out like a rock. The Jelly Tentacle's tentacles wrap around her wrists, belly, and ankles, yet the creature finds some confusion when it can't get to Amy's breasts. Some thought is required before it finds the zipper that exposes them, Amy's fears growing as the zipper reaches her lower region, her special area exposed. "AHHHH!!!" she screams, which is enough to wake Sonic from his comatose state.  
**

**"Oh man...huh!? AMY!!" Sonic yells, hopping from tentacle to tentacle as the creature felt all over Amy's body. It doesn't even get the time to insert, since Sonic has already cut Amy loose. "Whew...that was too close..." Sonic says, landing down and setting Amy down. "Thank you, Sonic! I was so worried!" she says. "No proBLLLEEEEMMMMM!!!!!" Sonic yells while being dragged off by the Tentacle's imminent recovery. "You let go of my Sonic!" Amy yells, pulling out the dreaded Piko Piko Hammer, without even pulling up the zipper to cover herself. Regardless, she slams her hammer repeatedly, swinging and breaking the tentacles as she leaps up to get Sonic down. "LET HIM GO!! LET HIM GO!! TAKE THIS!! TAKE THAT!!" she yells, cleaving the Tentacle and smashing it in the center, the most sensitive area. Eventually, it's too much and it releases Sonic, the blue hedgehog falling quickly. Before Amy can catch him, Zeta swoops in and grabs him, landing next to Amy shortly.**

**"Oh god, thank you, Zeta!" Amy says, Sonic's unconscious body leaning against her as she held him. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Probably scared himself to death from believing he was gonna be...well, you know. Anyway, I'll take it from here." Zeta says, charging energy to her hand before unleashing the same high-powered rocket punch that killed it before. Ironically enough, it did kill it this time, the jelly splattering everywhere. In mere moments, the beast was collected and shipped off to the Sun, where it would be burned up forever. With that finally accomplished, Zeta and Amy stood near the beach, waiting for Sonic to come to, which does happen. "Oh man...what a nightmare...dreamt that the Tentacle thing wasn't dead after all..." Sonic says, looking in his hand at the lightsaber. "Ahh, it wasn't a dream!" Sonic yells. "Nope, it really was here." Zeta says. "Zeta...? So, you killed it again?" Sonic asks. "For good, this time. They sent it to the Sun." Zeta says. "So now, you won't need to worry about anyone doing anything there...at least for a while..." Amy says mischievously. "Eh?" Sonic asks. "Anyway, I'll be at the house. Catch you later, Sonic." Zeta says, walking off. "Thanks, Zeta!" Sonic says as she jets off.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman was busy in his lab, looking within a liquified chamber of his latest creation. "Heh heh heh...AHAHAHAHA!! Finally! The next weapon that will surely defeat Sonic! Brings a tear to my eye..." Eggman says, looking at his latest creature. Turns out to be another metallic hedgehog creation. "You're replacing me!?" Metal yells. "What? NO! No, this isn't a replacement. This is the latest addition to the Eggman arsenal. I call her "Metal Sonic V4: Metallias"!!" Eggman says. Indeed, the creation is female. "Whoa...is it done?" Metal asks. "Not "it", "she"! And no, she's not done just yet. Her official personality data, weapons and abilities still need to be formatted, not to mention she still needs the flesh conversion." Eggman says. "So she's not really a robot, but a...cyborg?" Metal asks. "Exactly. After studying the combatative capabilities of that silver echidna cyborg that Sonic rescued from our dreamship, I decided to create one such powerhouse. She'll be more than a match for that hedgehog!" he says. "You don't mean, as in, "hook up", right?" Metal asks. "That depends on Metallias. Regardless, leave me. I must continue." he says, getting back to work.**

**Anyway, Sonic decides to hang around Amy for a bit following that attack. "Man, I'm glad that thing is dead." Sonic says, sitting with Amy. "Yeah, me too. That thing was awful." she says. "How it got to Earth, though..." Sonic says. "Let's not think about that, hmm?" Amy says, laying Sonic on his back. "Man, you waste no time at all, Amy." he says. "Nope, now...no more talking, more action..." she says, showing him her slow unzipping. Wasn't long afterwards that Amy was held against the wall with Sonic giving her a bumpy ride. She wraps her arms and legs around his body while he simply holds her tightly while going in her. "**_**Sonic goes up against so many things...and he still can give me this wonderful feeling! After that strange creature attacked Sonic, I had to save him...and now he's rewarding me! This is so wonderful!!!**_**" Amy thinks to herself as Sonic goes even faster. They end up on the bed eventually and the job is done, Sonic laying on his back with his quills completely out of style.**

**"Ahh...so wonderful...I love it so...much, Sonic...I love you...so much..." Amy says, resting on his chest. "**_**Oh man...I did it a little too hard...Hope she'll be okay when I leave...**_**" Sonic thinks as he rubs across Amy's back. She rises up and starts tongue-kissing him deeply, keeping him pinned down within the grasp of her lips. "Amy, hold up...a sec..." Sonic says, breaking away from her lips. "I want to set a record, Sonic...breaking the longest kiss record!" Amy says with a smile. "Wha...what?! Amy, that means we'd have to kiss for forty-two and a half hours!" Sonic says. "Oh...well, I'll settle for an hour." Amy says, grabbing his head and getting back to that. Well, an hour later, Sonic walks back into Tails' house, the quills messed up a bit and he's gasping heavily. "Whew...glad she did want to go for the record."**

**-Next chap, an evil director wants to put Sonic and Co. on a reality tv show!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, I'm serious about that. The world record for kissing was set by a Czech couple on Valentine's Day and they kissed for about two days straight.**

**Sonic:**** Oh jeez, I sense murder...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And some other things...**

**Sonic:**** Oh boy...**

**Zeta:**** Jelly Tentacle.**

**Sonic:**** AHHH!! "jumps into Zeta's arms"**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Clever.**


	21. Insane Day 21

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** The second season of Sonic's Insane Life begins now! Welcome! More insanity, more cursing, more sex! What more can you ask for?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No commentary this time, we're gonna get straight to it.**

**Insane Day 21: One Reality Of A Headache Show**

**The afternoon seemed to be full of surprises for Sonic and his friends. A stray tornado from Windy Valley prompted some early panic, but somehow the windy cone sweeped past Tails' house and created a cool watery cone in the sea. Sonic simply cocks his head before turning back to go in the house. That's when the stranger of the day shows up, some guy dressed in a black suit and a black beret. "Well, the world-famous hedgehog, Sonic! Pleasure to meet you!" he yells, freaking out the hedgehog. "Ahh! What the...?" Sonic says, coming face-to-face with a little white card. "Major Productions, Director of Grande Reality, a corporation created to pump out some great reality television. Which brings me to why I'm here, Mr. Hedgehog! I want you and all of your friends living with you to star in my upcoming show!" he says. "No way." Sonic says, walking away with the director in hot pursuit. "But why not!? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!" he says. "Reality tv shows suck ass. No way." Sonic says. **

**"Have you seen my shows? Such as the Ocean Deal?" he asks, referencing a show where some people get together and live in a seaside apartment. "Sucked ass." Sonic says. "The Sky Life?" he asks, referencing a show where some people get together and live in a floating castle. "Sucked major ass!" Sonic says. "Please, Mr. Hedgehog! You must do this! Think of the money!" he says. "I'm already rich." Sonic says. "Think of the fame!" he says. "I'm already up to my knees in fans." Sonic says. "Then what of those fans!? Do this for them!" he says. "...No way." Sonic says, walking inside. "Who was that?" F. Tails asks Sonic. "A man with dreams...dreams I'll be no part of. Wants to put us in a reality tv show." Sonic says. "Us?" F. Tails asks. "Well, everyone else that lives here too." Sonic says. "Reality tv shows? Don't they suck?" she asks. "Exactly why I don't want to be a part of it." Sonic says. "Please, Mr. Hedgehog! Please!!" the director continues to beg. About an hour later...**

**"ALL RIGHT!! ALL RIGHT!! YOU WIN!!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!" Sonic yells. "Heh, I knew you'd see things my way, Mr. Hedgehog. Please sign here on the dotted line...what are you doing?" he asks. "What, you thought I was stupid enough to not read the contract? Feh, get real." Sonic says, putting on tiny glasses and looking at the contract. "ONE YEAR?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sonic asks. "Of course not, our shows cover an entire year of activity, so that's the deal." he says. "Aw man...all right, all right...for the fans..." Sonic says, writing his name in red ink. "Thank you, Mr. Hedgehog. Trust me, you won't even know that we're here." the director says before dashing to his limo and out of the area. "Guys?! Can you gather here?" Sonic asks, watching Rouge, Natasha, Zeta, Blaze, Shadow, M. Tails and Silver walk towards F. Tails and himself. "We're gonna be in a reality tv show for a bit..." Sonic says, looking at the groaning expressions. "Yeah, I know...but if we don't like it, we can get rid of him. Just come to me about any issues you have, okay?" Sonic asks, looking at the nods.**

**The first few days of the reality show filming are pretty okay, but then the director gets the idea of filming some "personal" business in Sonic's life. This would not swing too well with anyone as a result. For once, Sonic decides to take a bath, rather than a shower with some healing herbs in the water. "Whew...that takes the headache right out of me..." Sonic says, the warm water almost lulling him to sleep until he sees the door opening. Turns out it's Rouge, bringing a smile to Sonic's face. "Did I take too long?" Sonic asks, his jaw dropping when Rouge drops her towel. "Just thought I'd join you, hmm?" she says. "So you have spoken it, so let it be done." Sonic says with a comically serious tone before moving up a bit. She steps in and looks to him amorously. He looks to her with the same expression as Rouge slows wipes down her body with a soapy cloth, being extra suggestive about it as she slowly turns her body a bit. It's too much for Sonic, who already feels himself getting hard before she stops beating around the bush.**

**"Oh my God, I can't take it anymore!" Sonic says, turning Rouge to face him and kissing her tenderly. Rouge returns the kiss, laying on top of his body and tightly holding his head. It's only a matter of time before he's entered her and holding her lower body, pumping her quickly and deeply. "Oh, that's the way! More, Sonic! More!" Rouge yells out, bouncing her big tits against Sonic's face as he increases his speed. She drains the water in the tub and turns her body to face his horn, sucking it quickly. Sonic sticks his tongue into her vagina and licks thoroughly, listening to Rouge's muffled moaning as she continued. She's laying on her back as he grabs her hips, gasping when his horn penetrates her anus and moaning once his rhythm got started. "It's so tight inside you, Rouge!" Sonic yells. "I can be as tight as you want, Sonic! Go faster!" Rouge yells, making it tighter inside her as Sonic went faster. Sonic clenches his teeth from the increased tightness, yet continues to go on. Rouge gets him back on his back and goes for the reverse cowgirl position, with Sonic going in her anus again as she moves her lower region repeatedly. **

**This doesn't go on from there because as soon as Sonic rises up slowly to grab hold of her body, he sees a little glimmer out of the slightly-opened door. "What the...?!" Sonic yells, unintentionally making Rouge bend his horn from the sudden rise. "AUGH!" Sonic yells, coming back down on his back. "Oh my god, are you all right!?" Rouge asks, pulling out and bending down to his face, her butt in prime camera range for the perverted camera guys to record for the reality tv show. Now Sonic recalled having a conversation with the director about this sort of thing. "Now then, you need to respect my privacy and not record any personal business." Sonic says. "Of course, that is a no-brainer. Trust me, my cameramen won't even think of taping your tender times." the director says. **

**Well, those same cameramen were taping them as Rouge holds Sonic up off the bath floor, the camera zooming in to her breasts. Sonic snaps out of it and dashes out the door, making Rouge close her eyes each time she hears a savage scream and blow from his titanium bat. The poor cameramen never stood a chance, their unconscious bodies laying outside after Sonic threw them out the window. An embarassed Sonic quickly returns to the bathroom, Rouge waiting for him in the empty tub. "Rouge, I'm sorry! We need to cut it short, I'm afraid, cause I need to kick me some directing ass!" Sonic yells, dashing to kiss her cheek before running out. "Aww...we usually get another hour or so in too..." Rouge says, her ears lowering as she turns on the water.**

**That wouldn't be the only time they crossed the line, however. In a heated moment between M. Tails and Cosmo, after her sister Cosmia went shopping, M. Tails had her on her front, pushing into her vagina like there was no tomorrow. "So good, Tails! So good! Faster!" she yells, the fox gladly increasing his speed. That is, until he hears an unusual noise coming from the closet. When he slowly pulls out, he walks over and opens the door, seeing nothing at all. Turth is, the camera guys were clinging to the ceilings and walls. Sure enough, M. Tails didn't notice and went back to the job at hand, laying on his back as Cosmo sucked on him while fingering herself, the cameramen gladly recording it. Suddenly, the door to the room swings open with Sonic bearing his sacred titanium bat. "Whoa, have you ever heard of knocking!? Sonic...?" M. Tails shouts, watching the hedgehog open the closet and smash the skulls of the three cameramen stuffed inside. When they all run out, he listens to the savage screaming as Sonic beats them to death, their bodies flying out of the window. The smashing of camera equipment echoes before all is silent, until Sonic walks in with bloody hands and blood on his face a bit. "gasp...gasp...Sorry. Continue on...as you were..." Sonic says, walking out of the room, leaving M. Tails and Cosmo very confused.**

**For some help, the blue hedgehog heads out of the house to seek the advice of his close friend, Tikal. She was always available for advice when he needed it, so he figured she'd know what to do. He was wise to catch her on days that Knuckles pissed her off, listening to her anger before the tranquil voice returns to help him. When he enters the Floating Island area, Knuckles has just flown off, allowing Sonic to enter the Island. When he enters, he notices that Tikal isn't in the usual spot. "Hmm...I guess she's not around..." Sonic says sadly, turning around towards the pools of water near the Master Emerald shrine. An action replay of a previous moment occurs as Sonic's head collides with Tikal. The difference is that while Sonic bumped into Rouge's fleshy valley while it was covered, he bumps into Tikal's tits while they're uncovered, since she just walked out of the pool. "Sonic, is that you?" Tikal asks, apparently just fine with the fact that Sonic's face was buried in her boobs. "AHH! SO SORRY!" he yells, turning away, utterly embarassed. When he feels a hand on his shoulder he turns to a very calm Tikal. "Don't worry about it, at least you were unintentional. That red idiot does it almost everyday...so, what can I help you with?"**

**Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were sitting downstairs, looking at some of the director's reality tv shows. "Man, Sonic was right...this shit is awful." Silver says. "Yeah, change the channel." Blaze says, watching him turn to the football game as M. Tails walks in with a jersey and some popcorn. "Awesome, the game is on! Shad, come on!" he yells, Shadow entering with a similar jersey and waffles. "Awesome. Good on ya, Silver." Shadow says, passing him and Blaze team jerseys as he sits with M. Tails. "Do you guys always watch the game?" Blaze asks. "Yes, it is our duty to curse, cheer and cry at opposing teams from beyond a plasma screen." M. Tails says. "Plus, it's fun." Shadow says. Silver gladly puts on the jersey and takes in the game, enjoying the display of men colliding with each other over the pigskin. It amuses him for some reason, watching these fools nearly kill each other for the thrill of the game...and those multi-million dollar contracts.**

**The score is tied, with M. Tails' favorite team only a few yards away from a touchdown. "If they miss this, I'm losing all hope..." he says. "Don't worry about it, they'll make it." Shadow says. "Not looking to go to me..." Silver says, looking intently at the screen. "sigh...Boys will be boys..." Blaze says, somewhat paying attention. They don't make it and a very irritated M. Tails storms into the kitchen, the censoring machine overheating from the amount of swearing coming from his mouth. "MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES! CAN'T GET ONE FUCKING TOUCHDOWN, LIKE IT'S SOME SHITTY ASS HARD JOB! DAMN IT ALL, THEY WERE SO FUCKING CLOSE!!" M. Tails shouts after the machine has died. Shadow, Blaze and Silver take cover behind the couch as M. Tails raves on while emitting dangerous explosive waves everywhere. The living room remains unscathed as he continues his mad stomping. **

**Back to Sonic, who was with Tikal on the Floating(not really, it's bridged off)Island. For whatever reason, she allows him to lay his head on her naked tits, the softness of them providing unusual comfort for him. "Are you sure this is all right with you?" he asks. "I don't mind at all. So, what's bothering you?" she asks, slowly stroking his quills back. "This evil director of a reality tv show series started one with my friends and I. Problem is, his perverted cameramen are recording...personal moments that I have." he says. "Oh my god, they're recording you having sex?" she asks, hitting the nail on the head. "Basically, yes. I've already had to beat about ten camera guys shitless." he says. "Aw, that's awful. How long are they there for?" she asks. "A long while...I should get rid of him..." Sonic says, getting up and looking to Tikal. **

**"If everyone else is just as bothered, you're right. Plus, reality tv shows suck anyway." Tikal says, getting up as well. "I know, right? Thanks for the advice, Tikal." Sonic says, smiling. "It's my pleasure. Anytime there's something wrong, you know where to find me." she says, holding the blue hedgehog. "So, how are things with you and Knuckles going?" he says, returning the hug and blushing from the feeling of her breasts on his chest. "We're doing all right, aside from his general trait of being wild...other than that, swimmingly." she says, letting him go and straightening out his quills. "You sure like to act motherly with me..." Sonic says as she brushes his shoulders off. "Hmm...there, okay. Go on and head out before Knuckles comes back and suspects something." Tikal says jokingly. They both laugh a bit, the warm breeze blowing past them and making their quills and dreads blow by.**

**"Yeah, but he already knows that we're really close friends." Sonic says. "You know how he is, though. Well, catch you later. Maybe I'll be a little wet the next time you stop by..." Tikal says, both suggestively and jokingly placing her arms around his neck. "Makes me kinda anxious for our next meeting, baby..." Sonic says in a similar manner, lightly stroking her thighs and rear before snapping back to attention. "Heh, a little outta control there. Later!" Sonic says, surprised by her kiss on his cheek. "Later...maybe tomorrow? Hmm?" she says, her hand stroking across his cheek before she slowly walks off, Sonic's eyes fixated on her swaying hips before he dashes home. When he gets there, he enters the house, listening to M. Tails still cursing. "They lost?" Sonic asks Shadow and Silver, who nod a positive "yes" while stick ducking behind the couch. "Figured as much...better head upstairs." Sonic says, walking up the steps to the concerned faces of F. Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta.**

**"What's the matter?" Sonic asks, even though he kinda has a clue. "Sonic, I think those guys need to go..." F. Tails says. "What did they do?" Sonic asks, already realizing this reality tv show gig was wearing thin very quickly. "We were trying to get dressed earlier, but..." Rouge starts. "We heard shuffling behind the door leading to the hallway..." Natasha says. "And it turned out to be some of those cameramen..." Zeta says. "Did you strike them with the bat?" Sonic asks. "Yes, we did, but we're concerned now, Sonic." F. Tails says. "Okay, okay...that does it." Sonic says, red-hot flames covering his body. "Ohh, he's on fire! That is awesome!" Natasha says, enjoying the very pissed off Sonic. "What are you gonna do?" F. Tails asks. "That director is gonna get my foot up his ass, then he and his perverts are getting outta this house!" Sonic yells. "All right! Do you need any help?" Zeta asks mischievously. "If you know about faulty and dangerous wiring and loose floorboarding, welcome aboard." Sonic says, walking into the hallway. Shadow meets him there and after a light conversation, he joins in on the battle against the cameras.**

**Over the next few days, the cameramen were being attacked in the strangest of circumstances. Whether it was falling through floors, getting shocked with lethal voltage from sockets, falling ceiling fans chopping them up, it was hell on Earth. It became too much for the cameramen, who made their exit and headed to the director. "What do you mean you quit!? Unsafe!? I'll check it out!!" he says, entering the house. From small holes in the walls shine evil eyes as the Looney Tunes murderous mice make their appearance. Before his night is over, the director takes many shots from shotguns, gets chopped by a falling guillotine and branded by a framing iron reading "MURDER". He makes it out of the house but once outside, Sonic and Shadow land the finishing blow with a falling tree. He's dead and the reality tv show is over, as well as the cancellation of the other shows within a few days. "Remember kids, murdering is wrong. Unless someone invades your privacy and makes you mad, don't do it. Good kids don't murder." Sonic says, holding a sign that reads "We aren't good kids here".**

**-Next time, a simple day with Tikal turns into passion and Sonic fights Metallias in the same way as Nazo; **_**Family Guy: Chicken Fight **_**style.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** That was wicked.**

**Sonic:**** Passion? Between...?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Heh, I'll give five bucks to whoever can guess that.**

**Weresheep:**** Ohh, five dollars? That's it?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'll give you ten bucks!**

**Sonic:**** That's a whole week's salary here on this job.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** What are you complaining about? Fights, fun and all the women you can ask for...**

**Anth:**** Better than being a hobo.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hobos are destined for nothing...**

**Sonic:**** So sad...now about those ten bucks...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'll end up giving the answer in the next Day anyway, but I'm curious.**

**Sonic:**** See that, readers? He's calling you out!**

**Weresheep:**** I think I know the answer...**

**Sonic:**** Well, there goes ten bucks...**


	22. Insane Day 22

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Welcome again to the second season of Sonic's Insane Life! The insanity will continue to be pumped out, so don't get yourselves in a false sense of security!**

**Sonic:**** So did he guess correctly?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, he did.**

**Weresheep:**** Ten bucks.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Was it that obvious?**

**Sonic:**** I still didn't guess it right...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Eh, whatever. Wow, the second season...**

**Sonic:**** Almost makes me wish this was an actual show...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Nah, none such show would ever be put into existance.**

**Anth:**** Did Egghead ever make his own show?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, he did, but he was immediately arrested on prostitution charges and streaking charges.**

**Sonic:**** So I'm gonna be arrested?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Are you arrested?**

**Sonic:**** No.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** There you go, sport.**

**Insane Day 22: Heated Passion and Even Hotter Combat**

**Following the defeat of the evil director, Sonic and his friends could eat, sleep, bathe and dress easy. In the kitchen, Sonic and Shadow were having a heated conversation. "We haven't seen Eggman in some time...he might be up to something..." Shadow says. "Heh, I would be too concerned. We'll handle the business just as per usual." Sonic says. "You sure seem confident, knowing that our enemy is hiding in the shadows, possibly creating a huge, unfathomable weapon." Shadow says. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...We're the heroes. We always win, so there's really no reason to be concerned." Sonic says. "Probably so...plus whatever he's up to, it'll be taken down easily anyway." Shadow says. The peace is broken when Knuckles swings open the front door, a big grin on his face. "Morning, guys!" he yells, making the hedgehogs turn to him.**

**"Knux...this early?" Sonic asks. "I got a new CD! Check this out! **_**I soon realized that you hatas were just waiting for me, yet here you sit as I spit, fuckin' booin' at me! But I'm the masta of disasta so you understand that all that hatin' is a part of my masta plan!**_**" Knuckles says, making Sonic and Shadow hold their ears. "Jeez, man! Not this early!" Shadow says. "Sorry, sorry..." Knuckles says, sitting at the table. Sonic notices a lump on his head after a few seconds. "What happened to you?" he asks him. "Heh heh, funny story, really. Tikal and I were walking in the city to get her a new watch she'd seen, one of those jewel-encrusted ones with roman numerals and such. Anyway, while she was looking at the watches, I was outside, leaning on the window waiting for her 'cause I don't like to be in jewelry stores. I go back inside to see what she got and pay for it while she's looking at some other stuff. Then some hot chick walks by outside when I go out, eyeing me. I wink to her and ask her something, but I don't get the full words out before Tikal smashes some random rock on my head. When I come to, she's gone." Knuckles says.**

**"Dumbass." Shadow says. "Hey, if the ladies are attracted to me, how can I ignore them?" Knuckles asks smugly. "Easy, you turn away and say nothing. It's worked for me." Sonic says, sipping some tea. "Anyway, now I gotta stay away from her for a bit until she cools off." Knuckles says. Sonic shakes his head in shame. Considering that Knuckles does care about Tikal strongly, his actions weren't justifiable. "I'm going out for a bit. Catch you guys later. Knux, you need to work on the part of your soul that tells you certain things you don't do when you have a girlfriend." Sonic says, walking out. "So..what's on your agenda?" Knuckles asks Shadow. "Hmm..not sure. Wanna rob a bank?" Shadow asks. Knuckles' eyes open wide at that thought, gladly following the black hedgehog to the closet for the theivery attire and gear. Silver walks downstairs and sees them putting the stuff on, joining them after he gets the lowdown on the activity at hand.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic heads over to the Shrine, pretty sure he can cool down Tikal before she gets the idea of mutilation involved. He heads up to the top and sees Chaos hanging out on top of the Master Emerald. "Hey there, big guy. Is Tikal around?" Sonic asks, the watery god pointing to the pools on the left side of the Shrine. Sure enough, she's standing there, letting the water wash off her body. Sonic notices the water turning to steam when it touches her, a clear indication as to how angry she was. "Hmm...this could be dangerous." Sonic says, still willing to give it a shot. He dashes down the steps and halts at the pools, looking at her shimmering body from the sunlight. "Uh, Tikal?" Sonic says, relieved when she turns to him with a calm expression. "Oh, hey there. You decided to come here again." she says, smiling. "Yeah, I heard from Knucklehead. He doesn't mean to be an asshole." Sonic says, sitting down in the grass. "I know he doesn't...really, I do. Sometimes it's funny how stupid he can be, yet other times it can be annoying. I've already hit him anyway, so I'll be all right now." she says.**

**"That's good to hear. I know how you are when you're upset." Sonic says. "Yeah, it's pretty scary. I'm all right now." she says, the water not steaming from her touch anymore. "Okay then, as long as you aren't angry anymore." Sonic says, getting up. "Sonic, can I ask you of something?" she says, walking up to him. "Uh-huh, what is it?" he asks her. "I have some things that need to be taken care of in the house, but with him gone, it could be difficult." she says, her hands on her hips. "All right, I had nothing to do today anyway. I'll help you out." Sonic says. "You're a sweetheart. Follow me." she says, walking up the hill with Sonic following. They reach Knuckles' house quickly enough, entering and standing in the living room. Tikal rushes upstairs and reappears with a small red, sleeveless top and white skirt. "Okay, let's get to it!" she says, passing him a tool belt before walking in the kitchen. Once there, she opens two doors beneath the sink.**

**"Hmm...it's a little leaky here, but we can fix it. Let's see here...Tikal, do you have a socket wrench?" Sonic asks, holding his hand out. She passes him said socket wrench and he comes out a second later, his face wet from the slight dripping. "Well, that's done. Hmm?" Sonic says, looking to Tikal, who is heavily amused by Sonic's wet face. "Hee hee hee...okay, okay, I'm okay...Ready for the next job...?" she asks, still laughing. "Yup, let's go." Sonic says, following her upstairs to the bedroom. "That ceiling fan acts a little weird sometimes. It'll start, then stop and the lights don't seem to work at all..." Tikal says. "Hmm...do the bulbs need changing?" Sonic asks. "I don't think so..." Tikal says, watching Sonic grab one of the bulbs. He puts it in his mouth, making it light up. "Nope, bulb works fine." Sonic says, looking at Tikal on the bed, laughing her ass off. "OH MY GOD!! HAHAHAH!! YOU PUT A LIGHTBULB IN YOUR...AHAHAHAH!!!..." she laughs, Sonic amused by her laughing. "Well, let me check the wiring here...Yup, there we go. Hold on." Sonic says, pulling out a cell phone.**

**"M. Tails? It's me, Sonic. This ceiling fan in Knuckles' house isn't working and I see a wire a little messed up here." Sonic says. "Try straightening it out a little, that should do it. If not, replace the wire, okay?" M. Tails says. "Okay, thanks." Sonic says, pulling out some tweezers to move the wire a bit. Sure enough, the fan starts working and when Tikal flips the switch, the lights flash on. "Sweet, it works!" Sonic says, getting off the ladder before he got his head chopped off. "Awesome! Our next stop is the basement." Tikal says, leading him under the house. "These four floorboards need their nails replaced. I have the hammer, here are the nails..." Tikal says, Sonic grabbing the nails. After she gets the old nails out, he throws the new nails in the holes as she leaps to each sopt, slamming the hammer on the nails. "Wow, this is taking a lesser amount of time than I thought. Only one thing left to do and it's only been an hour." Tikal says. "Well, let's go take care of that last job." Sonic says, walking with her back upstairs.**

**"Just the door here, I need to fix the hinges a bit. All I need you to do it hold the door while I do this, okay?" she says. "Okay." Sonic says, holding the door as she works on the new hinges. With that done, the door goes back and the jobs are completed. "Wow, that was really quick. Thank you so much for your help, Sonic!" Tikal says. "My pleasure. Plus, you always help me out. It's only right that I do the same." Sonic says. "Would you mind coming by tomorrow morning, same time?" she asks. "Okay then, I'll see you then." Sonic says, dashing home. When Knuckles arrives, he is very impressed with the repairs and such, bringing home a bouquet of flowers. "This is just to say I'm sorry about earlier..." he says. "They're beautiful! Thank you. I'm not angry at you, anyway." she says. "Well, I'd better get to cooking." Knuckles says. Sonic returns home shortly, laying down on the couch for a bit. When Shadow and Silver come home with a bag full of money, he says nothing as they put it away. **

**Meanwhile, Eggman had just finished Metallias and fitted her with a hell of a lot of weapons. "Perfect, perfect, perfect! I'm very pleased! Ahahahah!! She's done!" Eggman shouts, making Metal race on over. "Wow...she's sexy..." he says, dropping his flask on the floor. "Indeed, a beautiful creature and a powerful weapon. Now to activate her personality data." Eggman says, pressing a button before a huge shock covers Metallias. Her scream somewhat distresses Metal, yet Eggman continues until the shock is complete. "Done. Now then, she has her own personality and traits, however...once I add this chip, she'll follow my orders only! Huh?" Eggman says, looking at the cracking glass. The chamber breaks open with Metallias' body flowing on the floor. She gets up slowly and jets right out of the lab, surprising Eggman. "Oops..." Eggman says, still holding the chip that was supposed to bind her to his commands. Metallias flys above the jungle of the Mystic Ruins before heading towards Tails' house...**

**The next morning, Sonic is just walking out of the house when Metallias lands in front of him, her eyes fixated upon him. "Oh crud..." Sonic says under his breath as Metallias lunges at him. They start brawling, fists swinging across each other's faces while moving towards the hole in the mountain leading to the Master Emerald. They make a turn and end up in Red Mountain, fighting while the area erupts in flame. Metallias slams him down and locks his neck with her thighs, making Sonic pound the ground with his fist. He grabs her waists and flips her down, slamming his foot on her back as she turns around and trips him. He grabs her leg and they both go rolling down the mountain, back into the Floating Island area, going off the mountain range and into the water below. Even under the sea, they continued fighting, Sonic slamming a huge clam on her head before she shoots it away with a laser, grabbing Sonic's head and slamming it against a wall of rock. He pushes himself off the wall and gets behind her, still swinging his fists repeatedly.**

**Eventually, they walk up the mountain, fighting their way back to the Mystic Ruins and into Windy Valley, fighting inside the Tornado. Metallias kicks him out of the Tornado, Sonic landing a few feet away on the wall near a stone structure. They run down that last part in Windy Valley, exchanging blows until they came to the capsule, Sonic jumping on it and opening it before kicking Metallias across the face. Within a split second, Metallias goes over the cliffside, Sonic jumping after her and still fighting her in midair. They end up crashing into the kitchen of Tails' house, destroying the table as Shadow was eating. The girls come down and watch Sonic punch Metallias repeatedly with her head in a headlock. They end up back outside, with Metallias having secured Sonic to a wall with her hand while punching his head. Before she lands her seventh punch, he grabs it and swings it away, punching her and sending her on her back. While she's on the ground, he punches her head and slams it on the ground repeatedly until he finally knocks her out.**

**Sonic stands up with a black eye, bloody nose, cuts on his face and arms, messed up quills and bruises on his knees and elbows. "gasp...gasp...Don't know who she was...or why she attacked me...but...it's over..." Sonic says, wiping the blood from his nose. "Oh my god, are you okay, Sonic?" F. Tails asks, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yeah, it'll take more than that to defeat me...AHH!" Sonic says, Metallias jumping at him and nailing him to the ground, looking at him intently. "gasp...gasp...Guess you weren't done after all..." Sonic says, confused when the hedgehog cyborg smiles at him. "Ha ha ha, you're all beaten up!" Metallias says. "Eh? Well, no shit! You beat me up!" Sonic says. "Silly, why would I do that? Oh, my name is Metallias, by the way." she says. "Metallias, eh? Sonic is my name...hey, wait a minute! What do you mean?! You did beat me up!" Sonic says. "You're so funny, I don't need to attack you. Oh, are these your friends?" she asks. "This is weirdness..." Sonic says, introducing all his friends to her. Of course, soon enough, Metal shows up.**

**"Metallias, are you all right!?" he asks, landing next to her. Seeing her sitting on the blue hedgehog's front didn't make him feel better. "Huh? Who are you?" Metallias asks. "Come on, the doctor is waiting!" Metal says, grabbing her and flying off. "Bye!" Metallias shouts while flying Metal back to Eggman. "Okay...yeah..." Sonic says, walking inside to get himself together after getting assaulted by the confused cyborg hedgehog. A minute or so later, he walks back out, back to normal. Turns out the fight only lasted for about a half-hour. He walks over to the Master Emerald shrine, looking at Chaos in a large globe form. "Man, you freak me out..." Sonic says, looking at the globe of liquid. Chaos floated above the giant green emerald, the sun shining through the liquid god. He looks over to see Tikal waving to him. It becomes apparent that he's gonna end up seeing her naked every time he comes here at this time. "Coming!" Sonic says, dashing down to her.**

**"Glad you could make it. What took ya?" she asks him. "Random cyborg appeared and kicked the shit outta me, man." Sonic says. "Wow, must've been quite a fight." she says. "Yeah, I took a beating...So, what'dya want to see me about?" he asks her. "I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day." she says. "Oh, that? No problem at all, Tikal. Anything for a friend." he says. "Hee hee, that wind feels so good against my wet body..." she says, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Heh heh, just came from the pool, huh...?" Sonic says, feeling her wet body. "Oops, sorry about that..." Sonic says, ceasing his touching. "Don't be." Tikal says before licking across his lips and pushing her tongue right into his mouth, tightly holding his head during the passionate kiss. As she did so, Tikal leans back and lets him topple onto her body, stopping the kiss and looking into his eyes. "Don't be gentle with me..." Tikal whispers, surprising Sonic only a little bit. "Okay...**_**why am I about to this?**_**" Sonic thinks to himself.**

**Regardless, Knuckles is in Station Square, talking with Amy at the moment. "Hey, Knuckles. How have you been?" Amy asks. "Pretty good, I'd have to say. How about yourself?" he asks. "Wonderful, Sonic's been so good to me." she says. "I can imagine. Looks like you're getting the affection you wanted." Knuckles says. "And looks like you're still a player." Amy says, looking at Knuckles staring at a beautiful woman waving to him as she passes by. "Heh heh, yeah, I am..." he says before he snaps back to attention. "It's a wonder that you have a girlfriend, Knuckles." Amy says. "I don't do this around her...at least not on purpose." Knuckles says, sitting down. "sigh...I wonder what Sonic is doing now? I wish he'd come to me again..." Amy says, looking into the sky longingly. "You say I have an addiction to being a player, Amy. Yet it seems to me that you have an addiction to some hot hedgehog lovin'! Ahahaha!" Knuckles says. "I guess I do! Hee hee...ahh, anyway, I'd better head home. What about yourself?" Amy says. "I need to get a new CD player, so I'm gonna do that. Later." Knuckles says, walking off.**

**Anyway, we zoom over to Eggman, who is busy listening to Metal's bitching. "What the hell!? She was...friendly to Sonic! She's supposed to love me!!" Metal screams. "Okay, all right already. Probably a defect in her recognition system. Let's see...Ahh, here we go. Activate!" Eggman says, reactivating Metallias. "Oh...Metal!" she says, rushing to him and holding him tenderly. "There, happy now?" Eggman asks. "Quite so. This is great, now she loves me!" Metal says. "My sweet, sweet hedgehog..." Metallias says, happy as she can be. Eggman simply gets back to work on his latest invention, wishing they'd go somewhere else with that shit. "Can you two, oh I don't know...LEAVE!!?? I'm working here!" Eggman yells, booting them out of his room. "Master is upset..." Metallias says. "Don't call him that, call him Fat Ass. Anyway, come with me, I'll get you better acquainted with the base." Metal says, walking with Metallias, who seemed to more interested in the various scrap pieces of robots that Eggman archived. "Oh! What are these?" she asks. "They're called failures. Anyway..." Metal says, pulling her past the junk.**

**Well, back at Tails' house, an odd conversation was taking place. "So, what do you think is the strangest feature about Sonic?" Rouge asks the girls. "His strange outlook on life is pretty strange to me. He seems to take very little seriously." Zeta says, smiling. "His carefree attitude is what makes him so special." Rouge says. "Yup, but I think his attraction to strange circumstances is a little weird." Natasha says. "He does get in an awful lot of fights, doesn't he? Yet he still stands to protect us..." F. Tails says. "Hmm, you know what we should do...?" Amy says, making all the girls erupt in mischievous laughter over a devious plot surely to come in an upcoming day, but I'll leave it to your imagination. "So that's our grand scheme, hmm?" F. Tails says. "Yup, and it'll be something that Sonic will never forget." Natasha says. "We'll need to distract Sonic again beforehand, however...his surprise always makes it fun." Zeta says. "And Amy will join us this time!" Rouge says. "Yup, can't wait for it!" Amy says.**

**Back to Sonic and Tikal now, after all those other events were covered. Since she didn't want him to be steady, Sonic had no handicaps to work from. Tikal is laying on her back, anchoring herself with her knuckles to the ground. Sonic pushes himself in her quickly before grabbing her hips and going full speed, and I mean his **_**real**_** full speed, a speed that is seen in his running. Tikal's tits bounce wildly in many directions as Sonic keeps going, not allowing Tikal any chance to catch up to his speed...just the way she wanted it. "Yes!...Oh my god!...You're fucking me so much faster than Knuckles!...Keep fucking me fast like that! Ahh!..." Tikal says, showing an smile of sheer esctacy as Sonic kept it up. He grabs her huge breasts and licks all over them before sucking her nipples, Tikal keeping his head there as he fingered her deeply. "Oh my god!...Feels so good!...Sonic, this feels so good!..." she screams out to him, flipping on her front as Sonic turns her. He licks against her special spot, making Tikal moan loudly.**

**"Oh!...That tongue...it glides so smoothly!...Ahh...Taste me more, Sonic! I'm all yours for the...Ahh!..." she shouts, keeping herself steady as he licks her until he stops. "You taste good, Tikal..." he says, Tikal turning towards him. "Then let me taste you." she says, her tongue wiping around his mouth before she pushes him on his back, grabbing hold of his hardened stick. She licks against it, going from bottom to the tip and then simply sucking on it quickly. Sonic had never had anyone on it this quick before, making this a very intense experience. "Oh man! You're quick!...Ahh!..." Sonic yells as Tikal keeps going, deep-throating the whole thing until she couldn't anymore. "gasp...gasp...That...you taste wonderful, Sonic..." she says as Sonic sits up. "How about we go in here...?" Sonic says, his fingertip touching her anus a bit. "Th...there?...gasp...Ah...yes...I want it there..." she says, enjoying the feeling of Sonic's finger pushing into her anus. He rises her above his point before piercing her anus, a shill cry escaping Tikal's lips on contact.**

**"Damn...I wasn't expecting you to be this tight!...Ahh!..." Sonic says, gripping her waists tightly as he moved her up and down. Tikal wrapped her arms around his neck, her head next to his own as she moans and gasps loudly. "Oh yes! This is wondeful!...In my ass...You're fucking me...In my ass!...Ahh! Ahh!..." Tikal yells out, her tits bouncing against Sonic's chin as he increases his speed. It's not long before she's on her front with the hedgehog still pumping her from her anus until he can't go anymore. He pulls out and ends up spraying on her chest, his fluids slowly flowing down her neck and around her breasts before it drips on her legs. "gasp...gasp...gasp...wonderful...so good..." Tikal says, taking her hand and running it down her body, licking Sonic's fluids from her fingers. "gasp...gasp...do you always lick that stuff...?" Sonic asks. "After Knuckles...did it...I licked his...it's wonderful..." she says, finally laying on him, his chest to her own. **

**An hour later, Tikal woke up by herself, in the same grassy field, still naked. She noticed that she was clean and saw a note nearby, smiling as she read it. "**_**Tikal, while what happened probably shouldn't have, I'm happy it did, as long as we're still friends. Didn't want to leave you still messy, so I cleaned you up with Chaos' help. Next time you want some fun, give me a call. Catch you later, Sonic the Hedgehog. P.S. I loved the taste of your awesome tits.**_**" She giggles at the last bit, looking at the slight red marks on her nipples as a result. "Well, better get dressed and wait on Knuckles. Knowing him, he's probably talking with some bimbo." she says, getting up and walking towards the shrine, stopping when she sees Sonic talking with Chaos. "So, that's the way it went, huh? Hard being a god sometimes..." he says, not even noticing Tikal until she grabs him from behind. "Thanks for the fun and the note..." she says. "Thank you for the fun, Tikal. Whoops, gotta get going. See ya!" Sonic says, dashing away. "There's goes one hell of a hedgehog." Tikal says, Chaos nodding.**

**-Freaky, freaky, freaky this was. The next day has Natasha saving Sonic from a shiny ball collector and M. Tails witnesses a very odd sight...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Glad I got that out of my system.**

**Knuckles:**** Oh my god! How could you!?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Slow your roll, player boy.**

**Sonic:**** He was just remembering his first story, Guardian Cross when this Day was made.**

**Knuckles:**** But he made you have sex with my woman!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** The way you act, I find it hard to hear you say "my woman."**

**Knuckles:**** So I like the ladies? Every man does!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Uncontrollable urges of the female form do not excuse your actions.**

**Sonic:**** Plus, she enjoyed it.**

**Knuckles:**** Don't rub it in!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Eh, quit it already. It's done, don't worry about it.**

**Sonic:**** Yup, wonder what M. Tails witnesses? **

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I guarantee you that it will be freaky.**

**Knuckles:**** Sweet...**

**Sonic:**** There he goes...**


	23. Insane Life 23

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Hmm...A couple of new characters are on the way, as soon as I redesign them a bit before getting descriptions and such in. Lots of new faces for this story and a couple of others.**

**Sonic:**** A lot of new faces?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah.**

**Weresheep:**** Hopefully, no more Cosmo clones...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** If it makes you happy, there aren't any like that.**

**Sonic:**** How about a heads-up of an example?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Eh, nope.**

**Sonic:**** Will **_**she**_** show up in this story?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Heh heh, I know exactly who you mean...**

**Anth:**** Who is this mystery girl?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You'll find out in due time.**

**Sonic:**** Yay, she's coming to the show soon!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Calm down there, Sparky.**

**Sonic:**** Just excited...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Don't worry, Diva is definitely on her way here.**

**Sonic:**** All right!**

**Weresheep:**** He sure is excited.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** How can he not be? Diva's awesome. You'll find out soon.**

**Insane Day 23: Torture For Treasure and Double Trouble**

**M. Tails wakes up on an unfamiliar couch in the dead of the night. He remembers taking a night walk with Cosmo and Cosmia, the light from the Moon providing an excellent feel for them, they claimed. He remembers getting sleepy and laying on the couch. That was about a half-hour ago and the girls weren't there anymore. He gets up and looks around the house, which he recognizes to be their home. The night gardens are lovely and the darkness that extends within the home is somewhat unsettling. Regardless, he decides to look around for the twins, unable to tell where he's going, really. When he finds the steps, he heads up and looks about. Many of the doors are closed in the dark hallway, except for one at the end of the hall. M. Tails walks to that door and peers inside, shocked by what he sees. It's a sight that he never thought he'd ever see of them, let alone at this particular moment.**

**Cosmo and Cosmia were...well, for lack of a better word, doing it with each other. A double-ended toy connected them together from their asses, their moans bringing weird feelings to M. Tails as he watched. They push themselves towards and away from each other in a slow rhythm, clucthing at their own breasts as they did so. Eventually, they turn to each other, connect the toy with themselves via their vaginas and start tongue-kissing, their breasts squishing against each other. Since he feels himself getting overwhelmed by the sight, M. Tails decides to go ahead home and see them tomorrow, making sure not to mention seeing them being naughty. He couldn't move, however, he was somewhat enjoying the sight before him. Doesn't last too long when they end it and simply go to sleep. At that, he heads home immediately.**

**The next day, Sonic wakes up and heads to the door, stopping when a package comes in. "What do we have here? Hugh Hefner sent me something. **_**Sonic, just made a new mag, enjoy! -Hugh Hefner, your friendly neighborhood Playboy**_**. All righty then...I don't even read these that often..." Sonic says, looking at the package. He sits down and looks at it anyway, stopping dead in his tracks on one page as Shadow walks up to him and sits next to him on the couch. "What's up?" he asks, looking at the frozen hedgehog. "Dude...totally unexpected..." Sonic says, passing Shadow the magazine without turning any other pages. Shadow looks and becomes just as shocked as Sonic. On the page happens to Cream's mother, Vanilla, wearing damn near nothing except small, tight, black shorts and fishnet stockings. The next few pages show her fully naked body, whether she's pushing her chest forward a bit, licking at her own flesh, spreading open her legs, generally being naughty for the cameras. "What would Cream think...?" Sonic asks.**

**"I don't think she knows and I know damn sure she don't need to know. Everyone's got their skeletons in their closets, Vanilla just happened to do this...when were the pictures taken?" Shadow asks. "Uhh...says here about two weeks ago." Sonic says. "So yeah, Cream don't need to know." Shadow says, looking in the magazine. Knuckles walks in to give Sonic the ten bucks for the losing team the other day. That's when he sees the magazine, the magazine that hasen't hit shelves yet, meaning the magazine that he has yet to see. "Wow, let me check that out!" Knuckles says, heading over to Shadow who gladly passes him the magazine, enjoying the echidna's nosebleed. "Damn! Cream's mother is hot!" Knuckles says. "Don't get any funny ideas, smart guy. Well, later." Sonic says. "Dude, I'll be damned...I never would've thought..." Knuckles says. "Just don't say anything to Cream about it, if you see her." Shadow says.**

**Sonic heads into Station Square early for no real reason. He speeds past some guy carrying an open box filled to the brim with shiny things. The poor guy drops them from Sonic's tailwind, getting into a real panic about it. "AHH!! My balls! My shiny, shiny balls!!" he yells, gathering them quickly. That's when he notices one missing and immediately suspects one thing. "That blue son-of-a-bitch stole my shiniest ball!" he yells, going after Sonic. Speaking of Sonic, he's at the Burger Shop, getting a bite to eat and chatting up the waitress there, who frequently talks with him about her boyfriend. "So how are things with him now?" Sonic asks. "Wonderful! He bought me an adorable, large teddy bear yesterday!" she says, placing a cup of coffee to Sonic. "That's nice to hear. Well, I'd better get going." Sonic says, placing the rings down before heading out.**

**The psycho-shiny collector was waiting for him and makes his move, clubbing the blue hedgehog with his heavy box. "I'll teach you to disrespect the shiny things!" he says, carting the blue hedgehog in his car before speeding off to his domain. Meanwhile, back at the Mystic Ruins, M. Tails was telling Shadow about his recent sight. "I'd never even known them to be like that, Shadow..." he says. "Wow, can't say much about that, except that they were probably feeling a little...off. Don't worry about it." he says. "Yeah, I know. Hey, what's that?" M. Tails asks. "Uh...I'd rather not say..." Shadow says, holding the Playboy magazine. "Hugh Hefner sent Sonic a new magazine? Never would've predicted that..." M. Tails says. "Yes, and it's really...really...unexpected..." Shadow says. "Let me see it." M. Tails says, the curiosity killing him beyond reason. When he sees the pictures, he goes white. "W...w...WHAT THE...!? Is that Cream's mom!?" he asks. "Yeah, just keep it down!" Shadow says, grabbing the magazine from him. "Wow...I don't wanna know..." M. Tails says.**

**F. Tails walks downstairs, looking like she's in a panic. "Oh my goodness...Oh my goodness..." she says repeatedly. "Uh...what's the matter?" M. Tails asks. "I sense it...Sonic's in trouble!" she says. "Trouble? As in capture?" he asks. "I think so...except...this is more malevolent than when Amy did it..." she says. "So some asshole has captured him...but for what?" M. Tails asks, looking at Natasha coming downstairs. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna get him. Catch you all later!" she says, dashing out the door and leaping on top of the just-departing train. "**_**I'll find you, Sonic...Just hang in there until I do...**_**" she thinks as the train goes through the tunnel leading back to Station Square. Back in Station Square, Sonic awakens to find himself in a small cage on the floor of an unknown building. "Oh, a cage? How cliché." Sonic says. The psycho walks in a few seconds later, angry beyond reason. "Give it back to me and I'll set you free, hedgehog!" he yells. **

**"Give what?" Sonic asks. "My shiniest ball! You stole it when you ran past me!" he says. "Dude, if you're missing one of your family jewels, don't believe that I stole it." Sonic says, turning away and holding his head up with his hand. "Oh yeah? I know what will make you talk..." the psycho says. opening the cage and grabbing the hedgehog with a long-armed claw thingy. "I've survived torture before, do your worst." Sonic says, showing no fear as he was attached to a plate on the wall. Back outside, Natasha has just arrived in Station Square, leaping across various buildings. "Hmm...I can sense him now. This will be much easier." she says, going across the skyscrapers quickly and reaching a district of warehouses near the harbor. "I don't think this is it, I lost the signal a little bit back..." she says, turning and continuing from there.**

**A half-hour later...**

**"Talk, hedgehog! "slap" " yells the collector. "Feh." Sonic says. "Talk, I say! "smack" " he says again. "Feh." Sonic responds. "Talk, you son-of-a-bitch... "slap weakly" " he says, getting tired. "Feh." Sonic says, feeling relatively fine. "Please...Talk! "smacks once more" " he says. "Feh." Sonic says, unaffected. The shiny collector lays on the floor, tired beyond reason. Sonic yawns while hanging on the wall. "The hedgehog's fortitude is to be admired..." he says. "If you're done now, you can let me go." Sonic says. "You...you're not going...going anywhere until...until you tell me...where my ball is!" he says, getting up slowly. Suddenly the door opens quickly, prompting both hedgehog and psycho to turn to face the door. "You have something that belongs to me." a female voice says. "Who in the...?" the collector asks. "It's Natasha!" Sonic yells as the light from the door fades and Natasha can clearly be seen. "Hey, baby. I'm here to get you." she says, completely ignoring the collector and walking up to Sonic.**

**"Yay, I'm a saved hedgehog!" Sonic says, enjoying the feeling of Natasha's hand on his cheek. "You look so sexy, bolted to the wall like that. Gives me an idea for a little later...Hee hee..." Natasha whispers to Sonic, whose tail swishes back and forth. "Heh heh..." Sonic says nervously as Natasha's lips near his own. "HOLD IT! Who the hell are you!?" the collector shouts, ruining Natasha's kiss. "I'm his girlfriend and I'm bringing back. Why? You got a problem with that?" she asks. "As a matter of fact, I do! This thief still has my shiny ball!" he yells. "He's missing a teste, just ignore him." Sonic says, making Natasha laugh. "It's not my teste! It's my rarest ball! And YOU have it!" he yells. "Go ahead and check my person! I didn't take anything!" Sonic yells back. "I'll check him." Natasha says, doing exactly that. "Hmm...nope, nothing here. He doesn't have it." Natasha says. "So let me go now!" Sonic says. "No way, not until I get my ball back!" the collector says.**

**Well, Natasha was impatient and simply beat the crap outta the guy, getting Sonic down right after that. "Yay! Thank you so much, Natasha!" Sonic says, embracing her. "No one keeps you for too long without us saying something about it. Now then, what to do with him?" she says, smiling from his hug. Sonic thinks for a bit, but notices something. "What the...?" he asks, looking at something shiny on the man's ass. "What is it, Sonic?" she asks him. Sonic pulls the shiny ball off and looks like he's ready to explode. "It was on his ass...HOW COULDN'T HE HAVE NOTICED THAT!?" Sonic yells. The man wakes up from the yelling. "My..MY BALL!" he shouts, looking at the shining thing in Sonic's hands. "IT WAS STUCK ON YOUR ASS, ASS! STUCK ON YOUR ASSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Sonic yells, getting ready to pound him mercilessly until Natasha grabs hold. "I got him already, Sonic. Let's leave it at that, hmm?" she says. Sonic calms down and stops moving, Natasha cradling him. "Good boy..." she says, stroking his head back.**

**With the ball having been returned, the two headed back home, watching Eggman coming out of a Mexican restaurant. "Hmm? What's he up to?" Sonic asks, looking at him setting explosives. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Eggman yells, pressing a button and blowing the building **_**next door**_** up instead of his target. "Gah! Gotta split!" he says, getting in his Egg Mobile as the building blew up. Sweatdrops appear on Sonic and Natasha as they watch him go away. "...Sonic Wind..." Sonic says, using his ability to blow away the flames. "Yeah...wow..." Natasha says, walking with Sonic to the Train Station. "Next time I see him...I'm gonna get him. That was a nice place to eat too..." Sonic says. "I know...but I'm sure it'll magically be rebuilt the next day." Natasha says. Sure enough, it was rebuilt the next day, to Sonic's confusion and Eggman's anger, even though he blew up the wrong restaurant anyway.**

**-Next time, the Sonic's Insane Life True Celebrity Stories.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, that'll be fun.**

**Sonic:**** I'm sure it will.**

**Anth:**** Eggy's a dumbass.**

**Sonic:**** He wouldn't be the only one...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hey, look. The police.**

**Sonic:**** Wow, look at Eggman run!**

**Weresheep:**** Gross... **


	24. Insane Day 24

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Nothing today.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** We're gonna get you started right away.**

**Insane Day 24: Sonic's True Celebrity Stories**

**M. Tails walks out onto a large, highly-decorated stage, smiling to the huge crowd before him. He pulls out a microphone and gives it a test before speaking. "Thank you, thank you! Welcome to our show! Tonight, I present to you a little something special. Sonic's True Celebrity Stories!" he says, listening to the cheers as he steps backstage again. The curtains open with a large plasma screen, glowing before Sonic's head appears on the screen. "Hey, how's it going, everyone!? Yup, got a few stories to tell you about here, concerning what it means to be a celebrity and what you go through as one too. So let's get started right now, huh?" Sonic says, the crowd now ready for the probably-strange stories to come. Once the crowd dies down, Sonic gets started on his first story.**

**First Story: Sonic Narrates the Whole Thing, FYI**

**"You know, being a celebrity is very fun. You get to go to so many places, meet lots of people and attend stuff that other people don't get to go to. However, it's not without downsides. Random fan attacks, autographing sessions, protection on a few cases, it can be a real ordeal. But the worst thing is coming across the assholes. I mean the **_**real**_** assholes, the ones that piss you off to no end without even trying. These people can be really, really annoying and it just goes to show how people can be when you least suspect it. One such asshole was a man named Eggman. He used to be cool, believe it or not, a pretty cool guy with an aura that showed what he was about. We started hanging out a bit, with my friends M. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. But there were some cases we're he'd act a little off and...well, he always thought it was funny to fuck with me. He thought it was all jokes, however, he was a real, absolute asshole." Sonic says.**

**"Well, Sonic thought he was pretty cool. He figured that he was cool enough to hang around me, so I gladly invited him and his friends to some clubs and other social spots where we could pick up chicks and generally have a good time. However, Sonic wasn't one to respect me sometimes, he'd do some crazy things and I'd need to slap him down a few notches, just to straighten him out." Eggman says.**

**"Things would get so bad that, you know, Eggman acted like a damn fool in front of us. He'd get so annoying that I ended having to whip his big, fat, sorry ass, just to make him see that he crossed the line. I had to do it a lot too, he was always crossing that line. The first time I had to do it was at the Station Square Night Club known as Club Rouge. That club was located in the Night Babylon area of the city, the place where some pretty dark things happen. Anyway, my friends and I entered the club and spotted Rouge at the top balcony, looking over the display of people dancing around. She waves to us, wearing one of those transparent latex outfits as she came down to see us. For the purposes of this groovy night, we were wearing some pretty weird outfits, but nothing like what Eggman had on." Sonic continues.**

**"The duds I had on were absolutely eye-catching. I heard gasps and saw eyes trained on me as I walked in with some of my robots. Big top hat, long coat and platform shoes, totally cool." Eggman says.**

**"Everyone agreed that he looked like a damn fool. The clock medallion he had on was ridiculous, his hat was so damn big, it popped off when he came in, his coat made some nearby dancers trip up and don't even get me started on the shoes. That when he approached us, walking up to like he knew me wearing something like that. He was all like "Sonic the Hedgehog! What's going on, my man!?", lightly slapping me across the face. Now that caused an uproar of laughter in the club, but I wasn't laughing. A man is not supposed to slap another man, that is a rule. Eggman broke that rule with no shame, and he was now asking for an ass-kicking. One part of me didn't want to do anything, mostly because Rouge was just begging me not to whoop his ass here and give her club a bad reputation. The other part was thinking "Kick his fucking ass right here. What the hell is wrong with him?" I just decided to wait until after we were done, at which point, I asked M. Tails to wait for me. I walked back in there and saw Eggman in his private section." Sonic says.**

**"I saw Sonic coming towards me with this unusual face, but I wasn't turned off by it. He usually made weird faces when he came across some people, so I wasn't too concerned about him. I just stepped up, with a glass of wine, and walked up to him, ready to have a nice conversation with him." Eggman says.**

**"I saw him stepping up to me, reaching behind his back like he was about to do something else. When he came forward, I swung my leg up and POW! My foot connected with his face and sent him to the ground." Sonic says.**

**"Whatever Sonic says about that is an absolute lie." Eggman says.**

**"I kicked the fuck out of him, dude." Sonic says, the screen showing exactly that, Sonic sweeping his leg across Eggman's face and the fat man falling to the ground. It showed it again in slow motion. "He gets back up and touches his face, absolutely shocked and in pain. He spits some blood, looks to me and just yells out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT, YOU DAMN BASTARD!?". I just look to him and yell back, "THE FUCK IS WITH YOU!? YOU NEVER TOUCH ANOTHER MAN'S FACE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?". Eggman looks at me for a sec before saying, "I had no idea how disrespectful that was. I apologize, Sonic. Here's the limited edition gum that you wanted. Wanna chew a stick with your old pal, Eggman?". I just tell him, "Man, I ain't never been that embarassed in my life..." while chewing the gum. "I understand. It won't happen again." he tells me. That's how that ended, but little did I know that this wouldn't be the only time I had to whoop his ass." Sonic says.**

**"Sonic's talking shit, I swear to God. He never kicked me like that, he's overexaggerating. Whatever he says is not true, so don't you listen to him at all." Eggman says.**

**Second Story, Narrated by M. Tails**

**"Okay, so Sonic had to kick Eggman's ass for embarassing him that night. However, it wasn't the last time any of us needed to do it. In my case, it was the next day, when we were invited to Eggman's garage. He was all like, "Welcome, everyone. Behold my new hot ride!". The car was pretty nice, neon lights, awesome rims and generally, a hot ride. Mine, however, was way better. When he came to check it out personally, I could tell that he thought the same thing. My car was fitted with more stuff than his car and the stuff he had on his was looked better on my car. To say the least, my cars were what made me a celebrity." Tails says.**

**"Yeah, he had a nice car and everything, but I still thought that mine was way better. I mean, my car was the hottest thing on the block, and then he comes out with some new car and it's somehow better than mine. I really don't get it, I'm the man with the excellent taste and it makes no sense to me. All in all, though, it was a nice ride." Eggman says.**

**"He started patting the car and then...he went off. He started acting like an asshole, kicking the side door, repeatedly. When he started kicking faster, Sonic and Shadow held him down and I just started kicking him in the face. Hard kicks, swift kicks, spinning kicks, I did it all. If it was hurting Eggman, it was making me feel much better about it. After a while, his mouth started to bleed and his nose must've been broken, so I just stopped right there. That didn't stop me from shouting, "You must be OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!! Kicking my car, what the FUCK is wrong with you!?". He looked at me like **_**I **_**was the wrong one here." Tails says.**

**"He kicked me, sure...but he didn't kick me as much as he says. Tails is one to overreact about a lot of different things, trust me." Eggman says as pictures of his bruised-up face and actual video footage of Tails kicking him down as the two hedgehogs held him there were displayed.**

**"Eggman slowly got up, holding his face and catching some blood on his gloves. "You goddamn motherfucker...Why the hell did you do this!? Your car seemed built tough! I was making sure for you!" the fat bastard says while walking away from my car. Then he goes like, "You and your fucking car ain't shit in this world! I'll be back one day! When I do come back, your ass will be mine! Just you wait and see!!". He gets in his car and ends up slamming into someone else, getting a huge dent right in the side where he kicked my car. Talk about cruel irony, at least. Now, I looked at him go and thought, "That guy needs some help." Sonic laughed and said, "You gave him some help, Tails. You kicked his fucking fat ass. Next time, he'll think twice about messing with your stuff." I shook my head and agreed with Sonic all the way, yet I also knew that it was far from over." Tails says.**

**"Tails is a liar. All that he said is loosely based in truth. He kicked me a few times, but I ain't ever do all that bitching about it. No way in hell. I swear, people will lie and talk about you right when your back is turned..." Eggman says, not even realizing the video footage behind him.**

**Third Story, Narrated by Shadow**

**"Now, Sonic had to fuck up Eggman at Club Rouge for touching his face, we know what happened there. He went back inside and kicked the shit out of him. Then, Tails had to kick the fuck out of him for denting his nice car like a damn fool. However, Eggman would cause one more instance of mishief before he would know only pain." Shadow says.**

**"Now whatever Shadow says can never be a lie. So his story must be true." Eggman says.**

**"This time, we was at our own pad, hanging out and looking over some new albums. We heard a knock and Sonic got it, revealing Eggman on the other side. He walked in, greeting us and dropping random presents on the floor, like that meant anything after he beat down Tails' car. He was like, "Wassup, y'all? I got ya some things to make up for what I did to your car. Please forgive me.". I wasn't buying that shit, but Sonic took the stuff anyway, like a thief. Anyway, we was going upstairs and he still had that stupid coat on. So when he passed by my limited addition statuette of Maria, that damn thing knocked it down." Shadow says, showing the footage of the coat knocking the statuette down.**

**"Shadow had this particularly interesting statuette, really. It was a small statuette of my late cousin, Maria. However, the figure was butt-naked, with a very hot body. I swear, if only it wasn't made of stone..." Eggman says.**

**"The whole thing shattered in a million pieces and Eggman just kept walking like he ain't do anything. I was thinking to myself, "This motherfucker really wants to fuckin' die.". First of all, when you break something, you apologize. I mean, even when people who did that were ignorant, they'd know that they were gonna get hurt and would pay up. If they didn't, they were dead, man! That's the absolute truth! Anyway, I used Chaos Control to reverse time a bit, one of my new powers, and it was back to normal. Then I tapped Eggman's shoulder. He's all like, "Hey, what's going on, Shad?" and I just knee him right in his gut before I smack him down." Shadow says, footage of him knocking his knee in Eggman's gut and slapping him hard enough to hit him to the floor.**

**"Okay, that part is bullshit." Eggman says, the footage coming up again in slow-motion.**

**"His mustache was swinging everywhere on his face. He gets back up and asks me, "Why the hell did you hit me!?". I'm like, "You fucked up my damn statuette, man!", and he's like, "I don't fuckin' remember that! The hell is wrong with you!?". I yell, "YOU'RE A GODDAMN NUT!", making him shut up, but what made me think about it more was the fact that he forgot he did it. "I'm sorry about that, Shadow." he says, a little misty-eyed after I slapped him." Shadow says.**

**"So that's how it happened. Eggman would act like a complete asshole, one of us would need to set him straight. Then...it'd be okay. Sometimes, we look back on those days and laugh." Sonic says.**

**"Those guys were the assholes, kicking me all the time. They blamed me for weird shit and act like they didn't set me up or something. Can you imagine what they'd do without me? It's absolutely crazy...then again, I may be the one who's crazy, remembering days when those guys kicked my ass. Total bullshit..." Eggman says as more images of his ass-kickings play behind him.**

**-There you go! Coming up, a white-haired little hedgehog girl gets kidnapped and it's up to Sonic to save her! Plus, Blaze gets crazy!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I predict more rape.**

**Sonic:**** Probably so.**

**Weresheep:**** You are the writer, so your prediction will be true.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Probably right.**

**Sonic:**** Can we get the girl's name?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, her name is Selicia.**

**Weresheep:**** Sounds exotic.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, it'll be something... **


	25. Insane Day 25

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I got a little something weird going on in the next chapter, though this chapter won't be any more sensible, dealing with a seemingly young girl.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Those who aren't one for young sex may want to go on to the next chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, we know how some of you guys are.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I just don't want any reviews saying, "Totally wrong! That's Gross! What's the matter with you!?", especially after I just warned you ahead of time.**

**Sonic:**** Major rape here, it seems.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, so at least they know.**

**Insane Day 25: Sonic Saves Selicia of the Silver Sun!**

**It was a wonderful night. The kind of night where you just want to be outside to see the stars and feel the nice breeze. Yeah, it's a Sonic kind-of night, and the blue hedgehog was running through the city streets with his usual vigor. "Ha ha! What a wonderful night! Nothing coud screw this night up! Huh?" Sonic says, noticing something that could potentially ruin this night for him. Down the street, a group of disguised individuals got in a black van of some sort, one of them carrying a little, white-haired, female hedgehog over his shoulder. "What the hell?" Sonic says, already running towards the van until a plume of nasty smoke gets in the way, blinding him until it was gone. "That car needs a serious tune-up..." Sonic says, scratching his head. "Oh dear...Selicia!...They took her now...!" a significantly older woman shouts, totally out of breath.**

**"Selicia?" Sonic asks, unfamiliar with the name. "Yes, she's the young girl that those horrible men took..." the woman says, running off in some other direction. "Hmm...maybe some other people know what she's talking about." Sonic says, running off to find out more about this girl. He comes across a man who explains a little better. "Selicia? Yeah, I know her. She's a young girl who recently began staying with the old woman after she found Selicia outside the city. She was nearly dying from exhaustion when the old woman found her." the man told Sonic. The hedgehog dashes back to the woman from before, locating her in a pretty big building. "Are you the woman who took care of Selicia?" Sonic asks. "Yes, but how did you know...?" she asks. "I'm here to find out whatever you know so I can save her." "You'll save her? Oh, thank you! I'll tell you what I know...when I found her, she was laying on the ground outside the city. As I helped her up, a group of villians appeared from nowhere, but..." the woman stops.**

**"But what?" Sonic asks. "Selicia unleashed some kind of power...above her body, a silver sun shone brightly and released a concentrated blast of light that eradicated the foes...It was amazing, but she was too tired to move after that. I decided to save her and she's lived with me ever since." the woman finishes. "I see. Any idea who the ones who kidnapped her were?" he asks. "They are known as Young Thieves, since they kidnap children and return them for large sums of money. The male children are left somewhere if they don't get the money on time, whereas the female children are abused before being left somewhere else..." she explains. "Then I'd better get moving." Sonic says, dashing out immediately. "Please find her!" he hears from behind as he makes his way around the city.**

**Meanwhile, back at the Mystic Ruins, Blaze is looking in a magazine that Silver recently looked at. Turned out to be one of Knuckles' **_**Playboy**_** magazines that he left at Tails' House. One particular page attracts both of their attention. "Blaze, that looks really..." Silver says, looking at the page. While the woman on the page is unfamiliar, the manner of sex going on was a four-on-one, two dudes with their cocks in her mouth and the other two penetrating her other holes. "Wow, to be able to handle all that..." Blaze says. "Must be some kind of powerful woman." Silver says. "I want to try it, Silver." she says, making Silver spit out some water he was drinking. "You...you crazy! I **_**really**_** don't think you want to do **_**that**_**!" Silver yells, wiping his mouth. "I'm willing to attempt it. So who is here at the moment?" she asks. "I know Shadow is here...Sonic is out...M. Tails is here...We could always call that red echidna...guess we'll need to wait for Sonic to do the whole thing." Silver says.**

**Speaking of that red echidna, he is having a fun-filled day of repairing a collapsed column near the shrine. Luckily, it didn't hit the Master Emerald, so that made his job easier. Once that was finished, he left for Station Square, where a group of robots had a group of women surrounded and at gun point. Eggman floats down from above in his Egg Mobile, leering at the ladies. "Now then, I don't wish to harm you. What I want is for all of you ladies to rip your clothing off and shake your bodies for my amusement. Or risk being turned into swiss cheese by my robots." he says, watching the ladies reach for their shirts before the robots were dismantled. **

**"You won't be exploiting the female form today, Eggman!" Knuckles yells, leaping up and slamming his mighty fist into the fat man, sending him flying. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, KNUCKLES!!" he yells before disappearing in the typical star that appears when you fly far into the sky. The ladies all thank him, but Knuckles had something else in mind. "Say, how about you all flash me before I continue my quest?" he asks. Well, he got what he wanted...he saw a flash after someone slammed something on his head and knocked him out. You can pretty much guess who did it. If you can't, you haven't been paying attention at all.**

**Back to the somewhat main issue here, the black van finally reaches a lone building near Casinopolis. The disguised men came out, hoisted the girl over someone's shoulder and entered the building. It's pretty dark, but well-kept, with lots of paintings and rooms. A man with long, black hair walks onto the scene and looks at the fruits of his minion's night of plunder. "Looks like we got a fresh one. Have you prepared the ransom?" he asks with a sinister voice. An awkward silence told him that the idiots didn't even think about it. "Fine, get on that. Wingz, you take the girl and...get her all set and started." he says, watching another man walking in with a creepy smile. "Of course, sire." he says, grabbing the unconscious girl and taking her to another room. Now that we're on it, here's a description of Selicia. She is a young, white-haired hedgehog with big, dark-blue eyes and Amy's quill scheme. Her hair is shiny and white, the front stopping above her eyes, a blue ribbon just behind her head wrapping around a large and long white ponytail with another ribbon at the end. **

**She wakes up a few minutes later, absolutely confused by her whereabouts. "Huh...? What...Where am I...Huh!?" she says, shocked by the fact that she can't move her arms. Apparently, her wrists were tied to the bed she was on very tightly. What's more, whatever clothing she had on was missing, leaving her naked. Since she's young, her breasts are small, but she does have a little white tuff of hair above her vagina. "What's going on...!?" she asks, very confused and frightened. Her fears increase at the sight of the man standing near her, smiling at her. "Who are you!?" she asks. "You can call me Wingz. I don't have any, but I am called that as a code name. I work for Shearz, the man who started our Young Thieves organization." he explains. **

**"Y...Young Thieves!?" she asks. "Correct, you are our latest claim. We asked for a reasonable price for your return from the old woman. Until then..." he says, his smile becoming much more nerve-wrecking for Selicia. He grabs hold of one of her breasts, his thumb fiddling around with the nipple. "N..No! Stop it! That...tickles!..." she says, unable to put up any resistance. When he tries to put his fingers into her vagina, she turns her lower body a bit. "No! Don't touch there!" she yells. "You're so nervous and scared...just the way I like it..." he says, his hands holding her breasts and pushing her nipple into the breast. He squeezes it before he brings his face close to it, his tongue circling the nipple. "No...what are you doing...?" she says, his tongue dancing against her nipple, hardening it as he did so. "I feel weird...I don't know why..." she says, unsure how long she could go on. When he bites her nipple, the pain hits her hard. "That hurts! It hurts!...Stop it, please!" she yells, tears in her eyes as he kept biting until he stopped. **

**She wouldn't be able to relax, since he bites her again, now sucking on her breast and enjoying her moaning. "Soon...you won't be able to resist...you'll only want this feeling of ecstacy...you'll want nothing else..." he thinks as he keeps going, changing her position by sitting her up as he gets behind her, his fingers feeling inside her vagina and his other hand squeezing her breast. After a while, he pulls his fingers out. "Look at how wet you are...See, you're getting into this..." he says, showing her his dripping fingers. She turns her face away from his hand in disgust. He reaches down again and spreads open the hole, feeling around her fleshy walls while squeezing her breast. "You can't resist forever...let it go..." he whispers. "This is...giving me...such a funny feeling..." she says, moaning as he continues. He raises her lower body, holding a plastic rod and putting the side against her open vagina and rubbing it there. She moves her lower body unwillingly, moaning from the feeling.**

**Sonic keeps looking around the city, seeking anyone who saw the van. "Excuse me, have you seen a black van racing through here?" he asks. "Yeah, it went that way, towards the casino." the man says. "Thank you!" Sonic says, heading to that direction. He stops in front of the Casinopolis building, remembering some funny times here before heading back to his search. He looks nearby, but doesn't see the van. Then he figures that it may be parked behind the area. He dashes behind the casino and sees exactly what he was looking for, a black van parked near another building. "Yup, this has to be it...It's empty. Meaning..." Sonic says, looking up at a lit window. "Bingo!" Sonic says, dashing towards the building just across from him.**

**"No...Something...Something is cumming out of me...No!...Stop it, please! I'm scared!..." Selicia yells as Wingz continues to rub the plastic rod on her hole. "Burst...go ahead...you can burst now..." he says, rubbing the tip of it at her. It becomes too much for her and she closes her legs together. "Ahhhhhh!!!..." she screams as she cums, breathing heavily as Wingz looks at her with a wicked smile. The boss walks in a few minutes later, looking to Wingz. "How did you do?" he asks. "Perfectly, hopefully to your satisfaction, Shearz." he says. Selicia is on her hands and knees, looking frightened at the two evil guys, but her fear comes when Shearz uncovered his cock, forcing her to lick it. "Good job, you've turned a young, innocent girl into a pleasing sex girl." he says, smirking at the saddened Selicia. "You'll see some more promise in a second." Wingz says, Shearz unsure of what he meant. "She possesses a masochist talent, sir. Can you imagine it?" Wingz says as Selicia starts sucking.**

**Suddenly, she feels a violent strike on her body, turning to see Wingz holding a whip. "Do it harder! Make my boss feel good! Do it!" he yells, smacking her ass with the whip with each comment. Selicia screamed with each strike, doing as she was told until Shearz put her on her back and started sucking her breast. "No!...Stop!..." she screams as he goes on, her eyes widening with fear as he pushes his fingers into her hole. The pain she feels is worse than when Wingz did it, since Shearz was actually feeling around more vigorously. "Perfect, they managed to get a virgin." he says, smirking at the slight blood coming from her. When he flips her, he positions his cock right at her anus, a small fit but he doesn't care about the pain she's about to experience. He pushes right into her, going slow and hard. Her scream of pain attracts someone, however, as the door smashes open to reveal Sonic. "Finally found...HOLY SHIT!" he yells, making both guys and Selicia look to him.**

**"Wingz...who is that?" Shearz asks, his movement stopping, though his grasp on Selicia's hips remained as he held her down. "I...I don't know, sir..." Wingz says nervously. Almost immediately, Sonic kicks Shearz in the head, sending him flying at Wingz and colliding with him. He lifts and cradles Selicia, who is breathing heavily with her arms around Sonic's neck. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, raping such a young, innocent soul!" Sonic says, running out of the room. "Guards! Don't let them get away!!" Shearz yells, unable to get up from the initial strike. Sonic runs through the hallway, turning when a group of guards appears in front of him. With only a window ahead of him, he makes the obvious decision and leaps out. "No!" Shearz yells, being carried by some guards and looking out of the shattered window. "Get down there and look! They couldn't have moved after such a leap!" he says, following. Unknown to anyone, Sonic was on the edge right next to the window, still holding Selicia. "Whew, close one." he says, jumping back inside.**

**"Now then...ahh, there we go." he says, reaching the door. As soon as he made it out, coming from behind him is the black van, with Wingz furiously at the wheel. "HAND HER OVER!!" he yells, slamming on the gas. Sonic sidesteps, watching the van spin out of control before flipping on its side. "Well, that was easy." Sonic says, leaping the van and standing back in front of Casinopolis. "Whew, made it. It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. See?" he says. "Wh...who are you...?" she says, between breaths. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, and I came to help you get back to the old woman who watched over you." he says as Selicia brings her head forward to get a better look at him. "It's true! You are Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much...!!" she says, tears in her eyes as she kisses his cheek repeatedly before going for his lips. He places his finger to her lips, though. "Better get you back, you've been through a lot." he says, running back to the woman's house. When she opens the door, the woman is very surprised, if not very happy.**

**"Selicia! Oh my goodness, you've found her!" she says, very happy. Selicia expresses similar emotion and Sonic is just happy that everything worked out well. He brings her inside, the woman shocked that she's naked and wet in obvious places. "Those brutes..." she says, looking at the redness on Selicia's bare bottom. "I didn't...I didn't know what they wanted...it felt so weird...but it hurts so bad..." Selicia says. "I'm not too sure what they were trying to accomplish...but I'm glad I got there when I did." he says, Selicia still cradled in his arms. "Well, I really must thank you for this. Please stay for some tea." the woman says. "Um..." Sonic says, but his decision is sealed by the face of Selicia, which contributes to his choice. "All right, but..." he says, but the woman is already gone. "...I'm scared." Sonic says quietly as Selicia pretty much becomes relaxed in his arms.**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, Blaze has a change of plans. Since it becomes pretty clear that Sonic would be back late, she calls Knuckles over, waiting for Shadow and M. Tails to come down before she explained what she wanted of them. Sure enough, they did exactly what she wanted, with Silver underneath her, Shadow at her anus and at her mouth is M. Tails and Knuckles. Doesn't go on for too long before she's had about enough, the feeling she was getting more than she first thought. That didn't stop the others, who kept going until they all finished, Blaze finishing last. With that said, Blaze sleeps in Silver's arms as he gets her in bed, planning to watch some random show with the guys until he was prepared to go to sleep. With that said, they simply enjoyed themselves, a random comedy with a guy being chased by a group of donkeys bent on kicking him off of a nearby cliff. Yeah, makes no sense at all, since the guy was armed...yet he was running away.**

**In any case, Eggman was hard at work, looking over his new plan. Funny thing is, he's working on this plan while drinking the booze, which may not be wise. "What the hell are you doing?" Metal asks. "Developing my next plan of world conquest." Eggman says with a drunken slur. "And that plan would be...?" Metal asks, drinking his own flask. "I'm gonna make Sonic into something else...and make him cry. When he does that, the world will be mine." Eggman explained, without his ending evil laugh. "Whatever you say." Metal says, walking off as Eggman put the finishing touches on his most devious plan against Sonic yet. He walks to bed a few minutes later, giggling to himself about the plan...or maybe just how wasted he got after that party that he went to.**

**Sonic sleepily looks at Selicia, who hasn't moved from his grasp since he got in the woman's house. "She must've taken a liking to you, Sonic." the woman says. "Maybe. She is kinda cute." Sonic says. "She is quite a mystery, really...She leaves for extended periods of time without a word...It's so nerve-wrecking." the woman tells him. "Well, that's how some people are, I guess. Kinda like me." he says. "I have a request of you." she says. "What is it?" he asks. "I believe that you should take her with you. You seem more suitable for her." she says. "Me!? But...but you're her caretaker!" he says. "I know...but I'm not fit to do it...I'm nowhere similar to her and her antics give me so much worry for her safety. You said it yourself that she acts like you do." she says. "Yeah, but I only took it from that comment you said. I don't know how much she acts like me! Plus, she should have a say in this!" Sonic says. That woke Selicia up, her big blue eyes looking to the two of them.**

**"Oh, you're awake, Selicia. Sweetheart, I need you to think about something." the woman asks. "What is it?" Selicia asks. "Selicia, I don't know much about you, so I am unclear of just how suitable a caretaker I am. Therefore, I want you to make a big decision." she says. "A...a big decision?" Selicia asks. "Yes, I want you to decide whether you want to stay with me...or go with the hedgehog that saved you?" she asks. Doesn't take more than a second for Selicia to walk back to Sonic, who couldn't be more shocked. "Wait, you really want to come with me?" he asks, to which she nods. "My life is one filled with danger, action and daily stupidity and insanity. Much different than anything you've probably experienced before. You still want to go?" he asks and just like before, she nods without hesitation. **

**"Then welcome to the insane life that I live." he says, getting on one knee as she stepped close. Before she did, Selicia walks back to the woman who took care of her and gives her a farewell hug. "Goodbye, Selicia...have a good life!" the woman says while crying. "Thank you for everything." Selicia says. "You sure you want to come with me? Once you go out, there's no turning back. Well, there is, with visits...but you know what I mean." he says, surprised when she jumps back into his arms. "Well, let's go!...After we get you some clothes." he says, making his way to a clothing store and after she put on a dark-blue and white dress, they were off. Who knows how the others would react, but Sonic was confident that they would understand.**

**-Wicked chap, I know, but it's one of the rare ones for this story. Coming up, Eggman's new device turns Sonic into something he can't easily accept.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Another chapter of something bad happening to Sonic.**

**Sonic:**** Why me...?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Because it's fun.**

**Sonic:**** What are you going to do to me!?**

**F. Tails:**** Why are you always mean to Sonic?**

**Rouge:**** Yeah, I mean, what is this evil you're planning?**

**Natasha:**** It'll probably be funny.**

**Amy:**** You're always doing things to my Sonic!**

**Zeta:**** I guess all we can do is wait.**

**Anth:**** More suffering for Sonic makes me laugh! Ha ha ha!**

**Weresheep:**** Will this next evil to befall Sonic be funny?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Only time will tell.**


	26. Insane Day 26

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** These next five Days will feature a really weird, yet somewhat already used by some, Eggman scheme. I'll leave it to you guys to find out what it is. Also, just think! Only five Days away from 30 Days of Sonic's Insane Life! Sweet, huh?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All right, Sonic. You'll need your will of steel to survive this.**

**Sonic:**** You bastard, you won't get away with this!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Relax, you may learn something as well. Plus, I know you'll be fine.**

**Sonic:**** Even still, you are a real bastard!**

**Anth:**** Sonic is gonna suffer good!!**

**Weresheep:**** This should be something...**

**Anth:**** Can you tell us what happens to him?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No, that's why you read the story.**

**Weresheep:**** Think people are gonna feel a certain way about this one?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Eh, they know where to find me if they got a problem with me.**

**Sonic:**** I guess so, but I won't like this.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Initially? Probably not. Later on? Most likely.**

**Insane Day 26: Sonea The Lesbian Hedgehog**

**With the finishing touches of his device completed, all Eggman needed was a way to lure Sonic to an area where he could use it. The perfect location turned out to be a place that Sonic frequented...right near City Hall. The blue hedgehog was just standing around, not doing much until Rouge showed up, holding something for him. "Hey, Sonic. Look what I found." she says, holding the blue Chaos Emerald. "Wow, you found a Chaos Emerald, Rouge? Then again, I would suspect nothing less from the greatest treasure hunter." he says. "I found it just for you, during a routine expedition in the forests of the Mystic Ruins. You wouldn't believe the hard time that some pansy robots gave me." she says. "Yeah, but I know you have two of them yourself, right?" he asks. "Yeah, I kept two for a little something-something I've got scheduled soon..." she says, circling her finger on his chest. "Something-something?" he asks out of plain curiosity. "Yup, I plan to get some piercings." she says, amused by his shocked face.**

**"Rouge, you're a wonderfully sexy woman without piercings, you know that." he says as she places her hands on his shoulder. "You're always so sweet, Sonic. I want to eat you up...right here...right now..." she says, winking to him. "Right...right here?" he asks, surprised about her boldness. "Mmm-hmm, but first I'll finish telling you about my piercings. I wasn't too sure about where to get them though..." she says. "Oh yeah, you're not an earring person." he remembers, thinking about her sensitive ears. "I figured I could get them here..." she says, pointing to her breasts. "I don't think you want nipple piercings, Rouge..." Sonic says. "Yeah, you're right...It'd take the fun away from you." she says. "Hee hee, guess it would..." he says, caught off-guard by her sudden, passionate kiss that pushes the both of them onto the ground. Luckily, no one is in the building today and the streets nearby are empty anyway, so there aren't any witnesses.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman is using his new Egg BattleDestroyer ship to carry his new machine. However, he has to deal with the phenomenon known as Cloud Traffic. This strange event on certain days causes clouds to become as hard as steel, making planes and other flying vehicles unable to fly through them, causing them to fly slowly and carefully. While it wasn't anything that was a real threat; aside from heavy, painful rain; the aerial vehicles did have a hard time. Eggman was no different, waiting and honking his ship's horn to make the clouds pass faster. This didn't help and it was a while before he finally got through...only to go through it again halfway near Station Square. "This...is going to be a long, frustrating day..." he says to himself, leaning slightly with one hand holding his head up and the other on the wheel. Metal was relaxing in the other seat and Metallia as in the seat behind Eggman, looking at the clouds with great interest.**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, M. Tails left for a previously planned date with Cosmo and Cosmia, nearly late after a group of mechs attempted a break-in. They failed because not only did they set off the alarm, they also stood there as they were pelted with missles and lasers. Regardless, he meets up with them at the bookstore and they proceed back to the Mystic Ruins. Once they got there, they just relax in a large field of grass. the wind passing by. "It's a wonderful day." Cosmo says. "Yes, it certainly has been nice, the breeze is just perfect." Cosmia says. "I know...so, what should we do later?" M. Tails asks them. "I know, there's a new floral display in Glass Rose City, just three miles south of Station Square. We can go see, check into a hotel and come back the next day." Cosmo says. "That's a wonderful idea. I've always wanted to return there." Cosmia says. "Okay, well, let's head back to the house and get ready, so we can find a great hotel and everything." M. Tails says, walking them back to his house. The metal scraps were still on his doorstep, but he didn't mind.**

**"Ahhh...Yes..." Rouge moans pleasurably as Sonic sucks on her left breast after pulling down her pink-heart top piece. She held his head there, squeezing her other breast as Sonic kept going. Yeah, they are seriously having sex right in broad daylight, but they don't seem to care. It was full-on after Rouge got her whole outfit and underwear off, fully naked and ready for the blue hedgehog. He turns her ass to him and goes right into her anus, a brief squeak coming from Rouge before she settles and gets into the rhythm. He grabs hold of her thighs, pushing at a very high speed, making Rouge's huge boobs bounce against the glass front door of City Hall. "Ohhh! Sonic, that feels wonderful! Fuck me more! Ahh!!" she yells, turning to face him as he enters her vagina. Rouge wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his body as Sonic stands up and pushes into her faster. He has her back against the wall while doing this until she topples him onto the grass beneath them, turning her body so that her backside was to his face as she sucks his rod. **

**"Mmmm...yes...wonderful...mmmm..." she moans while sucking, with Sonic licking at both her holes. Eventually, he stands up and flips her upside-down, with her legs wrapping around his head and his arms around her body. She keeps sucking on his rod as he licks her vagina until she cums, Sonic cumming right down her throat. Sonic hears the distinct gulping sounds from Rouge as he licks up her fluids. They both finally get down and Sonic sits back as Rouge redresses herself. "That was good...very good, Sonic. I want you to fuck me again a little later, okay?" she says, fully dressed now. "Whew...sure thing..." he says as she bends down and gently gnaws on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth. Before she takes off, he rubs her ass and they both laugh. Sonic isn't laughing for too long before Eggman shows up with his machine. "What's that?" Sonic asks. "This is the beginning of your end, Sonic!" Eggman says, pressing a switch before ducking for cover. In a flash, Sonic is covered in a pinkish energy before another flash occurs, ending the process. Eggman laughs at his handiwork, waiting for Sonic to awaken to see his new fate...**

**Meanwhile, M. Tails, Cosmo and Cosmia have taken the X-Tornado and flown to Glass Rose City, a shiny city with large, glass, plant-shaped buildings and skyscrapers. The biggest building looks like a mushroom and it is where the floral display is. However, it isn't open until tomorrow, so they decide to do some sightseeing. "Wow, this city is awesome!" M. Tails says. "Yup, one of the most environmental cities in the world." Cosmo says. "They say that there was an actual forested area here that simply turned to glass." Cosmia says. "Well, there's our hotel, right over there." M. Tails says. After they pay for their room and get all that set, M. Tails immediately heads for the pool on the second floor. It's pretty good, since it's one of those heated pools. "Oh, Tails..." M. Tails opens his eyes after hearing that, looking like his nose would break off from loss of a lot of blood. Cosmo and Cosmia walk towards him, with nothing but small lily pads covering their private spots. In reality, the pads are held together with an invisible strand of some kind. Anyway, it's pretty damn sexy and M. Tails can't resist. "Very, very sexy, you guys..." he manages to say. "Hee hee, thank you." Cosmo says, blushing. "Well, I can't wait for the floral display!" Cosmia says.**

**Back to Sonic, who wakes up a few minutes later, unaware of what happened. When he gets up, however, it all begins to hit him. Eggman looks at him with a victorious expression, making Sonic feel nervous. "What...what happened to...ME!? WHY IS MY VOICE SO FEMININE!?" he yells out, noticing his voice change. That's not all he notices, making the discovery of his quills being pink, with two new long, curling quills on the top near his ears. He looks down and doesn't see his blue manhood, instead he finds a hole with a tuff of pink fur above it. That's when he feels his chest, noticing the bulges of flesh there. The softness, the relatively large size, the squishy feeling and the nipples at the ends all pointed to the fact that Sonic had tits. "AHHHH!!! I'M A GIRL! THIS CAN'T BE!!" she screams. "Yes! Yes, it can be true, Sonea the Hedeghog! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Eggman yells, flying away immediately. Suddenly, Anth walks on the scene, after hearing the scream. "Whoa...what's cooking, good-looking?" he asks. "Anth, it's me! Sonic!" she says. "Sonic? Yup, I recognize those green eyes. Whoa, you got some nice titties there. Can I touch them?" he asks. "Wh..what?! You can't be serious...!?" Sonea asks. "How did this happen to you?" Anth asks, unintentionally feeling and squeezing her breasts.**

**"Ahh!...I don't...I don't know...Ohh, stop...But Eggman is behind it!..." she says, apparently not minding much about Anth's activities. "Well, if Egghead is behind it, you probably should figure out what to do, right?" he asks, licking and sucking one breast while squeezing the other one. "Ahh!...Ahh!...I...I know!...Will you quit it!?" she yells, smacking him hard before dashing away. "Whoa...that was cool..." Anth says, laying there on the ground with a mystified look on his face. Meanwhile, Sonea dashes to a clothing store and pulls out an outfit with a short-sleeved top that exposed her belly and sky-blue tight shorts. "They suggested this for me in the store..." she thinks before a random girl bumps into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Sonea says, looking to the girl. "It's all right...hey, you look kinda cute." the other girl says. She is a cerulean-colored hedgehog with Sonic's quills design and hair that goes past her quills but stops at her shoulders. She's wearing a similar top like Sonic's, but her top has more boob exposure and she has tight pants on. "C..cute?" Sonea asks. "My name is Michika. Michika the Hedgehog. What's yours?" she asks. "Um...Sonea...Sonea the Hedgehog." Sonic says. "Cool, wanna be my friend?" Michika asks. "Sure thing, but why would you ask like that?" Sonea asks, noticing some nervousness. "You must be like me too." Michika says.**

**"Like you? What do you mean?" Sonea asks. "I can see it in your eyes. You are a lesbian hedgehog, just like me." Michika says, Sonea's jaw dropping a bit. "Y...You're a lesbian!?" she asks. "Yup, and I can see that you're a lesbian too. Meaning, we're perfect for each other." Michika says, holding the recently-feminine hedgehog tenderly. "P...perfect for each other? Y..You think I'm a lesbian...?" she asks, blushing from the feeling of Michika's huge breasts against her own. "Yeah, I can see it in your eyes. Your cute, emerald eyes..." Michika asks. "A...Ah..." Sonea says, confused as all hell. "Anyway, come with me. I'll show you all about the lesbian way of life. You'll find it very easy to adjust to." Michika says, extending her hand. With nothing else to do, Sonea grabs that hand, knowing that she would find out whether or not she was a lesbian if she followed Michika. Michika knew that one way or the other, she was walking with her soon-to-be girlfriend...**

**-Yup, Sonic's now Sonea the Lesbian Hedgehog, despite his confusion. Fortunately, Michika will help her out, but how far will this go? And what does Eggman have planned now?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** So, how was your first day as a girl?**

**Sonea:**** You can't be serious?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I am serious.**

**Sonea:**** I had nearly fucked by a zombie, how do you think it was?!**

**Anth:**** Your breasts tasted awesome...**

**Sonea:**** Shut up, you perv!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hey, be glad I didn't let anyone gang-rape you.**

**Sonea: Even still...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, these next few days will be fun.**

**Sonea:**** For you, maybe...**

**Weresheep:**** Stay away from the boobs, Anth.**

**Anth:**** Never! "jumps on Sonea and rips off her shirt and bra"**

**Sonea:**** AHH!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Damn it, gotta go! Need to save Sonea before she gets fucked by a zombie! Down, Anth! Heel!**

**Weresheep:**** Better get the Stun Gun!**


	27. Insane Day 27

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** These next five Days will feature a really weird, yet somewhat already used by some, Eggman scheme. I'll leave it to you guys to find out what it is. Also, just think! Only four Days away from 30 Days of Sonic's Insane Life! Sweet, huh?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Whew...well, that was close.**

**Sonea:**** No, it wasn't! It wasn't close!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** He only managed to suck your boobs again, relax.**

**Sonea:**** I'll never be able to look at Anth the same way again!**

**Anth:**** Whew...that was fun...**

**Weresheep:**** I'll fix his ass good...**

**Anth:**** But I didn't get to...!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No! I know it's killing you, mate! But resist yourself!**

**Weresheep:**** Come on, you! Do you have any idea what kind of trauma you've caused?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Eh, she'll be fine! Eventually.**

**Sonea:**** You bastard...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**Insane Day 27: Sonea And Michika, New Lovers**

**Michika proved to be a very nice friend for Sonea, the recent female hedgehog mistake of Eggman. She took Sonea to various clothing stores, showed her many girls and other places of interests. After all that walking, they decide to stop at a nearby cold drink cafe and talk a bit. "Wow, this has been such a nice day, Michika." Sonea says. "I'm glad you've enjoyed it, Sonea. I had a great time as well." Michika says. "I feel much better than I did when this all started." Sonea says. "Although I'm still puzzled about this "used to be a man" thing you keep mentioning." Michika says. "Well, this evil guy, Dr. Eggman, turned me into a girl. I don't know why, but I know it was him." Sonea explains. "I see, but as long as you are getting used to this." Michika says, smiling. "So...have you had any boyfriends before you became a lesbian, Michika?" Sonea asks. "Actually, yes. I went through four boyfriends. The first one only wanted a talking kind of a relationship, the second one wanted the sex, but he couldn't please me. I actually went for two guys at once for my last relationship, but the both of them combined could hold my interest. Thus is why I became a lesbian." Michika explains, amused by Sonea's shocked expression.**

**"Wow, that's something, Michika." Sonea says. "Yup. What about yourself?" Michika asks. "I have five girlfriends, all of them are kind, gentle, sexy women. I also have a lot of best friends that live with me too. Though I'm a little apprehensive about going back now..." Sonea says. "The one thing you must always remember about being a lesbian is that you shouldn't be afraid or feel ashamed about it." Michika says, before getting up. "You're right...Thank you, Michika." Sonea says, uncertain as to whether she really is a lesbian yet. "Well, we have one more place to go to." Michika says. They go to the second floor of the Mall and she stands in front of a store. "I'll be back, I'm getting something from here real quick." Michika says. "Okay, I need to jet back home, but I'll be back in 15 minutes." Sonea says. "Okay then." Michika says, heading into the store as Sonea dashes back to the Mystic Ruins.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman surveys the city, looking for any signs of Sonic. "Hmm, I don't get it...my plan isn't working!" Eggman says. "Well, ain't that a surprise." Metal says. "Fool, this plan was foolproof! Sonic should have been humiliated and while she's on her knees crying about being a girl, I should be able to conquer the world!" he says. "Well, you didn't exactly plan this one out as well as your other failed attempts." Metallias says. "Hmph...Anyway, that hedgehog hasn't won yet!" Eggman yells. He decides to head back to his base, but he's gonna need to wait, because the Cloud Traffic is happening again. "Oh my fucking god!" he yells, honking his horn and waiting for nearly an hour before he could get to his base. It's at that point that he makes a discovery. "I could've just flown lower to the ground..." he thinks to himself before landing.**

**The floral display in Glass Rose City was a sight to behold. Thousands of different species of plants, many different biological enthusiasts and beautiful displays made this a wonderful trip. "This place is so awesome!" M. Tails says. "Yes, the species they have here are so rare...!" Cosmo says. "Hey, look over there! Is that a Crystal Tree?" Cosmia points out. The trio arrives at the display and get the full word. Apparently, the tree grows only during the winter months, but can withstand heated temperatures and actually reflect sunlight back to the sky, making it ideal for shade. "That's so cool! I wish we had one in front of the house back home." M. Tails says. "I know...that would be so beautiful." Cosmo says. "But even if you did, you'd need to wait until much colder months before you can successfully plant it." Cosmia says. "Yeah, that's true too. Well, shall we head back to the hotel?" M. Tails asks. "Okay!" both girls shout, following their fox to the hotel.**

**Back in the Mystic Ruins, Sonea arrives at home and knocks on the door. "sigh...Come on, you can do this..." Sonea says. When the door opens, F. Tails looks to see Sonea. "Sonic, there you are!" she says. "Y..You mean you recognized me?" Sonea asks. "Yup, the red shoes, the green eyes, it's all very distinctive of you. Plus, this tracking device points to you, so..." F. Tails says. "Man, that thing still itches..." Sonea says, reaching behind her quills. "So, what happened to you?" F. Tails asks. "Eggman. I swear, that guy is going to get it when I catch him. Until then, I don't know what to do..." Sonea says. "Well, when you're ready to come back, we'll be waiting and thinking of you, Sonic." F. Tails says. "Thank you, F. Tails..." Sonea says, embracing her before heading back to Michika. Doesn't take long before she's back at the Mall and spots Michika. "Great, you made it on time! Now we can head to my home." Michika says. "Your home?" Sonea asks. "Yup, I have one more thing to show you there." Michika says, but gets interrupted.**

**From out of nowhere, Anth walks down the sidewalk and accidently plants his face right on Sonea's breasts. "Whoops, sorry about that! Oh, hey there." he says. "Oh, it's you. Michika, this is Anth. Anth, I'd like you to meet Michika." Sonea says. "Pleasure to meet you. I never met a zombie before." Michika says. "Well, it's nice to meet you too. Hey, how about you guys come with me and have some fun?" he asks. He finds himself driven into the dirt a few seconds later before Sonea and Michika head to where they planned to go. Michika's home resembles a Japanese castle, though it is small in comparison to most castles. It has three subsections, connected to the Main house by a series of pathways with windows along the walls. The Main house has two floors, the first being the living room with a low, large, flat table with three mats on the sides of it. Behind the center mat is a couch, positioned to face her big screen TV. The upstairs has lots of scroll-like posters and a desk with a computer on it. The large central mat on the floor would be where Michika sleeps and she has some antique weaponry too.**

**"Wow, your house...is sweet." Sonea says. "I'm glad you like it. I customized it myself after obtaining the place from a relative that owned it. He died a few years ago, but his spirit wonders the hallways at night." Michika says. "Oooo...So, what are we doing here?" Sonea asks. "I want you to see this little segment. It'll help you out." Michika says, putting a tape on. The screen shows a woman talking to a large audience of woman, apparently discussing common relationship and acceptance problems. The last part of the segment is what Michika fast-forwards to, with the woman speaking about accepting yourself. "If you love your man, don't stop loving him until he stops loving you. If you are a woman and want to be with a woman, there is no problem at all! You must always respect yourself and your desires, no matter who tells you otherwise! You are a person, no matter who you find interest in!" she says, empowering the whole group. **

**Michika shows a smile and Sonea is in tears. "That...that was beautiful, Michika...It's exactly as you said..." Sonea says. "I know, I cried when I first saw it too. But now I realize that who I am doesn't matter at all." Michika says. "Wow...Okay, I think I realize now that I am...I think that I am a lesbian hedgehog, Michika." Sonea says. "I'm glad that you finally realized it." she says. "Me too. Huh...?" Sonea says, but Michika is already moving in on her, lightly holding her. "Like I said when we first met...we're perfect for each other." Michika says. "Michika...do you mean...?" Sonea asks. "Yes, Sonea...I do." she says, kissing Sonea. "Michika...!" she says, caught off-guard by Michika's kiss. She stops kissing Sonea and smiles to her, looking into the pink hedgehog's emerald eyes. Sonea looks a little freaked out, so Michika lets her go. "Hee hee, I'll cook something up, okay?" she says, walking into the kitchen as Sonea questioned what would come if she stayed here any longer.**

**Meanwhile, Knuckles was looking in a book that he got from Hugh Hefner. The book was entitled, "How To Break Your Playboy Habit: A Special Requested Hugh Hefner Book", designed to do exactly that. After an hour or so of reading the book, Knuckles had the confidence to break this habit and he wanted to let Tikal know. He dashes inside his house and heads to the bathroom, remembering that Tikal decided to take a shower inside today. He enters the bathroom and decides to speak with her from the other side of the curtain. "Tikal, I've made a decision about my life. I've decided to...!" he says, building up emotion as he speaks until he opens the shower curtain. The sight of Tikal's wet, shimmering, sexy body is enough to break his train of thought and in mere seconds, he's already on Tikal's body. "K...Knuckles!? Ahh...What are you..?" she asks, unable to escape. When their loving is done, Knuckles looks right in her eyes. "Tikal, I'm sorry. I've done some things lately that have upset you. It'll never happen again." he says. "Knuckles...Okay." Tikal says, continuing to kiss him as he starts up on her body again.**

**M. Tails, Cosmo and Cosmia head into the hotel and head to their room, looking over their gifts from the floral display. "Wow, we got a lot of stuff." he says. "Yeah, they sure were giving a lot away, though." Cosmo says. "You think it was a free stuff deal or something?" Cosmia asks. "Well, whatever it was, we got a lot. Oh well, let's put our things in our suitcases. That way, we're ready to leave immediately." M. Tails says. After they do that, all that's left is to sleep until the next day. Cosmo went to sleep, tired out by the walking they had to do while at the Floral Display building. Since she took a hot bath when they arrived, M. Tails and Cosmia decided to take a hot shower to get out quicker. The showering wasn't without some heavy kissing, but otherwise, they were out quickly and got into bed, slumbering until the next morning, in which they pack up, check out and fly back home.**

**Sonea is deeply confused by what's going on. She is unclear as to Michika's intentions, but is still appreciative of her kindness. Once she got something to eat prepared, Sonea sat on the mat across from Michika. "This is very good, Michika!" Sonea says. "Thank you, I learned how to cook by myself." Michika says. "Wow, that's really cool." Sonea says. "In any case, I'm happy that you joined me for dinner." Michika says. "So what do we do after we eat?" Sonea asks, looking at Michika's smile. "Well, just follow me upstairs, okay?" she says. After they get done, Sonea does follow Michika upstairs, unsure of what awaits her...**

**-But I'm sure you guys know. Coming up, Michika and Sonea do it and Knuckles fights against a walking squid.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Heh heh, it's coming.**

**Sonea:**** Oh man...**

**Anth:**** No fair...**

**Weresheep:**** Lesbian loving...wow...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** In any case, welcome to the commentary.**

**Michika:**** Hee hee, thank you.**

**Sonea:**** H..Huh?  
**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, I invited her. Be nice, you two.**

**Sonea:**** Umm...**

**Michika:**** I can't wait either...**


	28. Insane Day 28

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** These next five Days will feature a really weird, yet somewhat already used by some, Eggman scheme. I'll leave it to you guys to find out what it is. Also, just think! Only three Days away from 30 Days of Sonic's Insane Life! Sweet, huh?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** So yeah, we had to call the SWAT team on Anth. That's it, really.**

**Insane Day 28: Lesbian Love and The Fighting Squid**

**Knuckles woke up a few minutes later, after freaking Tikal in the shower. When he steps outside, he walks near the edge of the island to feel the crossing breeze. However, a menace from the sea leaps onto the island and challenges the echidna. "Who...is...is that a Giant Squid!?" Knuckles asks, but he doesn't get an answer. The squid charges and the brawl begins, with Knuckles punching the beast and being punched. They fight their way into the cavern that leads to Ice Cap, entering the freezing water before the ladder. They still fight while climbing the ladder, entering the icy mountain and fighting down the path. "You...won't beat...me!!" Knuckles shouts, landing blow after blow as they walked down the mountain. They reach the Limestone Cave, fighting while leaping onto the falling giant icicles until they reach the avalanche area. Both fighters are totally enveloped in the falling snow, still fighting while struggling to escape the falling slush.**

**When they reach the bottom, they roll out of the snow and start the brawl again, throwing ice and snow at each other until they emerge back in the Mystic Ruins, fighting their way to the Train Station. The moonlight shines upon the battling warriors, fighting on the Train and finally emerging in Station Square, where they fight on top of a moving truck. The squid has Knuckles pinned down, ready to deliver the final strike, but the red echidna grabs his tentacle and sticks it on the truck as an overpass gets close. The guardian ducks, but the squid isn't so lucky, smashing into the overpass with a sickening thud. He gets stuck there, his tentacle ripping off from the truck. Knuckles leaps off of the truck and walks home, proud of his work and bearing the scars of battle: a black eye, cuts on his cheek, bruised arms and legs and his gloves were a little ripped up. Before he walks in, the Squid desperately tries to drag him to the water, getting sent flying by Knuckles' fists. With that said, Knuckles goes to sleep.**

**Meanwhile, Sonea follows Michika upstairs to her bedroom, which we already described last chapter. Anyway, Michika shows Sonea her computer wallpaper, showing none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. "Is...is that me?" Sonea thinks to herself. "Isn't he just hot? The blue hedgehog with a need for speed and freedom. I actually met him once, never seen him after that. It's probably the same for a few others." Michika says. "Wow..." Sonea says, wondering what was going on in her head. Well, Sonea looks outside and sees that it's nightfall. "Nightfall? Already? Wow, must've been out the whole day..." Sonea says. "Yup, anyway..." Michika says, her arms around Sonea's neck. "M..Michika? What...?" Sonea asks, already feeling a sexual urge rising within her. "Sonea, let me touch you..." Michika says. "Michika..." Sonea says, a little uncertain.**

**A few minutes later, the both of them are devoid of clothing, laying naked on the mat in the center of the room. Michika's front is on top of Sonea's front, the two of them holding each other, locked in a passionate tongue-kiss. Their tongues lash against each others until Michika pulls her tongue out, licking at Sonea's cheek. "Oh, I love it!...Ahh!..." Sonea says as Michika fondles with and squeezes her breasts, her fingers playing with Sonea's nipples. "Your nipples got so hard, Sonea...You're easily pleased, aren't you?" she says playfully. "You..you shouldn't...!" Sonea says as Michika goes further from her breasts. She brings Sonea's lower body up, basically putting her upside-down. "You're already so wet down here." Michika says before licking Sonea's anus. "I love it! I really love it!" Sonea shouts as Michika licks from her anus to just below her vagina. As she does so, Sonea squeezes and fondles her own breasts, out of sheer ecstacy.**

**"You taste delicious, Sonea...I'm going to lick you...All of your juices..." Michika says, finishing her licking and pushing two fingers into Sonea's vagina. Sonea moans as the feeling of Michika's fingers inside her spreads all over her body. "This feels so good! Michika, I can't take it...! Ah...!" Sonea shouts. "I can't believe how wet you are." Michika says, continuing with her fingers. "Yes...Oh yes..." Sonea says, enjoying the feeling. Michika pulls her fingers out and smiles to Sonea. "Sonea, you're just like a little slut, aren't you?" Michika says, showing Sonea her wet, dripping fingers. "No...don't stop, Michika! Please don't stop!..." Sonea says. Michika pulls out her item from the mall, from a bag that Sonea is familiar with. She got it from the same store the girls went to before...the Sex Shop. It's a double-ended dildo and Michika starts licking the tip before putting one end into herself. "I'll give you more...Ahh!..." Michika says, the feeling of the toy uneasy at first.**

**"Are you ready, Sonea?" she asks Sonea, who is on her back again. "Yes, Michika...I am." Sonea says before Michika pushes the other end into her. Michika pushes the whole thing into Sonea, a light gasp escaping Sonea as a result. "I just felt it!..." Sonea says after Michika pushes it in. "You love it." Michika says, the nipples on her tits right on Sonea's nipples. "Oh!...Yes!...Wonderful!..." Sonea yells as Michika continues thrusting. "Do you love how it feels inside you, Sonea?" Michika asks. "Michika...I love it!..." Sonea says. She continues thrusting, her rhythm smooth and quick. "It feels so great!" Sonea shouts. "I know, Sonea!" Michika shouts. The both of them are holding each other again, their cheeks resting against each other. "Michika...I love you!" Sonea says, Michika smiling as she holds her. Michika continues thrusting at Sonea, until the hedgehog can't take it anymore. "I think...I'm going to come now!" Sonea says. "We'll come together, Sonea..." Michika says, putting it all into one last thrust before pushing the whole thing in, her breasts against Sonea's. "Oh!...Michika!" Sonea shouts. "Sonea...I'm coming too!...Ahh!..." Michika shouts out. The both of them come at the same time and their sex ends there. **

**Michika holds Sonea's body as she breathes heavily, catching her breath. The two of them share one last kiss before going to sleep together. The next morning, Sonea wakes up, still naked. She feels her body, realizing that she's still a female. Not only that, but she's wet in various places. As she runs her fingers on her body, she feels the wetness from her anus and her vagina, the wetness on her tits and around her mouth. She sees the wet dildo next to her and finally sees Michika standing before her. It only takes a bit to put two and two together before she gets in a panic. "What...what came over me?...Did I...Did I really have sex with her...?" Sonea asks herself, a little freaked out by Michika's smile. "Good morning, Sonea. Did you sleep well?" Michika asks. "Y..Yes, I did..." Sonea says nervously as Michika comes close again. "That's good. I had a wonderful night with you...you tasted wonderful..." Michika says, whispering the last bit in Sonea's ear. If she needed any more proof as to what occured, she just got. "I...had sex with Michika...!? Like this!?" Sonea thinks to herself. "A girl like you doesn't come around too often..." Michika says, kissing her deeply again.**

**Sonea feels tears in her eyes, trying to make sense of what's happened. She pieces together that she had sex with Michika, but doesn't know how to accept it. It doesn't help that Michika seems ready to go at her again, which doesn't help Sonea's stress levels at all. As she feels Michika's fingers piercing her vagina again, she lets out a cry, unable to get away from Michika. She bends Sonea down, holding her from behind while pushing the toy into her anus. "Ahh!!...Not there!...Ahh!" Sonea shouts. Michika puts the other end into her vagina, pumping Sonea at a quick speed. Panic races in Sonea's mind, but at the same time, pleasure overpowers her, making the pain seem like a lesser issue. In mere moments, they get done and head out the door, Sonea unable to come to terms with what was happening. That is, until Eggman shows up.**

**"You little bitch...How dare you!?" Eggman yells. "Dr. Eggman!" Sonea shouts, making Michika gasp a bit. "This plan was foolproof, yet you manage to ruin it! When you turned into a girl, you were supposed to be miserable!" Eggman shouts. Michika takes that a bit strangely, since she wasn't too sure about Sonea's claims before. "I want you to change me back now!" Sonea shouts. "I was going to anyway, since this is an obvious failure!" Eggman says, pulling out a laser device. "One blast and you'll be a guy again! Ready? Aim? Fire!" Eggman shouts, shooting Sonea...or at least he would've, if Michika didn't move Sonea out of the way and started running with her. "M..Michika!? What are you...!?" Sonea asks. "I can't let him do it..." Michika says, still running. "You little whore! Come back here with Sonic!" Eggman yells, his Egg Mobile turning into an ATV vehicle and pursuing them. They hide in a nearby empty home, watching Eggman pass by. Michika has Sonea's mouth cupped, so she couldn't draw Eggman's attention.**

**"Michika, why did you do that?" Sonea asks. "Because I love you, Sonea. I love you the way you are now. You told me that you loved me last night!" Michika says. Sonea thinks back and recalls saying that to Michika, but also recalls a few feelings that raced in her heart during their moment. "Michika, I...I can't stay like this forever!" Sonea says. "You can...you can stay like that and be with me for as long as you like!" Michika says. Sonea had no idea what to do and runs out, unable to look at Michika as she runs. Later that evening, Eggman continues his search, running over a lot of people in the process. Silver is walking down the sidewalk in front of Station Square before he comes across Sonea. "Who's there!?" Silver asks. "S...Silver? Is that you?" Sonea asks, walking closer. "You...You're...You're Sonic! What happened? What are you doing out here?" he asks. "Oh, Silver! It is you!" Sonea says, holding the silver hedgehog. "What...what? What's going on?" Silver asks. "I don't...I don't know what to do..." Sonea says.**

**Meanwhile, Shadow is with Shade and Rashia, over at their home. What he's doing, however, is a whole different story. The two girls have their backs to him while being attached to the wall, naked. Whip in hand, he whips across their bare backsides, enjoying the slight jiggling and the light screams coming from them. At least until his cell phone rings, making him stop and pick it up. "Yeah? ...Okay, I'm on the way." Shadow says, dropping the whip and dashing out...without undoing the binding on the girls. He arrives in front of the Train Station with Silver and Sonea, puzzled by Sonic's appearance. A minute or so of explainations later, Shadow understands. "So we need to find Eggman." Shadow says. "Precisely, but I don't know where to look." Silver says. "He must be somewhere in the city." Sonea says. "Then lets...huh?" Shadow says, turning to see Michika. "Michika..." Sonea says, the two other hedgehogs in front of her. "Sonea..." Michika says lowly.**

**"Sonea...come back to me...I know we're meant for each other..." Michika says. "Michika...I need to return to my normal self..." Sonea says. "You don't need to...you can stay with me...you can love me again!" Michika says. "She doesn't have to do anything!" Silver says. "Correct, you may love her, but you need to understand what Sonic needs to do." Shadow says. "I can't let her do that...if she does, we can't be together!" Michika shouts. "Oh ho ho ho! There you are!" Eggman says, appearing before them all. "Eggman..." Sonea says. "I've got you this time!" Eggman says, pulling the laser out again. "No!" Michika shouts, getting in front of the three hedgehogs. "Out of the way, girl!" Eggman shouts. "I won't let you do it!" Michika shouts. "Then I'll make you move! Come forth!" Eggman says as a metallic ball descends from the sky. Long, sharp tendrils come out of slots on the ball. "Oh great, just what we need..." Shadow says. The tendrils grab Michika and hurl her onto the ground behind it. "Michika!" Sonea shouts, attracting the robot's attention.**

**"There's no use, Sonic. This creation is completely shelled and armored. There is no way to reach the central core. Now I can...huh?" Eggman says, looking at Sonea grab Michika and dash back to her home. "Sonic!" Silver shouts. "He'll be fine...he needs to straighten this out." Shadow says, stopping Silver. "Grr...He's wasting my time with this emotional stuff! I'll have him back to normal, even if I need to sneak-attack him!" Eggman shouts, flying off. Back at Michika's place, she awakens to see Sonea's smiling face. "Sonea...You came back!" she shouts. "Mmm-hmm..." Sonea says, nodding as Michika holds her tightly. "I just knew you'd come back to me..." Michika says. "I just...need to think of a way to get out of this..." Sonea thinks to herself as she returns the embrace.**

**-Who knows how he'll do that. Coming up, harmful surprise for Sonea about Michika and Eggman plots to turn Sonic back to normal by any means.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Excellent work, if I say so myself.**

**Sonea:**** It was all right.**

**F. Tails:**** I miss you, Sonic...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Don't fret. He's coming back real soon.**

**Sonea:**** Just hang in there for me, okay?**

**F. Tails:**** Okay... **


	29. Insane Day 29

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** These next five Days will feature a really weird, yet somewhat already used by some, Eggman scheme. I'll leave it to you guys to find out what it is. Also, just think! Only two Days away from 30 Days of Sonic's Insane Life! Sweet, huh?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** So yeah, we had to call the SWAT team on Anth. That's it, really.**

**Insane Day 29: Somewhat Broken Heart and Plots All Over Again**

**Sonea stands in a shower, reflecting on things. She's in quite a fix now, with Michika totally in love with her and preventing her from returning to normal. She feels her body, a female's body on a male hedgehog. "I can't stay like this forever...I just can't..." Sonea says, remembering Michika's words. **_**"Yes...yes you can..you can stay like this and be with me for as long as you like!"**_** she remembers her shouting that. One way or another, Sonea knew she'd return to normal, whether she needed to break Michika's heart or not. "If I need to break her heart...then so be it." she thinks as she finishes washing herself. As she turns off the water, she turns and sees Michika, who quickly locks her in a loving embrace. "You always looks so sexy coming out of the water, Sonea." she says, smiling. "Michika..." Sonea says, uneasy from her touching. Doesn't go on for too long before she stops and the both of them head out the door.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman is plotting how to bring Sonea back to normal. "Hmm...I could kidnap her, but then I'd have to trap her...and considering that she can move quickly, that is near-impossible...Wait, I could capture one of her friends and in exchange for their safety, I'll request changing her back to normal!...but then I'd need to capture one of them in the first place...Gah." Eggman says, thinking a lot about this. "I say we capture the lesbian she's with. At least, Sonic will have to rescue her and fall right into our trap. Plus, she'd be far easier to capture than Sonic." Metal says. "I could go get her." Metallias comments. "You can? Well, go right ahead." Eggman says, watching her fly out. "Do you think she can get her?" Metal asks. "Are you kidding? I'll believe it when I see it." Eggman says, looking at his notepad for any other schemes in the event that Metallias fails. Metal shakes his head, believing that it may be impossible as well.**

**Sonea and Michika walk into a nearby park, enjoying the cool breeze. Sonea, however, is thinking of the best way to explain to Michika why it can't work out. "Michika, I really need to talk to you." she says as they sit down. "Sure, Sonea. What is it?" she asks. "It's about me. I need to become a man again, but Eggman is the only one with the technology to do that." Sonea says. "Then you don't need to worry about it, now do you?" Michika asks. "It's not that simple...Huh?" Sonea asks before she gets caught by Metallias. "SONEA!" Michika shouts, watching the cyborg cart off with the pink hedgehog. She pursues as best as she can until Metallias enters a vast forest, making finding Sonea impossible now. "gasp...gasp...Sonea...No!!..." Michika says, going back to figure out a plan. Metallias finally stops and lands somewhere in the woods, dropping Sonea in the process. "You're...you're one of Eggman's creations, right? Metallias!" Sonea says. "Yup, the doctor has asked me to come get you so he can turn you back." Metallias says.**

**"Eggman wants to change me back to normal?" Sonea asks. "Mmm-hmm. He has requested that I bring you back to his base." Metallias says. "That makes things easier. Okay, let's go." Sonea says as Metallias starts flying. From the ground, Michika follows the cyborg hedgehog to Eggman's base, just outside of the jungle in the Mystic Ruins. "Sonea...I'll save you!" Michika says, dashing in as the doors closed. "Okay, so the doctor is right this way." Metallias says, walking ahead of Sonea. "This place hasn't changed much." Sonea notes, looking around the Final Egg base. A screen turns on, showing Eggman's grinning mug. "Metallias, I'll be darned! You actually found her and brought her here! Excellent job, unlike a lazy, two-bit robot I could mention!" Eggman says, turning to Metal. "Whatever." Metal says, walking off. "Now then, bring her this way, so that we can finally undo this." Eggman says, walking ahead of Metallias and Sonea. Michika follows close by, waiting for her ideal moment to get to Sonea before Eggman could accomplish his task.**

**Back at Tails' house, the male fox is hard at work with a new creation. "So, what is this going to be?" F. Tails asks. "It'll be a nice addition to our vehicle options." M. Tails says. "I know that, but what will it be?" she asks again. "Oh, that's the surprise." M. Tails says. "Well, I'd better get washed up." F. Tails says, looking at her fur, which was a little dirty from the oil they were working with when building. "I'll hop in after you." M. Tails says, continuing his work. As F. Tails showered, she looked out the window. "Sonic...I hope you turn back to normal soon..." she says. After washing up, she heads downstairs to see Silver laying down on the couch. "Silver? Are you all right?" she asks him. "Just a little tired, I was up last night..." Silver says, remembering the event last night. Silver and Shadow were very close to bringing back Sonic before Michika showed up, bringing Eggman with her. "We'll get him back." Silver says. F. Tails nods and proceeds to the kitchen.**

**Back at the Final Egg base, Sonea stands before Eggman, who is sitting in a loaded laser gun-equipped cockpit. The laser is pointed right to Sonea, who is a little apprehensive. "This is going to turn me back to normal?" she asks. "Indeed, it runs on the opposite power channel that my earlier device used, therefore it will make you male once again." Eggman says. "Okay..." Sonea says, remaining a stiff position. "Ready...Aim..." Eggman says, his thumb moving towards the button until he sees that Sonea is gone. "What the!? Where did!?...Aw, that motherfucking bitch!!" Eggman shouts, looking on a security camera screen with Michika pulling Sonea along towards the entrance. "SSSOOOONNNIIIICCCC!!! Fucking bitch, I should've killed that girl before I told Metallias to...Gah!" Eggman shouts, jumping inside his new Egg Tank, with the same laser weapon to change Sonic back on the tank. The rest of the vehicle is loaded with two other cannon barrels, two rocket launcher chambers, boosters for flight and smaller artillery on the sides. "Sonea...I'll get you back!!" Eggman yells, driving right out and towards Station Square.**

**A few minutes later, Sonea finally loses Michika and heads back to the Final Egg, unaware that Eggman is gone. "Damn it, he left...He must be either looking for me or trying to take out Michika...Either way, I'd better return to Station Square." Sonea says, running back to the city. When she enters, she catches Shadow just across the street. "Shadow! Over here!" she says, the black hedgehog turning to see her. "Hey, are you alone?" he asks. When Sonea nods positively, Shadow looks across the way. "She ain't what she appears to be, Sonea." he says. "What do you mean? Michika?" Sonea asks. "Yeah, come this way." he says, leading her to a nearby club. When they look inside, Sonea's heart feels like it's sunk to the bottom. Michika, after being separated from Sonea, came to Station Square to search. She had entered the club to seek out some assistance from some friends. Well, she quickly forgot what she was doing and decided to have some fun with her friends, who seemed to be her ex-boyfriends...all four of them. Shadow and Sonea watch the four guys having sex with her at the same time, Shadow shaking his head in pity and comforting Sonea, who couldn't help but be upset.**

**"All...all that stuff she said to me...I...I can't believe it..." she says. "Yeah, I guess we've all got our secrets, but hers...is defintely something else...at least you told her about your relationships. She didn't say whether she had feelings for them anymore, did she?" Shadow says. "No...but...Yeah, you're right...huh?" Sonea says, looking up to see Eggman landing. "Now I've got her!" he yells, pointing the two cannons at the club. "Eggman?" Sonea asks, wondering why she wasn't targeted. "I'll be with you in a second..." he says, firing two giant cannon shells at the club, effectively blowing it to smithereens and everyone that was inside flew out of the window from the blast. Michika, clothing ripped in places for the whole sex deal, gets up and sees her exs burnt to a crisp. "Wha...What happened!? Huh!?" she asks, looking to Eggman, who launches restraining rings at her, pinning her to the ground. "You're not getting in the way this time, bitch." Eggman says. "Not getting...Sonea...?" Michika asks, noticing Sonea's look of disappointment. "Looks like she's seen the true side of you, girl! Which is good, since there will be no inhibitions about returning her to normal!" Eggman shouts, laughing his ass off.**

**Silver arrives on the scene and stands with Shadow and Sonea, looking over the wreckage of the club and the restrained Michika. "Looks like I came too late." Silver says. "No, Silver, you've arrived just in time! I, the magnificent Doctor Eggman, will finally returning Sonic the Hedgehog to normal!" he says, turning to the pink hedgehog. Or at least, he would've if the police weren't already surrounding the lot of them. "Aw, shit..." Eggman says, looking at the men in blue. They undid Michika's restraints and started with the offenses that Eggman made until the man couldn't take it anymore, pulling out an automatic weapon and firing all over the place. The bloodbath left the police done and dead, but he had to relocate Sonea, since they all scattered after the police arrived on the scene. "Dear God, please let my next capture of that hedgehog be the last one I see before I finally turn her back to normal..." Eggman says, flying back into the air and surveying the city.**

**"What do you think I should do now...?" Sonea asks the two hedgehogs as she walked with them. "Well, being around her obviously isn't wise anymore. She decieved you, Sonic." Silver says. "Yeah, but we do need to find Eggman again, so that he can finally get you back." Shadow says. "Yeah, that's all true..." Sonea says, turning to see that the sun has finally gone down. When they arrive in the Mystic Ruins, Chaos is waiting for them. "Chaos? What's going on, big guy?" Sonea asks. The god points to the path to Angel Island, to which the hedgehogs dash towards, looking to see that Angel Island was...a little wonky. The island is moving up and down like an elevator, the sight purely amusing. "AHAHAHAHH!!!! Oh man, Knuckles must be freaking out by now!" Sonea shouts through laughter. "Yeah, but we'd better do something." Shadow says. "Hey, what's that?" Silver asks, watching the Master Emerald bouncing as well. "Oh dear, I think the Emerald is high..." Sonea says. "Most likely." Shadow says, running towards the bridge with the others tailing him.**

**As the island comes down low, they leap onto it and start running. The dramatic bouncing, however, flings them right back near Red Mountain. "Gah! That hurts..." Sonea says, rubbing her ass from the impact to the ground. "Grr...what's going on?" Shadow says, getting up. "Could something be wrong with the Master Emerald?" Silver asks. "I'll see...Knux! Knux, can you hear me!?" Sonea shouts towards the island, but gets no response. "Something is wrong...Chaos Control!" Shadow says, teleporting them onto the island again. Silver uses his Telekinesis to keep the team on the ground as they head to Knuckle's house. When they enter, Knuckles can be seen anchoring himself to the floor with his knuckles, holding Tikal down as well. "Knux, what the hell is going on!?" Sonea asks. "I wish I knew! This never happened before!" he replies. "Did that Emerald smoke something or what!?" Silver asks. "Again, I don't know!" Knuckles says, clawing his way out of the house and towards the Master Emerald. He sees a large stereo system behind the Master Emerald, the soundwaves loud enough to make such a heavy gem bounce. "DAMN IT!" Knuckles shouts, destroying the stereo and setting the balance back to normal.**

**"Who put this thing here!?" Knuckles shouts, kicking the remains off of the island. "I dunno, Eggman's been tailing me all day." Sonea says. "Well, at least it's all over." Shadow says. "Speaking of Eggman, we need to track him down!" Silver says, running off the island with the others. Knuckles scratches his head as he resets the Master Emerald and walks back inside with Tikal. The three hedgehogs return to Station Square, standing back at the club that was decimated. "Eggman sure was pissed..." Silver says. "Yeah, but where is he now?" Shadow asks. "Maybe he'll come back here in a few minutes..." Sonea says. Michika shows up in a few seconds, standing before the group. Shadow and Silver take up aggressive positions in front of Sonea, who steps back. "Stay where you are, girl..." Shadow says. "Yeah, don't make us hurt you..." Silver says. "I just...want to talk..." Michika says as the hedgehogs become more relaxed. "Sonea...are you really a guy?" she asks. "Yeah...I am...I told you before." Sonea says. "Do you really want to be a guy again?" she asks. "Yes, there are things that I miss doing as a guy..." she says. **

**"Plus, being a man is the only future for him anyway!" Eggman shouts coming from above. "You did come back here!" Sonea says. "Correct, I'm not about to give up now! Girl, there is something you should know." Eggman says. "What...what is it?" she asks. "The effects of my invention are not permanant. Even if I did nothing, Sonea would return to Sonic after an amount of time." Eggman says. "What...? You mean...there's no way for her to remain a girl?" Michika asks. "Girl, such wishes are just not wise and unworthy of my time. I made this invention to completely embarass him, but it didn't work...because of YOU!" Eggman says, pointing to Michika. "How did Michika stop your plan?" Sonea asks. "She fell in love with you. If not for that, you would've been on your own, miserable and possibly raped until you couldn't take it. However, she got to you and gave you affection, making my plan impossible to continue. I'm fixing that right now, which will break her heart as well." Eggman says. "She's...she's already broken mine..." Sonea says. Michika feels the pain of guilt within her heart. "Then we begin..." Eggman says, charging the weapon...**

**-For the next Day, when Eggman changes Sonea back to Sonic and an new battle between powerhouses begins...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Next Day is your last day as a girl, Sonea.**

**Sonea:**** It's been an experience.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'm sure it was.**

**Weresheep:**** My idea is up next too, right?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Correct.**

**Anth:**** I'll miss the tits you had...**

**Sonea:**** "Oy..."**


	30. Insane Day 30

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Welcome to the 30th day of Sonic's Insane Life! More characters on the way, more silly fights between random people and our stars, but more importantly, more insanity is on the way, including cross-dressing, beastiality and much more! Also, this is the last day of the lesbian hedgehogs, so here's the last hurrah! I'd like to make known that these recent Days meant no disrespect to lesbians who read this. Thank you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Last day of being a girl.**

**Sonea:**** Yes!**

**F. Tails:**** All right!**

**Rouge:**** Wonderful!**

**Natasha:**** Excellent!**

**Amy:**** He's coming back now!**

**Zeta:**** Awesome!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** So yeah, let's do it.**

**Insane Day 30: Sonic Returns and Total Brawling**

**Sonea stands before Dr. Eggman, who has had about enough with her being a 'her'. "Sonic, today is the day that you return to normal, provided no other cosmic forces intervene." Eggman says, looking around nervously. "Cosmic intervention?" Sonea asks. "Every time I've tried to do this, something has to get in the way, something! So I'm making sure that nothing stops me." Eggman says, refocusing on Sonea. "Then hurry up and shoot me, already!" Sonea shouts. "Gladly...Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Eggman shouts, shooting the laser directly at Sonea, who takes the shot. Michika watches the display, tears in her eyes as the girl she truly thought she could love forever began vanishing from sight. When the light fades, everyone looks to see that...something is wrong. The hedgehog was still pink, the boobs were still intact and it all seemed like nothing happened until Sonea's body began changing. The breasts flattened out, the pink color darkened to blue and her body now became his body.**

**"YES! You did it, Eggman! Sonic the Hedgehog is back!" Sonic shouts to the heavens, making Eggman cock his head. "Either way, I look forward to stomping you in the future!" Eggman shouts before flying away with his Egg Tank. The three hedgehogs celebrated with a round of chili dogs, which Silver found very satisfying. As they headed to the Train Station, Sonic couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. Well, he was being followed, but he didn't notice who it was. Upon entering the Mystic Ruins, he immediately runs up the steps with Shadow and Silver close behind him. F. Tails happens to be coming out of the house when Sonic runs up, meaning she sees that he's back to normal. To say the least, she is very happy and rushes right to him. "Sonic!" she says, running up to the blue hedgehog and kissing him deeply before the loving embrace came. "I've missed you so much..." she says as the blue dude gently rubs her body. "Yeah, me too...I've missed all of you...but it's over now." Sonic says, smiling to her. "Well, almost over..." Shadow says, pointing to the distraught Michika.**

**F. Tails didn't know why, but she felt like this girl caused a lot of misery for her blue beau. That feeling made her walk up to Michika and stare for a bit before she got started. "You're the girl that Sonic hang around when he was a girl, right?" she asks. "Yes...that's me. Have you come to rub it in my face!? I already know he's not a girl anymore, I don't need to hear it from you!" Michika yells, getting the crap slapped out of her by F. Tails at the end of her sentence. Sonic's jaw dropped, Shadow cracked a smirk and Silver looked like he'd explode with laughter. Michika accepts the challenge by slapping F. Tails with similar strength, then it was on. Sonic watched as F. Tails delivers swift kicks to Michika, who isn't nearly fast enough to block or counter. She does get her own punches and kicks in after F. Tails misses a step and leaves herself open. Sonic's mouth drops wider after he sees Michika sweep her foot across F. Tails' face, the same cheek that she earlier slapped. "Damn!..." Sonic says as he watches the fight.**

**Unlike Sonic's bouts against several opponents and Knuckles' fight against the Giant Squid, Michika and F. Tails weren't moving from the area that they started in. F. Tails trips up Michika and starts punching her into the ground, a sight that almost made Sonic cry from deep inner laughter. Michika turns the tables and headbutts F. Tails, slapping her repeatedly while she's on the ground. "Don't touch my face, bitch!" F. Tails yells, getting Michika on her back and punching her belly. "Ow! Cut it out, whore!" Michika yells, landing a punch to F. Tails' face before she slams her down and starts to play dirty. "Sonic, I don't Michika is planning to fight properly anymore." Shadow says. "Yeah, she looks very pissed off. F. Tails is downright scaring me here." Silver says. "She's scaring me too, I've never seen her this upset before." Sonic says, only able to watch the savage catfight continue. Michika did start to fight F. Tails in a different manner.**

**As F. Tails tried to fend her off of her, Michika took the opportunity to grab hold of F. Tails' breasts from her fur and squeeze them uncomfortably hard. F. Tails screeches from that and goes for payback by pinching Michika's nipples very hard, resulting in a scream from Michika. Eventually, they rose back up on their feet and kept fighting until F. Tails had enough. She sweeps her feet and makes Michika trip in the air for a second. During that second of airborne opportunity, F. Tails swings her mighty tails and slams them right on Michika, sending her into the air higher. She jumps up and delivers a mighty blow to Michika, sending her flying straight into the ground, the resulting crater of the impact was quite large. F. Tails wiped her forehead as Michika slowly crawled out and fell unconscious. Sonic runs up to F. Tails before she falls backwards, holding her tightly. "F. Tails...that was an AWESOME fight!" he says, making the tired-out fox smile and laugh before he takes her inside the house, Shadow and Silver following behind them. Silver looked to Michika one last time before he walked inside, quite impressed by the major whooping that F. Tails gave her.**

**Later that evening, Michika awakens and finds herself sitting before Silver. "I know how to make your wish come true." Silver says, showing mischief in his eyes. "My...wish? You mean...to see Sonea again?" she asks. "Correct. This time warp will lead you back to the moment when you first met her." Silver says, pointing to a time warp. Michika doesn't waste any time in jumping through, unaware of the horrible truth. Silver's time warp actually lead her to the moment in time before she even became a lesbian, meaning she would experience all those moments of horrible sex again. So, after Michika goes through her moments of sex with various men, she eventually finds another time warp, leading her in Station Square, the present time. With only the image of Silver, she is determined to get revenge. Luck is on her side as she sees the psychic hedgehog walking past her. **

**He turns and starts running, cause she's running after him. She gets him in a dead-end and immediately smirks as she pounces on Silver and proceeds to do...horrible things to him. As if drawn by radar, Blaze ceases her current activity and runs straight to Silver's exact location. The silver hedgehog is holding back Michika's nude body with his psychokinesis until Blaze makes her appearance, dashing to Silver and getting him away from Michika. "Are you all right, Silver?" she asks. "Yeah, a little shaken up, but I'm fine. Something needs to be done about her, though." Silver says, pointing to Michika. Well, Blaze does something about her, if setting her on fire and blasting her with an incinerating blast of flames is something. To say the least, Michika knew to, literally, not fuck with Sonic or his friends, a new fear for them forming in her mind after Blaze's attack. The two denizens of the future return to the Mystic Ruins, laughing about what Blaze just did.**

**The following morning, Sonic and Shadow are outside when a strange thing happens. A pipe comes out of the ground, with a man in blue overalls and a red shirt and hat, marked with a 'M', emerges from the pipe. He stares intently at the black hedgehog, who gets up and clenches his fists. "Shadow...?" Sonic asks. "Sonic, he's mine..." Shadow says, running at the man that would be Mario. Well, they start fighting right there, Sonic watches the display as Shadow punches Mario and the plumber follows up with repeated attacks. They move while fighting, heading into the Floating Island area and attacking each other as they went. Sonic shook his head, believing this would be a long fight. Turns out it will be a long fight, one that will see who is mightier, Mario or Shadow the Hedgehog. Knuckles looks out of the window and watches the two combatants. "Uh...Tikal?" he says, the echidna girl walking downstairs. "Yes, Knuckles?" she asks. "You're not gonna believe this..." he says, pointing outside the window at Shadow and Mario. "Whoa..." she says. "I'm taking bets on Shadow winning..." Knuckles says.**

**Eggman starts looking over some new plans when Metallias walks in. "Doctor?" she asks, making him turn. "Oh, it's you, Metallias. What is it?" he asks. "Where do you keep the condoms?" she asks, making Eggman sweatdrop. "Uh...right over there, in that drawer. Why do you need this, Metallias?" he asks. "Metal said he needed one to show me something! Thank you!" she says, taking one and running back to Metal. "Oh, he's gonna show you something, all right..." Eggman says to himself as she leaves, getting back to work on whatever he was doing. As for Metal and Metallias...well, it's pretty clear what they were doing. Eggman walks past the room and shakes his head as he takes a seat with a bag of popcorn. "Best show on Earth..." he says, setting his shades to be able to see beyond the door. Robot sex was indeed going on, with Metal going at Metallias' breasts immediately. **

**When he starts pumping her, Eggman can't help but crack a smile. "My most advanced soldiers and they want to have sex..." Eggman says to himself. Metal goes into her ass and maintains some pretty fast movements until Metallias takes the lead and does her rapid movement. Massive oil spray comes from the both of them when all is said and done, with Eggman satisfied with the show. "Show's over." he says, walking back to his room. The metallic couple licked and drank their oils and slept together, their duty accomplished well. Eggman goes to sleep, knowing well that he'd never be able to explain why his robots had sexual desire, only that the very forces of nature wanted such a thing to happen. He preferred not to think about it as he slept, fearing that he'd dream about it for days to come.**

**-Coming up, the second gangbang Day of the story, as well as the continuation of Shadow and Mario's ultimate struggle.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** The battle against Mario and Shadow was not my idea. It was LegendaryWeresheep's.**

**Weresheep:**** Yup, should be interesting.**

**Sonic:**** That was one hell of a catfight...You okay, F. Tails?**

**F. Tails:**** I am now. "holds the hedgehog"**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Anyway, the sex lovers have something to be excited about next chapter, with two new ladies and massive sex.**

**Sonic:**** Wow.**

**Silver:**** I don't know what to expect now...**

**Shadow:**** You'll know what to expect with me.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Fight, fight, fight, fight!!**


	31. Insane Day 31

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** 31 Days of Insane Life, excellent job for making it this far! I really hope you're enjoying this, since there is more on the way!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Absolutely.**

**Sonic:**** Gotta love it!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** As for the new content, we're almost into the third season of Insane Life.**

**F. Tails:**** Yes, that sounds sweet!**

**Amy:**** How long is this story going for, ya think?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Until I run out of material.**

**Zeta:**** Who knows when that will be...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Fun days ahead, I'm sure.**

**Insane Day 31: Sexy Heat For All!**

**It's one of those days, you can already feel it. Sonic feels it as he stumbles out of bed and walks downstairs. Everyone else is already up, watching the television show "To Kill A Mocking Man". "Will you stop mimicking me!?" one guy says. "Will you stop mimicking me!?" the Mocking Man repeats. "If you don't stop, I'll kill you!" the man says. "If you don't stop, I'll..!!" the Mocking Man says, dying after the guy shoots him. "What a strange show." Blaze says. "Yeah, but it was kinda funny." Silver says. As soon as Sonic hits the last step and sits in the kitchen, he sees the smiling faces of his girlfriends before him, bringing forth a smile himself. "Morning, girls." he says. "Morning, baby!" F. Tails says, kissing his cheek. "We're going to go shopping real quick, but we'll be right back." Rouge says, doing the same. "Just sit here, relax and eat some breakfast, okay?" Natasha says, continuing the kiss cycle. "We won't be long and we'll have some fun." Zeta says, finishing the circle. "Okay..." Sonic says, now a little freaked out. "Amy will be coming with us. Well, better get going. Bye!" F. Tails says, walking with the girls to the Tornado Jetstream and onwards to the mall. Sonic knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.**

**Shadow walks in, a little bruised up, and takes his waffles out. "So, how's the fight going?" Sonic asks. "Fine...just needed my breakfast, then I'm going back to kicking his plumber butt." Shadow says. "When do you guys fight again?" Sonic asks, passing him the syrup. "Oh, I'd say...two-three paragraphs later." Shadow says, finishing his waffles. "Okay. Well, you've got some down time, so enjoy the day." Sonic says. "The girls gonna fuck us up today?" Shadow asks. "I have reason to suspect as much..." Sonic says uneasily. "Well, I'm out." Shadow says, walking out and entering Station Square. He happens to see a four-winged female bat running past him with a black-cloaked figure in hot pursuit. Since he had nothing better to do, he figured he may as well help her. She is cornered in an alleyway with the cloaked guy right in front of her with a long scythe. "Please...it was all a mistake! I don't want to die anymore!" she cries out to him. "Too bad, lady. According to my records, which I got about twenty-five minutes ago because some fat bastard held me up with his 18-year fantasy trip, you've been wishing for your death for a long time. Now I'm gonna kill you." the cloaked figure says.**

**"Death?" Shadow asks from behind. "What the hell? Well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. Once again, you aren't on my list." Death, voiced by Adam Carolla, says. Yup, if you know Family Guy, you know what Death I'm talking about. "What are you doing here?" Shadow asks. "This little bitch here has wished for her death for the past couple of years, but I didn't get the message until a few minutes ago." Death says. "No doubt because of Peter Griffin?" Shadow says. "Yeah, that guy's a pain in the ass. Anyway, she's gonna die now. I didn't come all the way out here just to have a walk." Death says. "Well...why not kill him?" Shadow asks, pointing to an old man breathing some fumes from the sewer. "Works for me." Death says, walking over and touching him, killing him right there. "All right, missy. You're free to go. But no more death wishes or I'll skin you like I did to that little lion cub in the Lion King." Death says, screen flashes to Death skinning the death body of Simba as a cub. "Yes, sir! I apologize for this!" the bat girl says. "Yeah, yeah. Later." Death says, walking off. "You okay now?" Shadow asks. The bat girl looks to Shadow like she's looking at the Statue of David, a hot body dead in front of her.**

**"I'm...I'm fine! Yes, totally fine! Um...thank you for saving my life!" she says, bowing. "Don't do that. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow says to her. "Ahh...Oh, I'm...Aeroa! Aeroa the Four-Winged Bat! Pleasure to meet you, Shadow!" she says. She looks like Rouge, except with an extra pair of wings and long hair on her head. Her white top is almost angel wing-like, the center open more to show her cleavage. She also wears tight pink shorts with long red boots. Her gloves are also long and red and her hair is light-green. Her eyes are blue and that about covers Aeroa. "Nice to meet you." Shadow says. "So, um...Do you...I don't want to interrupt anything, but...do you want to hang out tonight?" she asks, blushing madly. "Sure." Shadow says without looking at her. Well, as they stepped out of the alleyway, Mario jumps and pushes Shadow and himself down, glaring at him as they both got up. Suffice to say, the fight was on for Part Two as they battled down the streets. Aeroa, although confused, believes that her date is still on, so she heads home.**

**M. Tails, on the other hand, was busy typing something on his computer in the park. A red fox girl runs around a set track of the park and sees M. Tails. Red-hot passion enters her heart just at the sight, but she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of a cute guy. So, she pulls herself together and walks over to him. "Umm...hello there. It sure is a wonderful day today, isn't it?" she asks, simply starting conversation. "Huh? Oh, hi there. Yes, it certainly is." M. Tails says, smiling as he looks to her. "My name is Ashisa. What's yours?" she says, now sitting next to him. "Miles Tails Prower, but you can call me Male Tails. Nice to meet you, Ashisa." he says as they shake hands. Ashisa is a red, three-tailed fox with long hair on her head with a large ponytail and blue eyes. Her outfit is like a cheerleader's, with a short white top and blue skirt with an "A" emblem on her belt. **

**"Pleasure to meet you too...huh?" Ashisa says as Shadow and Mario fight through the park, tripping over park benches and smashing some over each other's heads. Shadow pulls a streetlamp from the ground and slams it on Mario four time before the plumber grabs it and swings it against his face. The man in red trips Shadow and pummels him into the dirt until the ultimate life form punches his gut and kicks him repeatedly. They fight out of the now-destroyed park and back into the streets, leaving a massive cleanup duty for the volunteers later. "Okay...wanna stop by my place?" M. Tails asks. "Su...Sure, that would be great!" Ashisa says, following the fox back to the Mystic Ruins. Once there, they see the Jetstream landing next to the house, with the five girls walking out and into the house. "Guys, I want you to meet someone!" M. Tails says, looking to the blue hedgehog rocking back and forth in the corner. "Sonic, this is Ashisa. Ashisa, this is Sonic...hey, you okay?" M. Tails says to Sonic. "Hey...So many bags...full of stuff..." Sonic says slowly. **

**"Don't worry, he'll be okay in a bit." Knuckles says, Tikal sitting next to him waving. "Knux? When did you get here?" M. Tails asks. "Hitched a ride with the girls. We want to play with you guys." Knuckles says. "Yeah, sounded like fun, the way the girls described it, anyway." Tikal says. "Fun for who, exactly? FUN FOR WHO...?" Sonic says. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic...you just need to accept the fact that you're gonna have sex at least on every couple of chapters here." Knuckles says, making the hedgehog break down again. Meanwhile, Eggman was walking through the city streets with a hotdog as the raging combatants were still going at it. They pretty much got Eggman in the fight, pummeling him as he walked. Shadow and Mario somehow managed to land all their attacks on Eggman until they passed him, leaving the fat man unconscious on the ground. His hotdog, however, wasn't attacked at all. It was in perfect condition. "Well...at least my lunch survived...WHY!?!" Eggman yells to the heavens. **

**Before the big night, Sonic walks into Station Square and sees Selicia standing at the path leading out of the city. "Selicia? What's going on?" Sonic asks her. "I'm off to my next path. I really must thank you for everything. I'll be sure to come back one day, I promise." she says, smiling to him. "Well, if there's a path out there for you to follow, then go for it, little missy. Go for it." Sonic says, smiling. She brings him down to her level and kisses him passionately before whispering as her lips were close, "I love you...goodbye for now..." she says, lightly kissing his bottom lip before walking down her new road. Sonic waves and runs back to the Train Station to head for home. On the way, he sees Shadow and Mario going at it just in front of the house before Shadow drops Mario down on the ground and walks inside the house. When Sonic looks to Mario, he sees his eyes opening with murderous intent, prepared to finish the fight tomorrow. Anyway, Sonic walks inside, noticing how quiet everything was. "It's too quiet...they're plotting something. I can feel it!" Sonic says, easing his way towards the couch when he gets dog-piled. "Busted, sweetheart." Rouge says as the girls keep him down. "OH MAN!!!" Sonic yells doing his best to escape.**

**M. Tails enters and sees the display, as well as the plant girls before him, realizing that it was that time again. "Oh man." he says, making a break for the stairs with Ashisa, Cosmo and Cosmia in hot pursuit. Knuckles and Tikal are quite comfy on the couch and decide to do it there. Aeroa arrives shortly and after some introduction, follows Shadow and his girls Rashia and Shade upstairs to his room to get busy. Silver and Blaze retire to their rooms with no sexual actions in mind and Sonic is dragged into his room by Amy, F. Tails, Natasha, Rouge and Zeta for a night of fun. Don't worry, like last time, I'll show each group's sexual scene with enough detail to satisfy your needs. In any case, we'll once again save Sonic's scene for last and start with M. Tails and his three gals. Yes, even though it's their first meeting, M. Tails is gonna have sex with Ashisa.**

**Round 1: M. Tails vs. Cosmo, Cosmia and Ashisa (Foursome!!) **

**Ding! Ding! The bell sounds off as Cosmo closes the door. They tie M. Tails down on his bed with his arms and legs bound to the bed as they slowly undress themselves. Once their in Nature's planned wardrobe, which is nothing, they surround the bound fox and get ready to please him. Unlike last time, M. Tails wasn't in control, so he was a little nervous. Cosmo proved to be more anxious to get him inside of her, since she starts licking around his penis first, Cosmia and Ashisa joining in. Never before had he felt so many tongues wrapping around his stick, the joint effort of the girls nearly driving him over the edge. Before that could happen, Cosmo got his hardened cock right in her awaiting pussy, pushing it in and going the full mile. Ashisa takes the opportunity to get a taste of Cosmo's ass while Cosmia had her pussy licked by M. Tails. With a fast rhythm from M. Tails and Ashisa's tongue inside of her, Cosmo was feeling in heaven.**

**The added touch of Ashisa's fingers pinching her rose-red nipples only added to that euphoric feel she was getting. Ashisa and Cosmia began sucking on her breasts, squeezing them as well to give her that loving desire for more as M. Tails kept going. Eventually, Comso felt the climatic moment coming closer to her, but she wanted to go out with a bang. She started moving herself and even the girls pushed her against M. Tails' lower region to give her more speed. The movement was heavy, resulting in one hell of a climatic finish. "Oh god! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!..." she cries out as she gushes forth her bodily fluids, the girls licking all over her body and licking it up before the next candidate went at him. M. Tails relaxed himself as Cosmia guided him into her ass, the usual tight squeeze sparking that lustful desire once again.**

**"Guh!...I can do this...I know I can handle this!..." he thinks to himself as Ashisa archs her arms under Cosmia's legs, effectively gaining control over her movement. She moves her up and down really quickly, at a speed that she's not really used to. The rush affects her greatly, her body sweating and her breasts bouncing with the movement. Ashisa moves Cosmia's upper body to M. Tails, who licks all over her chest. This proves to fuel her desire to give it all to this moment as she feels Ashisa putting her fingers in her pussy. To say the least, Cosmia erupted when her climax came and as soon as she was disconnected from M. Tails, the fox knew he had one more to go. Since he never did it with Ashisa, he was a little apprehensive. When she popped her skirt and top off, the revealing bra and underwear were no help on his nerves. When those came off, the sheer size of Ashisa's breasts was enough for M. Tails to nosebleed. She wasted no time in sucking on his cock to harden it again.**

**Once that feat was accomplished, she rubs and squeezes her breasts against it, giving M. Tails a mighty ride. "Okay, now I want you to make me feel good..." Ashisa says, relieving M. Tails of his bounds. She brings him into a passionate kiss, during which he pinches and squeezes at her breasts. He lays her down and feels all over her body, rubbing her breasts together and eventually putting his tongue into her pussy. She grabs at his head as he keeps going, giving him the incentive to go deeper. "Oh yes!...Deeper...fuck me harder...!" she shouts, at least until he comes up and positions himself ready to enter her. Right in her wet pussy, which she gasps loudly as he starts a savage rhythm with her. He holds one leg up and goes at her quickly, Ashisa holding onto the bed sheets as he does so. Now M. Tails feels himself getting ready to blow as Ashisa bends down and lets him enter her anus. The tight fit and quick movement was more than enough to bring him closer to the edge. "Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ashisa shouts as she cums, her fluids pouring from her pussy. M. Tails pulls out and cums as well, all over all three of them. He goes down, tired as all hell, and goes to sleep.**

**Round 2: Shadow vs. Rashia, Shade and Aeroa**

**Second round! Ding! Ding! Ding! Okay, now it's Shadow and his girls, who waste no time in relieving themselves of their clothes. While Shadow wasn't too inclined to be tied down like M. Tails was, he really didn't care. He lays Rashia down first and immediately starts rubbing his cock against her breasts, listening to her moans from Shade licking into her pussy and Aeroa feeling there after Shade finishes. After Shadow is ready, he lays back and lets her move. She brings him into her pussy and starts moving very quickly. Rashia moves herself fast, but not fast enough for Shadow's liking, so he grabs her hips and speeds her up. The speed she's going at is at least twice as fast as what she was doing on her own. With Aeroa and Shade sucking on her breasts and Shadow still pumping her, it should come to no surprise that Rashia goes out with a mighty yell. "YYEAAHHHH!!!!..." she cries out as she blows, her fluids blasting out on Shadow's chest. Aeroa and Shade gladly lick it up before the next girl steps up to the plate...or rather the rod.**

**Shade is the next girl and she gladly sucks on it before moving it between her breasts and giving Shadow that good feeling. Her soft breasts make his rod hard quickly, leading to his entrance into her anus. The tight fit doesn't faze Shadow at all as he pushes into her easily and quickly. Shade, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how Shadow's willie either got longer or something else. Aeroa moved Shade in tune with Shadow's rhythm, making the feeling within her even better. To add to the excitement, she bent Shade down so that her head was on Shadow's chest and rubs down her bare body. Shadow goes even faster and sure enough, Shade had an explosive climax. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!..." she cries out at the end of it. Shadow lays her down and looks to Aeroa, fresh meat in his vision. Aeroa wants him to do whatever he had in mind to her, didn't matter what it was. She wanted it so bad that she made no resistance as Shadow went down her body.**

**From her lips to her neck, Shadow applied his kisses all the way to her breasts, which he massaged slowly. He listened to Aeroa's moans of pleasure as he nipped at her nipples, gliding his tongue across the tips. She held his head there, letting Shadow suck on her breasts until he stopped. Shadow pushes her on her back and puts his rod between her melons, rubbing it against them. Aeroa keeps her mouth open as he does so, on the off-chance that he cums a little early. He doesn't, but she isn't disappointed, since he spreads open her legs and looks to her awaiting pussy. As his tongue glides on it and enters her, a euphoric haze envelopes her mind, bringing only thoughts of Shadow having eternal sex with her. That haze disappears when Shadow pierces her barrier rather forcefully, slight bleeding occuring as a result. He holds her down and totally gives her the business, going at her at a very high pace. Considering that this would be her first time, it's quite understandable that she was in some pain. Shadow didn't seem to care, since he kept going as Aeroa screamed with each thrust.**

**She clings to Shadow with her legs as he keeps pushing, the blood flow stops and she's getting into it. "It's feeling better now...Go harder!!..." she yells out, wrapping her arms around his neck. He goes even quicker, bringing her over the edge. "Oh my god! I can't...I can't go anymore!...I can't...I...I...AHHHH!!!!" she cries out as she goes, with Shadow still inside her. She lays back in exhaustion as Shadow pulls out, getting himself in bed. He looks to the girls he just screwed and knew that in a few seconds, this moment would be a memory. He goes to sleep soon afterwards, already aware that the next day he would get his hands dirty.**

**Round 3: Knuckles and Tikal**

**We're on our next sex scene with Knuckles and Tikal. Ever since his promise to keep himself under control around the fairer sex, Knuckles and Tikal have become even better lovers. The sex they've had has been more intense as well, but this one may not be so much. Knuckles gets a show as Tikal slowly takes her clothes off and approached the anxious echidna. He had his arms open and invited her into a loving embrace, all the while positioning her just right. Upon making his entrance, Tikal automatically takes hold of Knuckles as he pushes into her vagina in a slow rhythm. He gradually speeds up until she decides to play with him a bit, making things mighty tight for him. He kept going, trying his best to ignore the tightness she was giving him. She gets him on his back and starts moving herself, surprising the echidna and making him surrender to her grasp.**

**She keeps moving until Knuckles wants to go into her ass. She gladly bends over and points her anus in his general direction. He pretty much jabs it into her and proceeds to go at her. Tikal rides him like a bull, bouncing all over the place as he keeps going. He grabs her breasts as she moves, pinching at her nipples as she kept bouncing. She can't keep it up as Knuckles increases the strength of his thrusts, a heated feeling entering her body now. He smiles with pleasure as she leans over and lets him suck at her breasts, bringing her even closer to the edge. However, it is Knuckles who goes over first, exploding inside of her and making sure it was all inside of her now. She was done almost immediately after Knuckles, cumming from both holes as a result. He holds her body as they both drift off into slumber.**

**Final Round: Sonic vs Amy, F. Tails, Natasha, Rouge and Zeta**

**Whoa, quite a display this will be, huh? So Sonic tries to calm himself, which is hard with five naked women around you. He looks to each of them, the various sizes of their breasts and their waiting pussies and asses. He prayed to the gods that somehow they would gain some level of conscience before they went at him like wild animals. He couldn't be more wrong, but they weren't about to overwhelm him by setting five girls on his one body without some thought. After a little discussion, they came to a plan of some kind. "Sonic, we're all gonna go at you! We've got an idea how to do it." F. Tails says. That's what he was afraid of. "How could you pull that off?" he asks, getting his answer rather quickly. They lay him down on his back, Amy brings his tongue out and both F. Tails and Rouge start lashing their tongues against his own. **

**As they did so, Natasha makes Sonic's cock hard by first sucking on it before rubbing her breasts against it. When she finishes, she lets Amy and Zeta lick against the rod, after which Amy begins deepthroating it. F. Tails and Rouge stop tongue-kissing him and Natasha positions herself on his face and moans with ecstacy as his tongue enters her pussy. F. Tails and Rouge begin sucking on her breasts, afterwards Amy and Zeta put their nipples to Natasha's, further fueling her sexual desire. F. Tails lets Sonic's cock enter her pussy after Amy finishes fingering her, with quick movement following the initial penetration. Sonic couldn't tell who he was fucking at the moment, since he had only the view of Natasha's ass. When the moans of F. Tails came, he knew who it was. Natasha moves off and lets Amy and Zeta play with her. Amy puts a vibrator in her anus while Zeta keeps fooling with her breasts, to Natasha's satisfaction.**

**Meanwhile, F. Tails has switched to her anus with Sonic pumping her quickly and Amy tongue-kissing her. Natasha and Rouge are sucking on her breasts and Zeta fingers her pussy. It's enough for F. Tails to cum with a bang, her fluids exploding all over Sonic's chest. She falls back and lays down in her usual resting spot on the bed. With four girls to go, Sonic gathered his strength and watched the next girl attach herself to him. That would be Natasha, who was already set for him to fuck her. His fast rhythm is satisfying for her as he pushes deeply. Rouge and Amy feel all over her body as Zeta takes the vibrator and puts it in Natasha's anus. "Ahh!...Ohh..." Natasha moans as the vibration fills her body, filling her with more sexual desire. She gets on all fours and Sonic keeps going at her until she finally cums. "Waahhhhhhhh!!!!" she screams before she goes down in slumber. Sonic lays her down in her usual spot and turns to the three remaining girls. "I can keep going...Come on." Sonic says, making Amy, Rouge and Zeta grin.**

**"Then let's go, big boy." Amy says, sucking Sonic's cock until it got hard again, which was an invitation for her. She lets his tip glide across her pussy for a bit before letting it enter her completely. She grabs and squeezes her breasts quickly and thoroughly as Sonic gave it to her quickly. Rouge and Zeta fondle with her breasts as Sonic keeps going, giving Amy a wild ride until she can't go on. "Oh my! Sonic! Take MEEEE!!!" she cries out as she disconnects from him and cums in his mouth. She lets out a pleased sigh as she falls back. Rouge takes her turn and Sonic goes with the flow, getting into her rhythm and pumping her quickly. As her big breasts bounce up and down, Zeta licks across them. Rouge moans as she does so, enjoying the whole moment. She moves faster and turns around, pushing his cock into her anus and going with the reverse cowgirl position. She keeps going, but already feels herself going over. In an explosive cumming, she goes down breathing heavily, leaving only one more girl, Zeta.**

**Sonic's been here before, fully understanding that it was unlikely that she would be the first to go. Tired, weakened and very sweaty, he knows defeat is in his grasp by now. With that in mind, they start with some passionate kissing before he sucks on her breasts. Without much vigor, he had to drive himself pretty hard to suck with enough grunt. He soon begins licking at her holes, which pleases Zeta a lot. When he finally enters her pussy, the drive to give it to her strong emerges, helping Sonic fuck her well enough. Of course, he still had barely the strength to contain himself and he ends up cumming first, making Zeta move herself until she cums as well. With a night's work of sex finally done, Sonic takes one last look out the window and goes to sleep, praying he'll at least be able to move tomorrow. The whole house descends into silence and slumber, with everyone fully and utterly satisfied.**

**-Whew, very long one! Sorry for the wait! Next time, the final part of Shadow and Mario's rumble and the foulest creatures to walk the Earth are dealt with in a destructive way.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Damn that took long!**

**Sonic:**** What do you expect!? All that content!**

**Amy:**** But it sure was fun!**

**F. Tails:**** Sure was!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Must be a blessing to have that kind of luck, huh?**

**Sonic:**** It's something, I'll tell ya that.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'll say. Well, see ya around!**


	32. Insane Day 32

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** If you're a clown lover, this chapter may upset you. For everyone else, well, the clowns are going down!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Absolutely.**

**Sonic:**** Gotta love it!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I don't like clowns, not at all.**

**F. Tails:**** Clowns mean you no harm, though.**

**Amy:**** Yeah, clowns are funny!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Until they throw something at you.**

**Zeta:**** Who knows when that will be...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Fun days ahead, I'm sure.**

**Insane Day 32: Someone Wicked This Way Throws Pies**

**The following morning was awkward. Everyone woke up at the exact same time and yawned before their morning vision focused enough. When they saw each other's partners naked and in bed with them, they all screamed. With that said, everyone sat around the suddenly enlarged breakfast table and Sonic, wearing an odd apron, pulled out the largest breakfast imaginable. Considering he was feeding around 12-13 people, it made sense. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausages and biscuits were all around. Following the massive gorging, the dishes were cleaned with Sonic's infamous speed and Shadow sat down across from him. "That was pretty damn good." he says. "Gracias, senor. I'm still tired from the other night, though..." Sonic says, sitting down. Shadow hears the doorbell and walks over to answer it, since no one else was going to do so. When he does, he curses as Mario stares at him intently before lunging at him and beginning the third and final part of their epic battle.**

**Sonic shakes his head and watches them exit through the back door, pummeling each other the whole way. Once they left, F. Tails enters the room and sits near him. "Sonic, I have an idea for today. The circus is in town and we should go!" she says. "The circus? Sure, I guess." he says. No sooner does he agree does she take him out of the house and over to the circus. The tents are stationed around the outskirts of the city, with the various personnel doing things. Sonic looks over and sees Mario grabbing the mallet from that strength game with the bell. He smashes it over Shadow's head before the black hedgehog grabs Mario's head and slams it into the bell at the top of the thing. When he comes down, Shadow launches a series of punches until Mario counterattacks, hitting Shadow as they both leave the circus area. F. Tails shakes her head in confusion and goes inside with Sonic. They sat down and watched the display of acrobatics and various stunts. **

**All wouldn't be peaceful for long. M. Tails happens to enter as well, only because Cosmo wanted to see the circus. "Come on, it'll be fun!" she tells him. "All right, but I'm telling ya, I don't like clowns." he tells her as they take their seats. Without warning, a pie comes flying from the center stage and nails M. Tails in the face. To say the least, the fox was pissed off and Cosmo had never seen M. Tails angry. Without warning, he leaps down onto the center stage and pulls out a 12-gauge shotgun and M16. Sonic notices who it is and looks to F. Tails. "Uh...we'd better go. There's gonna be a bloody show here." he tells her. "All right, but I wonder what's wrong with...?" she says, but gets interrupted when the shooting starts. Clown laughter and splattering of blood ensues as the fox kills every clown in his sights. Sonic and F. Tails get out with Cosmo quickly, looking at the stray bullets flying from the tent. **

**Meanwhile, Natasha and Zeta are walking through the city streets when they spot two very familiar looking people escaping from a nearby bank. The one with the long white quills sticking from the back of the mask is definitely Silver. The other one is Knuckles, since the bottom of his dreads can be see as well. "Isn't that Silver?" Natasha asks as they start running towards the train station. "I think so, but what are they doing?" Zeta asks, turning to see some police officers approaching them. "Stop! Thieves!!" they yell out, chasing Silver and Knuckles into the train station, but losing them after that. The girls follow the thieves back to the Mystic Ruins, where they are simply sitting near the waterfall area. "Looks like a good job." Silver says, pouring the cash and jewels on the ground. "Yeah, we did good...huh?" Knuckles says, noticing Natasha and Zeta looking at them.**

**"Busted..." Silver says under his breath. "Don't worry, we won't sell you two out." Natasha says. "How do we know that?" Knuckles asks nervously. "We have no reason to." Zeta says. "Cool, you girls get part of the haul." Knuckles says, putting it all back in the bag before all four of them run inside the house. The cops show up, but have no leads to go on, so they plan a stake-out instead. "We'll catch those dirty thieves!" the cop says, not even realizing who the thieves were. Meanwhile, Sonic is walking with F. Tails and Cosmo when he is nailed with a chocolate pie. "What the!?" he yells out, looking to the psychotic clown that threw it at him. Sonic shook it off, not feeling up for confrontation with an idiot that failed college. Before they arrived back home, Sonic escorted Cosmo back home, since M. Tails was still busy with his clown killing. Upon returning home, Sonic gets nailed with another pie, by the same clown. **

**He goes into the bathroom and POW! Another pie to the face. By now, Sonic is done and now is fully content with tracking down and killing that giggling freak. Speaking of which, M. Tails was still unleashing weapon armageddon on the clowns at the circus tent. Missles flew, bullets shot out and shotgun blasts sounded off until all is silent. M. Tails walks out, covered in both blood and cream pie leftovers. The bloody mess of clowns left behind within the tent is soon found by the Circusmaster, who looks at it before lighting it on fire. The tent goes up in flames before he walks out. "Great, no more clowns..." he says. M. Tails wipes his head before continuing his walk home. Sonic's clown problems continue as he walks outside, getting nailed repeatedly by random pies. Finally, he turns around and catches the clown, shaking him repeatedly. "You fucking idiot! Stop with the pies!" he shouts, choking the red-nosed bastard.**

**M. Tails walks up to him and taps him. When Sonic sees the bloody mess, he realizes the massive killing he did. "You helped me do a great deed today, Sonic. We've wiped some of God's worst creatures off the surface of our world. Clowns." M. Tails says, dragging a clown's head. "Uh...no problem. This one just kept throwing shit at me." Sonic says. "Well, I'll burn both of them, okay?" M. Tails says, dragging them away. Sonic looks at the flares escaping the back of the house. "Okay..." Sonic says, walking back inside. Back to the battle, Shadow and Mario find themselves in the Station Square Water Treatment Facility, duking it out over huge vats of boiling water. Mario kicks Shadow into one such vat and follows him in, the both of them ignoring the seering heat of the water and trying to drown each other. Shadow pulls him under and drives his knee into him rapidly, aiming for Mario's family jewels.**

**The plumber keels over multiple times due to Shadow's attacks, eventually getting thrown out onto the steel floors of the facility. Shadow leaps out, somewhat redder than usual from the heated water, and continues the assault. Mario takes a couple of hits before he returns the favor, sending multiple punches at Shadow as they fight out of the facility and into Twinkle Park. Young lovers getting ready to kiss stop and look over to the two combatants, throwing trash cans and stuffed creatures at each other. Shadow grabs and takes a BB Gun used in a balloon popping game and shoots at Mario repeatedly until the plumber takes over and chucks cotton candy at his face. The hedgehog is blinded as Mario pummels him until Shadow gets the candy off. They fall into one of the massive pools and still fight, taking out nearby swimmers. They reach the roller coaster and continue fighting along the roller coaster carts. The riders get stepped on as they keep going until they fall off and into the large castle.**

**After crashing through the roof, Shadow jumps on the capsule and they find themselves back in front of the park entrance. Shadow gets Mario in a headlock as they ride the elevator back to the street, where they battle down the street. Cars swirve into each other and into buildings as they try to avoid killing Shadow, which can't be done, and Mario, who is too lucky to die. They brawl all the way to the top of the tallest building, Mario gaining the upper hand and kicking Shadow's face in. Shadow blocks the sixth blow and kicks him off the building, jumping down and kicking him towards the Mystic Ruins. Once there, Shadow chops up a tree with his bare hands, making a lethally sharp, wooden sword and pointing it to Mario. Mario pulls out his hammer and they start clashing. They end up knocking the weapons out of each other's hands and Shadow has had enough. After Mario does his famous uppercut punch attack, Shadow is knocked into the air and looks to see Mario closing in. He backflips and drives his foot onto Mario's head, successfully slamming the plumber into the edge of the same pipe that he came from.**

**The resulting crack sound confirmed that Shadow had snapped his neck and was about done here. He pushes Mario's body into the pipe and the plumber returns to the Mushroom Kingdom. After that, Shadow returns home and sits on the couch. "So, what happened?" Sonic asks, sitting near him. "He's done. I've defeated him in fair combat." Shadow says. "Cool, congratulations." Sonic says. "How about your day?" Shadow asks. "I rid the world of a clown." Sonic says. "...Cool, good job." Shadow says as F. Tails walks in. "All right, Shadow, you should get rest." she says. "I'll be all right in a few minutes." Shadow says. "All right then. Sonic, where is M. Tails?" she asks. "He's out back burning bodies." he says. F. Tails sits on his lap and looks to his face. "That slight blood stain on you looks so appealing..." she says amorously. "Is that so...? Hey, where's Silver?" Sonic asks. **

**Upstairs, the goods had been divided up between Silver, Knuckles, Natasha and Zeta. "All right, it's split evenly." Silver says. "Well, I'm out of here. Didn't exactly tell Tikal I was going out to rob a bank, so..." Knuckles says, getting up and walking downstairs. He makes a dash for the door, but Sonic stops him. "Knux? When did you...?" Sonic asks, but Knuckles has already left the house quickly. Silver walks downstairs and closes the door, turning to Sonic. "Uh...what's going on?" Sonic asks. "Not much." Silver says, sitting down. Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, a Life Shroom has been delivered and given to Mario, who wakes up pissed off. So much so that he immediately walks out and looks for Bowser for no good reason. When he finds him sleeping with Princess Peach, he immediately beats down the big guy and leaves. The koopas looks with utter confusion at the plumber as he just walks out the way he came in.**

**As for the police officers, they were still outside in the Mystic Ruins. Well, until a group of strange cows run them down and they are forced to leave. They can't leave because the cows are blocking them. "Sir, we have no cow training!" a cop yells. "I'm aware of that!" he yells back, looking at the cows. He decides to try something he saw somewhere and goes for the cow's udder with his hands. He squeezes the udder and is sent flying a good ten miles over the mountains and into the sea. Immediately, the cows pull out stun guns and start going after the cops, one by one. By the time they're done, the cops can't move and the cows go back to doing what they do best...which is nothing. The next morning, some international butchers arrive and go hunting, chopping them up and hauling them back to restaurants for preparation. Too bad everyone who ate the new burgers either got really sick and died, or ended up spitting it out and filing lawsuits.**

**-Okay, next up is the day of the many pranks that one can do to someone else. Be ready for the Massive Prank Off!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Ahh, the good old pranks.**

**Sonic:**** Yes, we get to prank people!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yes, you do. It'll be fun.**

**Knuckles:**** All the classics?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All the classics.**

**Shadow:**** Excellent...atomic wedgies...**

**Sonic:**** Pantsing...**

**Knuckles:**** Swirlies...**

**Silver:**** Purple Nurples...**

**Girls:**** Boys...go figure.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Well, see you then.**


	33. Insane Day 33

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Nothing to report today, aside from the massive pranking about to unfold!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I've only done a few pranks, actually.**

**Sonic:**** You have?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Mostly wedgies and the wet dream causing stuff.**

**F. Tails:**** You naughty boy...**

**Anth:**** Purple Nurples rule! The twisting of the nipples is just too funny!**

**Weresheep:**** Here's the prank off, right?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, and it ain't even April Fools.**

**Sonic:**** Don't need to be April Fools to prank someone.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** True enough.**

**Insane Day 33: Wedgies, Pantsing and A Whole Lot More**

**We start at a building that can be called a school, since there were some students going inside. Their faces are filled with dread as they look at the various trash cans and dumpsters at the sidewalks. As soon as they enter, the school day goes normally, except at about 3:00 PM, the fifth grade students are still inside, planning an escape from something. "We gotta make it out of here before the eighth graders catch us." a leading child says. "But how? The minute we step out there..." a supporting child comments. "If we can make it into our homes before they catch us, we're in the clear." the leader says again. After much discussion, they figure they can sneak from the back of the school and head home from there. Meanwhile, the eighth graders were doing the exact same thing the fifth graders were, except they were planning the hunt. "It's simple. They'll probably go for the back, so we'll head them off and get them." the leading eighth grader says. The cheers from his inferiors is convincing enough to prove the liking of this idea.**

**When the final bell rings, the fifth graders are going out the back and then they freeze in fright. The eighth graders are right in front of them, armed with trash cans. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" a fifth grader yells, making all of them forget the plan and focus more on saving their own asses. The eighth graders don't have a problem with it, so they start grabbing them and getting started on their heinous act. For those who are familiar with the Nickelodeon cartoon **_**Hey Arnold!**_**, you probably have a good idea what's going on here. If you don't, the eighth graders grab a fifth grader and throw him into a trash can. Yes, it is the act of canning, a dirty act of a prank. Well, the whole afternoon goes like this, to the point where the parents of these kids are being canned as well. Back to our heroes, Sonic turns the t.v. on at about five minutes after the whole deal started.**

**"What the...?" he asks, looking at the news coverage of the eighth graders canning the fifth graders. "This is Straight Neck, live on the scene of the strangest act of indecency by our children. The eighth graders of a nearby school are throwing the fifth graders into trash cans. This has gotten out of hand because now the young adults as well as even full adults are participating...AHHH!!!" the reporter yells, getting canned on national television. Well, the sight of this prank-off triggers the mischievous side of Sonic the Hedgehog, who looks with his classic smirk. "Awesome..." he says as Amy walks into the house. "Hello, Sonic! Oh, I recognize that smirk...sure you wanna do it here?" Amy says, getting close to Sonic and looking to him with a glint in her eyes. "Not exactly...Must...Prank..." Sonic says in a trance, ignoring the feeling of Amy's hands going all over his body. In a flash, he sets out to Station Square to satisfy his pranking desire. "Aww, I was so ready for him again..." Amy says, sitting down and relaxing.**

**Within the city, Shadow stops by to see his girlfriends, Rashia and Shade. The two goth foxes are busy looking over some interesting information. "Hey, what's going on?" Shadow asks, leaning against the wall. "Hey, Shadow. Just looking over this." Rashia says, showing him a piece of paper. "Hmm...what is this?" he asks. "A little sheet about recent acts of witchcraft. We want to try some." Shade says. "All right...who's the test subject?" Shadow asks. Both Shade and Rashia look to Shadow before he finds himself in the middle of a magic circle. When it starts glowing, Shadow simply waits for something to happen. After the flash, Rashia and Shade look to see a couple of Shadows. "Ohh...cool." Rashia says, looking at the multiple Shadows. "Yeah, I wonder what we did?" Shade asks, looking at the sheet to see "Multi-Spell". "Um...how about reversing the spell?" Shadow asks. "All right." Rashia says, looking for such a reverse spell.**

**After some time, they finally manage to reverse the spell and Shadow returns home. Sonic, on the other hand, was on a hunt. "Let's do this!" he yells, running around and not only canning the eighth graders, but nailing the fifth graders as well. No one was safe and as Shadow watched him on the news coverage, he wanted some action too. "Let's see how this is." Shadow says, teleporting to Station Square and joining Sonic's prank-off. By the end of the afternoon, the whole city's populace was canned. "Whew, that was fun." Sonic says. "Yeah, but what now?" Shadow asks. "Pantsing, my friend. Pantsing." Sonic says. Shadow cracks a wicked smirk before they head home. About fifteen minutes later, everyone had showered and went back outside, much to Sonic and Shadow's excitement. They run out of the Mystic Ruins quickly and head to the train station. Silver sees them and wonders what's going on. "Hmm, where are they going?" Silver asks, looking at the t.v. and getting interested.**

**"Blaze, what are they doing?" he asks her. "They're doing pranks, Silver. Immature acts that make others feel stupid and make you laugh. It's fun but unnecessary. Silver?" she asks, noticing Silver dashing out to the city. "Boys, go figure." F. Tails tells her. Back in the city, Silver spots the two hedgehog. "I'm in on this." he says, making the hedgehogs smirk as they sought out their victims. Humiliated yells ring out all over the city as Sonic, Shadow and Silver start pulling down trousers, pants, skirts, doesn't matter at all. Silver uses his PK to drop pants, giving him a distance advantage. Didn't take long for their deed to be accomplished, yet neither of them were satisfied yet. "Well that was fun, but I'm not all that finished. I think we can do more." Sonic says. "Hmm...I know what we can do. Swirlies." Shadow says. "That sounds cruel...let's do it." Silver says as they head back home.**

**Eggman was busy with his task in Night Babylon, the section of the Station Square with the lowlifes and such. He was currently standing outside of Club Rouge, wearing a trench coat. "All right, my plan is in action. I will get what I want." Eggman says, speaking in a walkie-talkie. "Whatever." Metal says on the other end, drinking. "As soon as a whore comes out, I'll get started." Eggman says, waiting. As soon as said whore comes out, Eggman pulls out a gun on her. "All right, you're coming with me." he says. The woman doesn't seem to be scared and actually follows him to his vehicle. He straps her down and pulls out a checklist. "All right, tell me. Do you have any diseases?" he asks. "Of course I don't..." she tells him. After a few more questions, Eggman is ready. Well, outside the vehicle, people can see it rocking and hear the sounds inside. An hour later, Eggman drives off satisfied and with a new plan. "My next plan for conquering the world will be the best ever! Whahahahahaha!!!" Eggman says, driving off.**

**Back to the prank off, Sonic, Shadow and Silver are ready for their final act of pranking today. For those who don't know what a swirly is, they're going to break into people's homes and drive their heads right into the toilets. "All right, we'll split up and keep score. Lay no mercy on their souls!" Sonic shouts as they get going. Shadow has the biggest advantage here, since all he needs to do is teleport into houses, grab people and do the deed. While they're choking on toi-toi water, Shadow goes for his next victim. Sonic runs in, takes care of business and runs out, which isn't too effective. Silver goes for the bathrooms with open windows and uses his PK from outside, giving the swirlies without being in the room. They finally get done and go home, tired after a whole two days of pranking. F. Tails opens the door and is surprised as to how tired they got. "Whew...that was...something else." Silver says. "Pranking is a moment to behold, Silver..." Sonic says. "Well, seems like you guys had fun." F. Tails says. "Yeah..." Shadow says.**

**-Coming up, Eggman sends Sonic to Hell and Knuckles loses his mind.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Heh heh...**

**Sonic:**** What's with him?**

**F. Tails:**** He's possessed.**

**Amy:**** I can help with that...**

**Silver:**** You're going to smash his head, aren't you?**

**Amy:**** Yup.**

**Shadow:**** You guys better go now, it'll be ugly.**

**Sonic:**** Yeah, see ya next chapter. **


	34. Insane Day 34

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Nothing mind-blowing as of yet, but if you have ideas, send them with your reviews, thank you!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Time for a Hellish time.**

**Sonic:**** I haven't done anything bad! Why do I need to go to Hell!?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All that pranking and you don't think you need to go to Hell?**

**F. Tails:**** You naughty boy...**

**Anth:**** Suck it up, dude.**

**Weresheep:**** Who invited you?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I won't ask. Anyway, you're going to the underworld, so suck up your courage.**

**Sonic:**** Damn it, I don't wanna!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No choice.**

**Sonic:**** You're the one going to Hell...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** When I die, probably. Who knows? No one can truly know if you're going to Hell when you die.**

**Amy:**** I know who knows.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Then I don't want to know.**

**Insane Day 34: Sonic's Hell and Knuckles' Misunderstanding**

**Eggman paces his lab until he finally smiles. He looks to a screen showing something worth his while, the stairway to Hell. Oddly enough, it was located next to the stairway to the Subway in Station Square. Why the people never noticed was due to a constant "Out Of Order" barricade in front of the steps. Anyway, he smiles as he looks at the screen. "Heh heh heh, my plan will now go into action!" Eggman shouts, getting in his Egg ATV and heading out. Meanwhile, Sonic happened to be out in the city today, walking by the Subway with Rouge. "That was a good movie, Sonic." she says, smiling at him. "Anything for you, Rouge. Well, you'd better get to work, right?" Sonic says. "Yeah, but I'll catch you back home, okay? Try not to get into trouble, okay?" she says, kissing him before flying away. "Sonic!" Eggman yells from the air. "Oh god, not you again." Sonic says, shaking his head.**

**"This time, I will win! Behold, the gateway to your demise!" Eggman shouts, pointing to the blocked-off Subway entrance. "What? It's just a blocked-off entrance." Sonic says. "Or it it!? Woud you believe that it is the gateway to Hell!?" Eggman shouts. "Gateway to Hell? My ass." Sonic says. "Then GO!" Eggman says, shooting a windblast that sends Sonic over the barricade and tumbling down a set of steps. "Curse you, Eggman!!!" Sonic yells, bouncing down the steps until he touches the bottom. "Hmm..."Welcome to Heck, a friendly community.""Sonic says, reading a sign nearby. Suddenly, a black-cloaked figure emerges, yet Sonic simply looks to him with a confused look. "Welcome, mortal, to your eternal resting place! I am the King of Calamity, the Prince of Doom, the Ruler of Eternal Anguish!" the figure yells at Sonic. Sonic looks and gulps down at the sight of this big figure and the flames behind him.**

**"I am Fear! I am Evil! They call me...Peaches!" he says to Sonic. "Peaches?" Sonic asks, not really confused. "Will you let me continue?" he asks Sonic normally, who looks like he's been cheated out of a hellish experience. "You will remain and rot in torment forever. Whahahahaahahaah!!!" Peaches says. "I can't believe your name is Peaches..." Sonic says. "Okay, then who the hell are you?" he asks in a not-so-evil voice. "Um..." Sonic says, but gets interrupted by Peaches. "I know who you are. You're Sonic the Hedgehog." he says. "How do you know me?" Sonic asks. "I read about you in this pamphlet. Do you know what that makes it?" Peaches asks. "Um...no." Sonic says. "It's the Pamphlet from Heck!" Peaches says. They both start laughing at that statement until Sonic stops. "Hey, wait a sec. Isn't it supposed to be the Pamphlet from...Ooomph!" Sonic says, getting muffled by Peaches. "Sensors." Peaches says.**

**"And here's the Box from Heck and here's a Pinapple from Heck." Peaches says, pulling out said items with "Heck" stamped on them. "Hahaha, good one there." Sonic says. "Okay, where was I...Oh yeah. You don't belong here, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he yells. "I...I don't?" he asks. "Correct. You have no charges for the resulting millenia of torture and anguish!" Peaches says. "Um...Can I talk to someone else?" Sonic asks. "Yup, you can find Satan on the next floor." Peaches says, mumbling something about a fat cow. "Uh-huh...someone's been doing pot." Sonic says, walking to the floor entitled "Hell". Upon reaching the bottom, Sonic feels the heat and sees the red devils walking around with chained souls and tormented creatures. He comes across a very big red guy with long black horns and wings. He turns and sees Sonic, holding his trident and grinning sadistically. "Ahh, what do we have here? Some fresh meat!?" the guy shouts. "Um...are...are you Satan?" Sonic asks.**

**"Yes, fool. Kneel before the awesome power of the ruler of Hell! It is I, Satan!" he yells, producing giant geysers of flames. "Uh, right. Well, I'm out of here." Sonic says, turning to see Satan again. "You must be Sonic. While I haven't been expecting you, I know well about you. Therefore, you will remain here, in Hell! To be tortured forever!" Satan yells. "Don't think so, pal. Unlike you, I have a life." Sonic says, walking past Satan, who becomes very angry. "You dare talk to me like that?! You will pay for your insolence!" Satan yells, running after him, at which point, Sonic turns and slams his fist into Satan's jaw. From there, it's on and they waste no time getting started. Sonic continues his assault with more punches until Satan slams his gigantic fist into Sonic's face, sending him across the room.**

**"Damn, strong...then again, it is Satan..." Sonic says, rolling away before his head was smashed into the wall. He kicks Satan across his face and and watches the demon holding his cheek. "You have done the unforgivable!" Satan yells, rushing at Sonic, who starts beating him up. Satan grabs Sonic's fist and throws him down, slamming his hooves on his chest. Sonic rolls away in pain before getting beaten down by the big red demon. He throws Sonic near the edge of a fiery lake, but Sonic stops himself and rolls behind Satan. With a swift kick, he sends the big, red guy into the magma, watching him sink to the bottom. "Hah, take that, Satan!" Sonic yells, doing a victory pose before running off. A red hand surfaces and soon, Satan appears behind Sonic. "Shit!!!!" Sonic yells, running with Satan in hot pursuit. He finally manages to lose him in a section of Hell populated mostly by the succubi. Basically, Sonic found himself in Hell's whorehouse.**

**"Oh my god..." Sonic says as he backs away towards the entrance of the section. The sucubbi giggle at him and move close, but only three of them walk close enough to make Sonic squirm. One was a hedgehog-like sucubbus, tall and busty, with green hair and quills. Her thin outfit was pretty open, colored purple but it was pink at her breasts. She also wears long, purple gloves and boots. The second one was also a hedgehog-style succubus, her hair and quills were long and red, with a long ponytail over the front of her body. She wears a purple skirt-like outfit, short enough to somewhat expose her panties. She wears red heels and pink leggings. The last one is shorter than the other two, but she is also a hedgehog-style sucubbus with pink hair and a blue headband for her bangs. She wears a pink blouse and a blue, short skirt, short enough to see what's under it. She also wears white boots. "Oh no, gotta leave now!" Sonic shouts, running out. The three sucubbi giggle with anticipation and begin flying after him.**

**Meanwhile, M. Tails is busy in the garage, working on a new vehicle. F. Tails walks in with a box of tools for the mechanical work. "Okay, ready to do this." she says as she kneels down. "Cool, let's get to work." M. Tails says, getting from under the body of the vehicle. He puts up one of those covering curtains to make sure the invention remains unseen while they were working on it. It also made the both of them project shadows to whoever looked at the curtain. Knuckles walks by the room where the mechanical work is taking place and sees the shadows of M. Tails and F. Tails at work. Well, at least on a job different than what they were actually doing. "What the hell...?" he asks quietly as he looks at the job at hand. F. Tails is bent over looking at something as M. Tails comes from behind with something long. "Is he gonna...!?" Knuckles asks as he watches. "Yup, put it right in there, Tails." F. Tails instructs, putting the long metal rod that M. Tails passes to her between her legs for the moment. From Knuckles' view, he just pushed it into her ass. "Oh my god...!" he says, continuing to watch.**

**"I think that'll do perfectly." M. Tails says, putting his hands on his hips. In Knuckles' view, he sees his hands on F. Tails' hips. "Yeah, but it isn't stable. Push it in deeper for me, okay?" she asks, holding the machine steady as M. Tails pushes the rod in. Well, you know what Knuckles sees right now. "Damn, how bold..." Knuckles says. "Okay, it's secure. Let me get the rope." M. Tails says, grabbing some rope. "No...the hell he wouldn't..." Knuckles says. "Now tie it straight and tie these tightly, all right?" F. Tails asks, with M. Tails responding as such. "Is he tying her breasts or something?! I can't tell..." Knuckles says. In reality, he is tying the rod so that he can level it with a pulley system and some nearby rolling parts down tightly so they don't move. "Good, now we can finish up." F. Tails says, smiling. "Yup, let's do it." M. Tails says. Knuckles runs out, screaming like a madman at what happened. "All done." F. Tails says, smiling to M. Tails. "Yup, a nice new car! We did well." he says.**

**Back to Sonic's troubles, he's had enough. He's been running around the depths of Hell, fighting the Lord of Hellish Torment and encountered things he wished he didn't. Even now, he goes flying into the rocky wall behind him after a massive hit from Satan. "You have no chance..." he says, panting like he was tired. "Wow, Satan is getting tired..." Sonic says, getting up slowly and doing his best to move at him. A swift Spin Dash sends Satan back a few feet, knocking him into a nearby wall. With the evil unconscious, Sonic looks for the exit. "Oh, what's the use...I'm never getting out of here!" Sonic yells. The three succubi emerge and surround him. "Crap, is this how it ends? Raped to death by female devils? Be quick..." Sonic says, closing his eyes. "Silly, we're going to help you escape!" the youngest pink-haired one says. "Help me escape?" Sonic asks, opening his eyes and noticing how close they were. "Yup, follow us!" the green-haired one says, flying with the others towards the Subway entrance Sonic tumbled down before. He wouldn't be allowed to escape though without one last visit from Satan.**

**"You won't be leaving, fool!" he shouts. "Goddamn it, fuck off already! We've fought four times already! I'm fucking sick of fucking fighting a fucking bastard like you! I don't even care who the fuck you are, just fucking go AWAY!!!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs. Screaming at the devil is one thing but cursing him out is something else entirely. Satan was beyond pissed off, he was now completely pissed off. "You little bastard! I'll break that neck of yours!!" he shouts, rushing at Sonic. The hedgehog is now done with this and rushes at him, resulting in the cartoony fight cloud. Fists and curses ring out until Sonic knocks his head into Satan's gut, knocking the wind out of him. That moment of vulnerability was all Sonic needed to vent his anger by literally beating Satan down like a pinata. The red guy falls to his face, black eyes and bruises evident on his body. "Quickly, he won't stay down for long. You better head on up." the red-haired succubus says. "Right, but will you get punished for helping me?" Sonic asks. "We're already his servants, somewhat. What more can he do?" the green-haired one says.**

**"Besides, we'll meet soon." the red-haired one says. "Yup, so please take care!" the pink-haired one says. "Well, thanks for your help anyway! Later!" Sonic says, running up the steps and emerges on the surface, almost too happy to express it. "I'm free! Free!" Sonic yells, running around the city in a happy mood. Back in Hell, the succubi fly by the downed body of their big red master. His hand quakes a bit before he finally rises up and lets out a loud roar. "DDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN HEEEEDDDDGGGGGEEEHHHHHOOOOGGGG!!!!" he yells before walking back to his throne to ponder some new ways to torment his prisoners besides showing them sitcom re-runs. Sonic returns home and lays down on the couch, snoring as he settles into slumber. The experience was draining and all he wanted was a nice bit of rest. Anth comes in the house and turns the t.v. up way loud, waking up the hedgehog. "Gah, what's the matter with you!?" Sonic asks. "What, you thought I'd go the whole way without appearing?" Anth asks. "...Fair comment." Sonic says, shaking his head.**

**-An experience in Hell, changes depending on your way of looking at it. Next up, Sonic introduces Blaze to the Nightlife and M. Tails and Wave have an odd moment themselves.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup, the Babylon Rouges are coming now.**

**Sonic:**** Jet, fucking bastard...**

**Amy:**** Don't tell me you're still upset, Sonic...**

**Sonic:**** Damn right and I'll beat his ass in the dirt!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Do it on your own time. We wait till the next Day for whatever to happen.**

**Knuckles:**** If you gonna fight, expect some help.**

**Sonic:**** Not with Jet, I assume.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All right, calm yourselves.**

**Sonic:**** Fine...**

**Amy:**** Don't worry about it, Sonic...**


	35. Insane Day 35

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Who loves the Babylon Rouges? If you do, they're coming to the Insane Life now! **

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** The Babylon Rouges are coming.**

**Sonic:**** Apparently yes.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Try not to get too emotional about it.**

**F. Tails:**** They sound kinda interesting.**

**Anth:**** Suck it up, dude.**

**Weresheep:**** Sorry, he broke free from his leash again.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Get some cable, man. That should do it.**

**Weresheep:**** Nope, that's what I used...**

**Sonic:**** Sucks for you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Anyway, that's on the agenda for this Day.**

**Sonic:**** Should be somehow interesting.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup.**

**Jet:**** We meet again, Sonic!**

**Sonic:**** Why you little...!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Easy, man...**

**Insane Day 35: Silly Blaze and Loving Wave**

**Following the events of the other day, Sonic didn't feel like doing too much. He was tired from fighting Satan and running through the depths of Hell and all he wanted was to lay down and relax. He wouldn't get that kind of chance since Natasha wanted him now. She walks down and smiles upon his vulnerable body, his eyes fixed upon her own. "Hey, sexy..." Natasha says, getting on top of his body. "Natasha, wha...?" Sonic asks, but gets interrupted. "Shh, no more words...actions, now." she says, getting ready to undress until Sonic stops her. "Natasha, I'm a little tired...but I'll get you later, okay?" he says. "Okay, sweetheart. You know what to expect." she says, winking and kissing him deeply before walking into the kitchen. That's when the door is knocked on. "Oh god, what now?" Sonic asks, opening the door.**

**Three birds were waiting on the other side and Sonic was wishing he didn't open the door. The Babylon Rouges stand before him with smiles, their Extreme Gears at their sides. The green hawk Jet, the purple swallow Wave and the grey albatross Storm, all three walked into Sonic's home. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Sonic asks, sitting down. "All this time and you haven't missed us, Sonic?" Jet asks, smirking. "We stopped by when we found out where you guys lived." Wave says, smiling. "Duh...Yeah, we came here to see you guys." Storm says. "I see. Well, don't think for a second that I've forgiven you, Jet!" Sonic says, pointing at him. "One little explosive and you won't let it go!" Jet yells, clearly offended. "I'll let it go when you apologize for it!" Sonic says. "Fine, sorry already! Happy now!?" Jet shouts. After a few seconds, they all start laughing. "Ahh, good to see you all again." Sonic says.**

**M. Tails walks in a few minutes later and notices the company. "The Babylon Rouges? It's been a while." he says. "Hey there, shorty." Wave says, making the fox blush. "Oh...he...hello, Wave." he says, smiling while blushing. "Come on over and sit." Wave says, patting a vacant seat next to her. "Well, you guys talk and I'll be outside." Sonic says, walking outside. Jet and Storm are more inclined to look around the house more, leaving M. Tails and Wave in the living room. "So how have you been?" Wave asks, smiling. "Ah, I've been pretty cool. Yourself?" M. Tails asks. "Aside from dealing with Jet's stupidity and Storm's...Storm-ness, fine. I'm free all day..." she says. "Cool, I'll show you a new machine that we've constructed." he says, walking her to the garage/mechanic room. Meanwhile, Sonic lounges against a tree until something blocks the sun's rays. "Who's there...? Oh, it's just you, Blaze." Sonic says, removing his shades.**

**"How's it going, Sonic?" she asks, sitting with him. "Pretty good. Things with you and Silver are well, I assume?" he asks. "Yeah, you know Silver. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." she says. "Sure, what is it?" he asks. "I've heard of a Nightlife and I want to experience it. Would you mind helping me experience it?" she asks. "Ah, you want a night on the town? Sure thing. Clubbing, dancing and a little drinking. We go when the sun goes down." Sonic says, smirking. "Perfect, thank you, Sonic." Blaze says, walking back inside. Meanwhile, Zeta and F. Tails are having an interesting time at a sports stadium. Apparently, a new sport known as Torchball was in play and the basic rules were like soccer, except the ball is set on fire. Everytime the player kicks it, they catch on fire as well and stop, drop and roll. It's more about entertaining the audience with stupidity and pain rather than actually winning. "This is a really stupid sport, Tails." Zeta comments, watching the poor fools catch on fire. "Yup, but it is funny." F. Tails says.**

**By the time the game is over, every player has third-degree burns and can barely move. The audience has nearly died of laughter and F. Tails and Zeta see fit to walk out right about now. "That will be the next illegal sport, I swear." F. Tails says. "Yeah. Guess we could look at Spikestepping." Zeta says, looking at some stunt junkies run across a bed of thorns. Totally painful, given that the thorns are around a foot high. To say the least, the thorns cut through their feet like a hot knife through butter. The girls couldn't help but laugh at their pain, but when Rashia and Shade show up with Shadow, something seems amiss. "Hey, guys! Over here!" F. Tails says, waving to them. "Hey there." Rashia says, switching the thorn bed with a heated coal bed. "This should be a lot more interesting." Shade says. "They're gonna have some hot feet tonight." Shadow says. "Since when do you guys cause the suffering of idiots?" Zeta asks. "Since it became legal two minutes ago." Shade says, igniting the bed of coals. "Let's see how crazy these guys are." Rashia says, looking at the flames increase.**

**It's pretty obvious how much those poor fools suffered and Rashia and Shade are on the ground, laughing their asses off. With that said, the stunt guys run off screaming and Shade and Rashia finally stop laughing long enough to get up. "Whew, that was good..." Shade says, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, totally funny..." Rashia says. "Well, guess we should find something else to do." Shadow says. "Shade and I got a new whip for you, Shadow." Rashia says, passing the black hedgehog his new toy. "Back to your place, ladies." Shadow says with a sadistic grin as he led them back to do things. F. Tails and Zeta decided to head back home now, the day satisfying enough. As for the stunt junkies, well, a little ice and some alcohol made them forget the pain and focus on their next stupid stunt.**

**Anyway, the sun has set and Sonic walks out with Blaze, who is excited about the fun to come. "All right, Blaze. Time for a night on the town!" Sonic says. "Excellent, let's go!" Blaze says. With that, they were off and heading into Station Square, the night sky of the city peering down on them. The first stop was the dance club, where Sonic and Blaze did exactly that. Blaze didn't dance too well at first, but once the groove took her, she was into it. She and Sonic were the talk of the club at that point as they left. "That was sweet! Let's see..." Sonic says. "How about a drink?" Blaze asks. "Works for me." Sonic says. They enter another club a few feet away, where some nice, exotic drinks awaited them. Unfortunately, the bartender made it a point to keep the drinks secret until the drinker was drunk. Sonic got a pretty regular little drink, but Blaze was feeling daring.**

**"I'll take your most mysterious drink." Blaze says, recieving exactly that, a glass with the mystery drink poured into it. She drinks it and almost immediately, she feels drunk. When she drinks the whole thing down, the good cat is totally drunk. "Oh yeah...that'sss...the goooooddd stuff..." Blaze says slurly, her eyes looking all over the bar. "Uh-oh...Blaze is dumb-drunk! Gotta get her out of here...Blaze?!" Sonic asks, looking to see Blaze on a table across from them, on her back. Slowly she strips, with nothing but her bra and panties on in mere seconds. Sonic fights his way to Blaze, throwing the sexually-crazed drunkards out of the way. "Blaze, pull it together! We...huh?" Sonic says, noticing something else. Blaze's breasts were getting bigger, to the point where they popped the bra off. They were now a pair of D-sized breasts and Sonic, although drawn to them, knew he needed to get her out and fast. He picks her up and runs right out and back to the Mystic Ruins, dashing into the house.**

**The house is empty and Sonic brings Blaze right to the room she and Silver share. He gets her on the bed, but she brings him down with her, still under the influence. "Ssssooonniiiiccc...I'm nakeeedddd..." she says, smiling very oddly. "Yeah, I can see that, Blaze..." Sonic says, trying to slowly escape from her grasp. "You knoooww what that meeaannnssss..." Blaze says. "Uh, yeah...listen. Just lay down and wait for the...whoa!" Sonic says, getting caught off-guard. She flips him on his back and exposes his cock, putting it in her mouth immediately. She deepthroats Sonic's cock, squeezing it between her large breasts. Sonic clutches the bed sheets as she does so until she stops, opening her pussy and moving towards him. In one fluid motion, she pushes his hardened cock into her pussy. "Ahhh!..." Blaze screams before she begins bouncing quickly. Sonic grabs her waists and moves her as well, looking at her large, purple breasts bounce wildly.**

**She gets on all fours as Sonic goes into her ass, pumping her quickly and hard. After a while, Blaze turns the tables and kisses Sonic passionately as he thrusts into her pussy. When they stop kissing, he sucks on her tits, biting at her nipples and squeezing them. "Ohhh...Yessss...Fuck me..." Blaze says, continuing her sexual rhythm with Sonic. Finally, she's on her back as Sonic keeps thrusting in her ass until finally she cums. Her pussy and ass explode with fluids as Sonic cums all over her face. She licks it all up before she finally goes to sleep. Sonic sneaks out and walks into the bathroom, showering lightly before heading to his room. However, the night didn't end there. Nope, there was one more bit of action going on here.**

**Earlier, M. Tails and Wave looked at the new vehicle that he and F. Tails put together and then they headed to his room. "You two did very well on that machine, Tails." she says. "Yeah, a nice car isn't necessary but it was fun." M. Tails says. "Wanna know what I want to do?" Wave asks. "Sure, what...?" Tails says, but gets pushed on his back as the swallow began removing her clothing. M. Tails was shocked, but knowing Wave's personality, she wouldn't be swayed otherwise. In mere moments, she was sucking his cock and he was licking her pussy and anus. She moans as she deepthroats his cock, enjoying the feeling of Tails' tongue against her private holes. He brings her up and sucks on her breasts, the swallow holding his head there as he does so. "Yes! Harder, Tails! Suck them harder!!" Wave cries out as Tails does what he is told. He lays her down on her front and puts his cock in her pussy, a cry escaping Wave's mouth before the sex began.**

**He pumps her quickly and thoroughly, feeling the walls of her pussy against his cock. Wave clutches the bedsheets, surprised at how experienced he was. When he grabs her tits, she feels like she's in heaven, with his cock in her pussy and his hands grabbing her tits. He kept going until he wanted to put it in her ass, which Wave gladly agrees to. He lays back as Wave slowly brings her anus to his tip, but Tails was impatient. He brings her down quickly and enters her anus, a loud scream coming from Wave, who quickly got into the rhythm. Didn't take too much longer for Wave to cum, Tails cumming right after her and inside her. They both sleep together, naked, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat. Sonic looks in the room and sweatdrops, confused about what happened. "What a guy..." Sonic says, walking to his room. Jet's reaction isn't as simple. "Damn...he fucked her good..." Jet says. Storm walks into the room and pulls the covers on the two of them more before smiling. The scent of the room is apparently intoxicating to him, so he stays for a bit before walking out.**

**-Double sexy trouble, yup! Next up, the devil summoning of a fool brings new guests to Sonic and Big strikes back!**

**Weresheep: Curiosity fucked the cat.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Yup. Speaking of cats, Big's coming.**

**Sonic:**** That fat cat? What's he gonna do?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Sit on you and break your bones.**

**Sonic:**** Gulp...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Kidding, kidding...**

**Shadow:**** So what is he going to do?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** You'll find out.**

**Silver:**** Can Shadow and I rob another bank?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** I'm sure our fans wouldn't mind.**


	36. Insane Day 36

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Fans of Big the Cat will see their large friend do some things he wouldn't normally do in this chapter here. Also, I need your help for the next chapter, which is a Fan Mail kind of chap. If you are kind enough to review, include a fan letter with a comment or question to any character in this story, including Weresheep's OC, Anth and the girls, of course. If you send a letter, the character will respond to it in the next chapter! Thanks in advance and do be kind! I don't want to have to come up with letters by myself.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Big's gonna go loco.**

**Sonic:**** Apparently yes.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** This should be funny.**

**Weresheep:**** The retard gets his day, huh?**

**F. Tails:**** Oh man, I wonder what's he's gonna do...**

**Anth:**** Kill someone, probably. It'd be easy for him.**

**Weresheep:**** Sit on someone or step on them. Hell, he could knock someone out with his fishing pole.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** But seriously, we need fan letters, people. Bring them to me and I'll put them in, I promise.**

**Weresheep:**** Hopefully you'll get some.**

**Sonic:**** The letter's can be for anyone about anything, except about recieving free stuff!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, cause I ain't got shit to give.**

**Sonic:**** He's a broke man.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yup.**

**Zeta:**** How many letters do you need?**

**Sonic:**** He's going for 5-10 letters.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** If I get more, that's great. If not, I'm on my own with the letters.**

**Anth:**** Can we write letters to ourselves?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Uh...let's move on.**

**Insane Day 36: Big's Revenge and The Coming of the Devils**

**Big sits on the pier right near the Mystic Ruins train station, absent-minded at first glance. But within that head, chaos reigns until he can't hold it in any longer. His eyes go from totally dazed to focused and the Big everyone knew was now on the prowl, malicious intent in his mind and revenge on his thoughts. With a sinister smile on his face and on Froggy's, they both head for the city. Many people can't help but wonder if Big's been doing drugs or something. Meanwhile, back in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic comes across Rashia, Shade and Aeroa. "Uh, what's up?" Sonic asks. "Sonic, we want you to do us a favor. Shadow has been inside for a while today. Can you give him this message?" Shade says. "Shadow, would you like to go out on a date?" Rashia states the message. "Okay then." Sonic says. "We'll be nearby." Aeroa says.**

**Sonic goes into the house and sees Shadow at the kitchen table. He walks in and sits with him, an overwhelming silence covering the room. "Hey, Shadow." Sonic starts. "Hey." Shadow responds. "Um, what's up?" Sonic asks. "Not much. What is it?" Shadow says. "Shadow, would you like to go out tonight?" Sonic asks, stating the message. "Sure, Sonic. Just as friends." Shadow says. "W...wha?" Sonic asks, confused. "I like ya, Sonic, but not in that way. Around 8 PM." Shadow says, walking out. Well, to say the least, Sonic sat there in the kitchen, absolutley confused. "So, does he want to go out tonight?" Rashia asks. "Yeah...with me." Sonic says, looking confused and troubled. "You're going out with Shadow?" Shade asks. "If I had an excuse or an explanation, I'd give it." Sonic says, walking out. "How odd..." Aeroa says as she watches Sonic leave.**

**Back in Station Square, Big is busy being absolutly evil. Over the course of an hour, he tripped up a couple of old people, stole about $15 from a young child and beaten three people with his fishing rod, nearly killing them. However, the big cat wanted more...much more. That's when he spots the Babylon Rouges walking nearby. "Huh? Hey, it's the big cat guy." Jet says. "What a weirdo..." Wave says. "Hmm..." Storm says, looking at the purple cat. Big looks at Storm in the same manner and then...they fight. Big makes the first move, punching Storm on his cheek and taking a hit to the gut by the albatross's fist. From there, Jet and Wave simply watch as the two big idiots fight each other. "Okay...this could take a while..." Jet says. "Yeah...most likely." Wave says as she walks with him. Well, it does take a while until both combatants get really bored. Meaning, it lasted for about an hour.**

**Back to the other odd occurrance, Sonic looks in the mirror for a few minutes. "Hmm...why am I doing this? Going out with Shadow...Is there something wrong with me?" Sonic asks. He steps out and both Tails drop their jaws at the sight of him. Apparently, the blue hedgehog wanted to dress for the occasion and what's more, he apparently was a girl again. "What? Does it seem nice?" she asks. "Uh, Soni...ea, how did you turn back into a girl?" M. Tails asks. "Oh, I asked Eggman. He seemed fine with the idea as long as he was payed for his services." Sonea says. "How much did you pay him?" F. Tails asks. "Ten bucks now, ten bucks later." she says. "Nice black skirt and top." M. Tails says. "Yeah, thanks. Well, I'd better get going." she says, walking out of the room. Before heading out the door, Sonea immediately notices Big running amok, causing chaos. "What's his problem?" she asks, watching him board the train back to Station Square.**

**Amy exits her home and heads to the train station. On the way, she comes across the big, purple cat as he begins throwing things for no good reason. "Hey, Big!" she yells, making him stop for a second...before he drops to the ground. The power of the Piko Piko Hammer is shown once more, by bringing down the massive cat in one hit. After she continues on her merry way, Big wakes up a few minutes later...back to normal. He once more heads to the dock and casts his line out, Froggy right next to him. No longer would people plot kicking him into the water or anything like that. Big managed to bring forth a sense of fear for messing with him, even though he had no idea why people were somewhat avoiding him. The blow to the head was mightier than previously anticipated. Anyway, Sonea and Shadow met up in front of the house and Shadow was shocked to say the least.**

**"When did you become a girl again?" Shadow asks. "Well, I know it would've been awkward if we went out as two dudes, so I asked Eggman to give me a way to get my female body again." Sonea says. "Oh. Well, let's go." Shadow says. They head into the city and sit at a table outside of a nice cafe. They got small tea cups and cookies to eat until some real food was ready. "So, how's things?" Sonea asks, a little uneasy dating one of his best friends like this. "All right." Shadow says, sipping his coffee. Once the food comes and they eat, they walk down the way to the movies to see "Space Chao: Revenge of the Chao." It wasn't a bad movie, but there were a lot of Chao watching it. With that done, both return to the house with satisfied faces. "That was nice, Shadow." Sonea says. "Yeah, catch you in the morning." he says, walking inside. The blue hedgehog heads in as well, returning to his body with a ring Eggman made.**

**The next day proved to be odd, since Sonic was just walking through the city. He stops when he notices an odd circle drawn on the sidewalk. "Hmm...what's this? Never seen one like this before...and it's unfinished." Sonic says, picking up the chalk left behind and finishing a slightly undone line. What happens next is that the thing starts glowing before three figures show up. Unfortunately for Sonic, it's the three succubus from Hell that helped him escape. They looked to him and in mere seconds, Sonic started running. They chase him through the city, with the blue hedgehog hopping over people in an effort to get away. They follow him into the train station and into the Mystic Ruins, where he leaps into the deep jungle. "I doubt I can lose them here..." Sonic says as he reaches the large temple in the center. Once on top, he looks around. "Did they follow me?" he asks as he runs back to the house.**

**They surprise him there. "Shit." Sonic says, looking at the three devils from before. "Hello there. Were you the one that summoned us?" the green-haired one asks. "Summoned...? Oh shit, the circle! Someone must've been trying to summon them and left the circle around for a second when I came along!" Sonic shouts, running back towards Station Square, with the ladies in hot pursuit. He jumps from the Train Station onto the train as it heads back into the city. On both ends of him, they closed in. "Well, I did finish the circle...but what do you do?" Sonic asks. "We do whatever you desire of us." the green haired one says. "From taking over the world to any menial chore!" the red-haired one says. "So please allow us to fulfill your desire!" the pink-haired one says. "But...but I don't have a desire." Sonic says, yet they came closer still. They reach the city and Sonic leaps through the window, running all the way back towards City Hall, but that was a dumb move, cause they trapped him there. "Oh man..." Sonic says, but comes up with a plan.**

**He leaps over them and runs back to where the circle was, watching the police take away some kid with a black robe away. "Hey, hey! What's up!?" Sonic asks the cop. "Oh, this kid was practicing the black arts, so we're taking him downtown." the cop says, driving the kid away. "Fuck..." Sonic curses, looking to see the circle gone. He returns home and turns to see the succubus right behind him. "Why are you following me!? I told you I don't have a request..." Sonic says. "Well, we've been summoned. You were the one that did it, so we aren't leaving until you have a request." the green-haired one says. "And of course "Go back home" isn't a request, silly." the red-haired one says. "So we'll be with you for a while! Don't worry, no one else can see us unless you command it." the pink-haired one says, smiling. "Well, ain't that a bitch..." Sonic says, with a tearful expression as they entered the house.**

**-Three new girls...Heh heh. Coming up after the Fan Mail chap, the Wild Wild West beckons for our group with random hilarity and the like in store.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Wild West episode. Fun times.**

**Sonic:**** Yippee Kai-Yay.**

**F. Tails:**** Wanna brand my hide, cowboy?**

**Sonic:**** Maybe when I settle into town, little missy.**

**Zeta:**** You can tan me too, big boy...**

**Anth:**** The Wild West, though?**

**Weresheep:**** Wonder how that's gonna go?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** The same as normal, with a lot of sex and cowboy stuff and jokes.**

**Knuckles:**** Awesome.**

**Sonic:**** Totally cool.**

**M. Tails:**** Should be interesting.**

**Amy:**** I can't wait!**

**Rouge:**** We'll have a good time.**

**Natasha****: Absolutely.**

**Cosmo:**** Tails, what will we do there?**

**M. Tails:**** Have fun, I guess.**

**Cosmia:**** Awesome!**

**Weresheep:**** Cursed...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Don't, okay? Whatever it is, just don't. Please send letters!**


	37. Insane Day 37

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** More randomness to come, always try to submit requested situations! They will be welcomed and you will be credited for your work. I promise.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeehaw!!**

**Sonic:**** Ride on!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** The cowboy special begins now!**

**Insane Day 37: The Wild Wacky West**

**A short plane ride later, Sonic and the gang arrive in a town known as the Silly Gulch, the wildest and wackiest town in the west...of anyone's imagination. "Awesomness!! Time to party, wild west style." Sonic says, stepping off the plane and wearing a big yellow hat and cowboy belt. M. Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles pretty much wore the same thing, except Tails had a blue hat, Shadow had a red hat, Silver had a black hat and Knuckles wore a brown one. At their waists were two Model 327 TRR8 Revolvers with two clips ready. "Sonic, I never heard of any dangers here, so why are we armed?" M. Tails asks. "Look, I don't know about you, but I ain't walking around here without something to defend myself." Sonic says. "Same here, plus, there are some thieves around here." Shadow says. "And as cowboys, we need to be armed." Silver says. "Well, let's get to the hotel." Knuckles says. **

**After getting set, Sonic steps outside and breaths the dust from the air around the town. It looks like an authentic wild west town, with the Saloon, Bank and various other establishments clearly labeled. As he steps on the somewhat-street, he senses inpending danger. "This feeling...I only get it when...Oh shit." Sonic says, turning to see F. Tails, Amy, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta on horses, outfitted with white and pink hats, bras and tight pants with cowgirl boots. "Hey there, Sonic!" Amy shouts. "Um...hey, ladies...what's up?" Sonic asks. "We're gonna do a round-up." F. Tails says. "Guess what we're...or rather, who we're rounding up..." Natashsa says. "Here's a hint...Blue." Rouge says, smiling. "Gulp...Do I get a five-minute warning?" Sonic asks. "Sure, why not." Zeta asks. With that said, Sonic starts running and about five seconds later, they start going after him with branding sticks. **

**Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were plotting a break-in at the local bank. Blaze, Rashia and Shade walk in and see the big blueprint on the floor. "Guys, what are you up to?" Blaze asks. "We're gonna...well..." Silver starts, but Shadow interrupts. "A break-in." he says, making the girls gasp. "You're gonna rob another bank?" Rashia asks. "Hey, entertainment out here is hard to come by." Shadow says. "The one right across the way?" Shade asks. "Yeah, there's no security, so it should be pretty easy." Silver says. "Even still, it doesn't seem all that easy." Blaze says. "We're the professionals here, Blaze." Shadow says, earning him a burning smack across his face. "Anyway, the plan is foolproof, we'll be fine." Silver says. Little did they know that some other outlaws were gunning for the same place. Those outlaws would be Desperados Eggman, Metal and Metallias. "Hehehe, it's time." Eggman says.**

**Outside the city limits, within the wide range of grassy space, Sonic was running from the branding fate his girlfriends had in store for him. With horses, the girls were more than capable of catching up to Sonic. Getting to him, on the other hand, wasn't so easy. The hedgehog continually weaved twsiting paths, making it hard to catch him. "Heh heh, I keep this up, I'm home free!" Sonic says until he trips. The winking rock had it out for him again, disappearing and causing Sonic's downfall...literally. He went down and was hogtied by the girls. "Yee-haw!! We got ourselves a boyfriend!" F. Tails says. "Oh shit..." Sonic says lowly. "Ready, girls?" Rouge asks. They all grin while pointing branding sticks covered in a pink liquid towards his blue hide. "H...H...HHHEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" Sonic yells before it's all over. He awakens on the back of Natasha's horse, looking at the red hedgehog's body as she smiled to him. "Almost in town, babe." she says. **

**Back in town, the time of the break-in began, with Shadow and Silver already sneaking through the air vents. They shimmy down a rope and start looking for the safe when Shadow sees Eggman directly across from them. "What the...Eggman!?" Shadow asks. "Shadow!" Eggman yells. "Metal!" Silver yells. "Silver!" Metal yells. "Metallias!!" Metallias yells herself. "So, you're trying to steal from here too!?" Shadow asks. "Hey, you stole our idea!" Metal says. "You fucking copycats!" Silver yells. "You act like YOU'RE the only ones who steal from a bank!" Eggman yells. Shadow draws his pistols out, making everyone else do the same, pointing guns at each other. "You move, I'll shoot." Eggman says, despite the fact that he was at gun-point as well. Within moments, everyone was shooting everyone else, putting holes in the walls, windows and the various other things inside. "GO TO HELL, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Metal shouts, shooting about everywhere.**

**Ten minutes pass before the shoot-out ends, with bullets all over the room. A large cloud of smoke covers the interior of the bank, covering and hiding the thieving idiots. "I think..." Shadow says. "We got them..." Eggman says. When the smoke clears, they see each other alive and try to reload...but they're out of ammo. "Damn it...well, there's only one thing to do." Eggman says. "Exactly..." Silver says as he and Shadow make a dash for the vault. "What the...Get them!!!" Eggman shouts. Metallias pulls out a shotgun and starts shooting at...Eggman and Metal, since they are behind Shadow and Silver. "Gah!! Ouch!! Hey!! That's smarts!!!" Eggman yells with each shot before Metallias stops. "GODDAMN IT!!!" Metal yells, getting caught in a trap within the halls of the vault. Shadow and Silver walk out with sacks of money and jewels, smirking at the bumbling idiots. "Later, guys. Gotta take the loot back!" Shadow says as both he and Silver run. "...Ain't that a bitch." Metal says.**

**Three days later, Sonic and the gang returned home, looking over the souveniers and the loot that Shadow and Silver took. "Heh heh, we did good." Silver says. "Yeah, but Eggman will want revenge." Silver says. "He can't do anything..." Shadow says. Eveyone went into slumber after that, though Sonic was up for a while. He looked outside and took a deep breath. "Ahh...night air...wonderful!" Sonic says, leaning against a wall. Meanwhile, Eggman and Metal were busy trying to discover who was at fault. "It's your fault!" Eggman yells. "No it's your fault!!!" Metal says. They do that for a while, with Metallias sitting and watching the display while looking at a magazine. Went on for a long...long...time until Eggman goes to sleep. But he argues with Metal in his sleep.**

**-Coming up is the Fan Mail episode! Stay tuned! No commentary this time.**


	38. Insane Day 38

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** More randomness to come, always try to submit requested situations! They will be welcomed and you will be credited for your work. I promise.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** All right, it's Fan Mail time!**

**Insane Day 38: Fan Mail!!**

**Welcome! I am the author of this crazy story, InuSonishaUnlimited. On today's show, the crew of Sonic's Insane Life, as well as myself, will be answering your burning questions and comments. We're all at our laptops, prepared to check and see your various letters, so get ready to have your names known to all who read this story!**

**"Coolness, Rashia and Shade got themselves a fan letter." Sonic says, walking to the two goth foxes.**

**"Let's see what we got. Oh, it's a long one." Rashia says.**

Dear Shade and Rashia,

My screen name is R0ckNR011, but my name is Shawn.

First off, I'd just like to say I've been following you two throughout this story for quite some time now, and every time you've made an appearance, I've always enjoyed reading and hearing about you and all the crazy things you do just as much as the first time. And speaking of the first time, that brings me to my comment. I just wanted you to know that you are among the top ranking of favorite OC's I know. Why is this? Well, I am a huge fan of fox characters, both existing and original. But what bothers me is that in the existing character field, as far as I know only two foxes exist, Miles "Tails" Prower and Fiona Fox. It bugs me that they've only got two foxes! IT'S NOT FAIR!

And even more irritating, I've only come across a handful of OC foxes. But when I found out about you, I knew instantly you were, to use an old schoolterm, DA BOMB! First off, you're absolutely gorgeous in appearance. I dig pony tails, I like hair and eyelid highlights, and black fur/hair is sexy, sexy, sexy!. Also, your twins! That's just so awesome, not to mention cute! Oh, I know one more thing! You're not the shy or quiet type. I like that. Your hip, your with the game, you like to get involved with things, and you don't take any crap. Yet another plus to add to an already lengthy list of pluses for you. In fact, in my opinion, you're the best female foxes I've ever heard about. The only thing I wish is that I saw you more often, you're both just THAT good.

That last comment actually brings up a question. Well, it's sort of a question/invitation. See, as I've said, I love the foxes. So much so, that I designed a character after myself. I'm a blue fox with blue eyes with white fur on my chest, ears, and single tail tip. I also sport black Chuck Taylor shoes, and I usually have a wrist watch and occasionally my brown "Indiana Jones" style fedora hat. I do wear glasses for my near-sightedness, but trust me, that doesn't hinder me from seeing your beauty any less. Also, I drive a Lamborghini, I'm guitar player, and I'm artistically inclined. I'm careful about relationships, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't allow myself to get into one. If I knew that I really liked somebody, I'd get into one, as I try to stay open and I'm usually willing to try something new at least once.

I know you're both with Shadow right now, but I just want you to know that I've got feelings for both of you. And just so both of you know, if your up for something new or Shadow does you wrong, just look for a Lamborghini with a blue fox driving it, and I'll gladly take you for a spin, play you some tunes, portray you through art, and if everything goes well, who knows where it'll go from there. ;) Finally, here's a tune that I wrote especially for you. It's a blues tune, but it's far from sad. I hope you'll like it:

(Bright Bluesy Guitar Intro)

You two foxy girls, you're stealing my heart,  
Oh you two foxy girls, you're taking away my heart!  
I love you so much that it's hurting me all over,  
It hurts so much that it's gonna tear me apart!

Oh baby, Shade and Rashia, would you ever love me back,  
I say Shade and Rashia, would you ever love me back!?  
You two are the means to make my dreams come true,  
You are the vixens that I love, all sexy and black!

Shade, you're the kinda girl that I could love,  
I say Shade, baby, you're the kinda girl I could love!  
Your dark blue eyes and that ponytail of yours,  
They're both more beautiful than a flight of white doves!

Rashia, how I want so want to make you mine,  
Oh baby, baby, Rashia, I so want to make you mine!  
I love those red eyes and those three tails so much,  
I'd rather have you than gallons of the world's best wine!

If I could be with you girls, I'd give my love to you,  
Yeah, if I could be with you foxy girls, you'd have my love!  
Whether it be for a long time or just a single night,  
I promise you that all of my feelings would be true!

Now that you know my feelings, all I can do is hope and pray,  
I say now that you know my feelings, I can only hope and pray!  
Hope that you love me too, pray that you feel the same,  
And that you'll be return your love to me someday!

(Bright Bluesy Solo and Ending)

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the future,

Shawn

**"Wow, quite a fan we have, Shade." Rashia says. "Yes, he certainly does seem like a devoted fan to us." Shade says. "Well, go ahead, answer him back." Sonic says. "Sure thing." both foxes say as they turn to their laptop. "Dear Shawn, was it? We appreciate your passion for us and what you stated in your letter really moved us. We agree with all your points and we express our thanks to InuSonishaUnlimited for creating us in the first place. The song you wrote was sweet and when given the opportunity, if the writer brings you to us, we will be glad to spend a night with you...Shadow wouldn't mind, actually. Thank you for the letter and we await your appearance in the Insane Life household as well. -Signed Rashia and Shade." the girls finished typing and send the letter. "That was nice, girls." Sonic says. "Yes, I'd like to meet him myself." Shadow says. "Hopefully with no murder intended..." M. Tails says, with his eyes half-closed.**

**"Anyway, here's another fan mail from Fetish4Foxes. To our audience, this writer is unofficial, meaning he isn't real. This is for Female Tails, it seems." Sonic says, passing her the letter. "Thanks, sweetheart. Let's see here..." she says, opening the letter and looking at it.**

**Dear Female Tails,**

**To some, you may seem like an excuse for Sonic to get it on with Tails, but to the majority of us, you're an absolute babe. Also, how long do you figure this crazy story can go on for?**

**Signed Fetish4Foxes.**

**"Well, thank you for your comment, Fetish4Foxes. To answer your question, I'll turn it over to the writer, InuSonisha!" F. Tails says. "Thanks. Anyway, this story will stop when I run out of ideas. Or until I reach maybe 50 chaps. Depends. When people stop reading it, I'll stop writing it." I reply. "Another rousing comment from our writer." Sonic says. "Yup, bring on the next letter!" I shout, getting it and seeing that it is addressed to Amy. "Yay, a letter for me!" she says. "Another unofficial one, people." I remind the audience.**

**Dear Amy,**

**My name is LoVeRoFaMy and I think that you gave Sonic what he deserved when you tortured him. So funny! Anyway, I think you should pull a little more of THAT stuff on him, if you know what I mean. You seem to fit the dominant category well. Tame that blue hedgehog, girl!**

**Signed LoVeRoFaMy.**

**"Aww, how wonderful! Anyway, I like tying Sonic down, it is funny. Plus, it lets me do things to him...hehhehehh..." Amy says, making Sonic shake in fear a little. "But yeah, it's a good thought and I can't WAIT to put it into action! Much love, Amy!" she types, looking to Sonic, who looks to her scared. "Don't even think about it, Amy." Sonic says. "Letter for all the girls here. I'll read it." Silver says. "Another unofficial one?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, our fans didn't really come through." I say.**

**Dear Ladies of the Insane Life,**

**"Everytime you guys show up, a spark lights my heart. It's always a pleasure to have you gals show up during the story. I'd have to say that I wish I was in Sonic's shoes, cause I could please you all much better than he can. Just shouting out to you all."**

**Signed gamaplaya.**

**"Well, as nice as that sounds, we kinda doubt that. Since you're mortal, you probably can't keep up that well. Since it's a fanfiction, Sonic's stamina is very impressive. Anyway, thanks for the offer, but no. Laters!" the girls unanimously agree, making Sonic slap his forehead. "Great, another stalker to deal with..." he says. "Last one, dude." I tell everyone, holding the letter. "Oh god...it's one of those letters." I say under my breath. "Hate mail?" M. Tails asks. "Yup." Knuckles says. "Well, here we go." Sonic says, reading it.**

**Dear Insane Life,**

**This story blows. It makes no sense at all, the scrambling is out of hand and it's just sucks. It should end now, so that my eyes won't need to see this crap anymore. I mean, seriously, this makes no sense at all! No one has, like, 6 girlfriends and lives to tell the tale! No one deals with that crap and avoids thoughts of suicide! Think about the material here and stop taking the drugs, man! It doesn't make it better ALL the time. **

**Signed Haterz.**

**"..." we're all silent after reading it. Knuckles was pacing the room, Sonic was thinking near the laptop and Shadow was sharpening knives. Sonic gets around to the laptop and begins his counter comment. "Okay, asshole, number one: it's a random story, it doesn't make sense because it's not supposed to make sense. Number two: it's a story! Not real! Number three: You're a pain in the ass! Signed, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic says. "Well said, friend." I tell Sonic. "Thank you." Sonic says. "Well, that's all for today, guys! Catch you later!" I tell out audience.**

**-Coming up, a chance encounter with a busty pirate brings Sonic to sea and his friends chasing Eggman for the last jar of jelly!**


	39. Insane Day 39

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** More randomness to come, always try to submit requested situations! They will be welcomed and you will be credited for your work. I promise.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Argh!!!**

**Insane Day 39: Swells From The Sea and The Battle for Morning Jelly**

**The sun was setting as Sonic hopped across various buildings for no apparent reason. Sirens blared as well, following a fleeing presence in the streets. It was a purple, female hedgehog with red eyes and long, thin quills. Her big hat with a huge red feather, her purple jacket with golden buttons and shoulder pads, her tight bottoms with boots and her sheathed cutlass proved she was a pirate. Her jacket, however, was exposing her melons a bit, bouncing a lot as she ran through the streets towards the harbor. For a shortcut, she hops on top of some smaller houses and hops along the same path as Sonic. She keeps running as Sonic hops off of a building near her and starts to land towards her. The pirate's lack of focus causes her to ignore Sonic's incoming body as she looks to her ship. "Almost there...Huh?" she says, finally noticing something heading towards her. "Aww shit!!!" Sonic yells, getting closer to the pirate until...disaster.**

**Yeah, you guessed right. In an attempt to move aside, Sonic attempted the famous Air Dash, utilizing the air to move to the side from the pirate. Good old Mr. Pebble, however, wanted Sonic to suffer and tripped him IN the air. Well, he trips on the rock and goes flying into the pirate girl, but that's not all, oh no! He landed in the valley of sea swells, the colossal cones, the...eh, you get it. Sonic landed in the pirate's boobs at full speed, yet upon impact, everything seemed to slow down. His head became lodged deep between the boobs, catching the pirate girl off-guard totally. She falls to her back, nearly unconscious, with Sonic stuck. He rises his head out and looks to see the impact forced the girl's left breast completely out. The right one was barely exposed and Sonic was embarrassed. "Uh-oh..." Sonic says as she wakes up, completely ignoring her hanging tits.**

**"Did you crash into me?" she asks, rubbing her head and focusing her attention on the red-faced hedgehog. "Uh...it was...an accident..." he says, shaking with fear and somewhat anticipation. "Do I know you from somewhere...?" she asks, placing her hand at her head in thought, still ignoring the hanging boobs. "Um...your boobs..." Sonic says. "Oh yeah, I remember you now! Wait...kinda...blue...green eyes...red shoes...my last husband?" she asks, making Sonic fall down hard. "I'm not married..." Sonic says, trying not to look at her. "Hmm...my last client for a free sex night? No, I'd know that much..." she ponders hard until finally she comes to a realization. "You're my new acquisition!" she shouts, pointing at him. "I'm you're what?!" Sonic asks as she points a pistol at him. "Don't be afraid, it's not loaded. Now, come with me." she says. "Okay, but first...FIX YOUR TITS!!" he shouts, making her embarrassed. "Oopsies!...Okay, NOW follow." she says, leading him to her ship**

**The night is rough on the seas as Sonic hangs within the main chamber of the ship by his wrists, looking out the small window. At last until the pirate girl comes in, wearing a bright red, transparent, bondage-style outfit with spiky boots and her pirate hat on. "Let me introduce myself to you. I am Captain Amethyst, Mistress of the Seas. And you are...?" she asks, walking up to him. "...Sonic." Sonic says lowly. "Ahh, the fastest land hedgehog. I've heard of you. Ahahahaha, I've outdone myself this time." she says. "Capturing me?" he asks. "Not just you..." she says, opening a closet and revealing a pile of very skinny and tired men. "OH MY GOD!!!" Sonic yells. "That's right!! I've given them utter hell, as you can see. They were unable to keep up...but I have faith in one such as you." she says, smiling cruelly. "Uh-oh...oh hell no! There's no way you're getting me!" he yells. "You got no choice, hun. You're mine out here in the seas!" she says, smiling to him.**

**The following morning, the door slams open with the ever-awake Anth barging in on the breakfast scene. "Everyone! What's up?" he yells as everyone seems to be in a panic. Funny enough, Anth's presence isn't why. "What's wrong?" he asks. "No...more...Jelly!!" F. Tails yells. "We need the Jelly for the toast!" Shadow yells. "Without it...it's...it's just too horrible!!" M. Tails yells. "Hmph...Lightweights." Anth says. "Fool! You know nothing!" M. Tails says. "Let's just get in the Jetstream and go to the store." Natasha says. "Yes, we'd better do it quickly. Sonic is very cranky without his Jelly." Zeta says. "Then let's go!" M. Tails says as they board the plane and leave. Touching down was no big deal. Getting inside was no big deal. Finding the Jelly? That was the problem, since there wasn't any more. Well, one more, but Eggman got it first. "Hah, it's mine!" Eggman yells, running out the store. "Aww fuck!! Get him!!" F. Tails yells. With that, everyone boards the plane and the pointless pursuit begins.**

**For the next three hours, M. Tails and Co. flew after the Egg Carrier, cursing and yelling for Eggman to surrender the Jelly. "Come on, you cock-sucking fat-ass!!" F. Tails yells. "Lay off, you dick-licking whore!" Eggman yells back. "Hand over the Jelly, balls-licker!!" Shadow yells. "Never, fuck-face!!" Eggman responds. It goes like that for quite a while, with words and firepower being exchanged over the course of the whole issue. Long story short, the Egg Carrier finally turns around and opens fire on the Jetstream, which opens fire on the Egg Carrier. The massive explosion shakes both ships up until the Jetstream lands on the Egg Carrier and...everyone starts fighting. Hell, M. Tails and Co. start fighting against each other, let alone Eggman. The massive confusion goes on for a long time until the sound of a jar hitting steel stops everyone. They look to see the jar getting ready to teeter off the ship. "FUCK!!!" everyone yells as they all dive for the jar. Well...the jar is caught and everyone pulls at it like spoiled children.**

**"STOP, GODDAMN IT!!!" F. Tails yells, making everyone stop. "Now then, obviously, this isn't working! We all want the Jelly, so we'll all share." she says. An overwhelming silence occurs until finally everyone begins punching and kicking each other. After about an hour, the battle ends and everyone, though heavily wounded, does share the Jelly. "Ahh, breakfast is restored." Shadow says. "I'll say..." M. Tails says. "Guess sharing wasn't bad after all..." Eggman says, having cloned the Jelly and keeping the SECOND jar to himself. M. Tails and Co. take off and land back at the Mystic Ruins when suddenly, Zeta makes a realization. "Wait...where's Sonic?" she asks. A few seconds later, the girls are in a panic and all hell breaks loose within the house as they search all over for him. With no results, the panic increases. "Wha...What could've happened!?" Natasha asks. "We've gotta look for him!" F. Tails shouts. "Let's all calm down, guys! Sonic can't be in that much trouble..." Shadow says.**

**That would be a lie. Hanging by his legs, upside-down, Sonic looks at the near-naked body of Captain Amethyst. She smirks as she opens Sonic's legs and looks at his horn. "Heh heh, no use hiding it, blue hedgehog." she says, pulling out a whip and going to town with it. "Gah! Ouch! That hurts, bitch! Oww!" he shouts with each strike. "Ha ha ha, isn't this fun!?" she shouts, holding the whip. "You cruel bitch! Why are you doing this to me!?" Sonic yells out as she points the whip at his chin. "You poor, blue bastard, don't you get it? You belong to ME now! You're my little pet." she says, smirking. "Uh...Fuck you, got it?" Sonic says. "Ah ha hah...you saucy thing. I like you now..." she says, lowering her body to his face. "What are you doing!?" he asks. "Shut up." she says, lowering her bra. "Oh lord, please don't even think...!" Sonic shouts, his forehead already red from the blood rush. "You need to get used to this, my pet, cause it's all you'll be doing for the rest of your days!" Amethyst shouts, pointing her exposed nipple to his mouth. "It's a natural response, baby, so don't bother resisting..." she says, smirking as Sonic turned his head. "Damn...Damn!!!" he shouts as he sucks it against his will.**

**In the skies above the seas, the Tornado Jetstream was flying around in circles. You can take a guess as to who is at the wheel. "Don't worry, Sonic!! We'll find you!!!" Amy yells, flying the ship as M. Tails attempts to wrestle the controls from her. "AMY, YOU HAVE NO LICENSE!!" he shouts. "Look down there!" Zeta shouts, spotting a pirate ship in the sea. "I'm reading Sonic's signatures in there! Here we go!" F. Tails shouts as the ship comes into sight. Meanwhile, Sonic is screaming for dear life while Amethyst moves her pussy close to him until shouting occurs. "Hmm..what now?" she says, walking out and looking at the Tornado Jetstream. "Shoot it down." she says, unveiling a large purple cannon and aiming it at the plane. It nails it perfectly, sending the flying fools ONTO Amethyst's ship. "Fuck." she says, unsheathing her sword and running at the wreckage. "Oh man...huh?" Silver says, looking at the sword point of ten pirate swords. "You're all dead." Amethyst says. "Fuck." Shadow says under his breath.**

**"HELP!!!" Sonic yells, attracting their attention. "Sonic!!" F. Tails yells, fighting through the pirates towards the Captain's Quarters. "Welcome, I must say I am impressed. I don't know whether you are dumb or brave for stepping aboard a pirate's ship." Amethyst says, unsheathing her sword. "He's coming with me, Pirate!" F. Tails says, pulling out a lasersword and running at her. They start a duel with the **_**Pirates of the Caribbean **_**famous track blasting from somewhere during the whole thing. Onboard, the others were battling the pirates, taking them down one by one. There is so much swordplay that the background music cannot be heard very well. In the end, it comes down to F. Tails versus Amethyst, who knocked the sword out of the fox's hand. "Grr..." F. Tails growls. "Never fight a pirate." Amethyst says proudly. "Fuck, let me down!" Sonic yells. "Okay, okay." Amethyst says, unleashing him. "Huh...?" he asks. "You're my pet for all eternity, but I can let you go. I got things to do anyway." she says. "Oh, okay...thanks." Sonic says. "Until next time, pet." Amethyst says, starting the ship again as the Jetstream took off.**

**- Coming up, the beginning of Season 3, which has M. Tails fighting Eggman, the girls on the biggest shopping spree yet and Sonic going for a major challenge.**

**Amethyst:**** Argh!!**

**Sonic:**** Oh man!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yeah, a crazed pirate.**

**Weresheep:**** And now the 3rd season.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Which means that the search for my new co-auther begins now.**

**Anth:**** If you wish to add on the insanity, say so in your reviews!**

**Sonic:**** Otherwise your words will never be heard at all.**

**F. Tails:**** Be good, babes! **

**Sonic:**** Ha ha ha ha!!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Yes...ha ha ha ha...**


	40. Insane Day 40

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Season 3!! Welcome to Season 3 of Sonic's Insasne Life! If you're sick of this story, well I don't need to tell you how to deal with it now do I?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Made it to 40!**

**Sonic:**** Awesome!**

**F. Tails:**** Congratulations!**

**Amy:**** Yes!**

**Shadow:**** Not bad.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Better get this started.**

**Insane Day 40: Season 3 Randomness!**

**Following yesterday's events, Sonic was glad to wake up within his house. He looks at the glimmering sunbeams from the windows and rises up slowly, yawning. "Whew, a pleasant morning this...huh?" Sonic says, noticing a metal cube nearby. "What's this...?" he asks, watching the cube create a clear screen. "Whahahaha!! Sonic!!" Eggman yells, grinning. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Eggman. What is it, so early in the morning, that you need to say?" Sonic asks. "Simple, my latest plan! I'm flooding the city!" he yells, making Sonic shake with fear. "You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Sonic yells. "Ha ha ha! Stop me if you can, for your fear of water will be your undoing!" Eggman says before the screen fades. "Damn it...I gotta get wet for this...So be it..." Sonic says as he dashes out of the room.**

**Meanwhile, M. Tails is busy within the garage, working on a new extension system for the Tornado runway. The same metal cube rolls into the area and stops before the fox, making him take notice. "What the hell is this?" he asks. "Tails, we meet again!" Eggman says. "Eggman! What are you up to now?" M. Tails asks. "Just to say something..." Eggman says with a mischiveous grin. "Say...what?" M. Tails asks, already suspecting something. "Your girlfriends are filthy whores!" Eggman yells, cutting the transmission. That did it, as M. Tails' eyebrow twitches with rage. "Why that motherfucker..." he says under his breath as Cosmo, Cosmia, Wave and Ashisa arrive from a short trip in the city. "Tails, what troubles you...?" Cosmo asks, looking at him. "Your eye is twitching...Are you all right?" Cosmia asks. "He looks really, really angry..." Wave says. "Tails...?" Ashisa asks. "EGGMAN!!!" M. Tails yells, dashing out of the house really quickly, his eyes showing nothing but murder.**

**Back upstairs, F. Tails is talking to Amy, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta about their plans for the day. "Time for a Girl's Day Out! I believe we know what to do." she says. "Yup, the mall is having the biggest sale in 1000 years!" Amy says excitedly. "Meaning we must take advantage of it." Rouge says. "Considering that we won't be alive in 1000 years, I agree." Natasha says. "Well, our target is the Station Square Super Mall." Zeta says. "GIRL'S DAY OUT!!!" F. Tails yells as they storm out. They dash into the garage and make off with M. Tails' recently created Monsoon, a super-speedy HSAV (High Speed Assault Vehicle). They drive out and head right ON the train tracks, laughing in the face of danger...which happened to be the face of a train. Using the absence of physics in the cartoon world, they drive on the sides of the train tunnel and head straight for Station Square. People on the train all give "what the fuck are they doing" faces as they watched the girls drive by.**

**Eggman steps out of his base with a smile on his face, even as he stares at the deadly fox before him. "Well, looks like you've shown up, Tails." Eggman says. "You are so dead!" M. Tails yells, running up and punching Eggman across his face. Eggman goes down, completely off-guard. He didn't take into account Tails' increased power from rage and thus cursed under his breath because of it. The fight started without delay, with Tails gripping Eggman up and punching his face repeatedly. "You! Stupid! Asshole! Never! Talk! Shit! About! My! Girlfriends!!!" M. Tails yells with each punch. Eggman grabs his fist and knocks Tails across his furry face, sending him flying back a lot. M. Tails didn't take into account the brawn of Eggman, which made him wonder if his punches even caused any pain to that thick skull. Eggman shook his head and rushed at Tails, ready to beat the crap outta him. "I'm going to beat you to death!!" he yells as Tails stands his ground and the battle resumes.**

**They battle it out while moving through the mountainous range near Eggman's base, with local animals watching the whole thing. Tails nails Eggman with sucker-punches, which Eggman counters with blows to his furry belly. They end up falling down a waterfall, since they didn't pay attention at all. Even as they plummeted to their doom, the two combatants continued kicking the crap out of each other. Under the water, fish get beaten up by swimming in the direction of the nearly-drowning idiots. They fight their way out of the water and keep fighting until they reach the city limits, battling into the Aquarium, smashing into tanks at sheer random. "Hey, get the hell out of here!!!" Security shouts as they try to stop the fight. They fail and end up beaten up as Tails and Eggman fall into a shark tank, battling it out in FRONT of the bloody shark. It grins and slowly swims towards them, but a miscalculated punch by Eggman makes the shark lose some teeth.**

**Back at the Mall, the girls were having a ball. So many stores, so little time to buy them out. In less than an hour, they alraedy spent about $1000 on clothes, makeup, sex toys and various other items they'll most likely use only once. However, getting out isn't so easy, due to the huge line. "Geez...we'll be older than Eggman's grandmother by the time we're out of here..." F. Tails says quietly. Well, it does take about two hours before they are free from the grasp of a long-ass line and make it back to the Monsoon, driving back home. They don't even see the wet M. Tails and Eggman fighting on top of the vehicle before they turn, sending the two fools in the street. Eggman grips M. Tails' neck and punches his face repeatedly until the fox holds himself up with his tails and lands a great kick to Eggman's gut, sending the big fool into an incoming truck. "ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eggman yells as it takes him away. M. Tails shakes his head and walks into the sunset, unknowing that the truck that slammed into Eggman has crashed into a building. From the flames rises the big man, his stache barely visible due to the flames. **

**As for Sonic, he arrives at the point where Eggman would've done his flooding plan, but due to M. Tails' kicking the shit out of him, no one was there. "Hmm...so he was bullshitting me. Shoulda figured." he says, but sees the burning Eggman arriving. "Sonic, so you have arrived!" he yells. "The fuck happened to you?" Sonic asks. "Your two-tailed friend is what happened, but no matter! I will proceed as planned!" he yells, pushing a button and making Sonic slip into the big water reservior behind him. "OH SHIT!!!" Sonic yells before he drops into the water. He sinks to the bottom and opens his eyes, looking at Eggman's vehicle sinking towards him. "Now I will destroy you, Sonic!" Eggman yells, turning his vehicle into an aquatic...fish. Sonic cocks an eyebrow and lunges at Eggman, slamming into him and making him flash. Eggman unleashes several missles, but Sonic takes his time and hops over them easily. The end result is Sonic defeating Eggman and climbing out of the pool using a nearby ladder. "Heh, nice try Eggman." Sonic says, shaking the water off of him.**

**The day ends with an odd feeling in Sonic's heart. He's heard of something evil on the horizon, mostly about my new plan. Yup, I'm calling out people who wish to co-write Sonic's Insane Life to bring me their thoughts and/or characters to add to the story and increase the insanity. If you love this story as much as I do, you'll offer something. Anyway, Sonic settles into bed slowly, looking out the window and watching the stars sparkle. "It's all over now...or so I think." Sonic says softly, closing his eyes softly and slowly. The house settles into slumber, but in another place, rage boils. Eggman sits at his seat, pondering a lot. "That fox will pay for this...I swear it!" Eggman says and begins thinking of a new plan of action...**

**-Coming up, a reader's suggested scenario for the Insane Life! Keep them rolling!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Okay, Weresheep, your moment to shine has come.**

**Weresheep: Excellent, it's my turn now.**

**Anth: Meaning the insane torch is in your hands now.**

**Sonic: Don't screw up.**

**Shadow: I doubt it's possible to screw up with a story like this.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: True that, true that.**


	41. Insane Day 41

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Season 3!! Welcome to Season 3 of Sonic's Insasne Life! If you're sick of this story, well I don't need to tell you how to deal with it now do I?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Made it to 40!**

**Sonic:**** Awesome!**

**F. Tails:**** Congratulations!**

**Amy:**** Yes!**

**Shadow:**** Not bad.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Better get this started.**

**Weresheep:**** Ready when and able.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Take away, Maestro.**

**Weresheep:**** All right, you lazy bums, let's get this started!**

**Sonic:**** Hey, you can't order us around!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** For this one chapter, he can, so chill.**

**Weresheep:**** Indeed, let's get going.**

**Day 41: Baseball Blitz!!! (By LegendaryWeresheep) **

**It's a somewhat normal night for Sonic, in his bed with all five girlfriends in it. "Zzzz...Coconuts..." he says in his sleep. However, he gets an odd sense which wakes him up. The cause is that a certain pirate girl appears in the middle of the night before the house. The pirate is indeed Captain Amethyst. You know, a couple days ago, she raped Sonic after bringing him aboard her ship to be her personal pet? Yeah, she's back on land and happens to be in the Mystic Ruins. While outside, she starts thinking. "Hmm...Okay, time to get my slave back. Sneaking in will be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel..." **

**That's what she thought until she noticed the fortress of a house where Sonic slept. "...except I'm in a guy's house. When the hell did they get all this security?" **

_**FLASHBACK!!!!**_

_**"Oh no, Sonic. Let's go to Seaworld!" said Tails. "Alright, fine." said Sonic. Suddenly, a huge orca whale came out of the water and ate Sonic. Amethyst spoke. "This has nothing to do with homeland security..." she said. "YOU'RE RUINING THE FLASHBACK!!!" yelled Tails.**_

_**Present...**_

**She didn't care. It was time to infiltrate! She made it through the door, quiet as all silence. The zombie kid, Anth, was watching t.v. 'Security is tight...' she thought to herself. Before she took a step, barely a step at all, she knocks over a vase and a picture of Sonic's mother onto the floor, then falls on top of the wreck. The sharp edges in her, Amethyst silently screams and hops around until she hits a grandfather clock, breaking it and making a lot of noise as well. **

**Anth did not look. He must've been watching the Man Show. Amethyst barely stands up, and takes 3 steps before stepping on a laser, slicing her shoe off without touching her foot. She screamed, with noise this time, bloody murder. Anth's head was noticeably turned towards her. She had to do it. Take him out! **

**She slices it's head off...only to realize, it's a stuffed Anth. "Decoy!" she says. Suddenly, Anth comes out of a trap door next to her. "Sala ban deany, girls and boys! Wanna wrestle?!?" he grabs her foot and pulls back, causing her to fall on her back and into the kitchen. Anth grabbed the whole range (the stove, as in it's common name) and puts it on top of her, trapping her. **

**"Get this shit off of me, you scurvy dog!!" she screams for him to take it off, but Anth had decided to just watch the Man Show. Until she screamed again, and Anth just whacks her with the range, knocking her out. After that, he sets the range on her again and continues watching the Man Show. With Adam Carolla and Jimmy Kimmel, of course. **

**The following morning... **

**"ACCCKKKKK!!!!" Sonic screams like a girl, "It's that pirate chick!". Of course, he didn't realize she was unconscious. Anth approaches and says, "Sonic, quit screaming like your girlfriends. She came last night and I put the kibosh on her ass. She's out of iiiiiii- what are you doing?" Sonic was using a marker to draw faces and dicks on Amethyst's face. "Works for me!" said Anth. He sat down at the table. Eventually, Amethyst regains consciousness, to Sonic's horror (again). Natasha comes down, yawning, and wondered why Sonic was screaming like her. "Because! It's awake!!!" Sonic said, shaking. "Anth is a he." she said. "N-No! That pirate girl!!!" Sonic shouts, pointing. **

**The pirate looked confused. "Heya, peoples!" Sonic lessened his fear and tapped Amethyst's forehead. "Hello? Are you a pirate?" Sonic asks. "I'm a pirate?" Amethyst replies, confused. "..." Sonic stares, mystified by this. "Oh my God! You're like a spiney, blue rat or something!" Amethyst comments. Sonic smiles an evil, victorious smile. "What's my name?" he asks her. "George the needle guinea pig?" she replies, her hand at her chin. "She doesn't remember a thing!!!!" the blue boy screams with joy, not waking up a single girl in the process. M.Tails comes down the stairs just then. "What's going on?" he asks. Then he remembers the being before him. The pirate! **

**After a bit of mindless talking... **

**"I know what you're thinking, and it's CRAZY!!!" says M.Tails. "But...what if hippos really COULD fly?" Anth asks. M.Tails raises an eyebrow. "No, I mean the other one." the fox says. "Oh." Anth replies. "The one about the girls working together on something?..." Sonic was not catching on. "You know...like..." M.Tails got an idea, "A sports team! Yeah!" Sonic stood there and put on a whistle, a cap, and a sweater that said "Coach" on it. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's try basketball!" he yells. Then runs off outside. He stops and remembers he forgot to wake the girls. "Oops, better head back in to do that..." he says, running back in. M.Tails manages to push the stove off of Amethyst and set her down. He puts on medical clothing on, and takes a look inside her ears. "Just stay right here..." **

**At the court a while later... **

**With Sonic as Coach, Anth as supporting coach, Sonic thought he was invincible. Or maybe it was the bloody mary. Yeah. Probably was the bloody mary. All five of Sonic's gals (Zeta, Natasha, F.Tails, Amy, and Rouge) were lined up in various b.ball uniforms, with Ashisa and apparently a sumo were also lined up. "Okay." Sonic passes Amy a ball, "Let's see if you can shoot." Amy does shoot, alright. However, it bounches off the hoop and hits her right in the face. The sumo drags her off the court. "Next." Sonic says, shaking his head. Natasha tries, but gets the same result. Then F.Tails gives it a go. Instead, the ball hits the sumo and the sumo lands on the rest of the girls. **

**"Okayyyyy...let's...move on to the next sport..." Sonic says, looking at some random checklist.**

**At home... **

**M.Tails is working on Amethyst still. He mumbles to himself how they owe her one for letting Sonic go in the previous encounter, as well as why Anth would even THINK about how hippos could fly. Oh, and how every invention of his wasn't working. "Whatever Anth did, he messed you up good. But, if Anth did it, well, I guess only one of ANTH'S inventions should work..." M.Tails pulls out a large machine, with a seat and some fancy looking gear on it. "This..." says M.Tails, will little enthusiasm, "Is Anth's Copyright-en-izer. It'll restore your memories in a matter of a few hours. And implant new ones, I guess." Amethyst looked at the maching bleakly and said "Oh. What's that?" and points to said machine. "The Copyright-en-izer." M.Tails thinks to himself. 'Fuck...this is gonna be a while...' **

**At a boxing ring somewhere... **

**Anth is dressed up as Rocky's coach from the movie for whatever reason no one can never even guess. Zeta is in the blue corner, Ashisa in the red. Zeta has blue gloves on, trunks, and a short top on, but no headgear. Ashisa is likewise dressed, with no headgear, trunks, a short top, and red boxing gloves. For another reason no one can't explain, they didn't have any protective gear other then that (coughlow budget?cough...), not even mouth pieces. Sonic spoke up, from the middle of the ring. "Okay, let's try boxing next. Since the other girls are still recovering from the sumo-related injuries, and because they all have a hair appointment on the SAME DAY...you two are up." Sonic looks to Zeta, who nods. Sonic looks to Ashisa, who also nodded. Sonic then looks at Anth, who says, "She's a wreckin' machine!" Sonic then looks at the sumo from before. They both nod, for whatever reason the creator of this Day had in mind. **

**"The rules are...no punching your breasts, vagina, ass...look, this is supposed to be a fight, not a love fest, okay!? I can't stress this enough!!" says Sonic, "Besides, us guys need those parts to survive." Both girls humorously nod. Anth is juggling a few tennis balls, so the sumo sits down next to the bell. Second after second, it was menacing! When was the- **

**DING DING!**

**Zeta and Ashisa are in front of the other before you know it. Zeta thought. 'I'm trained...I should have no problem-" she is interrupted by a direct blow to her face, 'on second thought, she's tough...' Zeta finishes her thought. As soon as she does so, she blocks the next shot that was also aimed at her face and counters with several blows to Ashisa, but with each one was-TWACK!!!-excuse me. One blow hits her cheek, knocking off the fox's guard. "Ugh!" escapes Ashisa's mouth before another fist runs across her face again. Zeta then nails her furry gut, causing Ashisa's vision to blur a little, but not enough to stop her from blocking a hook. Sonic cheers Zeta on, Anth cheers himself on for cheering them both on, while the sumo...he just claps a lot. **

**Ashisa manages to get Zeta into a corner and puts all she had into her blows. Zeta couldn't move. Ashisa lands blows to Zeta's face three times, then a hook. Zeta starts to get in the defensive. Sonic sweatdrops a little and yells "No! Zetaaa! You can take her!!" He drops a triple thick strawberry shake. "That was her favorite..." he says. Fox girl Ashisa is getting tired, giving Zeta her chance. Zeta sends a punch across her cheek, sweat flowing majestically. Ashisa puts her energy into it and socks her in the belly, in slow motion. "Guh!" was Zeta's response to such a blow. **

**Ashisa thinks victory is nigh. Then another thought hits her in the head. 'Wait...isn't she super strong?...' This also, coincidentally, goes through Zeta's mind as well. With her remembrance (finally!) doing it's job, Zeta punches Ashisa in the cheek so hard, she flies back, through the ropes, and right onto Anth. He splits to pieces like a Mr. Potato head. Zeta collapses after that battle, having defeated the three tailed fox girl. The sumo goes into the middle of the ring and declares a double knock out. **

**Sonic lays back and weeps for the mighty fallen milkshake. "WHYYYYYYYYYY!!?!?!?!?!?" he yells really loud for no apparent reason. It is later decided they should cancel the boxing idea after that fight when it is learned that training equipment is expensive. **

**Back at the "Doctor's Office..." **

**The house jumped every which way but loose, as M. Tails tried the Copyright-en-izer on Amethyst. "VISHNU!!! HERMES!!! JESUS!!! ONE OF YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING!!!!" M.Tails is in apparent pain, "MEPHISTOPHELES, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME, DO SOMETHING!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!". And then it was over. M.Tails unstraps Amethyst from the God-forsaken device and sits her down on a bed nearby. "Whew...I'm...still...kinda alive," M.Tails says. Amethyst holds an ice pack to her head after that. It was only a matter of 14 hours before M.Tails figured Amethyst would regain ALL of her memories, so M.Tails...could take his time with this one.**

**"So...do you know someone named Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asks her. "Oh..." she said. She looked to her brain and said, "I'm his sweet ass bitch who'll do everything he says." she says. "Aaaaaand?..." said M.Tails. "Aaaaaand...oh, and I won't capture and/or rape him...in the next 14 hours!" she smiles happily and somewhat bubbily. M.Tails wipes a bit of black soot from his brow and notices the cat Blaze exiting. "Hey," he whistled, "Where're YOU going?" "Baseball field," she replies. "Baseball field?" M.Tails asks. Indeed, the next sport event is baseball, with all the girls set for the game. Sonic sits down, looking over the recently-stolen sports equipment. "Thanks again, Silver and Shadow." Sonic says to the two thieves. "No problem." Shadow says as they depart to the audience stand. The girls all had very short shorts and tops exposing cleavage, ya know, boob paradise.**

**"Okay, baseball time." Sonic says, holding a bat. Thats when M.Tails and Amethyst show up at the field, with Amethyst surprisingly in the same attire as the girls. "Oh man..." he says to himself. "I wanna play, master!" she says, getting on her knees. "Master? Tails, what did you...?" he asks, looking to the whistling fox. Sonic throws the ball and Amethyst nails it...right into Natasha. The blow sends her on her back, with the blue coach heading to her. "Natasha, are you okay?!" Sonic asks, recieving a long kiss from Natasha before she turned her attention to Amethyst. "Excuse me, babe..." she says before charging at Amethyst and the brawl commences. Punches fly between the two of them and legs cross like blades as they battle it out, though Amethyst isn't sure why she's fighting.**

**As these chicks fight it out, Sonic watches the display from a seat in the middle of the field as the other girls start a game of baseball. Somehow, while fighting, Natasha and Amethyst manage to play through the whole game without hurting anyone but themselves. Sonic, to say the least, is shocked. Of course, they take the fight much further out of the field and start beating each other up while climbing a rock wall. Safety instructors watch and try to stop the fight, but as expected, they get hurt doing so. At the top of the wall, they battle down a path with other animals fighting for some reason. A grizzly bear was fighting a walking tree, a skunk was battling it out with a rabbit and some birds were pecking each other. One can only assume it was that time of year for brawling.**

**Anyway, the battle rages on through the woods and into a small village, currently at the site of Dracula's rebirth. The villagers stop their march to his castle to watch the girls continue beating each other up. At one point, Natasha grabs an axe and cuts at Amethyst's top, making her left boob pop out from the cut in the cloth. Amethyst counters with a small dagger, making a similar incision on Natasha's top. By the time they fight back to the field, both are cut up and beaten up. Natasha is on the ground with Amethyst beating her face in until Natasha punches her hard enough to send her flying onto her back unconscious. "DAMN!!..." Sonic says, watching the pirate fly backwards. "No one touches me like that, bitch." Natasha says before falling into Sonic's arms. "Okay, we're done here." Sonic says.**

**-Thus the idea of LegendaryWeresheep comes to a close. Join us next time for the next installment of someone's idea being used for the good of the show!**


	42. Insane Day 42

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Season 3!! Welcome to Season 3 of Sonic's Insasne Life! If you're sick of this story, well I don't need to tell you how to deal with it now do I?**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Made it to 40!**

**Sonic:**** Awesome!**

**F. Tails:**** Congratulations!**

**Amy:**** Yes!**

**Shadow:**** Not bad.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Better get this started.**

**R0cknR011:**** All right, my turn!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Racing fans, your time is now.**

**Day 42: Way Too Fast And Fucking Furious**

**The moon rises into the night sky as some blackened figures emerge on the streets of New Metal City. The first three are the Trio of Evil, Eggman, Metal and Metallias. Eggman is outfitted in his Sonic Riders outfit, sitting in a new Lo-Rider, complete with silver and gold plating along the red body of the car. Metal and Metallias have their own cars, both of which are pretty slick. The silent night air made Eggmam's moustache twitch, amusing Metallias and making Metal shake his head. The sound of loud music makes Eggman grin, knowing that they had arrived. "They're here..." he says quietly, looking to see headlights approaching. Sonic arrives on his Extreme Gear, green sunglasses and huge shoes as well. M.Tails is wearing his Riders outfit too, but is in his new ride, the Grey Thunder, a Skyline with a grey and orange cloud paint job. Knuckles is also in a car, which explains the loud beatbox sounds. Zeta and Natasha also have Extreme Gears and revealing Riders-like outfits, complete with the sunglasses.**

**In the spectators section of the street, Amy, F.Tails, Cosmo, Cosmia...eh, you get the point, everyone else is in that section. They are a little quiet, since they don't want to alert the police. "I hope they'll be safe..." Cosmo says. "I'm sure they will, they aren't new to illegal street racing." Amy says, smiling to her blue beau in the lines. Sonic looks to Eggman and gives a smirk. "Shall we get started, Eggman?" he asks. "Yes, it is time. Everyone should be familiar with the course by now." Eggman says. M.Tails shakes his head as he sees Metal taking a swig. "I'll be damned if HE beats us..." he says, putting his goggles on. "He won't, cause I'm gonna dust him!" Knuckles says. Suddenly, Shadow and Silver, also bearing Extreme Gear, arrive. "About time, wouldn't be much of a party without you guys!" Sonic says. "We had...other matters to attend to." Shadow says, cutting to a little flashback.**

_**Flashback...**_

_**Shadow and Silver walk onto a larg parking lot with some new vehicles parked. The car salesman arrives to give them the sales talk. "Hello, boys! Welcome to Emerald Car Lots, where your vehicular dreams come true! Take a look around and yell if you need anything." he says, walking off. The two hedgehogs give sinister glances and within an hour or so, the whole lot was empty. The salesman returns, shocked and pissed off, unaware that it's far from over. Within moments, he opens his garage and is rained down by hundreds of cars, turning him into a fleshy pancake. The two hedgehogs walked off, smiling and laughing their evil asses off, heading to the race track.**_

**"Right..." Sonic says, looking ahead as Rouge, wearing little-to-nothing and a checkered flag, walks in the middle of the street. "Okay! First back to this spot wins 1000000 rings! Good luck to you all!" Rouge says, walking up to the blue hedgehog and giving him a somewhat long and sensual kiss. "..Especially you, big boy." she says, winking and rubbing his hand on her revealing backside. "Hehe...Okay, race time!" Sonic says, taking back his head before he got carried away. A little swaying later, Rouge waved the flag and everyone was off, with a large sonic boom in the wake of most of them. "Good luck, guys!!!" screamed the spectators loudly, watching the racers go to their duty. "Time to prove who's the fastest again!" Sonic yells, zooming ahead slowly as Shadow closes in. "Yeah, except you won't be the one to prove it!" Shadow yells, zooming right next to him.**

**Eggman, obviously, had no intentions on making this race fair and thus had a few nasty surprise in the road. As Sonic and Shadow zoomed ahead, they saw a lump in the road and immediately suspected something. Unfortunately, Sonic's old friend, Mr. Winking Pebble, was also on the road. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Sonic yells in slow motion as the pebble does the sinister wink and trips the lump in the road, which activates a massive mech from beneath the road: a large four-legged drilling machine with explosive weapons on the shoulders. With a single step, the road collapses, but Sonic and Shadow are already grinding along the legs of the mech. "Fucking cheating Eggman!" Sonic yells. "What!? You act like YOU weren't going to cheat!" Eggman yells, making the hedgehogs lower their ears a little as they made it to the top of the mech to subdue it. Which they do, but the delay gives Eggman, Metal and Metallias the chance to forge ahead. Zeta and Natasha also make it across, waving to the hedgehogs as they leap off the mech and ride on. "Fuck!" they both shout, moving ahead.**

**While Knuckles was pretty much fucked and got his Extreme Gear out of the truck and moving ahead, M.Tails just presses a switch, making his car jet across the broken road, heading back in the race. "Haha, it'll take more than that to stop me, Eggman!" he yells. "I figured as much!" Eggman yells, pressing a switch and sending soundwaves towards M.Tails, which causes enough vibration to shake up and dismantle the entire car. M.Tails crosses his arms and shakes his head slowly in disappointment as Knuckles races ahead. "Sorry, Tails! That's how it IIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Knuckles yells, not looking ahead and flying into a building nearby, dropping him out as well. Sonic shakes his head and keeps moving with Shadow and Silver closing in, as well as Zeta and Natasha.**

**Since Eggman was well-aware that the hedgehogs would catch up quickly, he had some more traps set anyway. With the press of a button near his foot, steel walls started to close in behind him. Metal and Metallias made it as well, but Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Natasha and Zeta had a problem. "Damn it, we'll have a hard time getting through...Wait! Zeta, can ya blast the wall?" Sonic asks. "Definitely, duck for shrapnel though!" she yells, charging and unleashing a blast of energy, blowing the walls apart. In the wind created by the blast, all five ride the turbulance ahead and way past Eggman, Metal and Metallias. "Grr...You cheaters!!!" Metal yells in a drunken stupor. "Eye for an eye, bitch!" Silver yells as they leave Eggman in their dust. "Aww pooh, they're getting away..." Metallias says. "Hehe so they think..." Eggman says, pointing to a switch. After pressing it, all three cars transform into wheeled jet-like cars, igniting powerful engine and sending them way way ahead. "Fuck, time for an intervention!" Shadow says, grasping his Chaos Emerald and teleporting an entire skyscraper in front of the Trio of Evil.**

**"OHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Eggman yells. "SHHIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Metal and Metallias both yell as they collide into the building. But, due to the speed of the cars, they go straight through the building. Unfortunately, the cars are messed up beyond repair and slowly come to a stop. "Hehe, now to beat you guys!" Sonic thinks to himself as he speeds up until the unthinkable happens. Eggman, Metal and Metallias combine their crushed vehicles into a single mech with 16 wheels and a demonic metal look of it, smirking. "You're all fucked now!" Metal yells, honking the evil horn as the vehicle blasts past them. "Holy shit..." Silver says. "We can't let them win!" Natasha says. "They won't win!" Sonic yells, looking ahead and spotting a shortcut. "The bridgeworks! We'll grind on the bridgeworks!" Sonic yells, directing them onto a recently-built, steel-structured suspension bridge. Smirks grew on their faces as they reached it, grinding very fast on it. But Eggman was prepared for that as he looks to see their tactic. "Hehe, now they will die!" Eggman yells, unleashing his final trap.**

**With a simple press of the button on his watch, the bridge began to shake. "Oh no..." Sonic says. "That fool..." Shadow says. "He'll take down the whole bridge!" Silver says. "What should we do!?" Natasha says. "That Eggman is finished..." Sonic says, grinding off the bridge and towards the Rig from Hell. "Haha, come to perish face-to-face, Sonic?!" Metal says. "Hehe, bring it!" Sonic says, leaning forward and glowing blue as he speeded up. Within a second, Sonic was on the other end of the truck, smirking. The three inside weren't so happy as creaking and the sound of metal rending sounded off. "Fuck you, Sonic!!!!!" Eggman yells as the entire truck explodes, making the bridge move slightly but not enough to make Silver, Shadow, Natasha and Zeta slip off. With that said, the race moves on with Sonic catching up to the others, but Eggman and his metal minions were done. "Ugh..." Eggman groans with swirly eyes. Metal drinks and Metallias lounges, watching the race.**

**The finish line is in sight and Sonic casts his grin. "Almost there!" Sonic says, zooming ahead until it seemed apparent who won...but it wasn't who you think. In fact, neither Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Natasha or Zeta made it to the line...the Winking Pebble did. When it tipped off the explosion, it flew in the air and landed right near the finish line. The resulting shockwave from the Rig from Hell's explosion made it possible for the pebble to cross the line. Mouth-agape and totally pissed off, Sonic stops after the line and goes on a cursing tyraid. "AUGH!!!! DAMN, FUCK, SHIT, DICK, BITCH, ASS PEBBLE!!! HOW...IN...THE...HELL!!!????!!!???" he yells, stomping in the ground as the others were laughing their asses off. "Well...that was a fun race." Natasha says, smiling while debating to comfort Sonic while in his tempered state. Zeta was convinced to wait, smiling and laughing at the pissed-off hedgehog. Thus ended the race, with the Winking Pebble recieving the money and somehow going to Las Vegas with it. **

**-Thus ends the idea for illegal racing by R0cknR011. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	43. Insane Day 43

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Fucking rock...**

**F. Tails:**** Still mad?**

**Sonic:**** Of course, I was beaten by a rock!**

**Amy:**** Well, not **_**beaten...**_

**Zeta:**** Is it really that much of a problem?**

**Shadow:**** No hedgehog is beaten by a mere rock...**

**Silver:**** Well, not in a real sense...**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Enough of that, let's get this started!**

**Day 43: Double On The Kitty And Triple On The Side**

**After that race, Sonic was down, very down. He sat in the living room for about an hour until he got bored. He walks outside and looks at his body, sighing and then walking inside. In mere seconds, Sonea had a skirt on and a blue top. "That time of the week again..." she says, walking back towards the house and bumping into Silver. "Oh, hey cute stuff." Sonea says, smirking at the silver hedgehog. "That time of the week?" he asks. "Yeah...unfortunately. Eggman hasn't come up with a way to make it completely go away..." Sonea says. "Oh. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about something regarding Blaze." Silver says. "Blaze? Is she okay?" Sonea asks, sitting down next to Silver. "Oh, she's fine, really. It's just that...well...her body has changed significantly." Silver says, blushing. "Her body...oh, you mean her tits?" Sonea asks bluntly, making Silver's nose erupt in blood. "Yes, I mean her tits! They're huge!" Silver says, pulling up a basketball. "That's what they are?" Sonea asks. Silver uses an air pump to make the basketball a little bigger to illustrate what he meant. "Oh..." Sonea says. "Yeah...I wonder what caused it...?" Silver asks.**

**Sonea thinks back to when he took Blaze on a night on the town, the bar, the mystery booze, the enlargement of her boobs, the sex...especially the sex, which he didn't tell Silver about. "Well...It's not that bad, right?" she asks. "No, it's not bad at all...I was just curious." Silver says. Just thinking of the size of Blaze's breasts sent a strange feeling in Sonea's body, but she didn't show it until Silver has departed. "Hehe...interesting..." she says. Regardless, Sonea returns inside the house and spots Eggman on the television, giving a report after holding a reporter hostage. "Greetings, you pathetic whelps! I am Doctor Eggman and I have come to destroy everything that you hold dear unless you pay me $1.00! Whahahahaa!!" he says in a serious tone, which was just sad. "He wants a dollar, I can give him a goddamn dollar...up his ass." Sonea says, walking upstairs and coming down as Sonic, dashing out the door. Unknown to him, Eggman returns into the house as Sonic leaves. "Whaha...time for phase 2."**

**Meanwhile, F.Tails and Amy were walking from a shopping store when they see a very confused Sonic, scratching his head. "I'm sure this is where it all went down..." he says. "Sonic, what's up?" F.Tails asks. "Oh, I thought I saw Eggman do a report on TV asking for a dollar...but I guess it was a trick." he says. "Hey, Sonic! How about a dare?" Amy asks. "Dare? Bring it on." Sonic says, his competitive smile showing. "We dare you to walk around in this all day long!" F.Tails says, showing the blue hedgehog a very black and red polka dot skirt. "Hmph, I've worn far worse outfits than this." he says, putting on the skirt and smirking. "Wow..." both girls say. "Now it's my turn for the both of you. I dare you both to give Big a blowjob." Sonic says, enjoying the surprised and fearful looks on the girls' faces when they heard that. "Oh no...not Big..." both say at the same time. **

**Big the Cat is known for more than his fishing and relaxed lifestyle. He's got a bigger rod than his fishing rod and those who see it are far from just impressed. As of late, no one has ever used it personally and walked away unscarred. In fact, the last female to attempt it managed to walk away by some miracle chance. Indeed, it was a female cat that decided to try out Big's big...well, you know. Her only scar was on her pride, since some of the bullies from her neighborhood recorded the whole thing and blackmailed her until she called the police which, oddly enough, didn't get Big arrested. Anyway, the girls were not looking forward to it, but they knew Sonic wouldn't let them live it down if they didnt do it. "All right, we can do that. Where...where is Big?" F.Tails asks. "Back home." Sonic says, boarding the Train and heading back to the Mystic Ruins. From there, he points them to Big's house in the middle of the jungle, where their fates were sealed.**

**A few hours later, Sonic once again comes across Silver and Blaze, sitting in their room and talking about something. He knocks and they let him in, somewhat disturbed by the skirt. "What's going on?" Silver asks. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sonic asks as they step in the hallway. "Okay, what's up?" Silver asks. "How about a threesome?" he asks, smirking. "A what? I don't think she'd want to..." Silver says. "You never know...we could surprise her." Sonic says. "Well...all right." Silver says as they walk back in, surprising Blaze when they expose their assorted-colored sausages. "Wow..." Blaze says, on her knees and licking against both of them as they relieve her of her robe. Sure enough, her breasts are still big, but that's not issue. Once she has finished tasting them, they lay her down on her front and Silver licks into her pussy. As Blaze moans, Sonic puts his blue cock in her mouth, letting her suck it as Silver puts his into her pussy. Gripping her hips and pounding her hard, Silver gives her a wild ride as she sucks Sonic's cock.**

**However, while the horny hedgehogs were taking care of Blaze, Eggman was busy snooping around until he comes across his objectives in Tails' Lab. "Ahh...the Chaos Emeralds...he really shouldn't leave these in the open." Eggman says, spraying the container with a dissolving solution, making the Emeralds fall to the ground. Once secure in his case, Eggman sneaks out and flies back with his Egg Mobile, smiling. "Now the battle is mine! Whahahahaaha!!" he says. Now for the jungle where, after considerable convincing and explanation, F.Tails and Amy manage to get Big the Cat to expose his huge horn, and when I say huge, I mean huge. The girls were definitely afraid and they knew Sonic had it planned, since one girl doing this on their own would never survive. The big cat sat there, making little movement or any signs of feeling as F.Tails and Amy rubbed the shaft with their breasts. "My god...does he feel anything?" Amy asks, paying attention to Big's face. "I don't know..." F.Tails says, helping Amy push the cat on his back.**

**Amy let her pussy be the first victim, but judging by her loud scream on contact, she was wishing she didn't. Almost immediately, she began to bleed as the flesh of Big entered her like a battering ram to a small hole. "OH MY GOD...!!!" she screams as she forces her body to move up and down, forcing the huge amount of flesh into her body. She doesn't last for more than 3 minutes before she cums and bleeds, laying on the jungle floor panting. "Oh man..." F.Tails says, climbing on Big's body and entering him into her as well. She doesn't go any longer than Amy before she's down for the count. The big cat doesn't even realize what happened before he gets up and walks inside his home, eating and sleeping. The girls, who wake up about an hour later with pain, redress and grumble their way to home, uncertain as to what kind of woman can crack the poker face of Big the Cat.**

**Meanwhile, Eggman began his latest scheme for world conquest. With the Chaos Emeralds in hand, he inserts them onto a control panel, looking at a screen. "Hahaha this is it! Time to finally emerge victorious! Provided that Metal wired this correctly, this will unleash a wave of brain waves to control everyone within the planet! If not, it'll blow up my base..." Eggman says, pressing the button...and what do you know, the base went sky-high in a blast of mythic preportions. What's more, the Emeralds fly into the distance back to the Mystic Ruins, smashing through the windows of Sonic's house. Speaking of which, the two hedgehogs doing the purple cat were just about to finish. With a spectacular finish, both hedgehogs release within Blaze's pussy and mouth, unleashing a scream never before heard from her. She sleeps like a kitten on the bed as Sonic walks out slowly. "Great job, man." Sonic says. "Yeah, thanks." Silver says, watching the hedgehog walk out the room.**

**-Finally some madness. Next time, Sonic's mom arrives, Knuckles gets lucky and the Zombie Trout emerge!**


	44. Insane Day 44

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Sure they did.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Let's get this started!**

**Day 44: Momma Said "Shake Your Ass" and Stranger Occurrances**

**The morning sun was a sign of a new day, yet F.Tails woke up with no blue hedgehog nearby. "What...? Hey guys, Sonic's missing." she says, awakening Rouge, Natasha and Zeta. "Missing?" Rouge asks, also noticing that. "Wait, look there." Natasha says, pointing at the blue flash that sweep by the hallway, leaving it sparkly as it passed. "That was Sonic, but what is he doing?" Zeta asks as they went to see what was up. Sure enough, the whole hallway was cleaned up, which kinda scared the girls. They walked downstairs and saw a similar sight, the living room and kitchen spotless with Sonic still wiping things up in a french maid outfit. "Uh...Sonic?" F.Tails asks, almost frightened by his freaked-out expression. "She's coming over today! She's coming over today!" he shouts. "Who is?" Natasha asks, a little confused since Sonic doesn't always panic about company. "My mother is coming and she'll get all bent out of shape if she sees the house looking bad." Sonic says, taking a breather.**

**"Well, you could've asked us to help, sweetness." Rouge says. "No, it's all done anyway." Sonic says, standing immediately when a knock sounds off. "It's her!" Sonic shouts, taking another couple breaths before opening the door. Indeed it was Sonic's mother, a tall azure hedgehog with green eyes, a short red top and blue skirt, her heeled shoes were green and to absolutely sure it was her, she gave Sonic's signature smirk. "Mom?" Sonic asks confused before getting sweeped up by his mother. "Sonic! So good to see you again! How long has it been, my little skid-mark maker?" she says, holding him from his armpits. "Um...I dunno." Sonic says, shrugging. "Of course not, it has been quite some time. Oh, look at your cute girlfriends! So adorable!" she says, making the girls blush. "Um...Mom? You seem a little..." Sonic says, looking at his mother. "Different? Yup, finally got my own change of life as well, Sonic. I used to be a neat freak but now I'm partying wild! Which is sort of why I came here. I want you and your friends to come town-crashing with me!" his mother says with a smirk. **

**To say the least, Sonic was surprised...and a little frightened. The thought of bringing his mother out to do things he normally would do was an odd thought for him, But at the same time, he couldn't say no to his mother. "Um, all right." Sonic says, making his mother squeal in delight. "Awesome! By the way, while we're out, you can call me Elena. An alias, if you will." she says, winking. "This is gonna be an interesting day..." Sonic says as they walk out the door. Meanwhile, M.Tails was hard at work beneath the house, with Wave assisting. "So exactly what are you doing?" Wave asks. "Well, with the proper parts, I believe I can make it so our Extreme Gears can run on both sunlight and moonlight, since the moon is almost always out lately." M.Tails says. "So what did you need?" Wave asks as both Cosmo and Cosmia emerge on the scene. "Here are the Moon Panels you needed, Tails." Cosmo says. "Lucky thing we got them, the sale wasn't pretty." Cosmia says. "Thanks, girls. With this, the Extreme Gears will be able to run in both day and night without consuming so much air." M.Tails says.**

**"Solar Panels, right here!" Ashisa yells, tumbling down the steps with said panels in hand. "Thanks, Ashisa, but are you all right? Don't kill yourself carrying a lot of stuff..." M.Tails says, helping her up. "Hehe, I'll try to remember that..." Ashisa says, rubbing the back of her head. "All right, I've already gotten everyone's Gear here so we can get to it immediately." M.Tails says, wiping his head as he prepared for the most work-intensive day to date. Meanwhile, Knuckles enters the city from the Train Station. "Ahh, finally some time to myself." he says, stretching from the top of the steps. Upon walking into his favorite CD Store, he catches a glimpse of a different character. Long purple dreads, big brown eyes, skin-tight black short-sleeve top and shorts, definitely a complete stranger. Now for Knuckles, this was an opportunity he couldn't miss. To us, we know what will happen later on, but anyway... "Well, hello there. My name is Knuckles "Da Knux Man" Echidna." he says suavely, really putting the charm on her. "Hello, I'm not interested." she says rather coldly, walking past him out the door with little resistence from the echidna. Knuckles was shocked, but he wouldn't give up so easily.**

**Out near the frozen waters surrounding a Hatchery, evil grew within some wooden barrels. Without warning, about 100 barrels burst open, revealing the heads of thousands of Trout. The heads are still attached to their spines as they float into the building nearby. "Hey what the...NOO!!!!" the frightened voice of a worker shouts as his body is nibbled to death by these beings. Almost immediately, more of them rise and sink to the seas, coming across their living counterparts. The result is simply an all-out fish battle, which is usually thought to be some kind of fish-headbutting-fish thing. Naw, these fish were biting, ramming and hitting each other like they were actually at war. Odd enough, the Zombie Trout weren't even really trying. In the end, the living Trout emerged victorious, at least at getting the Zombies down momentarily. As soon as the living fish swam away, the Zombies re-emerged, with their sights set on the coral reefs dead ahead. Wouldn't be an easy battle, however, as the living fish were prepared for such a moment..for some odd reason.**

**Back to Station Square, Sonic, F.Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta were bringing "Elena" on a walk about the city when Amy emerges on the scene. "Ohh, you're Sonic's mother! We've met before, remember?" she asks. "Oh, it's little Amy! How are you, sweetheart?" Elena asks, hugging the pink hedgie. "I'm well, what's going on?" Amy asks. "I'm taking my mom around town." Sonic says before getting tackled by Amy. "Ohh can I come?" she asks with the puppy-dog eyes. "Sure, we're all here anyway." Sonic says as they enter the shopping district of town. Stores upon stores, bags upon bags, that's the story of the shopping spree. Well, at least until Sonic walked near the Sex Shoppe. "Sonic, what is this place?" Elena asks. "Um...Mom, you don't wanna go in there." Sonic says, pushing his mother away from the store. "Aww I wanna see what it is!..." she says, almost child-like. "No, Mom, we're going THIS way..." Sonic says, shaking his head at his mother's momentary immaturity. As they exited the mall, Eggman shows up with a spherical machine with two massive arms electrically connected to the main sphere, which holds Eggman. "Hahaha, finally I have a machine that will ensure the end of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman shouts...right in front of his advesary.**

**"Eggman?" Sonic asks, looking at the machine. "Oh, there you are Sonic." Eggman says, keeping the machine level with Sonic's face. "Hmm..that's a somewhat new one, though it reminds me of the last boss on Sonic 3." Sonic says, scratching his head. "Argh, I needed something and modifying this old thing was the best I could come up with!" Eggman says frustrated. "Well, anyway, shall we get...huh?" Sonic says, noticing his mother walking up to Eggman. "So, you're the infamous Dr. Eggman, are you?" she asks. "Hmm? Who are you? Have I threatened your life before?" Eggman asks. "I am Sonic's mother." she says matter-of-factly, making Eggman drop his jaw. "YOU HAVE A MOTHER!?!?" Eggman asks. "Ummm...yes?" Sonic says, making Eggman even more shocked. "Oh no..oh no...that means even if I destroy you, I'll need to deal with your mother!! So unfair!" Eggman shouts, completely disappointed in Sonic. "Eggman, I'm sorry you didn't know but.." Sonic says but gets interrupted. "No, no sorry this time Sonic! It's over, we're through!" Eggman shouts, flying off in a huff. "Well...that was different." Sonic says as they walked off.**

**Knuckles, after forgetting about the girl who dissed him, found his way to the mansion of Hugh Hefner. "Hey, Hugh!" he shouts. "Well, if it isn't Knuckles! What can I do for you?" Hugh asks, looking at the red echidna. Before Knuckles can say anything, Hugh already knows. "Come inside, I know exactly what you need." he says, leading the echidna within. In short order, Knuckles is surrounded by many bunny-outfit wearing ladies, all rubbing his body and talking seductively to him. "Thank you Hugh, you're my hero!!" Knuckles shouts, making the man smirk as he shut the door behind him. About a few hours later, Knuckles emerges, happy as can be. Hugh makes sure Knuckles takes a shower and such before leaving, knowing that any evidence left behind after such an event will result in his immediate pummeling. With that said, Knuckles stops at the door. "Thank you very much, I'll never forget this day." he says. **

**Sonic and his girls escort Elena all the way to a nightclub. "Okay, Mom, we're at the...Mom?" Sonic asks, looking and not seeing his mother. "She went in the changing room, Sonic." F.Tails says, pointing to the very room. Sonic walks over and knocks on the door. "Mom?" he asks, noticing the door opening and his mother stepping out. What she was wearing was rather seductive, which made Sonic focus on her a lot as she picked him up in her arms. A completely tight red latex with slits cut just under the breasts and thighs, the outfit covered her whole body. "Does this suit me well, you think?" she asks Sonic. "Um..Honestly, Mom, in a place like this, I don't know..." he says. "Oh don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen to my little hedgie." she says smiling. "Wasn't talking about me..." Sonic thinks to himself as the music starts and the dancing commences. For the most part it's uneventful aside from one guy being knocked out by Sonic for getting too close to his mother and another two guys and girls for getting too close to Sonic and the girls. By the time they exit, everyone is tired out and they return to the Mystic Ruins.**

**Meanwhile, Shadow, Aeroa, Rashia and Shade were looking at an odd display by the sea. "Hey, are those...?" Rashia asks. "Zombie fish?" Shade asks as well, noticing the battle going on. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" Aeroa asks. "Hmm." Shadow says, walking off-screen and appearing again with a small white vial. "Shadow..?" Rashia asks as he throws it in after opening it. Didn't take too long for the effects to kick in and all the zombie fish were returned to dust. "Holy water?" Aeroa asks. "Yup." Shadow says, spotting Silver and Blaze about to eat a fish that might've come from the water. "Silver, nooooo!!!!" Shadow shouts, making him stop as Shadow tackled him. "Uh, what's the matter!?" Silver asks, taking a good look at the fish he was about to eat. "This is dangerous food, man." Shadow says, throwing it in the fire. Blaze threw hers in as well. "That was close..." she says. "Yeah, thanks Shadow." Silver says. "Yeah, just go get some real food. Nature stuff is dangerous." he says as he returns to his girls.**

**"That was very fun, looks like Sonic tired out first." Elena says, cradling the blue hedgehog. "Heh, yeah." Natasha says as they near the house. "Is that Eggman?" Zeta asks, seeing Eggman at the door. "Yeah, it is. Eggman, what's up?" F.Tails asks. "Give this to Sonic when he wakes up." Eggman says, passing her the note. "What is it?" Rouge asks as Eggman takes off in his machine that wasn't dismantled. "Guess it's a letter." Amy says. Once inside, Elena falls asleep while holding the blue hedgehog, the girls kissing him good night before retiring upstairs to Sonic's bedroom.**

**-Finally some insanity. Next chapter can be viewer requested so send in your ideas with your reviews or by email! I await them!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:** **The Insane Life is in the hands of you all as well, so let's keep it going!**


	45. Insane Day 45

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Sure they did.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Let's get this started!**

**Day 45: Viewer Requested Chapter Madness -credit goes to LegendaryWeresheep for this contribution**

**Sally: "Is this?-" interrupted**

**Note: The following isn't really hate, but I know Poole likes it, so I wrote it in.**

**Anth: Eye flickers "SAY HELLO TO MY LI'L FRIEND!!!" takes out an MP40 and shoots the daylights out of her**

**Anth: "Oh jeez...I thought she was made of fluff. Look at all the blood..."**

**-And so it begins, enjoy-**

**Getting up that morning wasn't very hard for Sonic. The hard part was getting up at all. Two other house dwellers, Silver and Blaze, were laughing about a time when they've humiliated Sonic back in the days. "And remember when I kicked his ass in front of M.Tails when we first met?" said Blaze, "he was like 'oh fuck!' and bam! He was on fire and everything!" She laughed. Man, I thought it was funny too. Silver was in hysterics as well. "Yeah, and when that one time M.Tails got turned into a photo, I beat his ass, then beat up Nega! It was hilarious! It was so easy, too!"**

**And they laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Sonic didn't want to get up. They were probably going to laugh at him. But, he got up anyway, when he rememebered that everyone laughs at him. All the time, too. Just not like this. Walking down the stairs, he made it to the bottom in record time; .000001 of a second. He had to work hard if he wanted to beat M.Tails, Anth, and Knuckles down the stairs (in no particular order) by falling down them. At the breakfast table, for some reason, only Silver and Blaze were present. When Sonic asked the two where his girlfriends were, he got only one answer.**

**"Battle Royale," they both said. To those who don't know, Battle Royale is a Japanese live-action movie, in which teens are set on an isolated island, and are forced to kill each other. Same thing here, I think.**

**Sonic scratched his head. "They gonna be ok?" Silver shrugged. So did Blaze. Then they started laughing at him. "What's so funny?" they explained that they'll be FIGHTING the Battle Royale. Now, it wasn't the fact that they're endangering they're lives, which he cares so much about. Rather, it's that Sonic was not invited. "NOOOO!!!! I wanted to fight on that!" he yelled. To no one's surprise, mine or yours, Rouge came back early and collapsed on the table, knocking Blaze's McDonald's coffee on her lap. It made her blink.**

**Rouge lazily looked up at her. "Whaaaat?..." Sonic jumped on the table, on top of Rouge. A chandelier landed on Blaze, but it didn't even spook her. Sonic started to tickle Rouge right there, demanding to know why...why...why..."Why did you do it?! WHY!?!" he yelled to her, tickling her armpits. "I...I...I..." she began to say, laughing until she turned red, "I thought you didn't like Arby's!" At that, her laughter stopped. "Okay..." said Sonic, "Now why did you guys leave me?" Rouge responded, "Because you were asleep." Sonic shrugged, and admitted he should've seen it coming. After breakfast (and an arousing game of Beer Pong afterwards), Rouge approached Blaze.**

**She slapped the cat. Nothing. Then she stomped on her feet. Nothing, still. "Why won't you show any emotion!?!" Rouge yelled, frustrated, "You were LAUGHING earlier!!" Blaze craned her head. "Because, Silver can always make me laugh." Well, there's your typical answer. Which, by the way, infuriated Rouge even more. **

**Rouge gritted her teeth and grabbed Blaze's hand and ran out the door. Sonic and Silver shrugged, and slowly walked out with them, taking the keys with them. Afterwards, Shadow awoke at JUST the wrong time. He panicked and ran out the door. "NOOOOOO!!!" he yelled as Silver closed the picket fence behind him. Too late. The fence closed on Shadow. He was locked in. Shadow moved the gate, in a futile attempt to open it. "Locked!" he yelled, "Now I'll never get out until they come back!"**

**Later, at the gym...**

**"Put 'em up!" said Rouge, getting into fighting stance. Blaze just stood there and said, "I see no reason for senseless conflict, Rouge." Rouge stopped, thought, then said, "Oh, ok. Not formal enough."**

**Back at the house, Shadow had walked back almost to the front porch, and ran as fast as he could and put his fists in front of him. BAM!!! He hit the fence head on, but it just knocked him back so far, he made a large impact crater in the ground. "There's got to be an easier way to do this..." he said under the gravel. It was then that Shadow was captured by terrorists. They stuck him in a shack, and before he could resist, they stuck a Chinese finger trap on him. "Ahhhhh! I'll never talk!" he said. The terrorists, obviously Iraqis or something, started talking in a weird language. But one sentence was clear, in English.**

**A terrorist's turban was right in his face. "Where is your American bathroom!?" the Iraqi held a very large knife to Shadow. He smirked, and said, "I'll never tell!"**

**At the Gym, Rouge had dragged Blaze everywhere around the building, gathering equipment into a bag. Rouge then put her in the middle of a boxing ring, then dressed her in 5.8573984 seconds. Blaze was now wearing a short shirt, going just past her breasts, and short shorts. "Um...Rouge, I thought we already did this joke-" her mouth was stuffed with a mouthpiece, "Oh, wait. No, it's different this time." Before she knew it, Blaze had red boxing gloves on. Still, she showed no emotion, not even surprise. Rouge was already ready, hers even more revealing (typical Rouge), with blue boxing gloves. "Now come on, or I'll beat the living fuck out of you."**

**Still, Blaze would not move. She would not be swayed. The sumo came out of nowhere and sat next to the bell. Absolutely nothiing would get Blaze in the mood to fight Rouge. Well, except that ONE thing. Which, if met, will cause her to go all out in any situation. And no...BAM!!! Silver was crushed by a flying pig. No, it was not Silver getting hurt and it being her fault not saving him, oh no. Even if Rouge was the culprit (and she surely wasn't). That being Blaze knew Silver would be okay in most situations.**

**DING DING!!!!**

**WHAM!!!! Rouge was sent clear out of the gym by one hit from Blaze. **

**"Wait a sec..." said Silver, under the flying giant pig, "So, the situation when Blaze would actually just lose it and fight wasn't me getting hurt and it kinda being her fault for not being there to save me, but when a fat guy rings a stupid bell?" Sonic corrected him. "No, I just think it's when you get hurt, me standing outside 3 feet of you, and a bell being rung by a giant fat guy."**

**Hate to disappoint you two, but actually, the requirements are: When Silver is injured by an animal that has at least 12 pairs of Chromosomes in their genes, as well as Blaze not being close enough to help you, and Sonic is outside 3 1/2 feet of your viscinity. Also, at the same hour, a fat Asian would have to hit a bell two times, each ring within 2 minutes apart of each other.**

**Silver got out from under the pig. "That was specific..." he said, "any thing else that needs those?" Hmmm...actually, in order to score with Blaze tonight, you have to know the answer to this next question. "Bring it," said Silver.**

**Okay, now, there's this one bus. On it are 7 girls. Each girl has one back pack. Inside each bag, there is a big cat. For each big cat, there are 7 little cats. How many legs are there total? Needless to say, Silver was at a loss for words. "Ummmm...damn. Looks like I'm not getting lucky with my girlfriend tonight..." Silver said. **

**Inside the shack, the Iraqis were torturing Shadow hastily, due to the fact they all had to use the bathroom. The problem was, they were clean Iraqis, and being clean means using the bathroom. It is unknown why Shadow didn't tell them, because they wouldn't be able to get inside his house anyway, as the gate was still there (the shack is right behind their house). Shadow had lost his ear, his eye was gouged shut, and if he didn't tell them soon, the Iraqis would force him to go to Disney world and pay for a cup with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. "...do you know how much they charge for those?!" yelled Shadow, bleeding badly. The Iraqis laughed and said, now in perfect English, "And we're still willing to pay for you with our credit cards, causing you to be RIDDLED with guilt!" This was too much, Shadow thought, not even Solid Snake could take this. **

**At that moment, Rashia came in, with a gun, and shot them all. She took off Shadow's fingertrap and helped him to his feet. "Oh my god...never thought I'd say this, but..." he said. Rashia knew what was coming and brightened up. "...you're late," he said, which, in "Shad-anguage", means "Thanks a load!". Rashia kissed him, getting a lot of his blood on her in the process. "C'mon!" she said, "It's time to go!"**

**Shadow didn't move. "No...I...I can't go with you." Rashia asked why. "Because...they tied my shoes together." Rashia looked down in horror and said, "Those bastards..." Rashia (somehow) managed to lift the wounded Ultimate Life form (thing) onto her back. "I can still carry you!" she said, vigorously, and ran outside. She gave him the gun she had (an Assault Rifle...where the hell did she get it?), and fire at some bad guys. By the time she carried him to the second corridor, all went black.**

**Minutes later, Rashia and Shadow both woke up, roped to chairs. An Iraqi Red Mage had healed Shadow, and was working on the wounds Rashia received when she was running (on her legs...and yet, she could still carry him). The apparent leaders were there, too, looking mighty pissed. Though it was hard to tell, what with the turbins covering their faces. "What the hell?..." Shadow was confused, "I thought we escaped!"**

**The leaders-apparent laughed. "No!" said the leader with a heavy Russian accent, "you fell into our deadly poison dart traps of sleepiness. It takes, at the very least, a dodge roll of 19 to escape!" Rashia got mad. "Wait, you're screwing with us! I rolled a natural 12, AND I have 5 agility because of my racial bonus, and Shadow's Aura of Ultimate Life form gives me another 3!" The leaders all, at the same time, waved their fingers, "Ahh, but you forgot your encumberment for carrying Shadow around, and your wounds on your legs, which, in total, decreased your evade, agility, AND dexterity skills by 8, 7, and 9, respectively, negating your bonuses, AND slowing you down! We're also masters of the trap arts, giving the poison darts instant effect bonus ailments! Your bodies are now numb!" **

**The two then said "FUCK!" at the same time. The leader took out a Hello Kitty notebook with a pen that had Kerope's head on the tip. "Now, where is your bathroom!?" Shadow then made up a long, long, long story on how to get there. "...take a left at the fountain, and then take the stairs to the center of the world," he said. He then whispered to Rashia, "alright, they're going to figure this one out, and we're probably going to die. How many guys did you kill?" Rashia asked "Why?" "Because," he said, "If we're going to die, I want to know if I was winning."**

**The leader finished the notes. "to the center of the world..." he said, in relation to what he was writing. Shadow knew this was it. "YOU LIE!!! RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!" he yelled. The three took their guns out. They were about to fire when they were shot dead by an unknown source. Shadow and Rashia were speechless. Well, except for when Shadow said, "Deux ex Machina?..." **

**It was M.Tails, and, believe it or not, Anth, both wielding guns. "You guys okay?" asked the vulpes. The two nodded, and Anth cut the ropes that bound them. "How'd you guys find us?" asked Shadow. M.Tails shook his head. "Jeez, all silliness aside, the shack wasn't there behind my house an hour ago. Why the hell is it here now, and filled with near endless corridors for that matter? Silliness took place when the only solution was to come in and kick some serious ass," he replied. A remnant Iraqi was eating a banana, he had just peeled it, but then took notice of M.Tails, and tried to stab him with it. M.Tails manage to grab hold of his arms and stop it inches from his face. M.Tails took a bite out of the banana, pushed the Iraqi back, and then poked his eyes out with a bayonet that had a hand on it, with the index and middle finger apart, which would poke someone's eyes out. **

**"Come on, we gotta go!" said M.Tails. He ran out, with Anth and Rashia (carrying Shadow) outside. The last Iraqi in the building slipped on the banana peel and hit the "Self destruct" button. The protagonists-of-sorts jumped out at the last minute, escaping the explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone got to their feet (Anth, however, stopped to pick up a nickel, save a puppy, and rescue a princess, so he was blown apart, yet again). Shadow was okay, Rashia was okay, Anth was going to be okay, but perhaps not M.Tails. He was not injured, but that changed when girlfriend Cosmo came outside. No, her flowers weren't damaged by the blast at all. "Tails..." she asked, "did you remember to let Shadow out this morning?" M.Tails started to sweat, "Umm...no...I wasn't up." Life saver! Indeed, M.Tails was not up at all when Shadow left the house. Obviously, Cosmo did not attend Battle Royale, so she was left with him.**

**Convinced, Cosmo smiled and took M.Tails' hand, and they both walked happily inside. Shadow and Rashia were totally stoked to be alive. "So...want to go grab some El Ranchereto's?" asked Shadow. Rashia nodded. She took out the spare keys, and they left. **

**To finish things up, the gym. Yes, the gym. The ring. Blaze's glove was still on fire, as she had punched Rouge with a little "kick" to it. The sumo had rung the bell again, signaling a time-out. He then said, in Japanese (which they can understand) that using their powers was illegal. Still, this would declare Rouge the loser, because she was not around. Well, until she fell through the ceiling and hit the mat. She got up and dusted off. The hedgehogs weren't surprised. Stuff like this happened all the time. **

**Well...no, I lied, Silver was freaked out. "What the!?...She went THAT WAY, why did she just fall from the ceiling!?!" said Silver. Rouge said, "Well, it's more believable then what actually happened. I fell down a manhole and wound up here. Silver bit his finger, thinking this was all a dream. It wasn't, but now he was bleeding a little. Blaze took notice, and since it was time-out, she hopped off the mat. Blaze then took his hand and kissed the finger that was bleeding. It stopped. Go figure.**

**Silver smiled. "Sweet!" he said, "my physician said I should try not to bleed today." And for that, just before he would've kissed her, which would have set off a chain reaction that would have led them to doing it right there, right now, the sumo demanded that she come back to the ring. Silver frowned. "Damn...the girls on the bus thing..." he said to himself. Blaze stood in her corner. Rouge stood in hers. Silver and Sonic came back from the bathroom to see this. **

**"Scared, cat girl?" Rouge said in an attempt at intimidation. Blaze was ready to fight. "I am not going to hold back, chiropteran, as explained before," she replied. The sumo had his hand on the button. Althought Blaze had been in combat at least a hundred times before, this was new. A boxing ring, who'd have thunk it? Her muscles tightened. Everyone's gotta try something new every once in a while. Like ice cream sandwiches. The sandwiches that can give you brain freeze! Ya know, like what I have right now?**

**DING DING!!! **

**Wait, I wasn't finished!**

**The two fighters enclosed the gap between them as quick as a flash, and gloved hands flew everywhere. Blaze threw a punch, then Rouge, then Blaze, then...well, it took a bit, but the two realized they were too far away to actually connect. And by the time the gap was closed far enough, the bell sounded. Everyone but the fighters were stupified. At least, however, Silver and Sonic decided to bet on their girls. Silver has his prized blanket on the line, while Sonic has...**

**"Okay, if Blaze, by some awkward, unlikely chance, knocks out Rouge," he said, "I'll switch girlfriends with M.Tails. Your choice whom." Silver was stoked. "Wait, I want to...oh, wait, I only have one...crap. Okay, M.Tails'll do. I'd like to see you **_**squirm **_**when one of your gals is traded for one of M.Tails' girls." Miraculously, M.Tails was there, and Cosmo, too. Except she was blindfolded. "You're kidding?..." said M.Tails, holding Cozzy's hand. Sonic said, "Nope! Don't worry, Rouge can kick her ass." "Can not!" said Silver, "say...why's Cosmo blindfolded? I know she doesn't like violence and all, but not everyone in this gym is fighting. I mean, we have a PRIVATE ring here!" **

**M.Tails looked to her. "Oh, no, it's not that," he said, "She had laser eye surgery today, because she can't wear glasses, and Cosmo's eyes get irritated by contacts. So we fixed up one of my machines and made it so it would hopefully fix her eyes. It worked." Silver rubbed his chin. "Wait, hopefully? What if it didn't work?"**

**"She wouldn't have eyes," said M.Tails. Everyone understood. "But, she would've worn them anyway, because she doesn't like fighting of any kind. Not even Battle Royale." Sonic's eyes rolled. "Not even girls' boxing?" he asked. M.Tails shook his head. "Nope." Silver grinned, and thought that he could get M.Tails to answer the question, so Silver could get lucky tonight. However, M.Tails, somehow knowing what Silver was going to ask, told him to forget it. Silver wanted to force it out of him, but then M.Tails busted his knee with a baseball bat. The hedgehog fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Ahahahahaha! How's it feel, Silver? Sucks, doesn't it?" laughed blue boy. M.Tails then aimed the bat and said, "You tell me," then busted Sonic's knee as well.**

**"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled, holding his knee. M.Tails shrugged. He then gave the bat to Cosmo. "This'll be fun, Cosmo. Okay, all you have to do is swing as hard as you can, and the pinatas will burst open with...umm...candy." Cosmo cocked her head, but understood, not knowing that she was not going to hit pinatas, but hedgehogs instead. Sonic and Silver stiffled laughs, as they knew Cosmo could barely break open a package of Kool-Aid, let alone actually hurt them with a bat. Cosmo blindly inched over to where Silver was. "Oh no!" Silver said, sarcastically, "this girl's gonna murder me! Help! I'm gonna di-" WHAMMIEE!! Wouldn't you know it, she smacked him right across the face and he flew at least 6 feet into the air before hitting a wall. **

**Sonic thought he was going to cry. And maybe he did. If he wasn't now, he would after one strike from Cosmo. "I don't understand..." he said. M.Tails shook his head. "Well, this is what you get for betting without me--especially if it INVOLVES me. Now, say you're sorry, or get it." Even through all this, Cosmo was too deep into concentration to hear them talk. Knowing Sonic, he said the two words that he would know better then to say. But said it anyway. "Suck it!" Cosmo actually took notice. "But Mr. Pinata, I already have a boyfriend," then swung anyway, hitting the blue hedgehog right into another wall. Blaze, Rouge, and even the sumo paused to watch this utterly pathetic situation. **

**For the next few minutes, not even Sonic's super speed or Silver's telekinesis could protect them from Cosmo's clumsy, yet extremely powerful blows from a wooden baseball bat. It was only when Silver conceded that Cosmo stopped. However, by then, they were bloody pulps. Tails patched them up, and the fight continued. The sumo rang the be-- DING DING!!! -- Stop doing that!!**

**Blaze and Rouge went at eachother, hopefully to get it right this time, and did, as both of them punched each other at the same time. Blaze was surprised Rouge was this strong, as the hit nearly made her spit out her mouthpiece. Rouge thought likewise. In that position, fist-to-cheek and fist-to-cheek, did this end...for now.**

**THE END...?**

**Weresheep: "Not really. Until Silver figures out the answer to the question, only THEN will the fight end."**

**InusonishaUnlimited: "And that would be?..."**

**Weresheep: "Could be never."**

**InusonishaUnlimited: "Or until one falls..."**

**Anth: "I killed Sally Acorn..."**

**InusonishaUnlimited: "Don't tell me you- I don't like her!"**

**Anth: "Are you kidding!? I've always wanted to do that!"**

**InusonishaUnlimited: "Fans, to enter your own ideas into the story, you need to either tell me about them with a review or send the entire chapter you want entered in an email to me: Thank you."**

**(No hate is meant towards Sally. ;)**


	46. Insane Day 46

We now return to...

...well, why would you leave at all?

Weresheep: "And no, we're not thinly veiled men advertising their products. "

Sonic: "Wonder where I'm gonna keep her body..." pokes it with a stick

Weresheep: "We could always use her body to feed hungry people."

Sonic: "Cooooool..." not at all concerned about his now-dead one-time friend

Day 23-16 13 26

Sonic woke up that morning to discover that Natasha and Amy had returned from Battle Royale. Deciding to choose his favorite option of "Shoot first, forget-about-asking-questions-later" strategy. "Hey girls..." he said. They were all still asleep. "BOLT-2, MUTHA FUGGA!!!!" he yelled. The two girls screamed, and they jumped so high, they got their heads stuck in the ceiling. Sonic laughed to himself as he got out of bed and went downstairs.

M.Tails awakened soon after to the girls' screaming. He looked around, hoping Cosmia, Ashisa, or perhaps Wave returned. And they didn't. Only Cosmo was with him. He shrugged. "Oh well..." he said. He shook Cosmo awake. She still had the blindfold on (for what reason, M.Tails decided not to ask). M.Tails then got an idea...a most awful, devious idea...

He put his hand into a toaster. "AHHH! WHY!?!? AHHHH!!!" Now Cosmo was definently awake.

(Insert M.Tails/Cosmo sex romp here. Keep her blindfold on, Poole. )

Downstairs, Sonic just finished eating 27 pancakes when his two girls came downstairs with splinters embedded in their faces. They sat next to Sonic with angry veins noticeable on them. He himself, however, seemed very victorious with himself. He has gotten back at three girls, all that remained were the other two. He left early to avoid any retaliation.

When Silver woke up, he was utterly saddened. Blaze was not next to him, and he didn't have a calculator to answer the problem. He was angry, sad, but most of all, hungry. And so he ate.

Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere (the usual description of "nowhere" would be the Big Apple, New York), a large truck falls out of the sky and hits the ground. However, the truck was not safe, as this was during the Great Cheese Rebellion. The truck was hoisted and thrown out of town, and landed extremely far away on another, nowhere site...The Mystic Ruins.

The truck was rusting out there. No one seemed perturbed about the truck being there, as if the truck had always been there. But M.Tails did care. The truck had almost landed right on Cosmo's flower bed, which she planted about 3 months ago. M.Tails jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet, then dashed next to the mystery truck. After he inspected and found that none of the flowers were harmed, he decided to inspect the truck. It had mud on it, and it was rusting up. Not to mention dented. It was red and blue, just the right colors.

And you're asking me what he did to that truck? Oh come now. M.Tails took it back to his garage (it's a BIG garage) and got to work. What seemed like seconds were really hours, and what seemed like hours were hours. After 1 hour, he finished. Another hour later, after eating, washing up, and fighting off one of Eggman's leftover mechs, he came back. And wouldn't you know it?...

Up stood a 12 foot tall robot in it's place. It's head was blue and silver, and it's chest was red. The robot leaned down until it was level with M.Tails and spoke: "My name is Optimus Prime." M.Tails waved. "Hey." Optimus looked at him, up and down. "You're not Sam Whitwicky..." he said. The fox boy's left eye half closed in disbelief. "So?" Optimus shrugged and said, "Well, it doesn't matter, you're better then him."

M.Tails nodded off, then brightened up, then said, "Hey! You're Optimus Prime! Are the Decepticons up to no good?" Indeed, they were. Optimus went off on a long, very boring story as to what the hell was going on. Apparently, Megatron was after some sort of thing called the "Annihilatrium XG1243 Super-Duper-Powered Core Thingy Mabobber of Ultimate Strength and Secrets of Some Great Significance". Judging by it's name, it seemed to be something that would allow Megatron to conquer the universe or something.

At this time, when Optimus finish his story, did M.Tails agree to help him. Why, well, first off, M.Tails is cool, and would help him because it's for a good cause. Another reason is that he has nothing better to do. Optimus told him that he was the only Autobot that was alive anymore, and he was outnumbered 1000000 to one. M.Tails reasoned that if they just kill Megatron, however, they'd win. It was like chess, but instead of chess pieces, it was robots with enough strength to rip your arms off. So they started the journey to where they both knew where the Mabobber was. Optimus said it was the most terrible place in the world you could ever imagine.

Detroit.

And no doubt, that was where the Decepticons were based. So what did they do about it? Left without getting prepared. Smart idea? Probably not, but where's the fun in that?

Later, Sonic finished running around Station Square some 20 million times before getting bored and decided to go get Silver. It was time to go back to the gym.

But first, Sonic had to do something just as important...Pointless sidetracking. Knux's place. He came in, expecting Tikal to greet him and ask if he'd like a random sweet treat, rather, he came in seeing her being anally raped by some unknown character. He looked like Knux, was the same color, and even sounded like Knux. Turns out it was Knux. Sonic just stood there as Tikal was screaming, saying that she has to see who was at the door, but, as we know, Knuckles is an idiot, and wouldn't let her go.

After 15 straight minutes of this, Sonic decided to use their bathroom. But he didn't flush, just as a prank of sorts. He left, holding his left middle finger. "Fuck you, you horny, egg-laying mammal," he said, addressing Knux. He ran off before anyone would notice. Some gooey aliens came, but they left soon after.

Sonic later found Silver out stoned in a gutter nearby. "Dude, what drugs are you on?" he said, nudging Silver's numb body, "well, aside from the usual." Silver looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and said, "Hey, do I preach to you while YOU'RE lying stoned in the gutter?" "Yeah."

"Oh yeah. Heya, buuuuuddy," Silver said just before passing out. After injecting narkin directly into Silver's veins, thus waking him up, they went to the gym. It was empty, as it was a private gym room. Their girls, Blaze and Rouge, had fallen asleep in their corners. This was ridiculous, just like everything else, but no one cares. If you do, quit reading this. However, a problem remained; where was the sumo?

Silver just got off his cell phone. "The sumo is in Japan," he said. The blue one asked, "What the hell is he doing in Japan?" Silver kicked him in the crotch, then berated him for not knowing that that is where sumos work. After 10 minutes of the most agonizing moment in Sonic's life (that day), he got up. He pulled out his own cell phone and called a couple of numbers. Sonic spoke, "and now we play the waiting game."

A while of waiting later, the girls woke up and were instantly ready for...whatever round it was. M.Tails came in. M.Tails waved, and looked confindently into the ring. "Sooooo..." said Sonic, "who's gonna?..." At that moment, a guy wearing a reff outfit came to the ring and started talking nonsense. M.Tails said, "And here's Jack Sparrow." Sure enough, the captain of the Black Pearl was there, with a bottle of rum and dressed in his usual pirate attire. M.Tails scratched his head and said, "Hey...where's the other guy?"

"Who?" asked the hedgehogs at the exact same time. At that moment, the refferee guy said that the girls can't fight for...I don't know...I think it's something about woman boxing or something. Something along the lines of fights ending at round 12, and it was well beyond that right now. However, before he could continue, a man in a white costume of sorts pulled back on the ropes and slung himself at the ref. A hidden blade appeared from his gauntlet, and he stabbed the ref in the neck with it, killing him instantly. The assailant got out of the ring and stood behind M.Tails.

It was the guy from Assassin's Creed.

"The...guy from Assassin's Creed?" Sonic said, "What's his name?..." M.Tails waved his hand and shook his head. "It doesn't really matter," he said. A bunch of random guys with swords stormed the room for no reason, demanding that they stop the fight...or something. Jack and the Assassin guy pulled their swords out and fought the crowd like the heroes they obviously were.

M.Tails and the hedgehogs watched, very entertained by the events. They pulled up lawn chairs, put on sunglasses, and took out some popcorn and beverages. Blood went everywhere (some got in the ring). Jack kept saying some sly, awesome pirate cliche's, while everyone kept looking for the assassin guy who kept killing them mysteriously and then putting his head down. Now, I don't know about you, but that's just silly.

No one else is wearing a hood.

After about 13 and a half guys dead, the sumo came out of the crowd and sat next to the bell. His huge ass sat on the tiny stool that managed to actually stay up under his massive weight. After taking a Mentos, the Fresh Maker, he took the hammer, and-

DING DING!!!

Stop doing that, for the sake of who's name I continue to forget!

It started off with just random punches going across each other's faces for Blaze and Rouge. Nothing special for right now (except for two things: one, why's there no description yet? And two, why am I breathing heLIUM, _INSTEAD OF AI__R_The three guys didn't watch the fight until all of the random attackers were dead. And that was taking a while. Ya gotta wonder, why wasn't M.Tails helping Optimus? "Crap!" he said, "I totally forgot!" And with that, M.Tails ran out.

Somewhere in Detroit, it was too late; Megatron had the device...thingy...it has a long name. And he's probably going to rule the galaxy now. Well, that sucks.

To celebrate, Megatron took Star Scream, Shockwave and Scorponok out to a bar for quite a few rounds of drinks. For no reason, Megatron also brought the long name device. After the heavy drinking, they stumbled out of the bar with the long name device. Some more stumbling later, they found themselves (though were not exactly aware of it) at a cliff. They all collapsed right there on the edge. Megatron almost dropped the long name device, but he caught it. He laughed himself as he staggered up, then saw a truck in the distance. At first, he thought it was Optimus, coming to face him and the Decepticons alone.

However, there was someone driving it, and now he wished it was Optimus.

Chuck Norris.

His poker face and beard stung Megatron's soul to the very black, icky core. He was driving a GMC truck, black in color. It was the driver he feared, not the truck itself. Chuck ramped off of a conveniently-placed skate ramp and did a lot of tricks in the air before running into Megatron, knocking him back towards the edge of the cliff. While falling off, he dropped the long name device and it hit the ground before him. Luckily (for him), he landed on a trampoline. Noticeing that the device was also unharmed, he sighed.

However, it all went away when the device was crushed and destroyed when a cow fell on it from out of nowhere. Megatron got really angry, thrashed around, and ordered the other three (who also got their asses kicked by Chuck Norris when he started to fire rocks from his nose) to destroy Optimus Prime. Optimus and M.Tails were ironicly around the corner when he said that. "Show time," said M.Tails. Optimus took out a gun and killed Scorponok and the other two instantly. Then it was M.Tails versus the machine monster himself.

Megatron laughed. "You'll die, you puny fox!" he bellowed. However, M.Tails smirked. He jumped on Megatron's back and painted a bullseye right in the dead center. M.Tails then jumped out of the way as Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom Gundam shoot one hell of a lot of guns and shit at Megatron, killing him, too. After that, the Gundam waved and zoomed off.

Mission accomplished, M.Tails thought. From the ashes of the defeated bad guys came M.Tails' missing girlfriends, Cosmia and Ashisa. Ashisa started coughing while Cosmia asked "Uhh...can we go home now?" Not wanting to ask any questions, Optimus picked the three up and headed back to M.Tails' house.

Back at the gym, all of the mystery random attackers were killed, and a lot of the place was covered in blood and stuff. No one really seemed to notice. Not even the sumo. A janitor came in and started to mop up when Sonic and Silver turned their chairs around to the true fight of the Day. Rouge and Blaze had beaten each other up for quite some time, then the bell sounded and they were back at their corners.

Despite the loooong fight, both girls seemed unfazed by the minor bruises on both of them. And _only _minor bruises. The bell sounded again, and this time, it was really raging. Both contenders were still as virulent as when the whole thing started (taken into account they fell asleep at night, this seems rather moot). Blaze knocked Rouge back a bit and was running for the kill when she slipped on a small pool of left over blood and fell on her bottom. When she got up, the distraction was just what Rouge needed and socked her face twice, then her cheek.

They both started to sweat by now, as Blaze blocked the next hit. The bat hit the cat (hehe, a rhyme) in her bare belly and she fell onto the ropes. She found her arms bound, then sweatdropped as Rouge smiled evilly. 'Crap...' Blaze thought, 'this is going to hurt...'

While all this was going on (and by "all this", I mean the entire day) Amy and Natasha decided to visit an arcade, Gamma Pro Arcade, and spend some of Sonic's ill-gotten cash. If you've ever been to an arcade when you were like 6 and got lost in the rows and rows of gaming machines, then you'd know what it was like for them. There were a lot of bloody shoot 'em ups. Amy and Natasha were so scared, they had to hold hands when going through the aisles. When suddenly a CarnEvil game spooked them right the fuck out and they ran one way.

After stopping for a rest, the two looked up to notice a Resident Evil machine, just as it showed someone shoot the head off of some zombie fuck's head and blood spurted everywhere. They screamed and ran away in another direction. When they stopped again, a Hello Kitty machine sprung to life with happy kitty music. Again, the girls screamed and ran. Luckily, they made it to the front counter. "Can I get you too girls something?" said the guy behind the desk. They screamed and ran out of the arcade altogether. Perhaps it was because he was wearing a bowtie. Maybe it was his hair.

It definently could've been it was because he was the Marvel supervillain, Arcade.

In the ring, Blaze was taking hits to her face like no before. Each punch produced more sweat and energy from Blaze's face. It was when the time Rouge was punching her furry belly when she was finally freed from the ropes, but one more hit to her belly stunned her. Rouge looked like a pixled Mario sprite to the cat, but she knew one more was coming to her face. Her glove punched Blaze's cheek with more force then any other hit, causing her to spit out her mouth piece, still connected by a few loose strands of her spit.

She landed on her back to the mat and everything just sucked right now for her. One, two, then three (in Japanese) were counted as she tried to get up. Sonic was gloating to Silver. "Ha ha, Blaze got her ass KICKED!" However, Silver didn't lose face for some reason. On the eigth count, Blaze got up incredibly fast, but tired. Sonic got kind angry, too. However, Blaze was still tired and Rouge wasn't. Rouge stepped forward to punch Blaze again, but she tripped on a blood-covered rock. "Aieeee!" she screamed and landed on her ass. She took a look at the rock and it winked at her before rolling away to places unknown. Rouge got up and walked over to Blaze. She held up the slouching cat's face and wound up another forceful punch when, just before contact, the bell rang and Rouge let go.

Sonic was aghast, again. "What...but she just-" said Sonic. Silver said, "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic...you just don't get it, do you?"

"No."

"Meh. Neither do I," said Silver. Blaze sunk back into her corner, a great deal more bruised then before. Her right cheek, where Rouge had landed that malicious blow, was starting to swell a little bit. Bruises were scattered around her belly from the hitting, and she was exhausted. The chiropteran, however, still only retained the wounds from before, just that she was sweating a lot more then before. Blaze wondered if she would last the round in the morning before blacking out.

-That ends that for now.

InuSonishaUnlimited: "Another chapter done by Weresheep, give him a hand."

Legendary Weresheep: "So...you're saying you can't accept her corpse for feeding hungry people?"

McDonald's executive: "We're sorry, but we only accept rotting corpses. She's been dead for only like, 1 day, and she still looks like the bullet holes were just made."

Sonic: "So you're saying I'll have to wait for a long time before shelling out her corpse?"

McDonald's executive: "Yes."

Sonic: "Aww maaannn..."

M.Tails: "Do we get to keep you?"

Optimus: "For as long as you want."

Cosmo: Still blindfolded "That could take a while..."

M.Tails: "Yeah, it could be forever. Can we keep, uh...guy from Assassin's Creed?"

Altair: "No, you don't. And my name's Altair!"

Anth: Jumps out of a nearby body of water "I didn't get my cameo!" slaps Sonic and falls back into the water

Sonic: Doesn't seem to notice "Just end segment already."


	47. Insane Day 47

**Ron Burgundy: "We're here live to the scene of a gruesome murder scene. One 'Sally Acorn', age young, has been murdered, but no one cares. The main suspect is this strange boy. Strange boy, what happened?"**

**Anth: "Read the name tag, Will Ferrell. So yeah, I did it."**

**Ron Burgundy: "That was fast. Why'd you do it?"**

**Anth: "Well...you know Winnie the Pooh? Oh nevermind. I did it because, well, I didn't think bullets could actually kill her..."**

**Ron Burgundy: "Well, they killed her. No stuff of fluff for her."**

**Anth: "Guess so. Looks like I really screwed up Mobius' royalty with that, huh?"**

**Ron Burgundy: "Indeed. You'll have to make up for that, you know. How will you respond to that?"**

**Anth: "Get help from Jaleel White."**

**A random Molotov cocktail torches what's left of Sally's body.**

**Jaleel White: "Oops...Did I do that?..."**

**Ron Burgundy: "Well, that's all the time we have for now. Now on to Champ Kind with sports."**

**Sonic's Insane Life **

**Day 47 (and longer then usual...)**

**Mr. Rooster crowed at the sign of morning. However, Sonic, not being a morning person, killed it with his bare hands. When he got back in bed, he noticed that F.Tails had returned from Battle Royale. The other girls who had came back from Battle Royale had apparently already left. Sonic grinned, and it was time to get back at F.Tails. 5 minutes later, F.Tails awoke to find herself being raped by an unknown assailant. While she usually takes rape in stride, she found out it was Sonic, and went with his rhythm of massaging her breasts and rubbing her clit. **

**When Sonic started to suck on her nipple, F.Tails let him know she was awake by moaning lightly. Well, so much for getting back. But then he got an idea and bit her nipples harder then he normally does. "Ow! You meanie! Not so hard!" she protested. He just bit harder. She started to tap on his head to get him to stop, but he kept biting hard. "I'll get bruises! Stop!" but he didn't. Now, F.Tails was pissed. **

**As we all know, they love each other. However, as we also know, even unbreakable bonds must be momentarily removed in order to grease the axles and learn one of life's valuable lessons. You know, compliments of the house, where you have to learn that they're a person, too, with a life and dreams of his or her own. Those bonds need to be taken off to be put back there, good as new, because the two will otherwise rot out the relationship and everyone knows that no love is perfect...**

**...okay, if that didn't make any sense to you, I mean that every couple has that moment...**

**WHAM!!**

**...where they just don't get along.**

**F.Tails had thrown Sonic across the room and right into the wall. Sonic got back up, rubbed his nose, and asked "What the hell was that for!?" F.Tails crossed her arms and said, "Well, that's what you get for hurting my titties." She stuck her tongue out at him to give him a raspberry, but Sonic grabbed her tongue and pulled it back 15 feet before releasing, watching it roll in her mouth like a roll of toilet paper. Sonic started laughing until F.Tails punched him lightly on his nose. "Ow!" he held his nose and looked at her, "That hurt..." F.Tails started laughing at him now. Sonic got angry and then punched her square in the jaw, throwing her head to the side. She rubbed her jaw with the back of her fisted hand while Sonic pointed and laughed at her.**

**F.Tails started to cry a little, looking at his laughing face. The sadness turned to anger quickly. She tackled him hard and the fight began.**

**Sonic grabbed F.Tails in a headlock and started punching her cheek. After like, 8 punches, she furled her legs over his back and grabbed his head with her legs and flipped him half across the room. When he got up, she grabbed his head and banged it on her knee twice, but then he punched her gut, sending her to her knees in pain. Sonic kicked her across the room, but she recovered and got up pretty fast and was back at him with several knife kicks. **

**Downstairs, M.Tails could hear the racket over breakfast, but decided to ignore it for now. 'Jeez...' he thought, 'Sonic must really be trying to get back at F.Tails...' and went back to his coffee. Of course, as we know, this is not the case.**

**Back upstairs, Sonic just took a hit that pushed him back onto a desk where he caught his fall by putting his hand on the desk and got back up. F.Tails jumped at him with a kick, but he ducked and she went over the desk and hit the wall. Sonic punched, but F.Tails kicked off the wall into a back flip and landed right behind him. She grabbed and held his arms so he couldn't move. However, he was stronger then she thought, and he got an arm loose and bashed her head a few times with his elbow. F.Tails was knocked back by this, but she recovered quickly enough to punch his stomach a few times. It hurt, Sonic thought, getting hit in the gut by someone like F.Tails. He didn't let this get to him and he got F.Tails into a sleeper hold from behind. F.Tails struggled until she stopped abruptly. He thought it was over, but when he let go, she suddenly sprung to life and kicked him back. Sonic got back up soon after. **

**M.Tails had just now heard the sounds of combat. He went up the stairs and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Deciding to screw it, he opened the door. "Hello? What the hell is going on he- hey!" Liquid drops landed on his face and he had to wipe it off. As soon as he wiped it off, more of the wet stuff hit his face and he wiped that off. "What the?..." **

**He had learned the source. Stuff scattered around the room in one frenzy of a fight. Sonic and F.Tails were fighting and had their fists raised into position. Sonic was punching her cheek, sending spit onto M.Tails' face. 'The fuck?..." After three more punches, Sonic punched the space in between her breasts then her face again. She stepped back a bit from the shock of his blows, but as she shook her head, Sonic grabbed her bangs and began pounding her furry belly with his fist. "Sonic, stop! Both of you, stop fighting!" he said. But they didn't listen and Sonic kept punching her belly. F.Tails spat on the ground with each so hits, but soon it turned to blood and M.Tails knew he had to stop it. When he intervened, however, F.Tails reversed Sonic's blows and spun behind Sonic, knocking M.Tails down the stairs. "CRAAAAP!!" he said, hitting each step. When he hit the floor, M.Tails' face was red. "Terrific..."**

**There was only one person who could stop it. M.Tails had to find Sonic's mother. And find her he did. Sonic's mother was outside doing who knows what. "Mrs. Hedgehog!" he said, tripping, then getting up, then running to her. "Hello, Tails," she said, giving him a silly smile.**

**"Mrs. Hedgehog! Sonic and F.Tails are fighting!" he said, waving his arms around. She only giggled. "Oh M.Tails, you're silly." "But...they're not fighting with words! They're fighting with fists!" **

**"Lovers will be lovers."**

**"Are you even listening!?" he said, completely flabberghasted by Elena's indifference. Suddenly, M.Tails got an idea. He pulled some pills out of his pocket and said, while pointing towards the sky, "Hey, what's that?" Elena looked to where he was pointing, and M.Tails shoved the pills into Mrs. Hedgehog's mouth and forced her to swallow. A few seconds passed, and Elena's stomach growled. She screamed, and shot up into the air. So far, you couldn't see her. She went through a plane, and snakes flew out of it, as did Samuel L. Jackson. Then she went so high, she flew through the atmosphere, her clothes somehow still intact.**

**As a matter of fact, she went so high, she went into the ventilation shaft of the Death Star and destroyed it before it could destroy Yavin 4. Darth Vader scratched his head. "Well, that was mighty inconvenient...it was a ventilation shaft only about the size of a womp rat, yet a middle-aged mother hedgehog could destroy it. NOOOO!!" he said, raising his hand in the air. **

**It was about a full minute before Elena came back down. She made a crater when she made impact, but M.Tails predicted it, and hid behind a Giants football player. The dust settled and M.Tails couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of a happy-go-lucky hedgehog with a carefree attitude with a plain, somewhat unkept dress, something else stood there. She wore half-moon glasses, a woman's three piece suit, her hair was all nice and tidy and rolled into a bun. "Hm. Yes, what was it you were saying?" she said with a tone of voice that was almost emotionless. M.Tails recounted what happened and she shook her head. "That naughty son of mine, fighting with one of his girlfriends? I will not stand for it. Take me to him."**

**Now she was a no-nonsense, disciplined mother who was now ready to deal some strict punishment.**

**Back in Sonic's room, F.Tails was getting dizzy, but had to turn the tables somehow. She grabbed a lamp and bashed Sonic in the head with it a few times, but it broke eventually, and he kicked her away. F.Tails bled from her mouth but she wiped it. Putting all her strength into it, she began to throw punches at his face, and he didn't block once. His face started to swell up, but he stopped her mid punch and put all of his strength into a punch to her face. It almost knocked out one of her teeth, but she spat some amount of blood and spit into the air that mixed with her sweat, and...**

**Are these descriptions getting annoying?...Too bad!**

**F.Tails' vision blurred, and again her face went up to an uppercut by Sonic. She took a few staggered steps back and fell to her knees, her naked breasts flopped with sweat, and she was ready to just pass out. But she got up and kneed him several times in the gut and he fell to the ground. Then he got up and the two had the other by the neck. "STOP!!" yelled Mrs. Hedgehog with a ruler in her hand. The quarraling lovers stopped to look at Mrs. Hedgehog with M.Tails by her side. "Well?" she said, "I'm waiting. What's going on?"**

**Tears started to form in the two's eyes, and F.Tails and Sonic then left go of eachother and fell on their asses and started to cry like little kids. Elena and M.Tails rolled their eyes at such a sight of stupidity. M.Tails separated F.Tails from Sonic and Mrs. Hedgehog dragged Sonic by his ear to the bed and made him sit. "Sonic T. Hedgehog, how many times have I told you? Don't hit girls, ever!" she scolded him. M.Tails, however, was a bit more lenient. "F.Tails...are you okay?" he said, reaching out to her to stroke her hand, "please stop crying." He started to stroke her hand, which both were on her mouth as she cried. "Stop crying. Stop it now!" Elena commanded her son, and stop he did, but tears still came from his eyes. "That's better. Now, tell me the truth and nothing but. Why were you two fighting?" M.Tails petted F.Tails to get her to stop crying, in contrast to Elena's scolding. F.Tails smiled a very small smile at M.Tails, who was likewise smiling, but it soon faded when she remembered what was going on.**

**"I...um...that is...she started it! She hit me!" said Sonic as he somewhat tearfully pointed at her. She did the same and said, "Nuh uh! He did! He bit my sensitive nipple and it really hurt!" Elena slapped the ruler on the wall, knocking a portion of the plaster away. "I don't care who STARTED it!" she yelled at the two, "you two have been fighting, and that's all that matters! I want you to say you're sorry to eachother this instant!" This did not happen. When the lovers made eye contact, they just stuck their tongues out at eachother. "M.Tails, please restrain F.Tails," Sonic's mother calmly said all of a sudden. He did so, not knowing what she was doing. In almost an instant, Mrs. Hedgehog grabbed Sonic by the waist, raised the ruler and spanked him incrediblely hard. The Tails' eyes were wide open, and M.Tails said, "Oooooo...the Jedi are going to feel that one."**

**On Dagobah, Ben Kenobi appeared to Luke. "Luke...I know Vader is your father, but you must- AHHHHH!!" Kenobi clutched his ass, "What the hell was that!?"**

**Aaanyway...**

**F.Tails cried a little bit more at the fate she was going to share. When Elena was done with Sonic, she set him off to the side as he rubbed his kester, which was as pink as that little puffball hero, Kirby. F.Tails let go of M.Tails, and slowly laid down. Indeed, the same fate. She screamed each time the ruler made contact. When she was done, F.Tails rubbed her ass as she sniffed some tears back and she sat down next to M.Tails. Elena pushed her glasses closer to her head and said, "Well, if you two can't get along, I'm going to have to separate you two!" The two immature little sillies pouted. "Well, fine!" they both said at the same time. "After morning coffee, of course," Elena said, "but then, I'm taking you, Sonic, with me. No son of mine is going to get out of this without a proper lesson learned." Elena picked up Sonic and carried him like he was a six year old. "Mom...where are we going? sniff..." asked Sonic. **

**"Sonic, my son, we're going to have a long, boring, but most of all important talk about all of this at the Cafe in town," said Sonic's Mother, "you too, M.Tails. Take F.Tails with us."**

**"You mean...like, right now!? To the Hellblaze cafe!? But...it's...it's...General Grievous' shift!"**

**At the cafe, at these words, indeed, the General wore a Hellblaze Cafe standard uniform hat. After about 3 seconds of doing nothing, he extended his arm, raised his mighty metallic hand and slammed it on the table, causing quite a ruckus.**

**Back at home, the three trembled at the thought. "Let's hope he's having a good day..." said M.Tails, "but since Anth works there, too...probably not..." Elena pushed her glasses up her nose and said, "Come now, Sonic. If we hurry, we'll catch the morning special." Sonic wipped his tears and sniffed some more. **

**Then suddenly, Eggman burst into the room and pointed guns at everyone. "Nobody move!" he said, "or I'll shoot!" Elena took a step forward and Eggman fired. However, Elena deflected the shot with the ruler. He fired several more times, but she blocked each one with lightening speed. Eggman sweated a little. Mrs. Hedgehog's mouth quivered in anger and made the sound a jaguar makes when it's angry. "Uh oh..." he said. Mrs. Hedgehog hoisted Eggy around her and started to spank **_**him **_**as well. After a full minute, he rubbed his sore rump and stood at the door. "Have you learned your lesson, Mr. Ivo Robotnik?" she said. Eggman stared at the ruler and quickly nodded his head and left. "Sorry," he said as he left. Metal Sonic and Metallias came in with guns and pretty much said the same thing, but they were smarter and stopped mid-sentence. "Um...I'm sorry, is this a bad time, Mrs. Hedgehog?" asked Metal. She nodded. The two robots looked at eachother and shrugged. Scratching the back of his head, Metal said, "Okay, real sorry. We'll come back when it's convenient." and with that, they left.**

**At the Cafe, Elena held Sonic by his hand like he was a small child. He was shaking. He spoke to M.Tails. "The General scares me..." he said. "Just don't mention how ridiculously short his screen time in Revenge of the Sith was and maybe, just maybe you'll be fine," replied M.Tails. It was their turn and Sonic gulped. "Well, if it isn't the little blue boy and his mother," said the cyborg. He started to cough. To remedy this, he took out an inhaler and a small openning appeared where his mouth should be, shook, took a puff, then did so again before putting it away. "What would you like?" his robot-like voice always scared Sonic. **

**"Um...I would like, um...lessthen30minutetime I mean, um, just one Java, please," said Sonic in his most meager voice. The General's eyes seemed to close halfway. Something told Sonic that he was actually enjoying Sonic's torment. "Would you like marshmellows with that?" Mrs. Hedgehog rolled her eyes and said, "Answer Mr. Sheelal, Sonic." He nodded. "Very well. And you, Elena?" She was likewise. "Will you be paying for all four of you?" the General asked. Elena said the affirmative. "Very well. Four Java with marshmellows?" he asked. Again, yes. His arms appeared from his dark cloak and split into four hands, with which he got all four cups. "5 dollars."**

**They sat at separate tables. Harold and Kumar was on the tv there, but they didn't pay attention, no matter how hilarious Kal Penn was. After the long, boring talk I'm sure you don't want to hear, Sonic's Mother paid the man...cyborg...whatever.**

**M.Tails didn't like seeing F.Tails like she was, still wipping tears from her eyes. He took her hand. "Come on, you just need a break," he said, "you don't have to see Sonic until tonight, and that's hours away." She lightly smiled at him. He smiled back. "Yeah. We'll go somewhere. Just us. We used to go everywhere together when we were younger, remember?" he said. F.Tails sniffed again and nodded. They soon left. Sonic's mother looked out the window, watching a pair of gorillas beat the living hell out of a burgler. **

**Sonic tried to sneak off, but Mrs. Hedgehog said, "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?..." she said. "Um...t-t-to the bathroom, M-M-Mom," Sonic stuttered. Mrs. Hedgehog wasn't moved. "Very well. To make sure you're not going to escape, I'm sending someone in there with you."**

**He gulped. The General was the only guy there with them. However, he was not the one. Elena entered the girls bathroom, and a few seconds later, she came out with Knuckles, dragging him by his neck. He had a camera in his hands. "Okay, I know it's weird, but I-I was just curious, okay!?" the echidna said in his defence. Elena rapped him on the nose. "I don't care about that, Knuckles. I promise not to punish you if you just do me a favor and make sure Sonic doesn't try to escape through the bathroom. Knucklehead put his camera away and said, "Uh, yeah, no problem. I gotta use the bathroom, anyway."**

**In the bathroom, Knuckles was using the urinal in a very silly way. While peeing, he said, "WeerrrrrrreeeeerrRRRR!! Ahh! Fire! City hall is burning down!" Knux said, swaying his hips as he said this, "Don't worry, Knuckles the Mighty Echidna's super deluxe fire hose slash lady orifice lover will put it out! Da da dah! Horay!" he stopped and started to wash his hands. Sonic was just leaning on the wall. "I don't get it. Mom's treating me like I'm still a kid! And all because of a little fight...well, it was a big fight. I was winning, too!" Knux started with the soap, "Well, bud, if you ask me, you just need to show her you're a man."**

**"Knuckles, you're my friend, but you're also an idiot. Last time I tried to prove I was a man, I killed someone!" said Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic's head was hit by something, a mop. "Ow," he said. Anth was mopping up a little "accident" that was on the floor. "If you ask **_**me, **_**Sonic, your mother is doing the right thing, Really. You too were beating the fuck out of eachother. I know this, cuz I read the script at least eight times over," Anth started to mop some more, "you know your mom the Hippie, now spend some time with your mom, the...well, mom." Sonic took this to heart and said, "Hey, yeah, that's healthy. You're right, I just need to give Mom a chance. Wow, usually you're just saying the stupidest things..." Anth turned, hitting Knuckles with the mop in the process. "Aw, shucks, guy. I still do that. But like the Infinite Monkey Theory, I say some wise things every so here there."**

**Sonic just stared at him. "Um...what?" he said, "Nevermind, I don't really have to go. See ya guys, I'm gonna go spend time with my mom!" and with that, Sonic left. **

**They weren't amused. They stared at him as he left. When the door closed, Knux said, "We're never going to see him again, are we?" said Knux. Anth shook his head and continued to do so as he went back to work.**

**Sonic hugged his mom by the waist and rubbed his head there. "You're my mommy," he said with a silly face. His mother, while she did enjoy it, merely closed her eyes and sighed. "You better not be doing drugs in there," she said. **

**F.Tails and M.Tails had some great amounts of fun. First, they went to go see "Julius Saves the Mushroom Kingdom: The Movie" together. "Woah!" said M.Tails. The movie showed the silhouette of a young, Amish looking man as a video game sprite. The bad guy said, "Who's there?! Oh no, it's..." The two kitsune then said, at the same time, "It's Tv's Baron von Brunk!" The movie ended and they left laughing. Then they went into their garage and sat on top of Optimus, who took them on a brisk jog throughout town as the two sat next to eachother on his shoulder. And only 50 people and a squirral were killed as a result.**

**A new record!**

**Then they went out and, with the money they stole from some prostitute, bought F.Tails a nice, diamond-encrusted scrunchy thing she could wear on one of her tails. They then went to the park and sat down on a nearby bench. "Thank you, M.Tails," F.Tails said, affectionately. He smiled and said, "You're welcome." The day was bad, but now it was nice and bright for F.Tails.**

**The same could not be said for Sonic.**

**While his mother didn't hit him the whole time, something else usually did. The guy they sat in front of in the theater was on his cell phone the whole time. Although Mrs. Hedgehog got him to be quiet, however when she got up to get some more popcorn, the guy just snapped and beat Sonic with the seat cushion. He was saved by the timely intervention of the Pope, who grabbed the guy's hand, broke it, then flogged him to death with his cross-cane. **

**Next, they tried a nice, 500 Mph run throughout town. While it was good at first, the fun was cut short when Sonic was stepped on by a large robot that had two very familiar looking foxes on his shoulder. He was flattened like a pancake...on Sunday at the VFW.**

**And that's as flat as a pancake can get.**

**As soon as he was ok, however, some prostitute came up and beat Sonic down for his cash. Mrs. Hedgehog retrieved the cash and put it back into her purse. And finally, they found a book store. The famous writer, Stellix Diamonds, author of the famous "Your Girlfriend's Problems and You", a book about caring about your girlfriend (in a nutshell), was at the store today, signing books. Elena told her son to get them both an autograph from him. Sonic was excited. He was so excited, his pancreas jumped. He was so excited, his heart nearly skipped a beat. **

**He was so excited, he just HAD to accidentally sneeze on him. Now, what we don't know is that Mr. Diamond's is a germophobe like Howard Hughes, and freaked out. Mr. Diamonds' bouncer, Scrunchy the Tailer, beat the shit out of Sonic and threw him out. Elena set his son down on a bench right next to the Tails' bench and sat down. Sonic got himself right-side up and leaned on one side with his fist on his chin. "How can today possibly get any worse?..." Well, it did. A pigeon crapped on his head. "Dammit..." he said and shooed it away. **

**Elena slapped her son for cursing, then waved her finger silently. Then she took out a book and started to read. Sonic sighed, got up and walked. M.Tails looked at his watch, told F.Tails he had to go, then hugged her, then left. Sonic found himself sitting next to F.Tails. He was so jealous of her happy, smiling face. He wanted to resume the fight he was winning, but didn't have the heart to. After all, he figured, why ruin her day just because he was feeling terrible? F.Tails noticed him staring and siddled closer to him. Eventually she was close enough to him to lay her head on his shoulder. Sonic put his arm around her at the same time. They apologized for earlier and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I hurt you and stuff..." said F.Tails. Sonic nodded and held her tighter. "I'm sorry, too. I hurt you more then just physically today," he replied.**

**M.Tails really didn't have anywhere to go. He sat next to Mrs. Hedgehog. "It worked," he said to her. For the first time in this Day since her transformation, Elena smiled and closed her eyes. "Indeed it did," she replied.**

**After about a pointless hour of this pointless but necessarily romantic, apologetic moment, Zeta came almost out of nowhere and smiled down at the two. Sonic and F.Tails got up, and together, the three walked back home. Although Sonic wasn't going to hurt F.Tails anymore, Sonic still had to get revenge on Zeta. Which was pretty easy. Optimus was jogging through the park and just before they passed, Sonic pushed Zeta in the way and Optimus accidentally stepped on her, flattening her. **

**Mrs. Hedgehog left soon after, saying goodbye to M.Tails. He waved. Speaking of waving, Wave stumbled through the park until she flat out fell down right next to M.Tails on the bench. "About time," he said. M.Tails sighed and recounted the whole day to her. Wave stood up and walked behind the bench and held M.Tails from behind. "So...didja get it?" she said with a devilish smile.**

**M.Tails did, too. "Oh yeah," he said, taking out a disk, "I got their whole fight right here!" Wave gave him a small kiss and said, "That's my fox." M.Tails now stood up and put an arm around Wave's bare waist and they walked home with their prize.**

**At home, M.Tails and Wave joined Sonic and F.Tails on the couch. M.Tails eyeballed his CD for a second, then put it into a CD case and put it behind his back. The most interesting thing was on the Tv at that moment...**

**"Ahem. Welcome back. I'm Ron Burgundy with the late night news. Breaking news today. Sally Acorn's body has been burned, leaving no traces but ash and soot. The alleged killer, Anth M. Southworth, had this to say." The camera turned to Anth. After a minute of doing nothing, he said, "I did it. Why the hell does that say 'alleged killer' under my name?" The camera turned back to Ron. "We go to you live to the site of the burning with our reporter in the field. Krys," he said. What was strange about the scene was not the fact that Sally's ashes were still glowing, or that some of her guts were also noticeable in the ashes. When he said "Krys", Ron was referring to Krystal, a blue humanoid fox. She wore a reporter's outfit and had a mike in one hand, and she had the other in her ear so she could hear Ron better through the little headphone that was in it. "Hm?...Oh, yes," she said. **

**Now, she has a slight English accent, just to top off just how awkward it was for a blue vixen to report field news. **

**"As you can see here, Ron," she said, "the unknown assailant, believed to be the actor who portrayed Urkel from Family Matters, dropped a red wine Molotov on Sally's body earlier today. Policemen-" Krystal was interrupted by a policeman- "Police officer," said a police officer. "Hm?" said Krystal, to which the police officer said, "Officer, M'am. Police OFFICER." Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "Police OFFICERS, Sergeant Nicholas Angel and Constable Daniel Butterman have increased security around the murder scene at this time. Gentlemen..." she held the mike near of the British officers, Sgt. Angel's, mouth and he said, "Well miss, ya see, a lack of security in the perimeter was an indirect cause of Ms. Acorn's death, so was the indirect cause of her incineration. **

**"As a result, Constable Butterman and I will be standing guard with several other officers to make sure nothing, and I mean NOTHING goes on," he finished. Mr. Butterman, a fat officer, farted, causing those who happened to be watching it to laugh their heads off. Sgt. Angel and Krystal, once again, rolled their eyes. Krystal put the microphone to herself and asked, "Do you realize that, not only has the killer been found--and not charged, for unknown reasons--but that the increased security has no purpose?" She put the mike to Sgt. Angel's mouth and he replied, "It may seem that way, Krystal. But the reason Anth hasn't been arrested is because murder is defined as one who takes another person's life. But, murder also retroactively defines that the murderer is **_**alive**_**, which Anth M. Southworth, the one who killed Sally, is not. Two, come look at this." Sgt. Angel and Constable Butterman jogged to the scene, with Krystal and the cameramen following. **

**"Take a look at this," said the Constable, pointing to a dead mongoose that was at the scene. At this sight, M.Tails poked Sonic. "Hey, Sonic...that's Mina!" he said. Sonic looked at him like he just had amnesia, holding the near-asleep vixen to him. "You know...from the comics, Mina Mongoose?" Still, Sonic was confused. "She had a crush on you!" said M.Tails, now angry. On the Tv, Sgt. Angel is talking about something while Krystal just keeps staring at Mina's body. "Something wrong, Krystal?" asked the sergeant. "She's not dead," replied Krystal, still staring. **

**"What? You tellin' us she ain't dead?" said Butterman. "That's exactly what I'm saying!" she yelled all of a sudden, to which Sgt. Angel said, "How can you tell?" Krystal used her free hand to poke her head and she lightly shook it. "Oh," said the two cops at the same time, then mouthed the word "Psychic!" After a second or two, they sprung to life. "Danny, go get a surgeon or something!" commanded Sgt. Angel, who slapped Constable Butterman. Constable Butterman then ran one direction, then accidentally ran into the camera. The Tv showed the "Having technical difficulties sign" on it. **

**Sonic took a closer look. "Hey, I've seen that reporter chick before," he said. Everyone stared. "You have?" asked Wave. "Yeah," at that time he said "yeah", he held up one of Hugh Hefner's Playboy mags, where Krystal made the cover shot (in a red bikini). "She's hot," he said. No one found this to be strange, because they, too, have known people to just switch jobs in an instant, from sexual cover girl to mild-mannered therapists. "I think she once had to go into becoming a hooker for hire. Go ask Shadow, he paid her once," he recounted.**

**"Oh yeah, now I remember," said M.Tails, "I remember her now. Although she was a psychiatrist when I last saw her. Solved my problems with the school shootings and my extreme anger over them...and then something really weird happened..." M.Tails' eyes half closed as he recalled to himself about how it happened...**

**FLASHBACK**

_**M.Tails walked into the office of the psychiatrist, Krystal, P.h.D. The blue fox Krystal was wearing glasses and a fine suit not too different from the one Sonic's mother wears. M.Tails laid down on the mat and it began. "So...Mister...?" said Krystal, to which M.Tails said, "Tails. Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can just call me Male Tails, or M.Tails for short." Krystal jotted it down and said, "Mmm, yes. I did have someone in a few days ago who was a Female Tails. She came in for-" M.Tails waved his finger. "Hey, no flashbacks within flashbacks. You can only italicize so much!" Krystal scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm new at this," she said.**_

_**"Anyway," continued the blue vixen, "I've taken a look at your problem." M.Tails laid down again. "I just...I just can't get over it. Why do kids bring guns to school to kill other kids? I mean, it's so retarded! I mean, they usually commit suicide afterwards, so what's the point?" Krystal looked down at her notebook and wrote some more down. "I see...well..." she got up and said, "Teenagers these days. They do it for a variety of reasons, but most of them stem from feelings of anxiety and anger. I can see it makes you angry, too." "You're damn right it does," he said, "That's why I'm here! To get rid of the anger!"**_

_**While M.Tails ranted about this, Krystal had put down the notepad and took her glasses off. M.Tails stopped talking and said, "Don't...don't you need those to see?..." Krystal then sat down next to him. "Not really. They're mainly just for reading," she assured him. You can expect little from a psychiatric consultant such as her, but here's one thing M.Tails would never expect.**_

_**"So...what kind of advice can you offer?" he said. Krystal said, "Time heals most wounds, and I really think this is no different. You just need to understand that it just happens sometimes. Teenagers are very emotional people, as I'm sure you're aware. They only magnify their problems to bigger things then what they actually are. And also understand that you should not be angry." M.Tails looked at her and said, "But I can't just brush this off as nothing!" **_

_**Krystal then put the back of her hand on his face. "You shouldn't just brush it off, either," she said. She then said, "You must let go of your anger. You shouldn't be angry. Try to release it anyway you can in that it doesn't hurt anyone in any way." "Yeah, okay..." said M.Tails, closing his eyes. She took her hand off his face. When he opened his eyes, she was unbuttoning her suit. "Are we done?" he asked. "No..." she said, taking the jacket off, "not quite." Needless to say, he raised a brow at this. She turned around, facing away from him. "Have that special girl yet?" she asked, completely out of nowhere. M.Tails closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch and thought about all his girls. "Ohhh yeah. I have 4 perfectly good ones. Two are-" Krystal cut him off, saying, "Two alien/plant hybrids that have flowers on the sides of their heads. One's a vixen with three tails and the fourth one is a crazy swallow thief." **_

_**M.Tails was seconds from freaking out. She looked back at him. "Sorry, I just...know this stuff," Krystal said in thinly-veiled defence. An eeriely quiet moment followed. "You're psychic, aren't you?" said M.Tails.**_

_**"Yes, I am," she said, "I just thought, you know, getting a job as a psychiatrist would be more...worthwhile..." "It's okay," said M.Tails, "we could use someone like that in this world. All Silver does is abuse his mind powers."**_

_**With his eyes still closed, he didn't notice that his psychiatrist had taken off her shirt now, exposing her red bra. Soon her skirt met the same fate and at that moment, M.Tails opened his eyes to her near-naked self. "Aye carumba..." he said. Her blue tail was now quite visible, banded by golden circlets that had strange and beautiful designs on them. Krystal walked seductively towards him and he started to blush pretty red. This shit just got real.**_

_**She sat down next to him again, only this time, she started to kiss him. "Mmm...mm, ah, Dr. Krysta-" Krystal silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Please, call me Krys," she said. M.Tails started to say, "Is this part of the...", but then he said, "You know what? Forget it." Krystal then got serious with him and practically shoved her tongue down his throat in a passionate liplock. After a while of tongue-kissing, Krys stood up and so did M.Tails, who by now was so caught up in the moment that he forgot that he was even in a consultant's office. They continued to tongue kiss there, but M.Tails slowly undid the red bra. Once that was done, he started on the panties with a similar result.**_

_**M.Tails held onto her and gently laid down on the sofa. They stopped kissing to breath. Krystal smiled to M.Tails, who also did. Krys lightly kissed his cheek, then started on his neck in a successful effort to get him to blush more. Which worked pretty easily. She felt M.Tails getting hard, exciting her a lot. Discontinueing kissing his neck, Krystal lowered down all the way to M.Tails' rod and started to stroke it. His ears lowered in satisfaction, Krystal then licked the very tip and he moaned. **_

_**"That's good..." said M.Tails, holding Krystal's head as she went down on him. During the deepthroating, she played with his furry sac with her free hand. M.Tails then put both his hands on her head. This did not last, as she stopped sucking fox cock and laid on top of him again to restart the deep tongue kissing. However, it was the "psychiatrist's" turn this time, as M.Tails gently flipped her onto her back and M.Tails led a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts and sucked on the left one's nipple while squeezing her other breast.**_

_**He switched to Krys' other nipple and tweaked the other one. "Oh...oh..." Krystal moaned and held lightly onto his head. After about the same amount of time, he rubbed his hardened rod on her awaiting pussy and thrust it in hard, eliciting a stifled yelp from Krys as she turned red. "Now who's blushing?" said M.Tails as he started a slow pace and started sucking on her breasts again. Krystal blushed even redder and softly called his name at irregular intervals when he went even faster. The both of them started to sweat and Krystal overcame M.Tails, pushing him on his back and started to bounce on his cock. **_

_**M.Tails sat and watched as she moved up and down on him, her breasts bouncing with each hump. He smiled devilishly. "What sort of idea...?" said Krystal, "Ahh!" was her exclamation as he started to massage Krys' melons. Slowly, M.Tails felt himself building up, so he put one hard thrust into her and pulled out. Turns out that it made Krystal climax, noted by her scream. He then started kissing her from her lips, to her breasts, and down her belly, making Krystal giggle. She got off him and he sat on the edge of the sofa. Krystal leaned down and put his bulging cock in between her breasts and started to rub his cock with her breasts. Before he was sweating. Now, he felt like he was running a mile...or however long it takes to make M.Tails tired these days. Krystal was likewise sweating a lot. **_

_**"Oh Jesus!..." said M.Tails, as he felt he was going to explode. And explode he did, all over her face and her breasts. After all that, she laid down on M.Tails and he covered them both with his tails. She also put her tail over his, but her tail wasn't as big or fluffy as M.Tails'. "Don't you have over patients?..." he asked, suddenly quizzical. Krystal shook her head. "No. Well, I mean, I do, but not today. If there was someone else, then they would've died from boredom. I found a skeleton last week," she said. Still quizzical, he asked, "How much will this cost me?" **_

_**Krystal laid a kiss on his black nose. "For the sex? Nothing. For the therapy?...also nothing. Consider...what we just did to be my fee," Krystal said. M.Tails was delighted at this. Not that he didn't have to pay, rather, he didn't PLAN on paying. Yup. Therapy and dash, the inbred twin cousin of diner dashing. M.Tails kissed her passionately. "So...wanna...go somewhere with me sometime?" said M.Tails. Krys then looked kinda down and said, "No...I...I can't...I'm..." "You're...what? Blue?" he asked. Krystal shook her head. **_

_**"No, it's...you see...I'm just a one-shot character," she said, "I'm only going to appear in THIS Day and THIS Day only. Unless some higher up says so..." M.Tails held her close. "Aw, come on, don't look at it like that. I...hope I see you again. I can't really promise anything, but I'll do what I can. Well...maybe I won't. Depends, like I said," reassured M.Tails. He then thought, 'God I suck at this. I can cheer up my best friend in the whole world--who is a girl--but I can't cheer HER up? What's the writer thinking?!'**_

_**Absolutely nothing. ;)**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**M.Tails got out of****reminiscing****at that point, snapping back to reality. "So?..." asked Wave, "what happened next?" "Wha...you guys heard?" he said, surprised. Wave knocked him on the head lightly. "Well, duh! We can see flashbacks, too," she said while rolling her eyes. "Oh, okay," said M.Tails, "So, anyway, I parted with her, and, the next day...well, that's today. We met yesterday." Wave smiled kinda evilly at him and stroked his hair. He barked like a fox, then fell on her lap. "Where are the other girls?" M.Tails asked Wave, staring at her blue eyes, the same color as his. Wave stroked his head and said, "Oh, upstairs. I wasn't ditzy because of Battle Royale, you know..." **

**"So...what'd you do?" asked M.Tails. Things got quiet. After a minute or too, M.Tails suddenly realized just what happened. "Oh..." he said, surprised, "so I guess it's safe to say I wasn't the only one who was getting it on..." Wave blushed a little and looked down at him. "Love you," she said. M.Tails laid a soft kiss on her exposed belly button and said, "Love you, too," and he snuggled up to her bare belly and fell asleep. The two were fast asleep now. **

**Sonic looked at the two, almost stunned beyond reason. "Well...that was goddamn weird..." he said, "ready for beddy, um, boo?" F.Tails, though her eyes were closed and she clung to Sonic like a baby, she nodded without opening her eyes. He carried F.Tails all the way to his room. Zeta apparently got in bed without them during the flashback. Yup. Everything was great now that everyone was back together. Zeta, Natasha, Amy, F.Tails, Rouge...Sonic's eye opened at that last name, bloodshot with red veins the likes of which you wouldn't believe. He then ran out of the house at his fastest speed. F.Tails groggily arose, scratching her head. "Ugh...fuck," she said.**

**Now, at the gym, the final bout took place between cat and bat...Te he...bat and cat...it rhymes. Blaze had just now woken up, and she still felt sore all over. Rouge, on the other hand, looked almost as good as new, save for a couple of tender areas. Blaze's face was now perfectly fine from yesterday's major blow, however, so Blaze counted that as good luck. Silver was the only hedgehog there, as well as the sumo. Sonic was nowhere in sight. The sun was going down already.**

**Captain Jack Sparrow and Altair had just finished mopping up all of the blood from the battle the day earlier and were now currently loitering/standing guard. Silver got in the ring in Blaze's corner (the red one). "Blaze, you're gonna get yourself seriously hurt, and you're the only girlfriend I have! Stop the fight!" he said, "You're not worth the blankey!...I'm speaking in terms that I love you more then anything else, even more then my favorite blankey." Blaze showed no emotion, as usual. "Silver, I'm going to see this through. Rouge will lose," she said. Silver looked down. "But...I don't know the answer to the question!" he said, "And this'll never end unless I-" Blaze placed her gloved hand to his face and said, "You'll figure it out." **

**Silver looked more confidant then ever. The sumo sat down and nodded to Silver to get off the mat soon. "I...I..." stuttered Silver. 'The love confession!...' thought Blaze. "I...really think you look sexy in that number, babe, gloves and all," he said with a small blush. Blaze smiled a little smile, but thought he was gonna say..."I love you," he said, kissed her really fast, then catapulted himself out of the ring at the command of the sumo. She looked back at him, blushing even redder. She stopped blushing when she looked back at her adversary, Rouge. **

**"Ready to lose?" Rouge said to her. Blaze glared and said, "Never." "Four..." Silver thought out of nowhere. The fight star- DING DING!!**

**FUCK!! THAT IS IT!! SUMO, YOU DON'T DO THE DINGS ANYMORE!! And invisible hand, came from the sky and picked up the hammer. **

**AHEM! Anyway, the fight started. Nothing special, just random, unblocked shots going across their faces and bellies. Things were kinda boring. The sumo looked at his watch, then his empty right hand that had no hammer to ring the bell with. End of the round-- S'cuse me. DING DING!!--Ah, there. Blaze and Rouge were not wounded during this boring, undescriptive round. **

**But the next would not be so.**

**DING DING!!...it's good now that I have control. **

**Blaze actually managed to block (the first block since the fight started days ago) and got three shots into Rouge's face, the third in the space between her breasts. Rouge blocked any fourth shot, and said, "Screw this," she said, and uppercutted Blaze right on her chin and she flew back several feet before hitting the mat. '7...' thought Silver, then called for Blaze to get up. 1...2...3...called the sumo. Blaze got up wearily on 5, ready for some more.**

**And more she got. Rouge blocked two more punches and socked Blaze in her belly, causing her to spit out her mouthpiece. A blue-gloved fist then went across her face, almost breaking a tooth, but enough for Blaze to spit up blood from the impact. 'Fuck...I better avoid...another...ther...headshot...' Blaze's vision fadded as Rouge sent jabs at her head. DING DING!! End of that Day's second round. Blaze scooped up the mouthpiece and fell into her corner. Rouge rubbed her side from the blow she was given. 'I'm wearing her down...' thought Blaze. Double DING! later and Blaze found her vision returned. **

**Blaze went up against a flurry of punches that suddenly went her way, bruising her up bad. Rouge looked victorious and sent another that caused Blaze to fall onto the ropes, which she used to keep from falling. Silver then stood up from the bench. 'The answer...' he thought, 'I know the answer!!' Blaze looked defeated. The slightest breeze could knock her down now. They exchanged one last simulaneous blow, fist-to-cheek for the both of them. Blaze's head circled, her guard completely down. Rouge smirked, then thought that she won. "70!! 70 legs!!" shouted Silver. **

**Blaze suddenly, dizzily watched as Rouge then went down. Of course, she thought. What Blaze hadn't taken into account was that Rouge was sweating a lot more then Blaze herself was. She was far more exhausted from dealing the blows to Blaze, who on the other hand lasted longer because she was taking them and not dishing them out. The sumo counted all the way to 10, with Rouge having apparently been..."Excuse me a sec," said Blaze. She steadied up Rouge on her feet, then slammed her fist, enflamed, into Rouge's cheek, knocking out her mouthpiece, and she through the ropes and right through Anth, who just happened to have been walking by when it happened. **

**The winner, Blaze. Sonic arrived far too late, observing Rouge getting knocked through the ropes and right through Anth, sending him to pieces. Sonic ran to her side. She was knocked out as a person could get without being technically comatose. Sonic looked back into the ring, watching as Silver lifted his gal's victorious, enflamed glove into the air. Blaze fell, but Silver caught her around the waist. "You did it, sexy," Blaze looked at him. "I'm...sexy? Even though I'm wounded like this?..." she said to him. **

**"Of course. Those're just temporary," Blaze closed her eyes and said, "WE did it...I think we did...whew...whatever." Silver carried Blaze all the way back to the Tails residence. Sonic did so as well. However, things were not the same. He carried Rouge not to his room, but M.Tails'. He lost the bet. He had to do it. Sonic got in bed that night. As if by magic (though really it was Silver), a certain green plant girl was laid next to Sonic. He put an arm around the girl, who whimpered slightly at the tightness, so he lightened the touch. He wasn't used to being delicate. He now knew how M.Tails felt.**

**"Motherfucking...goddamn..." he quietly said to himself. F.Tails was at his other side, hugging him. "Come on, it can't be THAT bad..." she said, "come on...just go to sleep already. It'll be fine, I promise," said F.Tails. Sonic was about to object, but she slapped him. "It'll. Be. Fine," she assured him. And with that, they fell asleep.**

**End**

**Weresheep: "So...that's the end of my 3-day reign."**

**InusonishaUnlimited: "I'm gonna miss you, budsy. "**

**Weresheep: "Parting is hard, I know, but I might be back..."**

**Krys: "And me?..."**

**Weresheep: "Once again, maybe."**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: "In other words, bitch, stay away unless I say so!"**

**Krys: "Wahhh!" runs away**

**M.Tails: "Ugh, jeez. "**

**Rouge: "My head fucking HURTS!!"**

**Blaze: "Mine does, too, so shut the fuck up!!"**

**Sonic: Pokes Mina's unconscious body "Whoooooo are you? Who who, who who? Whoooooo are you? Who who, who who?" it's a song**

**Sgt. Angel & Mrs. Hedgehog: "Don't touch!!" Angel hits him with his nightstick**

**Sonic: "Owies!"**

**Weresheep: Stares at InuSonishaUnlimited, eye to eye**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Likewise**

**Weresheep: "Meh. At least we're not gay. See ya."**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: "See ya."**

**Both leave at the exact same time.**

**Anth: Putting his arm back on "Well, that's a fine howdy do..."**

**Familiar, Knothole Freedom Fighters shadows encroach over him.**

**Anth: "Oh my God...FORESHADOWING!!"**

**...Coming whenever, a series from LegendaryWeresheep.**

**...well, I'm not telling you what it is. It's foreshadowing, dummy.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Thank you all for staying tune to this, looking forward to other volunteers. If you want to contribute, email them to me: Otherwise, I'll bring up the next chapter. Once again, thank you LegendaryWeresheep.**

**Sonic: "Yeah, thanks a lot, asshole!"**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: "Ehh..."**


	48. Insane Day 48

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update- I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic: Sure they did.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: Viewers, continue to keep this one alive as I do so as well. Thank you very much and happy insanity.**

**Insane Day 48: Carriers of Spirits**

**Following the madness of the other day, an new day beckoned. Unfortunately, it starts with Eggman's latest scheme. "Today, my plan is to conjure up the spirits of my conquering ancestors! With our minds combined, the world will be mine!" he yells from his lab, making his robotic minions laugh. "If they're your ancestors, then the failures will only get even more interesting." Metal says, drinking his flask. "My ancestors were fine failures, thank you very much!" Eggman says, yelling it out. "Master Eggman, no offense, but your schemes of world conquest just haven't been working." Metallias says, drawing in a little sketch book a heart of her and Metal holding hands. "It's all that damn hedgehog's fault! But this time, he needs to defeat a lot more than just one Eggman! Ahahahahaha!!" Eggman says, holding a particularly weird device. **

**Meanwhile, Sonic had just arrived outside the city, overlooking the mountainscape with a...bored expression. "Man, I've been everywhere." he says adamantly, looking over the misty mountains. "Well I know a spot you can explore." Natasha says, stepping up behind him. "And where could that be? I've run all over the place." Sonic says, but his interests raises when she points to a giant hole that he missed over on the east of the valley. "Heh...how'd I miss that?" he says, looking over the edge. "You'd be surprised what you can miss, running that fast." she says. "So where's it go?" he asks, seeing the swirl of evil. "The Netherregions, a parallel world of spirits and creepy stuff like that." she says. At that moment, Sonic gulps at the very thought of an entire realm of spirits. But the adventurous spirit within sparks that famous smirk and he leaps inside. "YEAAAHHH!!"**

**Back at Station Square, the sound of Sonic's yelling somehow reaches the ears of Amy, who is out of her house lightening quick. "Sonic! Where are you!? Are you hurt!?" is what she yells the whole way, obviously misunderstanding the purpose of Sonic's excitement. "I'm sure he is just being Sonic, Amy." Cream says, with Cheese already waving the speeding pink hedgehog off. Those in her wake are pushed to the sides, which was the luck of one particular glass-pushing salesman. In mere seconds, people were rolling and running to avoid the spray of glass shards caused by the dust Amy picked up from her running. Three people were hospitalized with several glass related injuries, mostly eye-piercings.**

**Now odd enough, Sonic didn't see Eggman on the cliffside near the mountain he jumped from and failed to notice the device bringing back undead Eggmen of the distant past. "Hahaha, it's working! Finally! My fellow Eggmen, this world belongs to us! Well, me mostly, but you get the idea! We will rise up and use our combined intellect to take over this world once and for all! Who is with me!?" Eggman yells, but he forgot to take one thing into account. Since they are his ancestors, they all want to take over the world...for themselves. So the idea of coming together seemed rather pointless to them. As a result, armed with their Egg Mobiles, decrepit ones at that, they zoomed off to form their own respective labs and formulate their own respective plans, all of which were doomed to fail. "Damn it." Eggman curses as he watches the display.**

**The Netherregions proved to be more than what Sonic had in mind. It was the most terrifying place he had ever experienced and yet, he was laughing the entire time. "Ahahaha, this is ridiculous! What kind of world is this?!" Sonic laughed as he passed through the realms, looking at various bad reruns, horrible B-movies and hearing some of the worst lines ever stated in a film. "Man, the Netherregions are something else...wait, is that...?" Sonic asks, circling towards what appeared to be a glowing crater. Coming out of the crater, however, was something truly terrifying. "No...it can't be...!!" Sonic shouts, stopping in his tracks as this entity escaped the bowls of the crater. With a horrific roar and flaming body, Sonic knew he had come across an old adversary.**

**Eggman was having his own problems, with all his ancestors roaming around with world conquest on their minds. Shadow, however, happens to see Eggman in his pissed-off panic and goes over. "What the hell is your problem?" Shadow asks. "My ancestors! My fucking ancestors have betrayed me!" Eggman yells out. "Has your family line ever shown any signs of loyalty?" Shadow asks. "Come to think of it…aww fuck! I should've known! What am I gonna do now!? There's like 10 different Eggmen wandering the world now!" Eggman curses, banging his head with the book he used to summon them to begin with. Shadow looks at the book and points to the writer's note at the bottom of the page. "Warning, the spirits you summon may not be too loyal to you depending on what you say." Eggman looks at this and just raises an eyebrow. "This machine is bogus!" he shouts.**

**Now while all this was going on, M.Tails was down at the beach, relaxing in the sands until one of the Eggmen lands down and starts terrorizing the beach. He lifts his shades and looks at the fat man, walking towards him. "Hey Eggman, you're ruining my vacation." M.Tails says before the Eggman hops down and advances towards him. Within seconds, he knocks M.Tails across the beach, sending him into a nearby hotdog stand, a couple of which have fallen into his swimming shorts. "Oh you son-of-a-bitch." M.Tails says, getting up and smacking down the Eggman into the sand. And with that, the battle was on.**

**Speaking of which, Sonic was staring down a big beastie from the past. Covered in green flames and three red eyes, the third one right on the forehead, four arms and cooled magma forming armor, Sonic knew exactly what it was. "It's…It's the ghost of Iblis!" Sonic yells as the creature roars loudly, shaking up the entire realm. "Aww fuck." Sonic says, bracing himself for one heated battle. Almost immediately, Iblis sends one of his colossal arms right at Sonic, who jumps away and leaps on the hand. "If I can get to the head, I can defeat him!" Sonic shouts, running up the arm before reaching Iblis's face. However, the heat from his body traveled through Sonic's shoes which torched Sonic's feet. "OH GOD!!" Sonic yells, hopping off Iblis and trying to cool down his feet. This leaves him open for getting nailed by Iblis's fire breath, further heating up Sonic. "SHIT!!" Sonic yells, running from the flames as the Living Flame runs after the blue hedgehog. "Fuck that! Fuck that shit!" Sonic yells, running towards the portal.**

**Meanwhile, M.Tails was locked in combat with one of the Eggmen, jumping him and slamming his fists on the fat man's face rapidly, almost drowning him in the ocean. The Eggman grabs M.Tails' neck, throwing him under the water and beating him down on the Cliffside. Using his tails, M.Tails grabs the Eggman's legs and flips him into the wall of rocks, smashing the back of his own head into the Eggman's nose. The blood from his nose flows in the sea, attracting a nearby shark. However, the poor beast gets locked in the middle of their brawl, with M.Tails and the Eggman punching each other, as well as the shark. The shark's unconscious body floats to the sandy bottom as M.Tails and the Eggman rise back from the sea, walking up the sand while punching each other rapidly. They make their way into the Emerald Coast Hotel, fighting through the bellhops and various other hotel personnel and attendants. All the way into the elevator, the Eggman grabs M.Tails' head and slams him into the button panel rapidly, making the elevator go up and down. The tenth slam gives M.Tails the chance to turn his body and slam down the Eggman with his tails. They roll out of the elevator and off the balcony of the top floor of the hotel building.**

**As if by instinct, Silver perked up and looks out the window in the direction of the gate to the Netherregions. He sensed it, he felt it and knew exactly what was coming out of there. "He's coming…" Silver says, getting up as Blaze walks into the room. "Silver, did you feel that?" she asks as he heads towards her. "Yeah, he's back….Iblis." Silver says as they dash out and towards Sonic, who is running even faster than usual. By the time he reaches Silver and Blaze, they already know what happened. "Sonic, where is he!?" Silver asks. "There!" Sonic yells, pointing to the fiery chaos that is Iblis. "I can't believe this!" Blaze shouts. "It's not the real Iblis! It's his vengeful spirit!" Sonic yells. "Vengeful spirit or not, he's going down again!" Silver yells, levitating as Sonic and Blaze prepped themselves for combat against the flaming evil.**

**Back at Eggman's lab, he sits down and starts thinking. His past counterparts are all against him and trying to take what he saw was rightfully his own. What was an Eggman to do? Why, build a giant mech to counter them all, of course! "Time to resurrect the Egg Bot!" Eggman says, going in his large storehouse. In the aisle that read "Sonic Advance 2", he walked to the end of the aisle and punched in his password on the touchpad. The door engages and the massive second-to-final boss of Sonic Advance 2 walks out. Quite a big robot, but even Eggman knows that will not be enough. He decides to combine the Egg Bot with the death hand of the Egg Saucer and the napalm cannon of the Egg Frog, adding also the spinning blades of the Egg Totem. The result is a truthfully stupid-looking mess of a bot, but a terror to Eggman. "Hehe they're going down." He says to himself.**

**The outside of the Emerald Coast Hotel roars with screams as M.Tails and the Eggman he's been battling continue their brawl through the streets. At one point a truck runs straight towards them, though the two are too distracted to care. It hits them and even as they sail in the air with possibly broken bones, their fists continue to hit each other. They land all the way at the docks near the beach, M.Tails and the Eggman continuing all the way to the end of the line. At the edge, M.Tails misses a step and grabs the edge of the dock as the Eggman presses his foot on the fox's hand. M.Tails, writhing in pain, grabs the Eggman's leg and pulls him into the ocean, confused by the absence of a splash. It is at that point that the Eggman rises out of the water and launches itself at M.Tails, who hits a button on his watch. The resulting beam hits the Eggman and pretty much vaporizes it in a small flash. He breathes heavy and grips his wounded body, walking all the way back to the beach where he was relaxing. Cosmo and Cosmia return from one of the boardwalk attractions and they see their wounded boyfriend. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Cosmo asks as Cosmia puts some ice on his cheek. "Huff….huff…you don't want to know." M.Tails says.**

**The center of the city erupts in several flame waves as a result of Iblis's ghost. "I didn't even think it was possible for him to have a ghost!" Sonic yells, dodging some fireballs. "He'll be extinguished for good after this!" Silver says, grabbing some fireballs and sending them back at Iblis. The beast roars in pain and unleashes his fire breath, which Blaze leaps over with ease. "You're through, Iblis!" Blaze shouts, spinning straight through the head as Silver and Sonic rise up. "I'm finishing this now!" Silver says, grabbing a spinning Sonic the Hedgehog with his powers and sending him right at Iblis's third eye. The resulting force finishes the beast off and exorcises Iblis's ghost, ending the creature once and for all. "Hot hot hot hot!!" Sonic yells, running to get the heated magma off his body. Silver and Blaze laugh as the hedgehog attempts to cool off quickly. **

**Eggman presses a button in his mech, bringing up a radar screen. "9 more remain? Where did the other go? Perhaps Sonic and his little pals can assist me without me asking…hahahah genius. In any case, I will not let them go anymore." Eggman says, starting up the mech and flying out of the planet's gravitational pull. He reaches a large space station where he starts restarting all the computer systems. All the mechs start cleaning everything up as Metal and Metallias follow Eggman. "Now once all my forces are prepared, I will take my world back from those remnants of my past!" Eggman yells, setting the positions of all the Eggmen on the screen. "Hmph, may as well let those fools down there take them out." Metal says. "Aww that's not fun!" Metallias says. "Don't mind Metal, he's just a bitch." Eggman says. At that, Metal shakes his head and looks at the radar. "I'll show you who's a bitch!"**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And thus the gauntlets have been thrown down, with Eggman's forces and Sonic with his friends facing down 9 Eggmen of the past.**

**Sonic:**** Great, as if one Eggman was enough of a pain.**

**F.Tails:**** We can take them out, just you wait and see!**

**Knuckles:**** All right, some ass to kick!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Some insane fights and randomness shall ensue as the battle against the Eggmen starts up.**


	49. Insane Day 49

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they recieve their credit. Either way....that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolue Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Sure they did.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Viewers, continue to keep this one alive as I do so as well. Thank you very much and happy insanity.**

**Insane Day 49: Odd Circumstances and Odder Events**

**Nine Eggmen across the world all wanting the same goal: World Domination. Eggman finishes the repairs to the space station he occupies and with the systems completely online, he starts up the weaponry. "All right, you sons of bitches....you all die!" Eggman shouts as all the weapons start to glow...and do nothing. "Gah, what the fuck is wrong with these things!?" he shouts as he bangs on the keyboard. Finally, they go off but they go off in the wrong places, resulting in damages to private property, several public places and several innocent lives. "Son of a bitch!!" Eggman shouts.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic, Silver and Blaze were exiting the Netherregions, seeing the madness enveloping in the world. "What the hell happened here...?" the blue hedgehog asks, seeing various colored Eggbots all over the place, punching and kicking each other. "Did Eggman start taking drugs while making his bots or what?" Blaze asks, ducking from a swearing Eggbot flying overhead. "I don't know, but we gotta get out of here and fast." Silver says as Eggman walks up to Sonic. "Hedgehog!" he shouts, looking at the blue hedgehog. "Well that rules out the drugs, he can still recognize me." Sonic says, the other two giggling.**

"**I have no time for this! I've got problems! The Eggmen of the past are within this time period and causing havoc!" Eggman shouts, immediately catching Sonic's attention. "So...how many we talking about here?" the blue hedgehog asks with a mischievous look on his face. "Nine of them, why?" Eggman replies. "Perfect...the one opportunity to live out a nightmare, multiple Eggmen. This is going to be fun." Sonic says, dashing off with Silver and Blaze in hot pursuit.**

**Meanwhile, Shadow overlooks the chaos of the city but turns to see one of the 9 Eggmen on the loose. "Well well well, you're looking different, Eggman." Shadow says, noticing the slight French appearance of the Eggman. "And who are you?" he asks, with a french accent, of course. "You think you can confuse me?" Shadow asks, leaping at the Eggman. "You won't topple me!" the Egg-frenchy shouts as his Egg-Mobile turns into a floating disc with machine guns. He spins it wildly, which turns out to be a fatal flaw. The way the machine spins, it is unable to shoot vertically, which makes Shadow untouchable being straight above him. Within a series of Homing Attacks and kicks, Shadow beats down the Egg-frenchy, watching him turn to ashes. "Hmm...interesting." he says as he leaves.**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, Sonic busts into the door of the workshop, stopping while seeing F. Tails, Natasha and Zeta stretching as they see on the video they are watching. "Not gonna ask..guys, we gotta get moving." Sonic says. "A problem?" Zeta asks, standing up straight. "Yeah, nine Eggmen are on the loose around the area! Nine Eggmen!" Sonic shouts excitedly. "Sonic, I think you need to lay off the sugar a bit..." Natasha says, giggling. "But I haven't had any sugar...anyway, we gotta find them and knock them down a couple notches!" Sonic smirks. "All right, time to get out the plane then." F. Tails says, smiling as she gets up.**

"**Eight." Shadow says, entering the house. "Eight Eggman left." "Aww you took one out first!?" Sonic asks as the door is once more knocked open without warning. "Guys, there's a bunch of Eggmen flying all over the place!" Knuckles says with Tikal gripping his ear. "I'm not finished with you, knucklehead!...Oh, hey Sonic and all." Tikal says, first with anger and then a calm, pleasant voice. "Yeah, Knuckles, we know about the Eggmen. Let's get going!" Sonic says. "I already took care of one." Shadow says, lounging on the couch. "Pussy." M. Tails says, receiving a chuckle from Shadow along with a magazine throw at his head. **

**As the team heads out to do battle, Shade and Rashia enter the house, sitting with their black hedgehog beau. "Welcome, ladies." Shadow says as they put their arms around him. "Hey Shadow, we got something." Shade says as they both show him a small box. Rashia opens it up and there within are twirled, white pieces of paper. "Ahh...this should be good." Shadow smirks as he lights one and puts it in his mouth. Within moments, the house is fogged with smoke as the three get "inspired" by the power of the dope. "You...you know....I always....always thought...Sonic...was gay..." Shadow says slurring as he speaks. "He did...did seem kinda....kinda...kinda odd..." Shade says, puffing away. "Was...was this couch...always here? It's.....it's so comfy...." Rashia says, her head waving about.**

**Back in Station Square, Amy walks out of her apartment and looks up at a german-style Eggman landing on the scene. "And now, I take this city!" he shouts with the german accent in his voice. "Oh no you won't!" Amy shouts, drawing her hammer. The Egg-german turns his Egg-Mobile into what looks like a moving missle-launching block. He starts firing missles at Amy, thinking they wouldn't miss being at such close range. Amy, however, proves to be very surprising by knocking every missle back at the Eggman, his ashy body falling to the ground along with pieces of metal from the machine. "Wow, I did it! Wait till I tell Sonic!" Amy shouts, twirling her hammer in the air and over her shoulder a la _Final Fantasy VII_.**

**Over the skies of Egypt, an Egyptian-style Eggman floats over a pyramid, laughing. "Haha! This was built for me!" he shouts, watching people walk by blatantly ignoring him. "It wasn't built for your big fat ass!" he hears as the Tornado zooms straight towards him. The blue hedgehog and his friends zoom straight to him as he changes his Egg-Mobile into a big robotic sand scorpion. Scraping the barrel on mechs aside, the Egg-egyptian makes his way across the sand, but soon growls at himself for making a horrifically funny flaw. The big scorpion can't fly, making the most useful weapons on it useless. To say the least, Sonic was baffled. "Are you telling me these Eggmen were that stupid that long time ago?" Sonic asks, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure...but that makes our job easy, that's for sure." M. Tails says, firing missles down into the scorpion-bot. The metallic lug doesn't stand a chance and is dismantled, with the Eggman sinking into the sand. "NOOOO!!!" he shouts before disappearing into nothingness. "All right! Seven Eggmen to....hold up. Hello?" Sonic says, picking up his vibrating cell phone. "Sonic, I beat Eggman! Isn't that great!?" Amy shouts excited. "Oh yeah, that's great Amy! Okay, I'll see you later." Sonic says, hanging up. "Make that six.**

**Make that five, with the Tornado over the Middle East and the arabian Eggman emerging and knocking into a cliff-face. The result is the machine gets caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place...literally. Enough Homing Attacks and some select attacks from the laser-firing Zeta and wickedly-powered Natasha make this Eggman disappear. "This is almost too easy." Silver says as he searches and sees an abandoned portable television in the sand, depicting an attack in London. No sooner do they see this do they make their way there, watching a British Eggman fool around with Big Ben. "I say, this plan is foolproof! Everyone will be disoriented thanks to my meddling of time!" he says with such pride, forgetting the time period he is in completely. Everyone looks at their watches and shrugs at the big clock as F. Tails stands at the top of the tower. "Eat lead, you fat fuck!" she shouts, a flurry of shots hitting the Egg-Mobile before it could even transform.**

**Four remaining, and they all happen to be in one place: Eggman's land base. They happen to be fighting themselves over who gets to take this base. "Gah, I can't take this anymore!" Eggman shouts, getting out of this chair. "What are you going to do, fat ass?" Metal asks, sipping his mystery concoction. "I'm getting rid of the past." he says, slamming the door. He exits to the opening of a gun turret, sitting in it with his eyes narrowed at the remaining targets. "All right, time for me to...huh?" Eggman says, looking over to see the Tornado flying straight at them. With an evil smirk, he turns his attention to the plane and starts shooting quickly. "Whoa, evasive maneuvers!" Sonic shouts, the female fox complying as the plane spins radically. Gripping the side of the plane with her fingers dug into the metal, Zeta starts shooting back with her arm, firing in a machine-gun spray of lasers at the gun turret. Eggman ducks, but the turret can't, which is shown when the lasers hit it and make it explode. "Damn it all!!!" Eggman shouts as he is flung out of the room. While hanging around, Zeta turns her attention to the four Eggmen, making expert shots and sending them down into the darkness of the canyon beneath Eggman's base. **

"**Awesome shot, Zeta!" Sonic shouts with a thumbs up. As the plane lands back onto the Mystic Ruins, Sonic and the gang enters and notice the smell. "Hey, someone's been holding out on us!" M. Tails says, the others turning to him confused. "I'm not even going to ask if you do dope, M. Tails...oh my god!" Sonic says, seeing Shadow, Shade and Rashia pretty much wasted on the couch. "He....he...hey guys..." Shadow says, very slurry. "My god, what were you smoking?" Natasha asks, the ladies holding the genuine articles used. "Damn it, and you didn't even save any!" Sonic says, looking mad at them. "Sorry.....we was...you know....just....you know..." Shade giggles. "Well, you guys are wasted...so we'll leave you here...and let you be wasted.." Knuckles says. "You're coming with me!" Tikal shouts, tugging him away. "Ahhh!!" he shouts as he disappears. "Poor bastard." Sonic says, the others shaking their heads.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: At long last, an update to the insanity. Coming up, Knuckles falls in love with a murderous computer, Sonic and Shadow race to win and more madness in the next Day.**

**Sonic: It's been so long, it's good to be getting out the old words again.**

**F. Tails: Without a doubt that was fun.**

**Knuckles: I still can't believe they used all the dope!**

**Shadow: You probably have some stashed under your big gem.**

**Knuckles: Why else do you think Tikal was punishing me?**

**Sonic: I was kinda wondering throughout this episode....**


	50. Insane Day 50

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** I know, I know, it's been a while but the Insanity is still coming. Your patience is appreciated.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Sonic:**** Sure they did.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** Viewers, continue to keep this one alive as I do so as well. Thank you very much and happy insanity.**

**Insane Day 50: Techno-Love Terror and Racing to Win**

**After a particularly brutal verbal and physical thrashing by one very steamed Tikal, Knuckles found himself leaning against his big shiny Master Emerald, contemplating his current women dilemma. "Hmm… I'm not a one-woman kinda guy, but what other woman can I possibly have that won't make Tikal so freaking jealous?" the red echidna ponders before a newspaper that took a trip on the wind found its way to his face. Taking the paper off of his head, Knuckles finds an conveniently-placed ad on the bottom of the front cover. " "Want to have a woman that fulfills all of your needs with no emotional attraction necessary? Invest in the L.U.S.T. love technology system, otherwise known as the Lust-a-tronic Ultra Sensory Tech computer system." Wow, that sounds perfect!" says the overly-enthusiastic echidna, completely throwing caution to the wind by ignoring the blatantly enlarged warning text below the ad, which you will find out what the warning says later.**

**Soon enough, he orders his very own L.U.S.T. Being the bragging animal that he is, he felt compelled to call the Tails' home, despite the fact that the sun had barely risen over the horizon and the nearly endless death threats from Sonic about calling at such an hour seemed not to register at all. The loud irritating buzzing of the phone caused the pointed blue ear of the hedgehog to flick. "Oh, who the hell…." The blue hedgehog groans as he digs his way out of the tightened embrace of Female Tails, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta. "Excuse me… pardon me… oh sorry about that…" he whispers, grumbling to himself as he reaches for the phone, picking it up and pulling it to his pointed ear, speaking muffled speech. "Hello….?"**

"**Hey Sonic! You won't believe what I got!" Knuckles speaks excitedly, completely ignoring how early in the morning it was. Sonic, turning his gaze to the red glowing symbols on the alarm clock reading 5:00 AM, groans to himself as he turns back to the phone. "Knuckles, you hold still for a second…" Sonic says, hanging up the phone and slithering from under the girls like a snake. Of course, he didn't manage this without waking up the aforementioned ladies. "Sonic, its 5 in the morning… Where are you going?" F. Tails asks the tired hedgehog who nearly freaks her out with the look of murderous intent in his eyes. "Oh I'm just paying Knuckles a visit…." Sonic says, cracking his knuckles as he walks down the hallway, taking a 9mm pistol from out of the hallway closet. "A little too early to be expending that much energy, isn't it….?" Natasha asks with a yawn as the hedgehog leaves.**

**Now Sonic knew, he knew deep down that it was way too early to be killing anyone, let alone kicking someone's ass. However, he also knew that if he didn't, Knuckles would believe he could get away with it every time. With that in mind, he knew he had to put a stop to it once and for all. With red shoes on and white gloves tightened, the murderous hedgehog speeds into the tunnel and across the shaky bridge all the way to Angel Island, where the red echidna had no clue what was coming. "So you decided to look for yourself huh?" Knuckles says proudly, not even noticing the slightly rabid look in Sonic's face. "Knuckles, let me understand this… You woke me up at 5 AM… 5 AM… to see what exactly?" Sonic asks, maintaining his cool and giving his hand a little twirling action. "It's an awesome new computer called a L.U.S.T., my blue friend!" Knuckles exclaims before Sonic grips the echidna's lips with his hand. "L.U.S.T….Lust? You woke me up for that? All right, let's take a look…" Sonic says, following the red echidna inside the house. Some shouting, cursing and fist-landing sounds come from the building until all is quiet again. **

"**That'll learn ya, punk! Okay, now let's take a look." Sonic says, smacking his fists together as a bruised and battered Knuckles regains consciousness. "What the hell was that for?" he shouts, rubbing the lumps on his head and bruises near his jaw. "For waking me up at fucking 5 AM! Again!" Sonic shouts before the sudden light of the computer system catches both their attention. "What the hell… Did you turn it on?" Sonic asks, the echidna shaking his head. "Welcome to L.U.S.T. System Registration." the computer system speaks. "Awesome, it's ready to register me! I am the only user of this machine, Knuckles the Echidna!" he proudly speaks, Sonic rolling his eyes as he shakes his head, making crazy gestures behind Knuckles. "Master Knuckles has been registered as the sole user of this system." the system speaks as a computerized image of a beautiful woman turns 3D before them, a beautiful young woman at that. On her head are bunny ears and on her backside is a small fluffy tail, covering her body is a tight yet sexy outfit with the breasts only slightly covered. On her feet are red high heels and her bright red eyes look specifically to the red echidna.**

"**All right Sonic, you can leave…" Knuckles smirks, shooing the hedgehog away slowly. "Hmph, all right but if you call me at 5 AM again, you're taking a dirtnap, douchbag!" Sonic yells, leaving the house while taking the ad of the L.U.S.T. with him. As he left, he could already hear them getting busy, the blue hedgehog shaking his head before he arrived back home. Meanwhile, M. Tails had already gotten breakfast started, with Shadow leaning on one of the table chairs waiting for breakfast. "Sheesh, M. Tails, you're either a very precise cook or one of the slowest cooks around." Shadow jokes at the fox, who rolls his eyes. "Hey, you know how hard it is to cook for like ten people in one house? I feel like I'm running a damn restaurant except without the paying part!" M. Tails says, wiping his head as he flips pancakes with one hand and flips meat with one of his tails. "I don't see why you don't, oh I don't know… **_**make **_**something that does the cooking for you." Shadow says. "What, I need to make a machine that does everything? Next thing you know, you'll say I need to make a machine that has sex with people." M. Tails says, finishing the morning cooking. "Actually there are machines that do that now." Shadow comments as the door opens and Sonic walks in stretching his arms.**

"**Hey, you're back. Where did you go this morning?" M. Tails asks as following behind Sonic are Cosmo, Cosmia and Ashisa, all approaching the male fox. "Just to beat up Knuckles' ass for waking me up again. Showed me some stupid computer called a L.U.S.T. or something like that." Sonic says, sitting down. "L.U.S.T.? Isn't that the new sex computer system?" Ashisa asks. "Yeah, not sure why you know about it though." M. Tails smirks from Ashisa's comment, the female athletic fox giving his cheek a pinch. "It's in the paper." Cosmo says, handing the fox the morning paper. "Wait a minute…" Shadow says, snatching the paper from the fox. "Says here the ones who ordered them sent them back within a few days, with claims of murderous intent from the programming." Shadow says, putting the paper down. "Uh-oh…" Cosmia says softly, giving a thought as to what could possibly happen. The first thing that came to mind was the computer ripping Knuckles' ball clear off and beating him over the head with them. The second thing was just sexing the echidna until he died from exhaustion. Sonic checks the ad and sure enough, there's a complete list of warnings with the system.**

"**Let's see… "Warning: This computer system is just as susceptible to viruses as any other computer system. Possible dangers include: ripping of body parts, insatiable sexual urges, possible bullet fire from digitized nipples, acidic eruption due to system climaxing, over-exhaustion, crushed pelvis, crushed testicles, bent penis, exploded brain matter, enlarged/swollen blood vessels… My god." Zeta says after reading over the warnings. "Knuckles is in terrible danger!" F. Tails says, still processing the large list of warnings. "Nah, that red bastard will be fine. He's Knuckles. Knowing him, he'll wear the thing out before it does." Sonic says sitting at the table. "Hey Sonic… you hear that?" Shadow asks, holding his hand over his ear. The blue hedgehog does the same, hearing a familiar music track with a smirk appearing on his face. The song was in fact the very first track you hear on **_**Sonic Rivals 2, **_**those who played it should be familiar with it. If not, it's "Race to Win". "Let's race." Both hedgehogs say before jetting out of the house.**

**Meanwhile, Knuckles was having the time of his life with his new toy. It did everything any lazy man could ever dream of his woman to do. It did his very small amount of laundry, it cleaned his home, it made his meals, he was very happy. It was only late that evening that Knuckles shut down the L.U.S.T. as he heard the door opening. Tikal, stretching her arms from who knows what she was doing, walks towards the echidna, no longer shooting daggers from her eyes. "Knuckles, I'm sorry for exploding on you again this morning… Maybe we just need to start seeing different people." Tikal says calmly, a hard throb hitting Knuckles deep in his chest. "Umm.. No, no, it's all right, you were totally right! I've been a class-A asshole lately and I need to make that change." he says nervously, doing a terrible job of hiding an obvious secret. "Knuckles, what's going on?" Tikal asks, hands on her hips. "Well… I might have gotten a computerized system with the sole purpose of satisfying my sexual needs whenever you're not around, but it isn't a real woman! So you don't have to get mad, right? Right?" Knuckles says, dropping to his knees expecting a thrashing. "Oh? That's all right." She smiles as she goes into the bedroom. Knuckles makes the symbol of the cross gesture across his chest before retiring to the bedroom.**

**Back to Sonic and Shadow, who are racing through Station Square for no apparent reason aside from the music track playing loudly. Silver, on his way back from a random shopping trip with Blaze, takes notice of the hedgehogs as well as the song, finding the urge to run with them. "Hey guys, why are we racing?" Silver asks, the two hedgehogs turning to him and shrugging their shoulders in confusion. With that simple gesture, they dash through the city, unknowing of the danger coming up. Further down the road, several barrels of explosives sit in the center of the path, Eggman smirking as he rubs his hands together. "You are a total idiot." Metal says, drinking down his oil mixture. "Classic schemes are well worth the attempt. It works all the time in those old cartoons so it will work now. The music draws the race-hungry hedgehogs to their doom, nearly 25,000 pounds of explosives. They will not survive!" Eggman laughs before ducking for cover in a nearby alleyway. "Dumbass, hiding here is way too close to the…" Metal says before the doctor shuts off his audio speakers. "That's enough out of you." he says, smirking as the hedgehogs loom close. The tragic fact being, Eggman's current living quarters was right in the vicinity of the explosives. One can only assume what is to come as a result of this stupid mistake.**

**Suffice to say, the hedgehogs stop long before they reach the explosives, seeing the barrels a good couple hundred feet away. With the ever-present mischievous winking pebble at his foot, Sonic kicks it to the explosives and turns with his thumbs up, the massive explosion sending Metal, whose arms are crossed, Eggman, who is screaming like a girl, and Metallias, who just happened to be in the area, flying across the sky. What's more, the explosion destroys Eggman's Station Square base effortlessly. With that danger averted and completely ignoring the other damages to the city as a result of the explosion, the hedgehogs carry on their race, ending it at Mystic Ruins. No clear cut winner, just three hedgehogs running at sheer random.**

**It wasn't too much longer that evening that something went wrong at the house of the overconfident echidna. Another phone call reached the blue hedgehog, though this time it was at least late in the evening. Sonic picks up the phone, already expecting Knuckles to be bragging about his new machine. "Let's get this over with… What is it, Knux?" Sonic asks, hearing only the raspy voice of the echidna barely making words before the phone went off. "That's odd… Guess it's time to save his ass." Sonic thinks before he gets up and walks down the steps, Shadow waiting with M. Tails. "Time to save the dumbass?" Shadow asks. "Yup." Sonic says, pointing to the door as they make their way to Angel Island. They only reach the bridge before they hear an ear-piercing scream. "Son of a bitch, that's Knuckles all right." M. Tails says as he looks to the house, lights flickering from the windows. "Shit, we gotta hurry." Sonic says, running to the house as he kicks the door open. "Knuckles!" Sonic shouts. "Douchbag!" Shadow shouts looking around the darkened home. "I don't see him!" M. Tails says. "I have a good idea where he is…" Sonic shakes his head, kicking open the door to the bedroom. "Knu….Oh shit." Sonic says, seeing the echidna gripped by his dreads by the very computer system designed to serve him. "What the fuck is wrong with this thing?" Knuckles shouts. "Dumbass, did you read the fucking warnings in the ad?" M. Tails shouts, the echidna shaking his head nervous. "You know, if we were any sort of assholes, we'd leave you to die from your sexual stupidity." Shadow says. "Sadly, we aren't those type." Sonic says, rushing and kicking the murderous woman in the face, releasing the echidna as she flies out the window. The blue hedgehog dives out the broken window and balls his fist as the computerized woman turns to him. "Hostile target, commencing extermination." she says, her breasts opening to reveal spinning gun barrels shooting at the hedgehog. "Shit!" Sonic shouts, diving out of the way and running around before he gets behind her, his faithful Homing Attack sending him towards her. He grips her head with his knees, punching her repeatedly while she grabbed hold of him. With a mighty throw, she sends him onto the rickety bridge, the blue hedgehog gripping the side of the bridge. "This isn't good…" he says, the woman pointing her nipple guns to the hedgehog. "Prepare to die, blue hedgehog." she says, the barrels glowing. "Somebody shut this bitch off!" he shouts, Shadow and M. Tails getting on that immediately. With a mighty tug of the excessively large power cable, the system shuts down with the woman disappearing with a fizzle and crackle. "Whew… good save guys…" Sonic says, pulling himself up as they return to the echidna.**

"**You guys saved my ass… Again." Knuckles says, rubbing the back of his head. "It's cool, man. I just hope you learned something from all this." Sonic says. "I have. Next time, I'll just go to the strip club. Less likely to get in trouble." Knuckles says with a chuckle. "No… next time you order something life-changing…" M. Tails says as Shadow sneaks up behind Knuckles. "Read the fucking warnings first!" Shadow shouts, nearly giving the echidna a heart attack before they return home. As for Knuckles, sooner than later the punishment continues as Tikal laughs her ass off, watching the echidna send the system back.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: It's been way too long but an update at last! For those still reading this, thank you for your patience. Next time, the team gets another new roommate, which causes all sorts of hell for Sonic and his friends.**

**Sonic: New roommate? We can't possibly fit anyone else in this house.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: We will see about that.**

**M. Tails: Wonder who it is…**


	51. Insane Day 51

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** In a few chapters, we will be holding the mail-in chapter submissions. While last time it was pretty much free form, we have only a few requirements. It has to be full of randomness, a central point is advised, but let it be crazy. And of course, unlike the previous submission period, it must be a single chapter. Also, please do your own proofreading. Thank you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** It will be announced soon enough when submissions will be taken, so stay on the lookout. Also, welcome to Sonic's Insane Life Season 4! For those who have been keeping to the story since Day 1, your patience and love of the story is very appreciated. Continue to enjoy the randomness all the way to the bitter end.**

**Sonic:**** And thus we kick off the 4****th**** season with something very surprising.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** That's right. Let's begin Day 51 of the most insane life you can imagine.**

**Insane Day 51: Hell Is Your New Neighbors**

**As mentioned in the previous Day, the repercussions of Eggman's latest failed attempt at destroying his enemies would bite him and possibly other people in the butt. Sadly, that time has come. Nearing the end of the morning, Sonic finished doing the dishes from breakfast as M. Tails retires to his workshop to do his thing, F. Tails cleans around the house, Shadow lounges in the living room watching t.v. and the ladies take care of the upstairs. A loud knocking on the door stops Sonic as he puts down the drying towel to answer the door. "Wonder who that could be?" he asks himself before opening the door, shocked before his eyes go narrow at the sight of his archenemy, Doctor Eggman. "Eggman." he says subtly. "Hedgehog." Eggman says with the same subtlety. "What, coming to us for a beating for once?" Sonic asks smirking. "Actually… I've come for a favor." Eggman says leaning against the door frame. "A favor? What makes you think we'll grant you any favors?" Shadow says from the couch, taking part in the conversation. **

"**I come not as a man who has tormented you for years in an effort to take over the world. I come as a man with no other options." Eggman says, changing the hedgehog's expressions. "Um… Okay, what happened?" Sonic asks. "My latest attempt to defeat you seemed to have… a horrific effect on my state of living, and now my two robotic subordinates and myself have nowhere to go." Eggman explains. "What about your base in the Mystic Ruins? Or the downed Egg Carrier? Or your mountain base?" Shadow asks. "I checked all of those locations, all of them vandalized or destroyed after the Eggmen Fiasco." Eggman further explains. "Ouch, so you really don't have anywhere to go?" Sonic asks. "Correct, until what is remaining of my robot army is able to replicate themselves to build a workforce that can create a new base. So I ask you… I beseech unto you… Have you any space for a man and his robots with nowhere else to go?" Eggman asks, both hedgehogs turning to each other. "Um.. Hold that thought." Sonic says, closing the door slowly.**

"**No way. It has to be a trap." Shadow says. "I'm not too comfortable with the idea either, but he really must be desperate." Sonic says. "What's the matter?" F. Tails asks, wiping her head of a small amount of work sweats. "Eggman is asking to room with us until he can construct a new base." Sonic says, F. Tails stopping dead in her tracks. "But he could build a new base any other time. What's changed?" she asks. "I'm not sure, but he sounds like he needs the help. But, we should have a group vote." Sonic says. Shortly after that, all the residence of the Tails Household, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, M. Tails, F. Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Natasha and Zeta gather into the living room in a circle with paper in their hands. "Okay, what's the vote?" Sonic asks, gathering the cards and seeing a massive majority vote in favor of kicking Eggman to the curb, with only one vote for allowing him entrance. "Who voted him to stay with us?" M. Tails asks, shocked to see the blue hedgehog raising his hand. "Well, look at it this way. We'll have him closer to home so it'll be easier to torment him." Sonic says. "Hmm.. That is true." Silver says. "Still, what if this is part of some larger scheme to destroy us?" Zeta asks. "Judging by his recent attempts, I think having him nearby is less of a danger to us and more so to himself." Natasha says. After much deliberation, a tough choice was made. The door slowly opens as Sonic stands before his archenemy with his verdict. "Welcome to the household, Eggman." he says. For the first time in his life, Eggman expresses sheer joy and cannot help but grip the hedgehog in a manly bear hug. "You will almost certainly not regret this." he says before closing the door.**

"**Wait, what…?" Sonic says dazed. Sounds of hammers pounding, drills drilling, torches rending steel sounds off before all is quiet. When the crew steps out and looks, they are surprised to see a metallic structure attached to the Tails Household. "What the hell?" Shadow asks. "There, finished." Eggman says, wiping his hands. "What is it?" Sonic asks. "This is where we will be staying." Eggman explains, his glasses shining all impressive-like. "But I thought you were staying with us." F. Tails says. "I am. I am simply dividing our space as to not… interfere with your lives." Eggman says. "How…. Kind?" Sonic says confused. "Now then, I must get everything together." he says, entering his new building. "Now I'm scared…" M. Tails says. "Same here. But I'm watching him." Shadow says leaning back on the couch.**

**Later on that evening, Eggman walks into the main house in order to use the bathroom. As he moves close to the door, he hears the sound of groans and moans against the running water of the shower. A sound he doesn't hear too often, Eggman looks into the keyhole and sees the source of the sound. Natasha holds herself against the wall of the shower as Sonic thrusts his cock deep and fast into her tight asshole. "Ohh fuck yes! Give it to me!" she moans out loud, feeling Sonic's grip on her hips increasing. "Ahh that feels so good, so good and tight!" he moans even louder. Eggman watches as he turns her body, his face pressed against her bouncing breasts as he pounds her against the wall on her back, groaning even more. "Oh god…. Oh god I'm cumming!" Natasha yells, her pussy gushing with her fluids as Sonic releases in her ass. "Ahh yeah…!" Sonic moans out before slowly letting her down on her feet. Natasha takes the opportunity to clean his blue cock before smiling, wrapping a towel around her body. Eggman turns from the door and walks back into the living room sitting down with a look of defeat. Sonic leaves the bathroom and walks down the steps, noticing Eggman on the couch. "Hey, what's up?" Sonic asks.**

"**I don't know… I heard what was going on in the bathroom and… I don't know, I just froze and felt this sinking feeling." Eggman says. "Sounds like you're lonely… Didn't mean to make that happen." Sonic says. "It is fine. It's my fault for eavesdropping." Eggman says, standing up. "Wait. How about… how about we fix that problem?" Sonic asks. "How? My luck with the ladies is… less than impressive." Eggman says, cleaning his glasses. "Well, that's what makes you lucky to be rooming with us." Sonic says with his smirk.**

**The following morning, Sonic sits Eggman down with both Tails as they finish a special program. "There. This will enable you to identify your ideal woman, Eggman." M. Tails says. "Amazing. All these years of trying to figure out how to find a woman and you've accomplished it in about 5 minutes." Eggman says. "Good luck with it." F. Tails says with a smile before both of them leave. "All right, let's get to it." Sonic says as Eggman begins the search. Unfortunately, the first couple dates end in many levels of failure. The first woman, a devoted Satanic, nearly had Eggman drain his blood in favor of a ceremony that would've failed anyway. The second woman, a silent nun, went insane after she laughed at one of Eggman's horrible jokes and in the frenzy, she was killed by police officers. The third woman, a carefree spirit, took Eggman on one too many outings that tested the man's patience and after adamantly refusing to have sex with him, he simply dropped her. A restraining order was necessary to keep her from calling him.**

"**This is amazing. Still nothing." Eggman says with a sigh. "Don't worry. Maybe we should handle this differently. Tell me what your ideal woman would be." Sonic says. "Well.. I want a woman that will do what I say, but still have that strong spirit and loyalty. A woman with a dark side and yet also a light side for tender moments. That would be my ideal woman." Eggman explains. After much thought, Sonic has an idea. "I think I know what your idea woman would be. Follow me." Sonic says. Later that night, Sonic takes Eggman to Station Square and further into Night Babylon, where Eggman begins to show signs of concern. "You know, I don't know about this… Maybe we should just give up." Eggman says. "Part of finding a potential mate is braving the unknown, Eggman. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Sonic says with a thumbs up smirk. Before long, they arrive in a dark alley and down a set of steps. Sonic knocks on the door three times before a small slot opens. "Password?" a male voice asks. "Whips." Sonic says before the door opens. Eggman is absolutely amazed at the sight before him.**

**Across the ceiling hang long chains clinking in the slight wind blowing through. Men and women stand around dancing, conversing and drinking, fully clad in tight leather, rubber and PVC clothing. Many have next to nothing on, others have nothing on. Some of the people inside hang against the wall, being whipped or struck against with whips, paddles and other things. It was another world for Eggman. "Sonic, what in the world is this place? Is it Hell?" he asks. "No, it isn't Hell. This is the Bondage Club." Sonic says. For those who do not know what bondage is, do look it up.**

"**Astonishing…." Eggman says. "Yup. Your description seems to show that this place will have the woman of your dreams." Sonic smirks. "Just take a seat and wait, she'll show up before long." Both Sonic and Eggman sit down at the center stage, a long silver pole in the center. "What happens here?" Eggman asks. "You haven't been to many clubs have you, Eggman?" Sonic asks before the curtains open up. Eggman's eyes are drawn to the woman that emerges. Her skin is pure white with black eyeliner showing the darkness of her eyes. On her body is a tight black PVC corset just slightly holding her breasts, held by a large belt buckle and on her hips and lower back are large bows with long strands. Her arms are covered by black latex gloves and on her legs are belt-strapped latex boots. On her head is a black hat with a silver skull ornament on it and in her hands is a riding crop.**

"**My god… She is amazing.." Eggman says, watching the pole dancing performance that follows. During the dance, she takes a bound man and whips against him, dancing her body on his own until he passes out from sheer excitement. "What'd I tell you?" Sonic says, smiling at the show. "How long has this place been here?" Eggman asks. "A while, I've only stopped by twice though, whenever I'm out and about." Sonic says before the show comes to an end. "I must talk to her." Eggman says standing up. "No problem, just sign up." Sonic says, pointing to a hanging clipboard. To Eggman's surprise, the list is empty as he signs up, another line for signature relieving the club of any and all liability for whatever happens. With that accomplished, Eggman walks behind stage and Sonic waits. It takes about an hour or two before Eggman walks out with the woman, a never-before-seen smile on his face. "Sonic, meet Domina, my new girlfriend." he says, holding around her with one arm. "Well congrats, Eggman." Sonic smiles before the club empties out. "So what will you do now?" he asks. "I'll get to work on my mechs to build a new base much faster than expected. It'll still take time though." Eggman says. "Take your time, Eggman, take your time." Sonic says before they return to the Mystic Ruins.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited: And that's another chapter on hand. Eggman got his own woman and is living with the crew for now, who knew? Anyway, on the next Day, Sonic and his crew face a new threat and Eggman delves deeper into his new relationship without doing his research.**

**Sonic: As stated before, any and all subjects that were shown in this chapter should be researched at your discretion. We do not publicize or promote any and all actions or subjects we do in this story.**

**F. Tails: Can't wait for the next chapter, I'm so excited!**

**M. Tails: Looks like we're regaining some momentum.**

**Knuckles: Hey, I wasn't in this chapter at all!**

**Amy: Me neither!**

**Sonic: You'll be back soon, don't be such whiners.**

**Knuckles & Amy: Meh….**


	52. Insane Day 52

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Ah it has been a long time, and for the most part, that time has been filled with a lot of various things that have been incredibly distracting. Among those things include school and some family stuff, among other things but rest assured, all of that is no more a problem for now. And now for a menagerie of announcements:**

**First announcement is the thank you for the fans that have continued to wait. That makes me very happy that you enjoy the story that much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Second Announcement is there will be more chapters to come over a steady period of time so for those that need a nice amount of the comedy to keep you entertained, then you shall have it.**

**Third Announcement is there will also be a coming event for the fans: another opportunity for fans to submit their own written insane scenarios for the purpose of posting them publically here in Sonic's Insane Life. More information will be given as time goes on.**

**And with that…**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: The time has come to resume the insanity! Whoo!**

**Sonic****: Yes, let get this party started!**

**M. Tails****: Alrighty then!**

**F. Tails****: Here we go, you guys! *shouting in the distance***

**Knuckles****: This time we're gonna be in it, right?**

**Amy****: Yeah, we'd better be…. *wielding the imposing Piko Piko Hammer***

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: Yeah…. Let's hurry and get started before we run out of weird…**

**Insane Day 52: Domina, Still My Beating Heart**

**The following morning brings an oddly pleasant air within the Tails' Household. The section cordoned off for Eggman's purposes remains relatively silent but there is nothing silent about what is happening on the inside. As Metal and Metallias lounged about checking over the latest on their Chitter accounts, the sounds in the upper room were nothing short of hot sweaty love-making. Doctor Eggman and his new beloved woman Domina, the pvc-clad woman from the Night Babylon excursion the other night, had been at it for a few hours by now. Finally, with energy diminished, Eggman leans back in bed with a sigh of contentment on his face. **

"**Ahh I have never felt so damn good in my life…. You are an amazing woman, Domina.****"**** says Eggman. With the sheets slightly covering her naked form, she leans on him and says ****"****You are a tasty wonder yourself, Doctor…****"**** giggling in his ear. "Haha oh go on…. Actually yes, go on, this is the closest amount of genuine praise I've received in years.****"**** Eggman replies, laughing to himself while also getting a boost to his ego.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic emerges from slumber, rubbing his eyes and putting on his sneakers as he looks out the window. The fixture that houses Eggman and his robotic minions remains where it is, which doesn't bother the blue hedgehog as much as it makes him wonder.**

"**Hmm… So he can put together one of those in less than five minutes… But he can't find a good place to set up a base and build it within a similar, hard to believe time frame? Well… it's only been a day.****"**** Stroking the blue guills of the hedgehog, Natasha speaks. "Mmm good morning to you too.****"**** she giggles smiling to him as both she, F. Tails, Rouge and Zeta emerge from slumber. Sonic laughs softly before replying "Good morning, pretty women.****"**** Afterwards he grants a kiss upon each of their lips****.****"****Sorry, I was a little distracted by…****"**** he says before Zeta sits up, zipping up her bodysuit and speaking. "The Eggman predicament?" she asks turning to him as he opens the door to the bedroom. "Yeah. I mean, I know it hasn't been particularly long, not even more than twenty-four hours but still, he made that like real fast. How long could it take to build a base?" Sonic asks as he and the ladies walk down the stairs, stopping as M. Tails and Shadow throwdown on the new Playstation 3 Slim model situated underneath the large flat screen.**

"**Goddamn it, Shadow! Do you play this thing like night and day?" the male orange fox shouts as his team on **_**Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3**_** falls to Shadow's; following a heavy beating. "Let's say I play in more places than just here." Shadow says before pressing Pause and entering the kitchen. "Ugh… Sonic, you're on kitchen duty!" M. Tails says, getting up in a huff. "No problem. Is Eggman up yet?" Sonic says already causing a storm in the kitchen with pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs prepped within a few moments. "Who cares, first come first serve around here." Shadow says already stuffing his face with the waffles and bacon. "Hehe you sure don't mess around with breakfast, do you Shadow?" F. Tails giggles sitting down and eating out of her plate. "Most important meal of the day, not to mention the best around here." the black hedgehog responds, somehow swallowing well before speaking.**

"**Though that is a good question…" Silver asks, walking into the house with Blaze close behind him. "Good morning Silver and Blaze." Sonic shouts, setting up yet another plate within mere seconds of the pair's arrival. "Yes, we noticed the structure. Are you sure it is wise to have your arch-nemesis living right next door to you?" Blaze asks, setting herself in a seat after the silver hedgehog brings out a seat for her. "It won't be any more dangerous than him appearing out of nowhere. At least with him in this proximity we'll know what he's doing immediately." Sonic comments sitting down as he looks out the window, a couple of Eggbots wandering aimlessly. Suddenly the door is knocked upon loudly, a white point busting through the upper part of it before the door topples down.**

"**Sonic! Come on, there's Eggbots on the prowl around your house! You slow in the head or what!" the ever-alert echidna Knuckles making his presence known the only way he knew how; obnoxiously and early in the morning. "Good morning you guys!" Amy walks in and says kindly behind the red echidna, somehow within the vicinity when Knuckles decided to "visit". "Amy, didn't you see the robots too?" Knuckles asks, clearly confused. "Yeah, but they didn't even attack me. They were kinda staring… A little creepy." Amy says, shuddering slightly before Sonic finally stands up. "Sorry guys, it's a bit of a late announcement but yeah, there are robots around here. But they're not attacking robots. They're, well…. Hmm, how to put it?" Sonic says, scratching his head softly. "They're from Lowes and doing Eggman a favor." Rouge says, giggling to herself imagining the robots with Lowes-logo printed shirts and hardhats on. "In all seriousness, they are doing a bit of… home improvement in a way. Eggman's house was destroyed in the last episode and so he's got nowhere else to go…" Sonic says, already seeing the looks he was expecting on Amy and Knuckles' faces.**

"**You're out your rocker this time, Blue. I mean, the one time…. THE ONE TIME you gotta be moral and it involves our mortal foe!" Knuckles says crossing his arms. "Well, it hasn't been that bad really. And besides, he's got a girlfriend now even." Sonic says, the change in expressions going from confusion to disgust immediately. "Wow… someone actually wanted to tap that?" Shadow asks, imagining Eggman naked in bed with a woman with obvious sickening results. "Oh, I'm gonna drop a barf…" F. Tails says, putting her fork down. "I can promise you we will never see Eggman naked as long as I live… But for now, just don't worry about him." Sonic says, his friends in mutual agreement. **

**Following the awkward breakfast scene, Sonic makes his way to the Egg Bungalow to see Eggman's progress. "Hopefully he gets done soon… This is not going good for my image." the blue hedgehog says as he knocks on the door. The door opens and Metal and Metallias answer, slightly glad to see the hedgehog. "Finally! Someone opened the door!" Metal shouts, hugging the hedgehog and pushing him aside. "Freedom!" he shouts as Metallias helps up the blue hedgehog. "You'll have to excuse him, we've had it a bit rough lately…" she says. "Eggman's been working you that hard?" Sonic asks. "No, just… ugh, he and that chick have been getting wet and dirty most of the morning. We couldn't take it anymore and well… I forgot the unlock code for the door. Hehehe…" Metallias says, giggling. "You forgot the… Oh never mind. Mind if I talk to the doctor?" Sonic asks, to which Metallias gladly moves out the way.**

**Meanwhile, M. Tails shouts in victory as Shadow throws the PS3 controller across the room. "Fucking shit! This game is cheap." Shadow says crossing his arms. "Yeah, say that when you lose." M. Tails says, poking his tongue out as his special ladies enter the house, sitting beside him. "Still playing this game? I thought you said it was cheesy." Cosmo giggles, poking fun. "It is…" Shadow says mumbling. "It's not the most technically-sound but it is fun." M. Tails says, laughing to himself. "Can we play?" Cosmia asks. "Be my guests." Shadow says, handing over the controller after using Chaos Control to revert time before he threw it, thus reversing the damage. "You abuse that so much…" M. Tails says. "You abuse X-Factor, what's your point?" Shadow responds, causing the orange fox to puff his cheeks. "It's in the game." he responds in turn, turning and watching the girls have at it. "Of course they can play this, it isn't that hard to play it." Shadow says, chuckling to himself. "You act like UMVC3 doesn't require skill to be good at it." M. Tails says. "You play MVC2? (Marvel VS Capcom 2 for those who do not know)" the black hedgehog responds. "Not really." The fox replies, watching the screen flash with lights and sounds. "Consider yourself lucky." Shadow says as "KO" flashes across the screen, Cosmo the victor of the round. "Whoohoo!" She shouts giggling. "Good match, Sis." Cosmia smiles to her.**

**Moving to the next scene, Sonic knocks on the marked "Bedroom", the door opening slowly to reveal Eggman in a robe, thankfully. "Oh thank God for His mercy…" Sonic says, sighing in relief. "We've missed breakfast I take it?" Eggman says, laughing to himself as Domina appears behind him, her arms around his shoulders. "Yeah, you're on your own with that. Anyway, I needed to know… Your robots should be building right?" Sonic asks. "Oh that… my apologies. I've been so preoccupied with well, you know…" Eggman says, smiling to Domina behind him. "Doing the mattress mambo, yes I know. But I mean, it shouldn't take long to put that new base of yours together right?" the blue hedgehog asks. "Not at all. All I have to do is place the blueprints in the robot's systems and they'll do the rest. Easy as pie." Eggman says. "Yeah, that's what I figured.. Well I'll let you get back to… whatever you were doing." Sonic says, shaking his head and dashing back out before hearing a new series of moaning. **

**A few days later, the robots stationed around the Mystic Ruins for the rebuilding of Eggman's base are immobile. Not only that, they are rusted still, like metal statues. Sonic takes notice of this and it immediately becomes a concern to him. Pacing the living room, he places his hand under his chin and nearly makes F. Tails dizzy. "Sonic, stop doing that, you're making me light-headed. What's troubling you?" she asks him. "It's been a few days and the robots haven't so much as put up a girder. This is killing me. It's taking a lot longer than I thought." he says. "It's only been a few days." she replies as Shade, Rashia and Shadow enter the house. "Hey, looks like the 'bots are frozen in place. I don't think there's much building happening." Shadow says sitting down. "Yeah, they're creaking and struggling to move." Shade says, sitting beside Shadow as Rashia leans against the hedgehog's chair. "It's pretty odd, when looking at it for a while…" she says, staring out the window.**

"**Not sure why you would want to… But regardless of that, it's getting to be an issue. I gotta see why he's taking so long." Sonic says, walking outside. "Fastest thing alive, both in speed and in loss of patience." F. Tails giggles to herself as she sets out breakfast plates. The blue hedgehog knocks on the door to the Egg Bungalow with no answer. "Strange… Nobody's around. I wonder…" Sonic thinks as he heads into Station Square on a whim. No sooner does he get there does he jump to avoid a monstrous stomp from a giant robot bearing a giant riding crop and a large glass dome. As the hedgehog sits on his butt, he looks up and sees the recently reclusive Doctor Eggman standing tall underneath the glass dome, Domina standing close beside him holding his arm with a smile and on the shoulder pods, Metal and Metallias control the arms. "What the fuck? Eggman? What is this?" Sonic asks standing up.**

"**Behold, Sonic! My latest weapon, the Egg Dominator!" Eggman shouts evilly, accompanied by his usual evil laugh. "How'd you make this? I thought you were…" Sonic says, not entirely in as much disbelief as he was appearing but for appearance he faked it pretty good. "Ah Sonic, my feral foe… It appears you helped me in more ways than I thought. Not only is Domina the beautiful woman I've dreamed of, she also happens to be a certified genius herself! In robotics even! It is grand, is it not?" he shouts in excitement. "So the moving in? The setting up at Night Babylon?" Sonic asks balling his fists prepped for battle. "Oh that… that was not part of the plan. To be frank, I didn't expect you to actually take me out that night. I was planning to get you all when gathered together but then you took me to the Night Babylon and well… Things changed. But things changed further when I met Domina and realized how intelligent she is. Together, the world will be mine and Eggmanland will be born! Just like I promised to show her after destroying you of course…" Eggman says, kissing Domina. "Oh Doctor, you are so grand…. I cannot wait to see your dream unfold." she says. **

"**Well, I must say this is about as elaborate as you've gotten so far… But you're going down all the same!" Sonic shouts. "Hah! You can try, hedgehog. And don't think that you can do that eight-bounce-trick and finish me quickly. That won't work." Eggman says. "We'll see about that!" Sonic says, jumping up and quickly bouncing off the hard glass dome, his leg aching. "Ah fuck! What the hell is that!" he shouts. "Hehehe, impressed? It is hardened glass, toughened even against your high-velocity attacks! You are finished!" Eggman shouts before a concrete brick hits the robot's body. "Not while I'm here!" Silver shouts, floating down beside his blue comrade. "Silver! What are you doing here?" Sonic asks. "Well, I was in the neighborhood… After doing a job, you know…" Silver says, turning as cops run pasts. "Stop that thief! He's robbed the same bank twice within two hours!" they shout as they go past him. "I won't ask… But let's do this!" Sonic says as they face the bot. "Even with just two of you, you cannot win!" Eggman says, the fingers of the Egg Dominator shooting… something at them. It turns out to be plastic skulls. **

"**The hell?" Sonic asks, picking one up. "Are these… supposed to be deadly?" Silver asks, picking up some with his powers. "What happened to the bullets!" Eggman asks. "Oh, I replaced them with the skulls. They are much easier to intimidate with, don't you think baby?" Domina asks as she smiles to him, Eggman forcing a smile on his face. "Oh yes.. yes of course…" he chuckles as he presses another button. "What's…. going on?" Silver asks. "Somehow… I don't think Eggman got to know his woman outside the bedroom." Sonic says as the robot grips the riding crop. "Well, we still have this! Take this, hedgehogs!" Eggman shouts, the crop slashes across the hedgehogs… but doesn't so much as fry them. "Oww…hey! That… didn't hurt?" Sonic says, checking himself. "No smoke, no love… like getting poked with a hand zapper." Silver says. "Oh what happened to the electric whip!" Eggman asks. "Oh the electric whip is supposed to excite them, remember dear? I lowered the power." Domina says, Eggman's moustache drooping slightly now. "Oh yes… I'd nearly forgotten that… Hehe thank you, my lovely Domina…" Eggman says, feeling almost sickened. **

"**I think you're right…" Silver says as he raises Sonic up with his powers, throwing the blue hedgehog at the middle of the robot. Before Sonic even starts spinning, he goes straight through the Egg Dominator's chest and ends up on the other side. "The fuck! I wasn't even… That is sad, man…" Sonic says, landing and turning to Eggman, who couldn't look more disappointed. "Baby, you seem surprised. You didn't have strong metal, so we used stainless steel remember?" Domina says, the Eggman now sitting on his butt. "This is.. this is a disaster…" he says before the robot not only doesn't explode, it topples over. For all intents and purposes, the battle was over, but for Sonic, it wasn't won. It was just kind of handed over. "So, Eggman uh… is that an "I Give" ?" Sonic asks. "Yes, that's a surrender…" Eggman says as he climbs out. "We will be moving out tonight and into the base, I will get the bots started." He continues as he helps his girlfriend out of the robot, who was still smiling considering the failure. "Yeah… Okay then… Oh Eggman, you might wanna… I dunno, talk to your girlfriend and learn more about her before you get busy again." Sonic says. "Fully noted… And on that note… Wahahaha.. Ah forget it." Eggman says, starting the escape pods as he, Domina, Metal and Metallias make their escape. The hedgehogs, aside from being baffled, laughed and returned home.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: And that's Day 52. Coming up, a denizen of the future appears to see our silver future warrior, the summer heat brings out all the hot skin and Eggman faces the grim possibility of being single again.**

**Sonic****: Bummer for him, she seems to like him.**

**F. Tails****: Poor Eggman, though he really should've spoken to her before getting in her panties.**

**Amy****: I wouldn't have let Sonic in me THAT easily…**

**Sonic****: -chuckles- Well hmm…**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: And with that, stay tuned!**


	53. Insane Day 53

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Ah it has been a long time, and for the most part, that time has been filled with a lot of various things that have been incredibly distracting. Among those things include school and some family stuff, among other things but rest assured, all of that is no more a problem for now. And now for a menagerie of announcements:**

**First Announcement is the thank you for the fans that have continued to wait. That makes me very happy that you enjoy the story that much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Second Announcement is there will be more chapters to come over a steady period of time so for those that need a nice amount of the comedy to keep you entertained, then you shall have it.**

**Third Announcement is there will also be a coming event for the fans: another opportunity for fans to submit their own written insane scenarios for the purpose of posting them publically here in Sonic's Insane Life. More information will be given as time goes on.**

**And with that…**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: The time has come to resume the insanity! Whoo!**

**Sonic****: Yes, let get this party started!**

**M. Tails****: Alright then!**

**F. Tails****: Here we go, you guys! *shouting in the distance***

**Knuckles****: Craziness abound!**

**Amy****: I don't know really what that means but I'm excited!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: Get the straightjackets ready, it's about to get nuts.**

**Insane Day 53****: Summer Of Rumps and Rips in Time (Original Character Alert – My own creation even with others to come: **** gallery/?offset=24#/d1fyqgj ****)**

**Far ahead in the distant future, in a city that continues to bathe in peaceful sunlight following a dramatic course in the chain of time itself, a young girl floats down upon a site that was the final battle between good and evil. It is on this site that a titantic flaming being was subdued by the heroic efforts of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. It is also in this site that a particular crack in space and time was present, allowing those who could see the crack the ability to transcend time without the aid of Chaos Emeralds. This young girl split open the crack before her and opened the path to the time period that we know of. "I'm coming for you, o' silver knight." She muses to herself as she releases the power from her hands and goes into the rift she opens, closing it behind her, of course. We are responsible trespassers in time, after all…**

**Back in the present time, the time at the moment is summer and with it, the heat wave. The air is thick with hot air and even the usual ruins explorers are finding it fruitless to walk around outside. Inside the Tails Household, Sonic leans back on the couch, happy and content. Why? The air conditioning system, of course. "Ah, this is life…" the hedgehog laughs as he watches the news, seeing people fleeing into subways and libraries in desperation. "Poor people, they must not have AC in their homes." F. Tails says, walking around without the tuft of fur covering her goodies. **

"**Suppose not. Sucks to be them." Sonic says as Shadow walks inside, without a sweat on his head. "How do you do it, Shadow? Not even a bead of sweat." the blue hedgehog asks. "It takes more heat than that to make me break a sweat." Shadow responds, sitting in the recliner as F. Tails leans against Sonic's side. "Amazing…" F. Tails says, pointing to the screen as people wander the streets in the buff. "Oh, now they finally get it." Sonic says as M. Tails walks from down below in his lab. "It is officially hot as balls out there. I left a screwdriver in the runway and when I went to get it, the handle was melted." he says, shaking his head and showing everyone the melted screwdriver.**

"**Woot!" a shout from outside alerts the interior party to approaching madness as Knuckles opens the door, almost letting the cool air out and causing the blue hedgehog to make a hiss sound. "Ahh! Heat, heat! Close the goddamn door!" the blue hedgehog yells before it is closed. "Ah yeah, its summer baby! You know what that means? Time to go to the beach!" Knuckles says. "Oh no, I'm not going to the beach again, not after last time." Sonic says, crossing his arms. "He still hasn't gotten over his trauma I'm afraid." F. Tails giggles softly. "It's not that funny…" Sonic says softly, shaking his head. "Besides, what is there to see at the beach we can't see on t.v. in the AC?" Shadow asks, turning to see the television shifting between various images. "The hell?" M. Tails says, checking the cables behind. "No frayed wires… What's with the interference? The wires should be shielded…" he continues to explain. "A time-space distortion…" Shadow says slowly standing up." "Where's it happening?" Sonic asks, standing also. "Somewhere nearby…" the black hedgehog says before turning to the door, the collective of Sonic, Knuckles, F. Tails and M. Tails following close behind. **

**Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze make their way towards the train station in Station Square, no longer able to take the heat. Well, Silver anyway. "Ugh, damn it's hot out today. How can you stand it?" Silver asks Blaze, who answers very simply "I can control fire myself, Silver. A little heat wave is the least effective force of nature upon me." As they speak, the time-space distortion appears above them before splitting open with a green-glowing blade, followed by a green ball spinning and landing before them. "What in the…?" Blaze says before Silver stands before her. "Stay back, Blaze! That was a rip in time! But is it a rip from the past or…?" Before he could finish, a green beam of energy comes out from the slight smoke, prompting a dodge from Silver and Blaze before the beam hits the ground they were standing on. "I've finally found you, Silver the Hedgehog…" a gentle voice speaks before the figure stands slowly.**

"**You… you are…" Silver says as Sonic, Shadow, M. Tails and F. Tails emerge behind them. "Silver, what's happening? Who is that?" Sonic asks, turning to the green hedgehog. She is a teal-colored, slightly tall hedgehog; about Silver's height, standing tall with blue boots, red at the tips and gold rings at the top of the boots. Around her waist is a short skirt, the rim purple and the cloth a silver-white color. Her arms have two gold rings each; one at her shoulder and one at her wrists. Circle patterns decorate her gloves, emanating with green energy. Covering her breasts is a tuft of white fur and her eyes glow with golden light. Her quills are similar to Silver's, with the tuft of hair on her forehead also similar, if not slightly longer. "Teal… Teal the Hedgehog? What are you doing here?" Silver asks as he steps forward. "You were taking so long to come back home, Silver. Both you and Blaze for that matter. I wanted to find out why." Teal says as she looks around. "So this is the past… Interesting." She says as she looks around, seeing the tall skyscrapers and the people passing by.**

"**Teal, I'm not going back. I like it here in this time period. There are things I can do here that I can't do back in the future." Silver says. "What, is it harder to steal there?" Sonic asks. "Hell yeah it is." Silver says. "He's not lying; the security there is really tight… Wait, why am I reinforcing the act of stealing?" Blaze says, crossing her arms. "Because it amuses you?" Silver replies, which gets him a kiss from the purple cat. "So you both are staying here?" Teal asks, tilting her head as they both nod. "Well then, since you aren't coming back… I'll stay too!" she exclaims. "Hmm, I wonder where she's gonna stay." Sonic asks, as if he didn't already know.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic stops by Amy's apartment building. "I hope the landlord is keeping up with the AC… It's murder out here…" the blue hedgehog wipes his head softly from sweat before entering. The air conditioner isn't as strong as he'd like, but it is a relative relief in comparison to near-combustion outside. He knocks on the door of Amy's apartment, to which the door opens rather swiftly. "Oh Sonic! Welcome! It must be terrible out there." Amy says, giving the hedgehog a hug and kiss, which he replies the same to her. "It's like getting humped by a bear with the sun beating down on you… No relief in sight. Anyway, how are you holding up?" he says, taking a seat.**

"**Just barely. The new AC systems will be installed tonight; about the only time when work can be done without causing possible worker's compensation problems." Amy says, giving the hedgehog a glass of lemonade. "Thanks a lot." He smiles and drinks it as Amy strips down. "Ahh that's much better…" she says, dropping her tight pink bodysuit on her bed. "It's a wonder there wasn't a lake of sweat in that suit…" he says putting down the cup. "Well I know a way to make a lake of sweat." Amy giggles turning to the hedgehog with a grin. "Ah it ain't that hot…" Sonic smirks as she topples over him in a passionate kiss. **

**Within moments, the pink hedgehog is only wearing her slimmer heeled stilettos, since wearing boots in the summer is just silly. Her breasts rub against Sonic's cheeks as the blue hedgehog applies his tongue to her warm flesh, the soft moans escaping her lips accompanying her wet pussy dripping against his body. Her hand reaches down and she finds what she is looking for; Sonic's hard cock in her grasp as she rubs and caresses it. "Ohh Sonic… Oh that feels so good… Ahh yess…" She moans as she tongue-kisses the blue hedgehog with deep passion, his hands grasping her hips while giving her ass a firm smack. "Mmm… You feel so good Amy… Ahh that heat is the good heat…" he moans against her lips before their mouths part, Amy moving down and licking against his hard tip before sucking against his hard cock. He moans out loud, his cock rubbing against her tongue as she deepthroats him, her hands holding his legs tight as she brings it in deep and fast.**

**Before he can release, she lets it out and jerks him off, his tip shooting his first load across her face and her breasts. With a devious smirk on her face, Amy turns around, her back facing the hedgehog as she allows Sonic's hard cock to penetrate her tight asshole. "Oh my fucking god! Ahhh fuck yes!" Amy shouts as she grips the bed, bouncing herself slowly on Sonic's cock, picking up speed slowly as she grows accustomed to it. He moans along with her as he sits up, gripping her hips as he thrusts up into her as she bounces. His hands soon reach her large breasts, squeezing and bouncing them quickly as Amy moves faster. "Ah god… Ah that feels so good… Oh god I'm gonna cum…!" Sonic shouts as Amy keeps moving. "Oh god yes… Oh fill me up… Put it all in me please Sonic… Oh yess!" she shouts aloud, feeling his cock trembling deep inside her tight hole before feeling his release. Her dripping wet pussy releases as she feels him filling her up, the trail of wetness dripping onto the floor and soaking the carpet. The heat in the room soon dries it up and the hedgehogs lay in bed exhausted but well satisfied. "Ahh yeah.. that was great…" Sonic says, to which Amy smiles and lays asleep on him.**

**Back in the city, Teal, Silver and Blaze walk about the noon-day sun, observing the city people walking around nude. "This is strange… I had assumed the past to be… A little more dignified." Teal says, scratching her head. "No, it's far from it. They do what they have to do in order to get by." Silver says, laughing as some girls go up to the news cameramen and shake their breasts in the lens. "Any excuse to be on television." Blaze giggles, observing the show. "I hope they know that won't just be going on the news…." Silver says. "For all intents and purposes, they probably don't care one way or the other." Teal says as the cameramen even remove their inhibitions, as well as their clothes. "Only way it could get weirder is if there was a full scale orgy." Silver says, but it wasn't too long after that statement that wandering city people began getting dirty in the streets. "Blaze… Remind me never to do that…" Silver says. "You have my word." Blaze says, shaking her head. "Aww, it looks fun to me…" Teal says, Silver observing her hard nipples barely protruding from the tuft of fur. "We should head to the house." He says quickly ushering the ladies to the subway before more people observed.**

**Meanwhile, in Eggman's new base situated within the mountains beyond the Mystic Ruins, Eggman considers his latest failure. "Gah, I was a fool! An evil genius cannot have the world and have a beautiful woman as well! Then again… perhaps… yes perhaps I can still make this work." He thinks to himself before going into the large meeting room. Over 12 seats and only 3 of them are occupied, by a bored Metal, a spacey Metallias and an interested Domina. **

"**Domina, may I have a word with you?" he says nervously as she stands, now wearing a more revealing corset the bottom tight between her buttocks as she approaches him, causing even Metal to look with interest. "Certain, love. What is it?" she asks. "Well, I… I made a mistake. I mistook you for a woman that just wanted sex, but… I see there is more to you. I want to make this work… so I want to know everything about you." Eggman says, afterwards the two of them sit down and talk. They discuss their dreams, their successes (and failures on Eggman's part), their likes and dislikes and much more. The conversation goes on for quite a while before it seems they have finished. **

"**That feels much better. I believe now we can work together more appropriately. At the very least, she won't mess with my creations anymore… I have to find a new way to involve her in my profession, that is for certain." Eggman says to himself as he begins plotting his next plan. Even in summer heat, the doctor is at work… In a white V-neck. "Whew.. That's enough for today…" Eggman says, putting his tools away to retire in a cooler room.**

**Back at the Mystic Ruins, Silver, Blaze and Teal arrive at the Tails Household to see everyone sitting in the living room waiting for the AC to start up again. "Damn it, the one time it wants to act up…" M. Tails says, kicking the machine a bit. "That doesn't normally work…" F. Tails says, looking over the wiring. "The heat makes me not think so well." M. Tails says as Shadow rushes over to it with a bat. "I'll get the goddamn thing working, just step aside." he says lowly. "Violence isn't the answer this time. We just have to see what is wrong with it." Zeta responds, walking past the black hedgehog fully nude with a wrench attachment to her arm, checking the machine. Sonic walks inside with Amy, the both of them wet with sweat and… well you know.**

"**Holy shit, it's hot in here… What happened?" Sonic asks as he sees that everyone is pretty well nude and sweating. "The AC is on the kinks. Don't know why. Zeta's having a look." Natasha says after the blue hedgehog kisses her, F. Tails, Rouge (whose breasts are shining with sweat) and Zeta (whom he also has a slight squeeze on her ass while she's bent over, causing a giggle). "Don't worry, it should start up shortly. It is scientifically proven if you don't believe it is hot, you won't feel quite as hot." Zeta says as she sits down. "Easy for you to say, you can switch off sensory reaction to temperature at will, I'd imagine." Sonic giggles to himself. "It is getting a little cooler." Rouge says, looking down at Knuckles laying on his back on the floor. "It feels the best down here, guys." Knuckles says. **

**As the sun eventually sets, the AC does come on but by that time, the heat has died down considerably. Night falls onto both the Mystic Ruins and Station Square, causing an amusing effect on all the naked city people. They are chilly and exposed to summer's devious mosquitoes among other things, causing them to frantically run into their homes and apply all kinds of anti-itch cream. Back at the Mystic Ruins, Silver introduces Teal to all of his friends, who gladly welcome her into their home with no trouble at all. Later that evening as Silver slumbered, he feels hands across his body before looking up into the golden eyes of Teal, a smile on her face. Silver shares that same smile as their lips meet before they start making love. **

**Being both telekinetically-skilled hedgehogs, they participate in a floating kind of love making. Silver, coating in a green glow comes behind Teal as they levitate, his hands caressing Teal's warm breasts; now exposed from the tuft of fur that covered them. Her moans encourage him to rub and twist her hard nipples as she uses her TK to stroke Silver's hardening cock, the tip rocking against her warm pussy. His moans echo in her mind as he continues to juggle her breasts, his tip slowly entering her wet pussy as his TK continues stroking her body all over. Teal uses her mind as well, echoing moans and images within Silver's mind, a sensual assault on his senses bringing him into a wild sexual craze across her body. He tastes her body all over, continuing to thrust into her wet pussy, her moans coming faster and louder as she moves herself against his body in mid-air. Their moans echo together before they both reach climax above their bed, their juices dripping down below before they float back down and pass out. Outside the door, Sonic leans against the wall, giggling softly. "Now that's what I call a cool ending to a hot-ass day."**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: Insane Day 53 had the crazies all right. As hot as it has been, I'd expect a mass nudity event myself but who knows. Next time, a sensual explosion occurs, a new government military group comes to try to replace GUN and Eggman's next scheme comes to light. Stay tuned for continuous insanity as we approach the end of Season 3 of Sonic's Insane Life. The season finale will have immense craziness, I can assure that. **

**Sonic****: Ooo season finale. We've been at this for a while.**

**F. Tails****: I certainly can't wait for Season 4.**

**M. Tails****: The fact we've been around this long is surprising.**

**Amy****: It's all thanks to the writer and the fans. Thank you!**

**Knuckles****: I hope we get something real cool going to sum things up!**

**Shadow****: It's a crazy show, so summing things up is the least of our concerns.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: We resume soon enough. We're off!**


	54. Insane Day 54

**Sonic's Insane Life-By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Ah it has been a long time, and for the most part, that time has been filled with a lot of various things that have been incredibly distracting. Among those things include school and some family stuff, among other things but rest assured, all of that is no more a problem for now. And now for a menagerie of announcements:**

**First announcement is the thank you for the fans that have continued to wait. That makes me very happy that you enjoy the story that much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**There will be more chapters to come over a steady period of time so for those that need a nice amount of the comedy to keep you entertained, then you shall have it.**

**There will also be a coming event for the fans: another opportunity for fans to submit their own written insane scenarios for the purpose of posting them publically here in Sonic's Insane Life. More information will be given as time goes on.**

**I've decided that this day will be the season finale of Season 3 with a preview of Season 4 to come at the end of the day as well. For those who have been waiting for Season 4, the time is nearly upon us.**

**In addition, I ask that when you leave reviews, keep them to being reviews of the content you read please. Anything else is better sent as a private message. Thank you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: The time has come to resume the insanity! Whoo!**

**Sonic****: Yes, let get this party started!**

**M. Tails****: Alright then!**

**F. Tails****: Here we go, you guys! *shouting in the distance***

**Knuckles****: Craziness abound!**

**Amy****: I don't know really what that means but I'm excited!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: Get the straightjackets ready, it's about to get nuts.**

**Insane Day 54****: Sensation, Dysfunction and Obliteration (Season Finale)**

**First thing in the morning, down at the GUN Military Base, the General is in a frenzy. "What! What do you mean our funding is being completely cut?" he shouts on the phone with his superior; an individual with direct connection with the President. "GUN has shown nothing short of exemplary failings on the part of any and every operation that they have been involved in. We have decided to place our funding and backing in a new agency that has more… favorable success with a variety of things." the representative says calmly. "But…. But sir! We've nothing else to do! This is all we know!" the General says in desperation. "Well, I'm afraid you're going to need to get new jobs. GUN is officially off of the government's support." the representative announces before the phone cuts off. **

"**This… this is bad. What can we do?" a few of the soldiers ask, speaking to each other in hushed worried tones before the General returns with a bag on his back. "Well boys, you'd best fall back on other skills… Cause there is nothin****g left here for us." The General says before he leaves the base, the soldiers doing so after him. Almost immediately, the new organization entitled WTF (War Tactical Faction) moves in and immediately sets up shop. All of the Bigfoot mechs, Beetle mechs and such are replaced with more intimidating machines sporting special targeting mechanisms and… well, you know, better stuff all around.**

**The new general walks in, a tall figure in all black and red attire, a golden emblem on his hat and the chest of his uniform as well as on his eye patch. This general, named General Nonsense, brings his men in line before preparing an announcement. "My men, we have been given the opportunity to surpass the failed GUN organization. Though that is quite an easy accomplishment anyway… Our first step: Reclaiming the greatest weapon devised… Project Shadow!" he announces before his men are sent on their mission.**

**The black hedgehog's ear flinched as he lounged at Café Station, a popular coffee place in Station Square that served the best coffee and tea city-renowned. As he picked up his cup, he observes the blue hedgehog Sonic smashing through the window of a nearby building, a mechanical slender body flying after him into the street before Shadow rushes out. "What the hell is going on?" he asks, watching Sonic slowly stand back up as the mechanical foe lands. "Gah, fucker caught me off-guard… Whoever this is." Sonic says, wiping his forehead as the capsule opens up. "Looks like we found him after all." the voice within the suit spoke, a soldier strapped in tightly with wires extending from all over his body… And I do mean, all over. **

"**Looks like his wire is wired." Sonic says, giggling as Shadow himself chuckles, irritating the soldier. "Project Shadow! I'm here to retrieve you!" he shouts, extending a wired claw towards him, foolishly shocked that Shadow avoids it so easily. "Hmph, you have no idea who I am do you?" Shadow says standing on the shoulder of the suit. "I believe he did say "Shadow" so he knows who you are, just not.. what you are. How about you give him the spell, Shad?" Sonic says, leaning against the suit's leg with one arm. "Not worth it." the black hedgehog says, bringing his arm down with a resounding chop, cutting the mechanical arm off. **

**Due to the suit's connection to the soldier's body, the arm bring ripped asunder caused nothing but pain and gore for the soldier; whose arm was also hanging from his socket. "Gah! You fucking hedgehogs!" he shouts, his other arm firing bullets wildly, hitting random citizens blindly as the hedgehogs dance around the suit without even the slightest concern. "He's doing a good job leveling the population but other than that…" Sonic says before launching himself at the top, toppling the suit in an instant. Shadow then picks up the soldier, or rather what remains of him, being that the beaten suit is degrading the soldier by the minute. ****"****Who do you work for?" Shadow shouts, hearing the soldier's response. "WTF….." was the soldier's last phrase before complete degradation had occurred. "WTF….?" Shadow asks before setting the remaining piece of flesh back down, with Sonic's response being "IKR? (I know right)".**

"**No that's the group he belongs to." Shadow says. "WTF?" Sonic says as they make their way back to the Mystic Ruins. "IKR?" Shadow responds. "No, I mean, that is their actual name? Maybe the Tails can look the group up." Sonic says before they halt, seeing another confrontation unfolding outside the Tails Household. The mailman had been ducking the house for quite some time and F. Tails had quite enough of it. As the mailman approached, the welcome mat opened and sent the mailman down below the household and into a dark basement with a sole spotlight above him. Metal rings bound him to a chair as F. Tails approaches, a slightly exposing Dominatrix suit covering some of her body as she cracks a whip. "I don't know who you think you are… But you will be giving us our mail!" she says, lifting his chin with the tip of the whip. **

"**Whoa whoa whoa, babe!" Sonic says, coming down the steps quickly. "Sonic? When did you get back?" F. Tails asks before turning her attention back to the mailman begging for his life. "F. Tails, we need you and M. Tails to look up WTF for us." Sonic says as Shadow leans against the wall. "WTF? It means "What the fuck". How long have you been out of the loop?" F. Tails says cracking the whip across the mailman's body. "No, it's this group of mercenaries it seems. We need to find out what they are up to." Shadow says. "Oh, no problem. Just take over here." F. Tails says before walking back upstairs. "Got it." Sonic says gripping the whip.**

**As Sonic continued to torture the mailman, M. Tails secured information about WTF due to a faulty firewall and really obvious passwords. The mercenary group's sudden rise to power was no accident; they had been purposefully sabotaging GUN's operations for the sole purpose of being able to reclaim the "ultimate lifeform" as a weapon for power struggle-related purposes. With its power, they would be able to overcome the current government and the President, becoming the only figure of power in Station Square. A shallow goal, without question, but enough to warrant some level of concern. "These men are bad news… We'd better stop them." F. Tails says as she heads back to the living room. "Girls, we've got a military group to stop!" she says as M. Tails goes to inform Sonic and Shadow.**

**Meanwhile, at a bookstore in Station Square, Cosmo and Cosmia had been checking out magazines regarding balcony gardening as well as aerial gardening while Ashisa had been looking at more muscle-toning magazines. "Hmm… I wonder if I can increase my bust size with these exercises?" she muses to herself looking at the magazine. "Ashisa, not to butt in but… you may not be able to move very well if you do that." Cosmo comments putting down her magazine. "Not to worry, I'll incorporate some upper-body strength exercises. I'll be able to lift any size." Ashisa giggles as she puts down her magazine before noticing someone in the aisle. "Isn't that…" she asks before approaching the peach-colored echidna. "Tikal?" Cosmia asks as they approach her, causing her a bit of surprise. "Oh hello! What are you three doing here?" Tikal says, hiding the books she was looking at. "Oh a bit of literature scouting. What about yourself… What are you hiding those for?" Ashisa asks as Cosmo also looks with curiosity. "Well…" Tikal says softly showing them the books.**

""**Queen Romance: Best Way to Lock A Man's Heart" ? This is quite the powerful text here. What do you need this for? Things with Knuckles still rocky?" Cosmia asks. "A bit… Though this is more of just curiosity. I'm not really at odds with him anyway. Especially after last night…" Tikal says blushing a bit. "Ooooo you two had some hot sex?" Ashisa asks, giggling. "Hehe that's the funny thing… It wasn't with him…" Tikal says as the flashback begins. Late in the evening, the Blue Blur had taken a random night walk in the Mystic Ruins. While it was without reason, he had been compelled to go towards Angel Island, approaching a familiar friend as he reached the ruins connecting the island to the Mystic Ruins. **

"**Tikal, hey." Sonic smiles to her as he approaches her. "Sonic? What are you doing out at this evening?" Tikal says, smiling to him as she stands near the pool from which Chaos had been resting. The God of Destruction had arisen slowly as well, taking his normal watery shape of a curved head structure of three points, light green eyes and claw-shaped hands. His feet were also in the shape of two points and he even had a tail, rather than the ever-elusive Froggy having possession of it. "Oh, just a bit of a walk. You?" The hedgehog asks as he sits by the fountain. "Ah just relaxing myself." Tikal says as she turns to him. "Not inside? Is Knuckles snoring that loud?" Sonic asks, causing the echidna woman to giggle uncontrollably. "Not exactly. You know how it is, he falls asleep after looking after the Master Emerald so long." Tikal says. "Among other things, I'm sure." Sonic smirks as she smiles to him. "Well while you're here…" Tikal says, slowly but surely leaning over the hedgehog and into the fountain. From the outside of the fountain, it seems shallow but the water is actually quite deep. It is also supportive of non-gilled bodies being within it for long periods of time.**

**Both hedgehog and echidna had bonded their bodies together with a strong embrace of arms and lips. Tikal's tongue races across Sonic's slowly, his hands running their path along her breasts as his fingertips massage her hardened nipples. A soft watery moan escapes her lips as Sonic continues to work his touch on her body, the lessened gravity in the water allowing for some sensual acrobatics the likes of which are rarely seen. Tikal's moans echo within the water as Sonic plunges his hard cock into her moistened pussy, his arms keeping her legs apart as he thrusts into her. Without much grip of anything, Tikal's body flails under the water, her breasts bouncing against her chin and chest as her body's need for pleasure is fulfilled with the hedgehog's cock pushing into her.**

**Eventually they arise from the fountain, Tikal's moaning continues as she is bent over the fountain while Sonic licks across the back of her neck, his hand rubbing across her throbbing wet pussy while his hard cock enters her tight ass. She moves his hands to her throbbing breasts as he plunges into her deeper and faster, his hips smacking against her ass repeatedly as he fucks her mercilessly. She begs for more, leaning him back bouncing on his body quickly as she moves her hands behind her head, bouncing her body even more. "Oh my god… Oh god yes… Ah fuck me…!" she moans even more as Sonic moves his hands up, twisting her hard nipples as she goes even harder, hearing the loud impact of their bodies making contact. Before long, she can take no more before yelling out "Oh god, I'm cumming!", her pussy exploding with her juices as Sonic follows behind. "Oh fuck, me too!" Sonic responds, filling her up with his juices before leaning back tired.**

**The flashback ends with Tikal slightly drooling as Cosmo, Cosmia and Ashisa nearly do the same. "Sounds like a hot erotic novel…" Cosmo says. "We'll have to give Tails a hard time tonight." Cosmia giggles as Ashisa nods in agreement. Back in the far mountains, Eggman grins as he looks over his latest invention. "This time, I will be victorious. Metal! Metallias! Domina, my love! The time has come! I will take over Station Square and the world today!" he shouts with pride as the trio emerges. "Oh honey, I can't wait to see what you do." Domina says with excitement, with Metal semi-mimicking her behind her back and Metallias giggling to herself. "We're off! To make that pesky hedgehog pay once and for all!" Eggman shouts before boarding his latest invention: the Egg Vallion. This massive battleship, in the shape of a wide, heavily armed whale, moves into the air slowly before making its way to Station Square.**

**In the Mystic Ruins, on the other hand, the group known as WTF appears in a large group looking over the Tails Household. "This is the place we've discovered the GUN had connections with. He must be here." General Nonsense says as his men point their RPGs at the house. "Fire away!" he shouts as they all launch missile after missile at the house. The massive explosion turns the house to pieces of metal and wood, nothing but the metallic foundation remaining, just as Sonic, Shadow, M. Tails and F. Tails return from a brief trip to the city. "Looks like we got here just in time. It's over, General Nonsense!" Sonic shouts, pointing his fingers to him. "Ah there he is! Capture Shadow and those three!" the general shouts as his men march… right into a beating. It takes next to nothing for Sonic and his friends to take down the soldiers, leaving the general shaking.**

"**Now then, general… Will you surrender?" Shadow says, a ball of green energy held in his hand. "N..n…never!" he shouts, pointing a pistol outward, unsure of who to hit until Amy, Zeta, Natasha, Rouge, Cosmo, Cosmia, Shade, Rashia, Silver, Blaze and Teal emerge. "Who the hell?" Rouge asks as she sees the general. "What happened to the house?" Amy asks, seeing the wreckage. "General Nonsense here blew it up. But no worries, we're about to get revenge right now…" Sonic says, cracking his knuckles. "You'll never take me alive!" the general says, pointing the pistol to his head. "Whoa there, guy! Take it easy…" Silver says. "Yes, you must take responsibility for your crimes." Blaze says. "Oh just let him shoot himself." Natasha says. "We need him to face justice for all the trouble he's caused." Zeta says, after seeing Sonic nod, she fires a net from her arm blaster, wrapping the general up tightly. "There, that should…do it?" Sonic says looking up to see Eggman's new ship above them. **

"**Hahahahahaha! There you all are, nice and close together… For your doom!" Eggman says as the ship slowly descends. "Gah, of all the times…" Sonic says, shaking his head. "Don't worry, we've still got the Tornado Jetstream!" M. Tails says, pressing a button on a remote, opening up an underground hangar where the Jetstream comes out. "All aboard!" Sonic says, jumping on as Shadow and Silver follow, both Tails taking the seats as the hedgehogs take the wings. As they take off, Knuckles glides from the island. "Time to be awesome!" he shouts, flying straight into the ship, going from one side and out the other. "Whoa, was that Knuckles?" M. Tails asks while opening fire on the ship, Eggman doing the same with a flurry of missiles and lasers. "Yeah, he's making Eggman's ship a big block of swiss cheese!" Sonic shouts. "That works for us!" Silver says, using his TK to capture and fire back both energy shots and missiles. **

**Shadow jumps on the ship, skating along and destroying much of the artillery while Zeta flies up and does damage as well to the side artillery. "Honey, it appears the hedgehog is putting up quite the resistance." Domina says, rubbing Eggman's side. "Metal! Metallias! Get out there while I prep the Neo Egg Devastation Laser Cannon! (NEDLC)", Eggman orders as he presses some buttons. Metal and Metallias shine themselves up before flying out, the mechs flying right at Sonic as he jumps from the Tornado Jetstream onto the large deck of the Egg Vallion. "Hi Sonic!" Metallias shouts as she flys straight at him, cold-clocking him right across the cheek! "Gah! Hi Metallias…!" he says sliding backward and gripping the deck as Metal zooms in, his metal claws sinking into the deck as Sonic avoids the attack. "We're taking you down, hedgehog." Metal says, shooting lasers from his eyes as Sonic runs along the deck, pushing against the movement of the ship as well as the wind. "Ah they mean business this time…" Sonic says, dodging more lasers as he homing-attacks Metallias into the side of the ship, taking another blow from Metal into the deck, his quills sticking deep. **

"**Sonic!" Natasha shouts as she moves towards him, avoiding and taking down several Egg Pawns as they mount a hardy offensive. "Eggman is truly going for broke this time." Shadow says as he destroys several Egg Golems attempting to block the path. "Yeah, this is really crazy!" Silver says as smaller flying Egg Hawks fly close, shooting before getting destroyed by Teal's energy shots. "I got your back, Silver!" she says, leaping out of the way as Blaze torches some Egg Pawns. "God, it never ends! How many did he make?" she says, kicking through another Egg Pawn. Sonic makes his way into the interior of the ship, stopping in a large room as Eggman shows himself in a towering capsule with large open ports. The ports open to reveal large cannons and arms with clawed hands linked together. "Hedgehog, so glad of you to arrive." Eggman smirks, Domina standing beside him with a smile. "I hope your girlfriend didn't mess with your mech this time, Eggman!" Sonic shouts with a smirk as Rouge and Amy arrive beside him. "Oh don't you worry this time, you and I will end this today!" Eggman shouts as he starts the machine, firing shot after shot at the hedgehog, who grabs Rouge and Amy while diving out of the way.**

**The pink hedgehog knocks away several energy blasts while the bat flies at Eggman, Screw Kicking her way into the machine but bouncing off. "That machine is built tough Sonic!" she shouts as the hedgehog spins and jumps at it. "There's no machine I can't….ow!" Sonic shouts, getting smacked by one of the large claws, his body getting pinned to the wall. "Fuck…!" he shouts as Eggman grins, the claw beginning to glow. "The end comes now, hedgehog…!" Eggman gleefully says, awaiting the energy blast to send Sonic to his grave. As fate would have it, Sonic looks to his side and sees an old friend. He picks it up with his fingertips and spins out from the grasp of the hand as it blasts a bigger hole in the ship. "Maybe I can't break through, but maybe this can!" he shouts, throwing the all-too-ominous pebble at Eggman's glass pod, nailing dead center with a light "ping" sound. "Hah! A pebble? Is that all you've go…what!" Eggman says before noticing a crack beginning to form. The crack grows and grows until it shatters the glass, causing the pebble to fall onto the floor. The floor crackles and bends and rends until a gapping hold opens, revealing heavy wind and wide-open sky, the pebble descending into its next unknown fate. "Oh shit! Amy, Rouge! Hold on!" Sonic shouts gripping the edge of the floor tight, the girls doing the same as alarms go off. "Ahh fuck!" Eggman shouts, pressing several buttons but getting no response. "No good… The systems are failing! Domina, follow me!" Eggman shouts, opening an escape hatch. "I'm coming, baby!" she says, following behind as he puts her on an escape pod before he gets in. "This isn't the end, Sonic!" Eggman shouts as the pod shoots away. **

"**Warning, warning! Heavy damage detected in the interior hull of the ship! Outer hull heavily damaged and armaments failing to register. Egg Vallion proceeding to self-destruction protocol. Explosion imminent in 45 seconds. Warning, warning! Heavy damage detected in the interior hull of the ship! Outer hull heavily damaged and armaments failing to register. Egg Vallion proceeding to self-destruction protocol. Explosion imminent in 45 seconds.****"**** the alarm sounds off as the ship begins setting off blasts. "Shit, we gotta jet!" Sonic says, lifting Amy as Rouge grabs hold of him while the blue hedgehog grips a sheet of hard metal, airboarding them from the hole of the ship. "Time for us to get moving!" Shadow shouts, dashing as he and Silver make their way back on the Jetstream. M. Tails and F. Tails fly around the ship, picking up Zeta, Natasha, Teal and Blaze, seeing Sonic, Amy and Rouge dropping with style. **

**The Egg Vallion goes up in a large explosion, ripping the ship in half as one half crashes into the mountainside of Red Mountain and the other half falling into the ocean off of Emerald Coast. Several large pieces of metal and shrapnel crash into several buildings of Station Square and Emerald Town, causing wide-spread damage. Destruction abounds all over the area as the ship is no longer airborne. Metal and Metallias follow the escape pod of Eggman and Domina to a surrogate ship floating in the far off ocean. "Another rousing failure." Metal says as they land on top of the ship. "It was fun though!" Metallias shouts, holding around Metal. "Yeah, guess so… Fat ass!" Metal shouts as Eggman and Domina enter. "Ah not a failure… Not entirely at least. I may not have defeated the hedgehog, but we have caused a great deal of destruction all over the surrounding area… We'll be able to take advantage of it next time." Eggman smirks as Domina laughs an awkward evil laugh. "Haha okay honey, that's enough…" Eggman says as he stops her.**

**Back to Sonic's crew, they arrive at the site of the former Tails Household, the wreckage from the battle all around in the ground and water, and the missing house with fragments of metal, wood and glass littered around the area. "Oh our poor house…" F. Tails says as Sonic holds around her with one arm. "Eggman really did some damage today…The question is… Now what do we do?" Sonic says as they all look on the scenary…**

**To Be Continued…. In Season 4!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And that is the season finale of Sonic's Insane Life! And for your reading pleasure… The preview for Season 4 of Sonic's Insane Life.**

**Season 4 Preview:**

**For close to two months, Sonic and his friends have experienced insanity, randomness, hot sex and hotter confrontations. In Season Four, it only gets crazier… **

**New home…**

**M. Tails: I've got the plan all set… Our new house will be excellent…**

**New problems…**

**Eggman: My mighty army, the time has come to make our mark on the wold! *the robots all raise their arms in support, save for Metal and Metallias who merely shrug***

**And… new women…**

**Sonic: Wait… you are….**

**The most insane story ever told featuring the world renowned fastest living thing alive takes on more trouble than ever before. This is madness, this is craziness, it is merely… Sonic's Insane Life, Season Four. **

**?: Daddy! *shouts as she lunges towards him***

**Sonic: Wha..! *echoes repeatedly as the screen goes black and all goes silent***

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** And that's the preview. Stay tuned for more craziness and the answer to any and all questions you may have. Prepare to see some characters from previous days return, some hilarious dramatics, even more hilarious surprises and the same insanity you have come to enjoy over close to two months!**


	55. Insane Day 55

**Sonic's Insane Life - By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA or their characters. Also, there are some characters that are not mine in this story, some of which came from DeviantART or otherwise. I will point out these characters and their creators, so that they receive their credit. Either way...that's done.**

**Summary: Basically put, this story is all about insane, crazy adventures that Sonic and his friends go through in his life. Lots of craziness ensues here, so here's the lowdown: This is M-rated, so kiddies should stay away. There is Strong Language, Strong Violence, Nudity, Lots of Sex and Absolute Insanity. Flames will be punished with a harsh message from me, so think twice about doing it. I take suggestions for characters to show up or scenarios, but otherwise, have fun and hope you enjoy!**

**News Update-**** Ah it has been a long time, and for the most part, that time has been filled with a lot of various things that have been incredibly distracting. Among those things include school and some family stuff, among other things but rest assured, all of that is no more a problem for now. And now for a menagerie of announcements:**

**First announcement is the thank you for the fans that have continued to wait. That makes me very happy that you enjoy the story that much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**There will be more chapters to come over a steady period of time so for those that need a nice amount of the comedy to keep you entertained, then you shall have it.**

**There will also be a coming event for the fans: another opportunity for fans to submit their own written insane scenarios for the purpose of posting them publically here in Sonic's Insane Life. More information will be given as time goes on.**

**Welcome to Season 4!**

**In addition, I ask that when you leave reviews, keep them to being reviews of the content you read please. Anything else is better sent as a private message. Thank you.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: The time has come to resume the insanity! Whoo!**

**Insane Day 55****: Season 4 Premiere – Time Paradoxicity (Character art for new OCs located here: gallery/?offset=24#/d102hga** )

**Today begins not in the normal setting, or rather the abnormal setting that you have come to know and laugh at. This begins in an alternate reality of this world; an alternate timeline nearly 100 years ahead of the time our promiscuous heroes and villains live in. This alternate realm experiences a peace the likes of which can never be known to the other timeline thanks to the persistent Dr. Eggman. However, even within this peace, there are those that long for an adventurous lifestyle.**

"**Another day…****Another boring life to resume. I don't know how we do it sometimes…" sounds a sullen voice from a young girl laying in the middle of a field of tall grass and flowers. "Me neither… Nothing really happens around here. It may be utopia, but it isn't that much to us." speaks the second young girl laying beside the first. "I think it's time we left." the first young girl says slowly standing up and brushing off her dress. "Where to?" her friend asks while standing up beside her. "Anywhere but here. We'll take the emerald from the museum, I doubt that they'll miss it." With the discussion finished, the two girls enter the museum, missing any security systems and take the gemstone sitting on a small plate. With purpose, the first young girl shouts loud "Chaos Control!" and in an instant, a hole opens up. With quickness, they leap into the whole, the second girl leaving behind the emerald as the hole closes.**

**The hole opens in the center of Emerald Town, the small coastal town in which Sonic and his friends typically stop by for recreational purposes (for those familiar, there was much brawling in this particular area). As the young girls land, they take a look around their surroundings as the first girl picks up a newspaper. "Did we do it?" her friend asks as she looks at the paper, the date showing exactly what they wanted to see. "Yes, we have. We've traversed the timeline as well as the reality that was our own." the first girl says while putting down the paper, alerted to a sight she had been expecting once they arrived. On the far end of the town, the blue hedgehog and the male orange fox walk down the path towards the beach in conversation.**

"**I've got the plans for the new house all set." M. Tails says showing Sonic the blueprints. "That looks amazing so far, M. Tails. We just gotta build it, which will take no more than a few minutes with all of us." Sonic says as he looks ahead. "Hey, you see that?" he asks M. Tails as they approach the town center. Before Sonic could even react, he is mowed down by not only the first of the time-breaching young girls in a leaping embrace but also by the word that escapes her mouth. "Daddy!" she says excitedly as she lands right on Sonic's stomach, the blue hedgehog rubbing his head as he looks at her. "Wait, what? Daddy?" he asks while looking at her. **

"**Oh, where are my manners? My name is Asienta, Asienta the Hedgehog." She says calmly. The young girl is a purple hedgehog with protruding bangs over her left eye and three spines like the Blue Blur himself. Her eyes are a deep red an****d on the side of her head are long extensions of hair with gold rings around the roots. Both her bangs and her extensions have black tips, as do the buns at the sides of her head connected to her hair. She has a hairband across her head and a mane of purple hair coming from between her quills. Covering her body is a black dress with red designs depicting an evil face on the front. Under her dress is a pair of black pants with red patterns as well, like her dress at the middle and the edges. Her shoes are black and red as well, with a variety of patterns on them as well. **

"**And I'm her best friend, Lavender the Light Hero! Pleasure to meet you, sir!" her friend says as she giggles over the blue hedgehog. Lavender'****s appearance consists as that of a dark-blue fox with a gold and red headband around her head. Her eyes are also a deep red and her outfit is a green and purple top, a pair of pink capris on her lower body. Her shoes are a blue, green and purple coloration with a star design near the heels and in her hands are two items; in her left hand is a rainbow rapier and in her other hand is a long parasol with three points at the top. On Asienta's lower back are two sheathed short blades strapped to her outfit. **

"**Whoa Sonic, you had a daughter?!" M. Tails asks shocked but he soon calms as Sonic closely looks over both Asienta and Lavender. With a familiar smirk and look of confidence, he sets down Asienta on her feet and looks at her and Lavender and then to M. Tails. "I think we need some specifics about where… Or maybe when they came from, but from what I can see, they're both mine, buddy." Sonic says, making M. Tails nearly go into hysterics. "Oh yes, we can most definitely explain." Asienta says as they all walk to a bench. "You see, we aren't from here. Not necessarily this place, but not this time. We come from an alternate timeline and reality as well, a reality in which peace has become a perpetual fixture of daily life." Asienta explains. "Sounds pretty boring…" Sonic says****.**

"**More or less. So we decided to come to this timeline, where we can get some thrills. It doesn't sound too crazy, right?" Lavender says with a giggle and wink. "Nah, not at all. If not you, I sure as he…heck would." Sonic says with a laugh****. "Oh it's alright, we know all of the swear words, we're more mature than we look." Asienta comments. "So anyway, how'd you get here?" M. Tails asks. "Oh we used an ancient Emerald. Lav, show them." Asienta says. "Oh sure! Wait… hmm… where did I…" Lavender fumbles, checking around herself and the ground but not seeing the emerald. "Oh, I guess I left it on the other side…" she says with a giggle. "Left it on the…? So you're trapped here?" Sonic asks. "I wouldn't say trapped…" Asienta says, feeling through her hair. "Oh, will "stranded", "stuck", ****"imprisoned" work better?" M. Tails asks. "Hehe oh I mean, it's not so bad. There's nothing happening on the other side. We don't need to be back." she replies. "Well in that case, we've gotta head back to the Mysti****c Ruins. Time to rebuild the house!" Sonic says as he leads them all back.**

**Speaking of the Tails Household, the former members within are lounging about in the underground chambers beneath the foundation, a temporary housing section just in case of emergency. Unfortunately, the blasts nuked the video games and televisions from the house, leaving everyone just about stir crazy. "I can't take it anymore…" Shadow says pacing back and forth. "We've been here for too long…!" Silver says, shaking his head. "You know, you guys can go outside and get some air. We're doing just fine." Rouge says as she and the ladies are playing cards. "No, we've got to keep watch while Sonic and M. Tails are rebuilding." Shadow says, slumping back on the couch. "I've not detected anything in the manner of Dr. Eggman or his robots as of late. I doubt they will launch another attack so soon." Zeta says, building a house of cards. "Still, now that GUN is back in control, that WTF group has been put away and now we're in good shape." F. Tails says, looking up as a hatch opens. "Come on guys, time to play construction workers!" Sonic says, waving inside before everyone exits.**

**After a few minutes, just as Sonic predicted, the new structure is completed. A four-story building with the mark of the blue hedgehog and orange fox represented on the glass as a faded blue and orange circle with spikes and tails. The glass is reinforced and covers all of the walls with the exception of the bathrooms since, well only Sonic and his friends like to see each other in the shower (with the exception of you, the valued audience – you get front row seats anyway). With four stories to work with, there are several bedrooms; to accommodate the main cast as well as any guests that come into the house, there are two large-scale kitchens and living room areas completely with a variety of screen-size flat screen TVs. The living rooms have complete sets of couches, love seats and solo chairs with blue, orange and black-colored cushions and wood to round out the colors. Sonic's bedroom, housing the most residents at one time, is at the top-most floor, complete with his normal décor: a large bed, a flat screen TV, a blue and yellow dresser filled with socks and shoes, as well as specially colored furniture for the ladies. **

**It is a truly magnificent building and M. Tails and F. Tails couldn't be prouder. "It's almost a dream to have built something this big…" she says, with one arm around Sonic. "Almost amazing we got it built in one screen transition huh?" he says as M. Tails hands out copies of the house keys. "Okay, you guys, we're gonna take a nice tour of the building…huh?" M. Tails says before turning and noticing that everyone has already gone inside in exploration excitement. With a sigh, he starts shouting out in excitement, so no one feels left out. Well almost no one….Meanwhile, at the headquarters of Doctor Eggman, he looks upon the new building with utter disdain. ****"****Unbelievable, that house was just destroyed!" Eggman shouts at his robotic peanut gallery of Metal and Metallias, who couldn't help but laugh. "You're really surprised? How long were you betting they would be homeless?" Metal says, amused by Eggman's seething anger. "It looks so cool… We should give them a welcoming gift!" Metallias says. "No…. No, Metallias, just…. Just no, they're our enemies! And further, that's only when people move into your neighborhood!" Eggman shouts, smacking his forehead. "Ohhh…. SO what do we do now?" she asks as Domina enters wearing a leather unitard with metal hooks covering her breasts, elbows and knees. "Shall we commence another plan of attack, sweetheart?" Domina asks Eggman as he strokes his chin. "Indeed… It is time for us to capitalize on their momentary blissful distraction. To the Egg Carrier Axis!" he shouts as he and his fellowship of evil enter a high-speed elevator into his undersea base complex. **

**The Egg Undersea Complex is a vast network of several toughed glass domes under the ocean, at the seafloor to be specific. Each of the domes is used for some purpose, the one which Eggman and his crew are approaching being the hangar for ships. They approach a vast and long ship with a chrome paint job and the bird-like shape that lets everyone know it is the Egg Carrier. Around the ship is a series of rings with various weapons attached, as well as several more propulsion systems in place on the wings of the ship enabling to fly at tremendous speeds. "This can outrun even the hedgehog at full speed… I have been studying his speed for quite a long time to just be able to identify it, let alone match it in a machine." Eggman speaks as they board the ship. "Basically, he's been stalking his enemy." Metal says, receiving a blow with a wrench to the head for his reward. In a thunderous roar, the Egg Carrier Axis explodes from the sea, making its way towards the Mystic Ruins area. **

**Back at the massive building, M. Tails finally catches up to everyone and brings them together for one final word or two. "Okay guys, before you go looking all over the place, I wanted to come up with a name for the place." Sonic rubs his nose before a thought pops into his head. "How about… The Awesome-plex? It's an awesome building and it is pretty complex as well." Sonic says, receiving a mixed reaction of giggles and thinking expressions. "That'll do." Shadow says before making his way to the room that would be his own. "Oh, can you show us around? Please, Daddy?" Asienta asks, tugging Sonic's glove. "Oh absolutely. F. Tails, Natasha, Zeta, Rouge, Amy, how about you guys? Full on tour?" he asks with a smile, which is responded with several smiles. "Sounds like fun." F. Tails says as she and the other ladies walk behind Sonic, giggling to themselves as they have a female discussion. **

"**So who do you think got knocked up by Sonic?" F. Tails asks. "Oh I think it might be you, F. Tails." Amy says with a bit of a laugh. "It could've been you as well, Amy, not like you've been cut from that hedgehog juice." Rouge says. "I doubt I was carrying his seed." Zeta says with a blush. "Oh no, just because your interiors are slightly different doesn't leave you out of the fun." Natasha giggles as they continue to muse to themselves. "Good idea, you guys, have that sort of conversation with a child nearby." Sonic says, shaking his head as they looked all over the building until F. Tails spots something approaching from the horizon. "Do you guys see that?" Sonic looks and shakes his head. "He wastes no time…"**

**Back at Emerald Town, Silver and Blaze get up from the sands after a while on the beach as they see the Egg Carrier Axis flying overhead. "Damn, Eggman really made another? He's like a copy machine with those ships." Silver says, drying himself off. "Well, shall we head back to help?" Blaze asks, water dripping off of her thin sequined swimsuit. "Yeah, I'm kinda curious what sort of trouble he's trying to cause now." Silver says as they race to the train station. On the way, they see people looking up and cursing the large ship, still in the process of cleaning up the mess from the Vallion. Eggman's laughter can be heard from the ship as he gloats over the destruction. "Haha, such damage caused and the look on their faces… It does my heart good to cause such immense damage. Onto the next project." Eggman says as they approached the Mystic Ruins. **

**Sonic arrives to the ground floor of the "Awesome-plex" just in time for the Egg Carrier Axis to arrive. ****"****Whoa, that didn't take long. Does the ship have steroids, Eggman?" Sonic smirks. "Laugh all you want, hedgehog. This ship has been designed especially to destroy you!" Eggman snickers as several weapons start to power on. "Let's see what you've got then!" Sonic shouts as he jumps, but he isn't the only one. At his sides, Asienta and Lavender follow, running along the sides of the ship as Sonic lands on the nose of the ship. "Whoa, where'd you two come from?!" he shouts as they dash to the cockpit. "Ready, Lavender?" Asienta asks, a smirk coming from her fox friend as they enter the cockpit. "In the name of justice, your tour of evil stops here!" Lavender shouts, unsheathing her rapier. "What the!?" Eggman shouts as a cloud of conflict builds up inside the cockpit with fists, feet, and blades. "Whoa, they're really giving him the business." M. Tails says, floating down besides Sonic as he watches the pair. After a few minutes, Sonic and M. Tails enter the cockpit, seeing Eggman, Metal, Metallias and Domina bound with rope. **

"**Did we do a good job?" Asienta asks. "Wow, I'm…. I'm pretty impressed here." Sonic says. "You guys got them good." M. Tails says before taking notice of the control board. "Is the ship in auto-pilot?" he asks Eggman, who shows an expression of dread. "Auto… shit, I knew there was something I forgot to do!" Eggman shouts as the ship slowly descends. "No, no, no, no, not on my damn house again!" M. Tails says, scrambling to the panel and pressing as many buttons as possible to turn the ship towards the sea. In the panic, Sonic gathers up Asienta and Lavender in one arm each. "Any luck?" he asks as M. Tails gives a thumbs up. "We gotta bounce! Good luck, Eggman!" M. Tails shouts as he and Sonic, Asienta and Lavender in tow, leave the falling ship. "Goddamn it!" Eggman shouts as the ship falls. A massive blast of water and air erupt from the ocean as the Egg Carrier Axis falls into the ocean. **

"**Wow, that was quite an adventure****… Is it like that every day?" Asienta asks. "You could say that." Sonic says, smiling. "Then we're going to have all kinds of fun!" Lavender says, giggling. "That much we can promise you." M. Tails says as they look at Eggman and Domina, swimming for dear life from dolphins chasing them. "Looks like they're gonna be the catch of the day." Sonic says, and with cheesy laughter all around, the heroes return to the Mystic Ruins.**

**-And that wraps it up for Day 55. Tune in for Day 56, for more insanity to come. Some old friends will reappear as well as a new insane situation for our heroes.**

**InuSonishaUnlimited:**** No more classes, so now I have all the time in the world, at the moment, to update this and other stories.**

**Sonic****: I'm sure the audience is happy to hear that.**

**M. Tails****: As are we all.**

**Knuckles****: What's the deal, no air time?!**

**InuSonishaUnlimited****: All in good time, friend.**


End file.
